EL Mayor
by kattzz
Summary: Todo lo que hago, todo lo que soy, todo es por ti. Eres mi alfa y mi omega... Eres todo para mi... lo vales todo, cada acto, cada pensamiento, cada movimiento esta pensado es en ti... Si me alejo, me pierdo o no sabes de mi, ten por seguro que todo es por ti... POR NUESTRA ETERNIDAD.
1. PROLOGO

Después de salir de una guerra estúpida y aburrida para aumentar el territorio para la alimentación, fui tomado por los vulturis para "dar ejemplo" de lo que pasaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a romper las reglas.

Aunque era un simple peón en esas guerras me convertí en uno de los vampiros más conocido y temido de todo el mundo dándome a conocer solo como **El Mayor**; cuando ellos me tomaron prisionero no sabían quien era, solo me tomaron por las marcas de guerra que se muestran en todo mi cuerpo y no me dejaron hablar...

Al intentar matarme, perdieron a casi toda la guardia, aunque fueran muchos siempre encontré la forma de matarlos, solo usando uno de mis dones. Sí solo uno pues poseo varios, los cuales me ayudan a ser el vampiro más temido y más poderoso; si el más poderoso por que, pues porque soy líder de los vulturis después de casi matar a los anteriores lideres.

Después de varios años con ellos, me aburrió el estar encerrado en Volterra / Italia, así que deje a los antiguos como encargados pero eso si, cada decisión que se tomara tendría que llegar a mi primero...

En el mundo de los vampiros solo la guardia vulturis y muy pocos para no decir casi ninguno saben la verdad sobre el verdadero líder... Al alejarme me convertí en un nómada, hasta que conocí al aquelarres Cullen, demore con ellos un tiempo, relacionándome sexualmente con una de los miembros, hasta que me di cuenta que eso no es lo que buscaba...

Sí, ando en busca de algo, ese algo que solo he logrado estar cerca por uno de mis dones... Ando en busca de mi compañero, mi otra mitad y mi alma gemela, como lo quieran llamar... solo ella me entenderá todo de mí...

_No importa como..._

_No importa cuando..._

_No importa quien..._

_Nadie se interpondrá en mí camino para estar con mí compañera, es lo único que me queda para vivir esta eternidad..._

_Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto_

_Y cuanto yo escribir de vos deseo;_

_Vos sola lo escribistes, yo lo leo_

_Tan solo, que aun de vos me guardo en esto._


	2. El pasado

Tanto tiempo vagando por este mundo sin saber que hacer, 167 años perdiendo el tiempo, sin nada importante que hacer... En este periodo de tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, unas de las cuales me arrepiento y otras de las que no... Pero ya para que querer cambiar lo que esta hecho, ya no puedo hacer nada... Ni pensar que todo empezó cuando tenía 17 años...

_Nací en Houston, Texas, en 1843, no me acuerdo que día ni que mes, solo sé tuve una buena infancia, ayuda a mis padres en todo lo que podía en la granja, aunque era una época donde era común tener esclavos a mis padres no les parecía bien, tenían unos ideales muy avanzados para la época, así que ellos, mis hermanos y yo hacíamos todo lo posible para mantener la granja de algodón a flote y lo logramos..._

_Eran los días más felices de mí vida, mis padres y hermanos estaban orgullosos de mí, no me importaba mentir acerca de mi edad para lograr mi objetivo, lo mejor fue que me creyeron, y pude ingresar a las tropas confederadas, para luchar en al guerra y honrar a mi familia, pensando que regresaría a con ellos, me casaría con una hermosa mujer, tendríamos hijos al igual que nietos a su debido tiempo y estaría como si nada hubiera pasado, una estadía en paz, con mucho amor y recuerdos felices; pero no..._

_NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA FUE COMO LO PENSE, MALDITA SEA LAS VUELTAS DE MIERDA DE ESTA VIDA..._

_Llevaba tres años en el ejercito confederado, y durante ese tiempo ascendí de rango rápidamente llegando a ser el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño y de la historia, sin que se conozca mi verdadera edad, a mis veinte años había logrado mucha de las cosas que me propuse y quería – supuestamente – hasta que todo se vino abajo cuando estaba a cargo de la evacuación de Galveston (Texas) en el año de 1863; todo marchaba bien, al principio, por el trabajo en equipo logramos que la evacuación fuera todo un éxito, me quede de último para supervisar que nadie se quedara atrás y en el momento que estaba de regreso de esta para comprobar que todo marchara de acuerdo a lo planeado, fue cuando me encontré con tres de las "mujeres" más bellas que había visto en mí vida; claro, que mi vida como humano, desmonte el caballo para ver si necesitaban ayuda, para mi desgracias así era, pero no era la ayuda que les podría brindar como un simple humano y soldado del ejército confederado, si no como un soldado en su lucha por el territorio para la alimentación..._

_Si, ellas tres eran vampiresas, María, ella fue la que me convirtió y nunca se lo perdonare, o eso creía, hasta que encontré mi razón de vivir – que ironías da la vida y todo cuando menos te lo esperas – Netty y Lucy, sus otras compañeras..._

_Al poco tiempo de estar con ellas me convertí en su mano derecha, para todo, con ellas solo descubrí uno de mis dones, el ser un empático, y también me convertí en uno de los vampiros más sanguinarios y temidos de todos los tiempos, el ¿Por qué de esto? pues verán, con algo de ayuda del entrenamiento como soldado confederado y el entrenamiento para matar neófitos que me dio María y sumándole a esto el hecho de manejar las emociones, puedo luchar solo con más de 20 vampiros, paralizándolos por el miedo o por el dolor, es fácil decapitarlos y desmembrarlo, pero casi nunca use esa táctica a menos que estuviéramos en serios problemas, con todo eso María logro apoderarse de Monterrey y otras ciudades aledañas para poder alimentarse con mayor frecuencia, bajo su mando era mi "obligación" el matar a aquellos vampiros que perdían su fuerza al año o mantener aquellos que tenían dones que nos serian útiles, al igual que encargarse de su entrenamiento, desde esos tiempos me conocieron como EL MAYOR, ante la mención de nombre hay vampiros que "tiemblan", Ha como si pudieran hacerlos literalmente y eso que solo pase con ellas 80 años, si solo esos, pues cuando tuve la oportunidad, mate a las tres, y a todos los del ejército que estaban formando nuevamente para otra absurda pelea; todo para obtener mi tan ansiada libertad._

_En todo el tiempo que tuve en esa guerra solo he dejado vivos a dos vampiros que me han atacado y eso por dos simple razones: la primera el vampiro es Peter, lo considero como mi hermano y amigo; en todo el tiempo que se quedo con nosotros fue mi mano derecha para el entrenamiento de los neófitos y en la muerte de algunos; y en segundo lugar esta el hecho de que encontró a su compañero, su amor eterno, por decirlo de una manera, además pude sentir todo lo que ellos sienten y ese amor que provenía de ellos, era, es y seguirá siendo puro; lo envidio al ellos poseer algo así... Ellos eran y seguirán siendo mis amigos, los únicos que tengo, Peter y Charlotte..._

_Desde ese día estuve vagando por el mundo, pasaron unos 10 años, al poco tiempo de que se cumpliera la fecha en que recupere mi libertad me encontré con unos vampiros que llevaban una vestimenta muy rara, eran una especie de capaz grises que los cubrían todos, en ese tiempo ya había descubierto otro de mis dones, el doble escudo – el mental y el físico – no los ataque pues sentí como se sorprendieron al ver mis cicatrices de batalla, solo dijeron que tenia que ir a Italia a ver los vulturis, en ese momento no sabia quienes eran y la verdad sentía mucha curiosidad..._

_En Italia, me tenían como un prisionero, no me habían dicho quienes eran, ni que querían de mí, al igual que ellos no sabían nada de mí ni quien era, si lo hubieran sabido no me traerían aquí; al entrar a la "casa" de los vulturis me llevaron ante los tres "reyes" de los vampiros, allí me dijeron que me matarían por haber participado en las guerras de neófitos por el territorio, de mi participación de eso hechos se dieron cuenta por el gran número de cicatrices en mi cuerpo, pero cuando lo intentaron matarme solo los paralice a todos, – Aro ya había intentado ver mis recuerdos pero no se lo permití, Jane y Alec intentaron atacar con sus poderes, pero mi escudo mental no lo permitió y les devolvió el ataque con el doble de potencia todos estaban sorprendidos por ese hecho, Aro había dicho que era un desperdicio de mi don pero hay que dar ejemplo y muchas cosa más que sonaron a habladurías – a todos los vampiros que estaban en esa sala los deje paralizados por el miedo, en eso el único que alcanzo a hablar fue Caius, para preguntar el nombre y cuando se los dije solo respondió: así que tu eres el Mayor, Jasper Whitlock..._

_No deje que siguiera hablando cuando decapite a los otros vampiros de la sala cuando iba por los dos últimos de los tres (Marcus, Caius y Aro), Marcus atrajo mi atención, me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos, como líder, como único rey de los vampiros, me hablaron de los "beneficios" y como no tenia nada más que hacer acepte, pero con la condición que los gobernaría en secreto no quería que nadie se enterara y que ellos se mostraran como los únicos gobernantes pero las decisiones las tomaría yo y siempre seria mía la ultima palabra..._

_Pasaron seis años y se formo un pequeño alboroto, pues encontraron a dos sobrevivientes de las guerras cazando cerca de Volterra, lo cual estaba prohibido, cuando los trajeron como siempre me quede en una habitación especial que se encuentra detrás de los tronos para ver y escuchar todo los que pasa en esa sala, para mi sorpresa a los vampiros que trajeron no eran nada más ni nada menos que Peter y Charlotte, sabia perfectamente que sentían no solo por mi poder de empático sino que viví lo mismo hace unos años, no me contuve y salí de mi sala, cuando le estaban explicando las razones de por que estaban aquí, me fui a paso humano, cuando llegue entre sin previo aviso, que más da si soy el verdadero rey ¿no?, cuando entre todos inclinaron la cabeza como signo de lealtad así como los antiguos reyes, al verme Peter y Charlotte se sorprendieron bastante pero no dijeron nada, mande a que todos salieran y así lo hicieron, le explique a ellos todo lo que había pasado y como mate a María y a las otras dos – ambos estaban contentos por ese hecho – el como llegue aquí, y quien soy ahora, después de eso ellos se quedaron conmigo como mis guardias, Peter descubrió que era dotado, tenia la capacidad de saber que iba a pasar, no como consecuencias de algo, sino que tarde o temprano pasaría sin importar que; Charlotte, simplemente era una de las mejores guerreras que había, ella se encargo de instruir a los nuevos integrantes de la guardia..._

_Pasaron en total diez años desde que me convertí en el líder de los vampiros, claro sin mostrarme realmente, en esos diez años me encontré con otro don, este ya seria el tercero, lo conozco como manto o capa, que me permite proyectar una imagen diferente de mi como vampiro o mostrarme como si fuera humano, haciendo que escuchen un corazón, ver la sangre moverse por debajo de la piel, cambiar toda la apariencia en general y podía proyectarlo a otros vampiros, solo lo he probado en Peter y Charlotte. Aro se sorprendió por que era raro que un vampiro tuviera un don pero tres era todavía mucho más raro..._

_Aunque todo esta realmente aburrido el pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en cuatro paredes, no tengo paciencia suficiente, me entretengo a veces ayudando a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas junto con Peter y Charlotte, en dar castigo a aquellos que infringen nuestra ley a través de mis dones causándoles la mayor cantidad posible de sufrimiento junto con Jane...Pero como ya diga nada de eso es suficientemente emocionante para mí... A veces tenia alguno que otro encuentro intimo con Jane, Heidi u otra de las vampiras de la guardia..._

_En todo esto Peter se me ha acercado me ha dicho que es hora de ser nómada de nuevo, con gusto acepte, pero como siempre debo llevar guardias sin importar que pase, Peter y su compañera van a ir conmigo, a los cinco años, si corto tiempo para un vampiro nos encontrábamos en Philadelphia estábamos alrededor de 1948, nuevamente Peter intervino diciendo: "es hora que nosotros regresemos a Volterra y para el bienestar de tu compañero acepta lo que viene, cuando estés listo tomaras tu propio camino", ese malnacido, nunca me dice más que putos acertijos..._

… _pero él sabe de mi compañera… ¿Por qué rayos no lo dijo antes? Maldito hijo de puta critico…_

_A los pocos meses me encontré con una linda vampira allí en Philadelphia, en una pequeña cafetería, su nombre Alice Brandon, perteneciente al clan Cullen..._

_Me uní a ellos, como la pareja de Alicia, si Alicia no me gustan algunos nombres en Ingles y prefiero el español y este es uno de esos casos, tuve una que otra distracción, acepte "gustoso la dieta vegetariana" de Carlisle Cullen, pase cuarenta años con ellos, obtuve un perfecto dominio de mi sed de sangre... _

_Mi vida con ellos fue gratificante, por decirlo así..._

_Con Carlisle, tenia horas placenteras de conversación sobre los hechos de vida pasada, era como ir con un "psicólogo" – muy gracioso ¿no? – aunque hablamos también de su vida, algo especial, aunque me fascino enterarme de los metamorfos, si simples metamorfos – aunque él consideraba que eran hombres lobos no lo son o lo eran, con el simple hecho de transformarse de día era suficiente para saberlo, ellos estaban en una pequeña reserva, a las afuera del pueblo de Forks (Washington), también confirme el hecho de que él fue parte de los vulturis y tiene un "alma" pura, por así decirlo..._

_Esme, fue otro asunto por decirlo de alguna manera, era maravilloso pasar tiempo con ella, una vampiresa muy dulce y cariñosa, tratándonos a todos como sus hijos... Me pareció una experiencia digna de recordar por mucho tiempo, ya que con la transformación uno olvida muchas cosas, y entre las que olvide fueron los rostros de mis padres y hermanos, aunque no todas las vivencias, pero si algo tan importante como sus rostros..._

_También tenemos a Rosalie y su esposo Emmett, ambos adictos al sexo, no les importa nada de donde ni como tengan el sexo, los hemos encontrase haciéndolo desde la cocina – no es que la utilicemos, pero bueno – hasta incluso en parte delantera de la casa – si sé que suena muy exagerado pero no lo es – Y no dejemos atrás el sentido de humor verde y sexista de Emmett, al igual que la amargura y resentimiento de Rosalie, una combinación muy poderosa, Ha..._

_El "hijo" prodigo, Edward, un don algo peculiar para tener en cuenta, aunque sabiendo como contrarrestarlo o ponerlo a mi favor realmente no es nada interesante... él es el único que maneja ciertos niveles le lujuria de sangre mucho más elevado que el de cualquiera de esta "familia"_

_Y por ultimo mi "querida" Alicia, una buena compañía y muy buenas secciones de sexo, nada más, claro esta por mí parte, su don la precognición, pero al igual que el de Edward, fácil de manipularlo cuando se tienen los recursos..._

_Estar con ellos no tenia ningún sentido para mí, pero estando Peter de por medio, como no creerle al condenado: "es por tu 'bien' y te será útil cuando menos lo imagines"... bueno solo toca esperar para ver que es lo que este se propone y lo que sabe y no me quiere decir...pero pensando en mi compañera, aré lo que sea para estar con ella…_


	3. La llamada y  ¿La muerte o la  fuga?

_**Alice (POV)**_

He pasado los treinta mejores años de mí _vida_, encontré a mi compañero y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, es algo reservado con muchas de sus cosas pero no puede esconderme nada ni a mí o a mi familia, pues puedo ver todas las decisiones que tome y Edward mi hermano, puede leerle fácilmente la mente, aunque hay veces que no puede o mejor dicho no intenta leerlo, pues la mente de Jack trabaja más rápido que la de cualquier otro vampiro, algo que nos dejo a los dos más que sorprendidos...

Él gustoso acepto la dieta _vegetariana_ de mi familia, alegando que puede sentir todas y cada una de las emociones de sus victimas y se estaba volviendo loco con todo ese rollo...

Varias veces he intentado casarme con él, pero no quiere, solo dice que todavía no es el momento que cuando lo sea él me lo dirá; pero eso si él no le entro al celibato o me _mato_, fueron las mejores secciones de sexo que he tenido, bueno no solo sexo, es hacer el amor...

Ha habido ocasiones donde ha tenido uno que otro desliz, pues hay sangre de algunos humanos que les resulta demasiado dulce o exquisita y le gana la tentación pero no importa, siempre se puede corregir todo...

Así pasaron otros diez años, pero algo cambio en ultimo momento, Jack, recibió una carta de los vulturis, al parecer su creador estaba en grandes problemas y mandaron a llamar a todos los que él creo, pero su futuro desapareció por completo cuando decidió ir, ya tiene que partir mañana y no se como decirle que atrase el viaje, aunque sé que no lo hará, si no se presenta esa seria una muerte segura para toda la familia...

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?, solo espero que sea algún don de algún vampiro de los vulturis y no otra cosa…

Jack ya se había marchado, no le comente a nadie de que su futuro desaparece, cuando salió de la ciudad, tuve una visión que me aclaro todo…

_Jack se encuentra con otro vampiro, al parecer el otro no puedo verlo bien, entran en una lucha y Jack muere, el otro vampiro es un excelente luchador..._

Mi compañero muere...

Al terminar la visión grite tan fuerte como pude, todos en la familia vinieron de inmediato, le conté lo de la visión, y salimos enseguida, solo encontramos sus cenizas y entre ellas estaban el anillo, y el brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen, también encontramos una cajita de terciopelo chamuscada y en ella un preciosos anillo de compromiso – no puede ser – ya se había decidido y sucede esto...

Cuanto ansiaba poder llorar... y malditas lágrimas que no sales…

_**J (POV)**_

Ya han pasado 30 años desde que estoy con los Cullen, aprendí mucho estando con ellos; no sabia que Carlisle había estado en los vulturis tiempo atrás, también esta el hecho de saber manejar los dones de Alicia y Edward a mi favor...

Ambos dones me costaron trabajo esquivarlos y ponerlos a jugar a mi favor, no se si esta seria la razón por la que Peter hizo que me uniera a ellos... Bueno ya da igual...

El que se me hizo más difícil de manejar fue el de Edward, el poder leer la mente, es muy interesante tanto como el de Aro pero este solo sabe lo que estas pensando en ese preciso momento, algo pobre en comparación con el de Aro, pero bueno es igual de útil.

Previo al estar con ellos había estado en el mejor dominio de mi escudo mental, con Jane y Alec, los temidos gemelos de la guardia, – si como no, claro esta cuando eres capaz de contrarrestarlos y devolverles el ataque al doble, no hay nada que temer – fue fácil proteger ciertos pensamientos cuando obtuve el control total de los escudos, los únicos que no escondía realmente aquellos sin importancia y con alguna que otra idea que ayudara al clan Cullen...

Ellos siempre me han dicho que son una familia, pero de familia no tiene casi nada...

El don de Alicia lo manejo con el escudo físico y mental al tiempo, y ella no tiene manera de ver lo que voy a hacer, gracia a ello a veces me daba mis escapaditas y cometía voluntariamente y felizmente un desliz, es que... maldita sea no tolero del todo la sangre animal, es tan frustrante contener la sed de sangre humana, tan cálida, tan dulce y experimentar el sufrimiento de la "comida", su intento de lucha contra algo que no pueden... son los momentos que más ansió, que más espero... siempre que quería tenia mucho cuidado de esconder mis intenciones y bloquear a Alicia y Edward, varias veces me descontrole por el delicioso aroma de la sangre, y en esos momentos perdía control de mis dones, momentos después llegaban Alicia y el resto de los Cullen, para "limpiar" lo que haya hecho... Ha como si me fueran a castigar por tomar del alimento que naturalmente ansiamos...

Todo marchaba bien, claro que según mi persona, un día estaba buscando un apetitoso león de montaña, si los carnívoros tienen un sabor mucho mejor que los herbívoros, cuando Peter me llamo...

- Que hay Peter, y ese milagro hijo de puta, 30 malditos años y la primera vez que llamas – le dije con cierto aire de sarcasmo.

- Lo siento viejo Jazzy – maldito entrometido

- No estoy de humor para juegos y no me llames así, así que solo dime que quieres rápido antes de que la maldita pixie vea mi futuro, no quiero dar explicaciones innecesarias de mi pasado – si ninguno de ellos sabe mi nombre real, no saben mi verdadero pasado, saben de ninguno de mis conocidos, pues gracias a mi manto fui capas de esconder todas las cicatrices menos la primera...

- Bueno Mayor, solo le faltan diez años para que se aleje de los Cullen, y hay que hacer que ellos lo crean muerto.

- Diez malditos años todavía, Peter no puede ser antes, ya me estoy aburriendo y sobre todo por la Pixie...

- Mayor, después de esos diez años todo será más fácil, todo ira mejor...

- Bien Peter, pero tú planificas como me voy a marchar sin que ellos me busquen después, es tu responsabilidad. – como siempre Peter haciendo todo según su voluntad, pero todo sale de maravilla cuando él planea las cosas y hay de que me falle...

- Y Mayor, hoy va haber entrenamiento con los Cullen... – no lo deje continuar, ya sabia para donde iba la cosa...

Cada vez que me retan a luchar no puedo contenerme, se desata el verdadero "yo", no puedo evitarlo, pero con los Cullen he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo y dejar que ellos me ganen, según ellos _deben_ tener más experiencia por la edad, ha si como no, si el más "viejo" que yo es Carlisle, los otros tienen menos de 100 años incluidos los humanos, y por si fuera poca la experiencia en lucha que tengo...

Termine de casar, he drenado un león de montaña, dos pumas y uno que otro venado... Al llegar a la casa, Emmett estaba muy emocionado por los juegos de lucha – como siempre – Rosalie no le presta mucha atención pero se integra perfectamente, los únicos que no les llama mucho la atención es a Alicia y a Edward, ellos siempre quedan en empate, como me gustaría luchar de verdad verdad, para darle una lección a ese fanfarrón que se cree él mejor por leer las mentes y Emmett que cree que al fuerza lo es todo...

Edward lucho contra Alicia, se declaro en empate, igual como que cada vez que pelean o tienen un juego entre ellos, ella ve los movimientos de él y él los lee en la mente de ella, así que empate, como desearía luchar con el niño Eddy sin que pueda usar su don, seria tan fácil de vencer que hasta Esme que es la más tranquila lo vencería con los ojos cerrados... Él depende mucho de su don... Carlisle práctico con Rosalie, Rosalie ganó, Carlisle no se atreve a levantar la mano contra una mujer sin importar que sea un simple juego aburrido. Esta vez Esme decidió no participar, ella estaba "ocupada" en un trabajo de remodelación de una casa antigua del siglo pasado, aquí en Nueva York, mentira, es solo que ella es muy maternal y tierna para ponerse a pelear con cualquiera de su "hijos" o su esposo...

Esta vez luche con un poco más de entusiasmo contra Emmett y me deje llevar por las tácticas de batalla que aprendí con María, le gané y no he utilizado ni la sexta parte de mi poder y sin los dones, de verdad son unos fanfarrones de mierda... Emmett no acepto la derrota, como siempre me "gana", así que hubo otra sección de lucha con Emmett, y para que me dejara hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer y preparar aunque falten diez años, esa se va como si nada pero no lo demasiado rápido...

Oh! y antes que se me olvide... los Cullen me conocen como Jackson Rathbone, un vampiro al cual dejo a su creador por que jugaba mucho con sus "comidas" y las torturaba a no más... Que solo tenia diez años, y que no le gusta tomar de los humanos por que siente las emociones y esto lo deprimió tanto que se estaba volviendo loco; por una parte es verdad María torturaba a las indefensas personas y yo sintiendo todo me estaba volviendo loco, con más de una victima a la vez...

Pero eso que no me guste la sangre de los insignificantes humanos es la peor de las blasfemias y la mentira más grande que se allá dicho jamás...

Para los preparativos de mi marcha, comenzó cuando inicie por ir cancelando poco a poco las cuentas que se encontraban a mi nombre, o mejor dicho los nombres con los que me conocían los Cullen y el nombre adoptivo de este: Jackson Rathbone y Jackson Hale, hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale... Ya quisiera ella parecerse en algo a mí... Fue algo difícil ir cancelando las cuentas con Alicia con un ojo enzima de mí y no podía desaparecer así como así... Me tomo varios años, para ser exactos cuatro años liquidarlas todas, menos una que es la que tengo en uso y las cuentas compartidas con Alicia, de esas no le tocaba ni un centavo, ella lo vería todo y no le gustan los secretos...

No me comunique con Peter ni una sola vez en esos diez años cuando estaba por cómplice diez años de la fecha en la que me llamo fue que me contacto nuevamente por medio de una carta donde decía que mi "_mi creador"_ necesitaba reunirse conmigo para testificar que él me ha creado y sigo las reglas ya que había creado a varios vampiros que se le salieron de las manos y necesitaba que todos se presentaran con los vulturis para ver si son capaces de permanecer ocultos a la humanidad, y tendrían una cita privada con los reyes, donde Aro sabría la respuestas a sus preguntas...

Mi creador, estuvo buena la historia que invento Peter y más que mi creador esta más que hecho cenizas desde hace mucho tiempo…

A ninguno de los Cullen les pareció que fuera mentira, de todos modos la carta fue enviada por los vulturis, claro que el verdadero mensaje oculto ante esta situación es nada más ni nada menos que "_es hora de regresar al trono"_...

A los pocos días me marche, ya era la hora de cortar todos los lazos con los Cullen, estaba más que seguro que Alicia estaba pendiente de mi futuro, se encontraba más que nerviosa pero no dijo nada ni una sola vez de las visiones que debió haber tenido hace unos días cuando recibí la carta, así que Peter y Charlotte fueron a mí encuentro con uno de los vampiros condenados a muerte, claro que él no sabia para que lo llevaron por fuera de Volterra y menos a los EEUU.

Cuando me encontré con Peter tuvimos una sección de buena lucha, cuando él "_me gano"_, active el escudo para que Alicia no me viera más, tomamos al vampiro de nombre Carlos, lo desmembramos y lo quemamos, y en sus cenizas tire el anillo, el brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen, al igual que el celular y demás documentos, pues la verdad la personificación de Jackson Rathbone y Jackson Hale, murió con ese vampiro, _el Mayor_ regresaría a Volterra, para seguir con su reinado y muchas cosas más...

A Peter se le ocurrió una pequeña broma para hacerle a la Pixie, él y Charlotte saben que ella quería casarse así que trajeron un anillo de compromiso y lo arrojaron en el cuerpo del vampiro en llamas...

Después de eso nos marchamos ya no teníamos más nada que hacer allí, sé que ella estaba pendiente de mis movimientos, todo marchaba bien hasta que Peter abrió la boca.

- Mayor no puede seguir con la dieta tradicional, debe seguir con la vegetariana...

- QUE PUTA MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO Y POR QUE RAYOS DEBO SEGUIR ESA DIETATAN ASQUEROSA. – no me dejo continuar con una sola palabra vasto para que me detuviera...

- Falta poco para que nazca su compañera... – siguió hablando pero no le preste atención...

Mi compañera

Mi compañera

Mi compañera

Mi compañera

Mi compañera

SOMOS UNA FAMILIA, LA FELICIDAD DE UN MIEMBRO ES LA FELICIDAD DE TODOS, LA FURIA DE UNO LA SIENTEN TODOS, CUANDO UNO LLORA EL RESTO LLORA...


	4. Asuntos con los lobos

Han pasado diez años más desde que Peter me dijo lo de mi compañera, es una humana muy bonita, aunque solo la he podido ver de lejos una vez al año, ella en estos momento tiene cinco añitos, mi pequeña solo espero el momento de acercarme a ella directamente y saber su nombre; Peter no quiere decirme aunque intente obligarlo no lo dijo y cuando me he acercado lo suficiente a ella, nadie lo ha mencionado, solo le dices apodos cariñosos y nada más...

En Volterra, todo marcha bien, todo esta bajo control, aunque hay muchos vampiros que saben que Aro y sus hermanos no son los reyes, ya no llevan el escudo que los acredita como tales y sus esposas tampoco, solo hay dos, el mío y el de mí compañera, los otros simplemente se destruyeron.

Por otra parte los Cullen son unos de los pocos vampiros que no saben nada del cambio de líder, y según Peter eso debe seguir así por un tiempo más, ¿Cuánto? no sé, eso solo lo sabe él, maldito punto critico y solo se una mierda de él...

Muchos de los nómadas se han enterado, conocen mi nombre, mi imagen, conocen a EL MAYOR; aunque muchos han aprendido a respetarme por las malas – un poco de tortura no le hace mal a nadie – también hubieron unos momentos interesantes que no pasan desapercibidos aunque queramos, y como olvidar al clan Denali, donde sus integrantes son algo interesante, a parte de que siguen la dieta animal, y son amigos de los Cullen; los tuvimos de visita _obligatoria_ por un periodo de tiempo algo corto, Sasha y su compañero Vasilii, fueron ejecutados por ir en contra de una de nuestras más preciadas leyes, la creación de vampiro muy joven... un niño inmortal para resumir el cuento, solo tenia 1 año de edad el podre niño, era muy lindo según las vampiresas presentes, pero incapaz de controlar su sed o aprender cualquier cosa, simplemente se queda estancado allí, solo para _comer y comer_; sus hijas como ella las llamo no sabían nada y gracias a su ignorancia del asunto es que su vida fue perdonada pero todas y cada una de ellas quedaron con un estricto respeto por las reglas vampíricas, aunque con ese encuentro perdimos a uno de nuestra guardia Eleazar – que posee un don muy peculiar, es capas de ver los dones en otros vampiros y clasificarlos – este encontró a su compañera en Carmen una de las Denali, mientras que las otras tres Tanya, Kate e Irina, se marcharon sin más a Alaska, para seguir con sus vidas, cargando con ellas el dolor de perder a su _madre_... Con ellos se fue también la advertencia de no hablar con los Cullen del cambio de líder o tendrían consecuencias...

Aro vio todo lo que sabían las Denali, y de allí me comunico lo que había pasado con Alicia, cayó en la tentación de la mejor sangre, y tiene un romance con Edward, pero que los Cullen están teniendo problemas con ella, y más por su nueva sed de sangre...

El tiempo siempre se pasa volando y más para un vampiro, ya estamos a inicios del 2008, este año mi compañera cumple 15 años, y diez años que no la veo, por razones de su seguridad; no quería ponerla en la mira de muchos de mi especie solo para poder obtener algún que otro favor por dejarla con vida, aunque desde su nacimiento se le ha asignado un guardia personal…

En estos momentos Peter, Charlotte y yo nos dirigimos a un pueblo de los EEUU llamado Forks, ya que hay que arreglar algunos asuntos allí, con los lobos – metamorfos – Quileute, para tener más control ese pueblucho, ya que nos vamos a establecer por un tiempo y necesitamos completa libertad para movernos y como ellos tienen un tratado con los Cullen de no hacerles daño por ser bebedores de animales y no de humanos; necesito cambiarlo claro que solo para mi beneficio y el de mi compañera...

Llegamos a escondidas a Forks; nos dirigimos directo a la reserva, al estar cerca nos dimos cuenta del terrible olor a perro mojado, me imagino que esa debe ser la línea divisoria, los tres estábamos cubierto por el _manto_, así que ellos no nos pueden oler, llegamos cerca de una pequeña choza a paso humanos allí era más concentrado el olor a perro – maldición es insoportable – al acercarnos, salió a nuestro encuentro uno de ellos, con una joven de cabellos negros y unas cicatrices del demonio en la cara, algo me sorprendió en ellos, el amor que sale de ellos es muy fuerte, eso debe ser el vinculo o imprimación...

- Jóvenes, están lejos de la playa, esto es propiedad privada, serán tan amables de retirarse – dijo el hombre que comenzaba a temblar.

- Sam, cálmate... solo son unos niños que se perdieron... Cálmate si – nos acercamos más a ellos.

- Solo estamos buscando a una _persona_, es necesario que hablemos con él, y después nos marcharemos. – le he dicho, Charlotte y Peter estaban respaldándome, sin decir ni una palabra...

- Dinos a quien busca y le diremos donde encontrarlo – Dijo el tal Sam, ahora más calmado, claro pero no por causa de él, que fácil es manipularlos…

- Estoy buscando al líder de la manada de lobos, ¿Quién es? – su cara se transformo, y la ira lo inundo, y así rápidamente lo calme.

- Cálmate – le ordene – si no quiere que su novia tenga nuevas cicatrices por cambiar – logre calmarlo por completo.

- Emily, vez para dentro – le ordeno a la mujer, ella inmediatamente se marcho, él se acercó a nosotros.

- Mira niño, no creo que sepas lo que estas haciendo o de lo que estas hablando, un colicuado como tu debe marcharse a su casa con sus padres, así que vete.

- Sam, cálmate sé que no quiere iniciar una batalla que no puedes ganar, así que donde esta tu líder _perro_ – note como se sorprendió por mis palabras...

- Mayor – me llamo Peter, Sam todavía estaba analizando, lo que le dije.

- ¿Que quieres Peter?

- Mayor, él solo esta viendo a un crio humano de unos 15 o 16 años... – lo interrumpí

- Lo sé pero él debe a prender a respetar, no ves como esta, que tal si de verdad fuéramos humanos – en eso Sam levanto la vista y me dirigí nuevamente a él – llama al alfa y al resto que vamos a hacer una reunión, YA – le grité, mandándole varias olas de miedo.

- Tú a mí no me vienes a dar órdenes... Soy el alfa aquí así que quien rayos eres tú y que quieres – lo vi directamente a los ojos y le mande una ola de miedo un poco más grande que la anterior, se tambaleo un poco, y se quedo callado, me miro incrédulo.

- Si te quieres enterar llama al resto de tu manada de _perros_ que no tengo tiempo que perder – antes de terminar de hablar le mande otra ola de miedo más la incredulidad que estaba creciendo en él – nos encontramos en la playa allá no hay nadie ahora y no intente nada que puede salir mal librado. – entro en la pequeña casa, se despidió de su novia y salió al bosque, nosotros nos dirigimos a la playa, todavía no había quitado en manto de ninguno de nosotros, todavía no era la hora de mostrarnos, de mostrar lo que realmente soy...

Al llegar a la playa me distraje viendo las diferentes gamas de azules que tenia el mar de aquí, es tan diferente a los otros que había visto... mis pensamientos volaron lejos, imaginando cada detalle de como seria mi compañera, solo puedo tener perfectamente en mi mente el color avellana de su cabello, nunca estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver el color de sus ojos, como seria su sonrisa, su voz, sus labios, estaba tan concentrado que no me percate de la llegada de nueve hombres lobos mal olientes y ¿una mujer lobo?...

Peter y Charlotte me respaldaron enseguida...

- Sam que hacen estos niños aquí – Dijo el segundo en mayor estatura después de Sam

- Dijiste que había una reunión de emergencia, que hacen ellos aquí entonces – Dijo la mujer, se nota el resentimiento que tiene hacia él… hay mucho rencor en su alma… dulce rencor…

- Cálmense de una vez, hay que esperar a los ancianos, antes de hablar – todos dejaron de hablar no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando ya ellos me estaban volviendo loco, con su ira, su nerviosismo, miedo, rabia, desprecio... ya no aguantaba más

- Puta mierda, no se pueden calmar me están volviendo loco con todas esas emociones. – Todos me quedaron mirando como si de verdad estuviera loco, entonces todos comenzaron a temblar...

- Bueno ya, si soy un maldito chupasangre, los tres lo somos; pero les recomiendo que se queden tranquilos, no estoy de humor y solo hemos venido a hablar – ninguno de ellos disminuía los temblores de sus cuerpos, deje el manto atrás, incluso lo retire de Peter y Charlotte...

Comencé a utilizar mis dones con ellos les mande las olas de miedo más grande que varios retrocedieron, junto con ella también les mande una de dolor como el que da Jane otros con esta nueva ola cayeron al piso, aunque hubo quienes estuvieron listos para atacar pero con el escudo físico los detuve, en sus rostros se mostro la incredulidad por lo que había sucedido...

- Les dije que no vinimos a luchar solo a hablar – no me dejaron continuar todos comenzaron a aullar, pasaron otros minutos y en los que se transformaron volvieron a tomar su forma de humano pero no los liberaría hasta que lleguen los disque ancianos para ver que va a pasar...

Paso media hora para que llegaran los ancianos, ellos no tenían el olor a perro que tenia el resto, ellos eran por decirlo así solo humanos...

- Sam, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto uno de los ancianos el de pelo más largo y blanco, Sam se acercó al escudo.

- Lo voy a dejar salir solo a ti para arreglar esto de una – lo deje salir y al resto lo mantuve al encerrado. Me dirigí a Sam – Presenta a los ancianos y acabemos rápido – él asintió con la cabeza

- Ellos son Harry Clearwater, Billy Black y el Viejo Quil Ateara, ellos son los que dirigen el concejo de ancianos y Billy es el líder de la tribu. – Sam me quedo mirando insistentemente mientras los presentaba

- Mucho gusto señores, soy Jasper Whitlock y ellos son mis amigos y guardias Peter y Su compañera Charlotte; como ya le había dicho a los jóvenes solo necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes para llegar a un acuerdo. – Los ancianos se quedaron mirando a los jóvenes que estaban muy juntos y casi sin poder moverse

- Muchachos acérquense todos acá – hablo Billy

- Ellos no pueden acercarse, intentaron atacarnos solo los estoy castigando un poco sin lastimarlos. – entonces voltio su mirada hacia mí y comenzó

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres? y ¿por qué tienes guardias?

- Miren señores, se del tratado que hicieron con los Cullen, de todas y cada una de los puntos de este... – no me dejo continuar cuando me interrumpió

- Tú eres uno de ellos, lo veo por el color de tus ojos pero ellos no, que es lo que realmente quieres.

- Primero no soy un Cullen, segundo vengo a hacer un trato con ustedes, les aseguro que sus tierras estarán libres de cualquier vampiro y ninguno de ellos se atreverá a pasar por la línea divisoria que establece el tratado de los Cullen

- Que ganas tú con eso y quien nos asegura que eso es verdad – dijo el Viejo Quil

- Se los garantizo solo les voy a pedir algo a cambio... – otra vez me interrumpieron, malditos viejos por que no dejan que hable y después pregunta.

- Tú no nos brindas ninguna garantía de eso, como puedes garantizar que ningún frio va a venir a atacarnos.

- Miren, simplemente por que lo digo **yo**, ellos no se atreverán a levantarse contra mí su líder, a demás no creo que ninguno de ellos pueda ganarme en una batalla.

- Si aceptamos que es lo que quieres...

- Mi compañera es una humana todavía y vendrá pronto por estas tierras y necesito moverme con facilidad por donde ella este, necesito protegerla, así que solo pido acceso a sus tierras libremente para mí, mis dos guardias y los guardias de ella, ellos no casaran cerca de Forks ni alrededores cuando estén aquí, por mi no se tienen que preocupar no consumo humanos, bueno no regularmente. Y en esto también entra que los Cullen no pueden enterarse que hay más vampiros aquí.

- Tenemos que hablarlo en privado, solo los integrantes de la tribu, si nos permite – los tres nos alejamos lo suficiente para que ninguno de ellos no nos vean, peor si que nosotros los escuchemos...

Demoraron una hora hablando de todo lo que había sucedido, había quitado el escudo de los _perros_, debatieron los pros y los contras de este trato, de todos modos ellos tenían más que ganar que perder, entonces ellos dijeron que los Cullen regresarían este año y ya le habían avisado, al parecer tendré un poco de diversión con ellos... Le pregunte a Peter si sabía y dijo que no, pero que serian un pequeño obstáculo en mi camino...

Los _perros_ mandaron a uno de ellos a buscarnos y al parecer nos perdimos parte de la platica, pero esta bien eso no será ningún inconveniente para mí... Llegamos a ya, y Billy fue el que hablo

- vamos a aceptar su propuesta, los Cullen no se enteraran de su presencia aquí y ellos no pueden entrar en estas tierras, todos los lobos respetaran sus vida mientras no casen en todos la zona, como lo han prometido, pero la manada quiere luchar contra ustedes para... – no lo deje continuar

- Si ese es su deseo, por no habrá ningún problema, pero si ganó tomare el mando de la manada, que dicen

- Por nosotros no hay ningún problema. – Dijo Sam muy seguro de si mismo.

- Le advierto no se queje cuando pierda y por cierto luchare solo

- Mayor, son demasiados para usted déjanos luchar también – intervino Peter

- No, esta es mi lucha y no interfieran – Peter y Charlotte confirmaron con un movimiento de la cabeza, solo había mostrado que era un vampiro al igual que mis acompañantes pero como siempre oculto las cicatrices de guerra, deje caer el manto por completo de los tres, los _perros_ vieron perfectamente las cicatrices y se sorprendieron mucho – Soy un luchado, siempre lo he sido y solo dos de los vampiros que me han mordido sobrevivieron y eso por que se los permití por ser mis amigos, el resto esta muerto y muchos más que no llegaron a tocarme y eso que no tenia todos mis dones, pero no se preocupen solo voy a utilizar uno – todos empezaron a temblar mas rápido y rompieron en _fase_, como dice Carlisle...

La lucha se desato todos querían venir a la vez, ninguno llego a atacarme, el primero en caer fue un lobo de pelaje gris oscuro que salió volando por un puño que le di en la caja torácica, a la loba la ataque con olas de letargo al igual que a otros de los más jóvenes, el lobo gris con manchas en el lomo choco contra unos árboles cercanos a la playa por una de las patadas que le di, y el lobo negro él más grande de todos un gancho en el hocico y fue a terminar en el mar a varios metros de distancia, ya cuando todos estaban en el suelo, me acerque a los ancianos...

- Entonces como le vamos a hacer, con todo esto – moví mis manos mostrando a los lobos caídos por toda la playa y Sam saliendo del agua en su forma humana y despalmándose en ese mismo momento – cuanto se demoran en sanar, sé que es rápido por la información que tengo.

Ninguno de los ancianos dijo nada respecto a lo que había sucedido y para su pesar ahora soy el _líder_ de la puta manada de lobos adolescentes que no se saben controlar... Todos nos quedamos allí callados por más de una hora hasta que todos los lobos se recuperaron y se vistieron, se acercaron donde nosotros estábamos con los ancianos, todavía nadie decía nada... Sam se acercó más a los ancianos y estos le asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno ya que ahora va dirigir las acciones de la manada es mejor que los conozca, pero tenga en cuenta que nada de esto es de nuestro agrado, entonces los nombrare uno por uno en orden de mayor a menor incluiremos el color:

* Leah Clearwater, es hija de Harry Clearwater, es la única loba, es de color gris claro, 18 años

* Quil Ateara, nieto del Viejo Quil Ateara, es de color café-chocolate, 18 años

* Embry Call, es el de color gris con manchas en el lomo, 18 años

* Paul Meraz, es de color gris oscuro, 18 años

* Jared Pelletier, es de color negro azulado, 16 años

* Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, es de color Chocolate, 15 años recién cumplidos

* Seth Clearwater, hijo de Harry Clearwater y hermano menor de Leah, es de color arena, 14 años

* Collin y Brady Stewart, son mellizos, Collin es de color Café y Brady de color gris con blanco, ambos tienen 13 años

Y mi persona

* Sam Uley, de color negro, 19 años, el Alfa de la manada

Ahora preséntense ustedes. – Que imprudente...

- Ya que insistes tanto y lo pides de esa manera _tan amable_. Ellos son Peter Y Charlotte Odom, tienen una edad alrededor de 130 años cada uno, son mis amigos y guardianes – pude ver la cara de asombro por lo de las edades – y mi persona Jasper Whitlock como ya me había presentado, líder de todos los vampiros del mundo, soy el que hace que las leyes se cumplan en mi mundo, tengo 165 años, y tengo tres dones para su información aunque ya los conocen, uno es el manto nos permite vernos como humanos en todo el sentido de la palabra, un escudo que lo probaron cuando estuvieron encerrado y el ser empático, es decir que puedo sentir y controlar todas y cada una de sus emociones – ahora si casi todos quedaron con la boca abierta. – Cierren la maldita boca que les va a llenar de moscas – todos reaccionaron, pero siguieron sin decir una palabra así que continúe. – Nos quiero ser el líder de la manada de _perros_ adolescentes, ese es tu problema Sam no mio, solo necesito que nosotros tres podamos pasar por estas tierras sin problema alguno y tendrán todo lo que les prometí. – Todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos, pero si acepto que rayos voy a hacer con una manada de _perros _mala olientes cerca de mi; varios de ellos se relajaron más

- En ese caso por nosotros no hay ningún problema pero, debería decirnos cual es el plan exactamente frente a los humanos de Forks. – Ha dicho Sam.

- Bueno es algo muy sencillo, Peter representara a mi hermano mayor, que por un trágico accidente de mis padres tiene mi custodia, Charlotte será su esposa, son todavía muy jóvenes para tener hijos, ellos no van a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí por cuestiones de _trabajo_, voy a estudiar un año en la escuela de Forks, me transferían un año y medio después a la escuela de mi compañero donde comenzaremos a tratarnos, después de un año de conocernos ella se transferirá acá a Forks y regresare un tiempo después alegando el cambio de trabajo de mi hermano, hasta el momento es solo eso.

- Si va a estudiar aquí en Forks es mejor mantener a uno de nosotros cerca y más si su compañero es humano – me quede pensativo es una buena opción.

- ¿Qué opina Peter es buena idea?

- Mayor, si es una buena idea a demás la pixie no podrá verlos a ellos y también usted lo puede tomar como un seguro del acuerdo al que se ha llegado hoy.

- ¿A quién?

- A Jacob Black, es de la misma edad, van en el mismo grado y sus padres se conocen y son amigos desde hace años – los ancianos se quedaron algo sorprendidos

- ¿Quien es el padre de la niña? - Pregunto Billy Black llenándose de preocupación.

- Bueno Mayor ya es la hora.

- Al fin Peter.

- El padre se llama Charlie Swan jefe de policía del pueblo, se caso hace más de 15 años con Renée Dwyer, conocida actualmente, divorciados 2 años después; y ella es su única hija, y Mayor lo siento pero su nombre no lo debe saber todavía – maldito Peter siempre con sus malditos y putos misterios

- Este bien; bueno Billy y Jacob, Peter se hará cargo de su transferencia a la escuela de Forks, nos haremos cargo de brindarle un medio de transporte adecuado para su movilización y de todos los gastos que tenga que ver con lo de la escuela; solo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente...

Después de eso cada quien tomo su camino, Peter me comenzó diciendo que viviríamos relativamente cerca de la casa de los Swan para el propósito, también que los Cullen llegarían es a final del año escolar; mande a Peter a conseguir lo necesario para Jacob, aunque tuviera 15 años aparentaba más por el rápido desarrollo que implica ser un _perro_, pero según Peter él es uno de los pocos que tiene un control excelente para entrar en fase y hacer frente a los _enemigos_...

Para mejorar el acceso del _cachorrito mal oliente_ y no tener que tenerlo tan cerca, Peter va a comprarle un auto y una moto, al parecer es fanático de la velocidad y Charlotte se hará cargo del vestuario y los útiles escolares...

Como Peter y Charlotte no van a estar todo el tiempo sobre mí por sus _trabajo_ me dejaran bajo la vigilancia de nuestro vecino para que no pierda clases y me mantenga a raya, por qué nuestro vecino, nada más ni nada menos que es mi futuro suegro, y para bien propio hay que ganarse la confianza de él antes que la de la hija...

Solo me queda esperar que este año escolar pase lo más rápido posible para poder ver por fin a mi compañera, solo quiero verla, tenerla entre mis brazos, solo a ella...


	5. Falta poco

Arreglado el asunto con los metamorfos, los tres nos dirigimos a Forks, para arreglar todo lo necesario para nuestra estadía, la casa que tenemos en mente tiene que ser una cerca de la de Charlie Swan, para favorecer nuestros propósitos...

En el pueblo Charlie vive en un bonito vecindario, su casa es de color azul celeste, las casas aledañas a esta ninguna están en venta, ni para arrendamiento, así que no quedo otra opción, Peter y yo nos acercamos a la continua a esta y tocamos, nos abrió una señora no más de 35 años.

- Buenas tardes jóvenes en que les puedo ayudar – contesto.

- Buenas señora Tanner, somos los hermanos Whitlock – ha comentado Peter – nosotros vinimos para hablar con usted y su esposo – claro que ya habíamos investigado todo sobre ellos antes de proceder...

- Mi esposo no se encuentra, pero me pueden decir a mí y cuando él llegue le digo.

- Señora, no le importaría si lo esperamos – le comente, ella estaba muy nerviosa, y como no si nunca nos habían visto por aquí y más por sus instintos le decían que se aleje, no importa que nos veamos como humanos ellos los saben...

- Claro, no creo que él se demore – nos dejó pasar, nos ofreció unos refresco, Peter no quiso, yo si lo acepte, claro como el manto nos permite comer y digerir por completo la comida humana, en todos estos años a ido evolucionando, aunque no es nunca la mejor opción...

Pasó media hora y el señor llego a su casa, su esposa lo llevo directo a la cocina donde le informo de nuestra llegada y que necesitábamos hablar con ellos, mmm estaban hablando tan bajo que creían que no escucharíamos, estúpidos humanos.

- Mayor, ellos van a acceder a vender no se preocupe, esta será su nueva casa – Peter soltó una pequeña risita... Los Tanner demoraron otra media hora hablando para que el señor se relajara y olvidara todas sus preocupaciones...

- Bueno muchachos aquí estamos los dos, ¿Qué desean hablar? – dijo el hombre

- Pues vera, es que queremos comprar su casa – ambos entraron en shock.

- Jóvenes Whitlock... eh, como decirles esta casa no esta a la venta – contesto la señora

- Miren señores Tanner, mi cuñada se enamoro de la casa cuando estábamos paseando por la ciudad y ella no quiere otra casa si no es esta – le conteste – y estamos dispuesto a pagar el doble de lo que vale – en sus rostros otra vez se reflejaba él shock – a demás con lo que se les pague podrán comprar una casa en Seattle.

- No podemos, aquí crecieron nuestras hijas, nuestro recuerdos más preciados están aquí – comunico la señora, como pueden ser tan estúpidos los humanos, comencé con la manipulación de sus emociones, quitándoles la nostalgia y dándoles la necesidad de un cambio...

- Por qué mejor no lo piensan y regresamos mañana para que nos den una respuesta, venimos a esta misma hora – contesto Peter, salimos de la casa.

- Peter que fue eso – le pregunte

- Mayor déjelos pensar, ellos tienen muchas deudas como ya le había dicho y llegan dos jóvenes a ofrecerle el doble de lo que vale, ellos no saben que hacer. – A las malas tuve que estar de acuerdo con Peter, regresamos con Charlotte a Seattle, ambos tenemos que alimentarnos y por qué no disfrutar de un delicioso néctar...

Al día siguiente por la tarde volvimos donde los Tanner, los cuales accedieron a vender la casa como lo había dicho Peter, maldito siempre tiene razón en todo, claro que le dimo el dinero suficiente, se sorprendieron al ver que era más de lo que le habíamos dicho el día anterior, claro para ellos en mucho para mí no es nada comparada con mi fortuna en total, ese día Charlotte nos acompañó, claro que simulo muy bien el estar enamoradísima de la casa, si le gusto pero no como le habíamos hecho creer a los Tanner...

Charlotte se encargo de decorar la casa a su gusto, claro que mi cuarto tiene muchas cosas de la propia guerra y el ejercito confederado, decorada como si fuera de esa época, me hiso sentir en casa. Todavía faltaban unas semanas para entrar a clase nuevamente, Peter se encargo rápidamente de los coches, para él y para Charlotte se compraron un BMW Z4 M 2 negro, para mi un Mustang el Shelby GT500 de color negro con las líneas rojas y para Jacob Black un clásico Volkswagen SP2 de 1974 de color rojo quemado en perfecto estado, según Peter le encantara y no lo dudo, conociendo a Peter, lo único que no le consiguió fue la moto según él a Charlie y a Billy no les caería muy bien esa noticia...

Los tres autos estaban parqueados fuera de la casa siempre encapotados menos el de Peter, pues prácticamente no salía a ningún lugar y mantener los otros dos coches descubiertos seria llamar mucho la atención sin necesidad; en las noches comenzamos a crear una relación con Charlie Swan, ya que el viva solo, Charlotte preparaba comida todas las tardes para él, él encantado con ese detalle, aunque digamos que siendo Charlotte una vampiresa cocina de maravilla, Peter y yo a veces nos reunimos con Billy, Harry y Charlie a pescar, claro que Harry y Billy se llevaban la gran mayoría de la pesca, nosotros nos quedábamos con unos cuantos para que Charlotte se los preparara a Charlie...

Faltando tres días para entrar a la escuela, llame a Billy para que traiga a su hijo y a otro de sus chicos a buscar el auto y todas las cosas que se le compraron para que entre en la escuela de Forks y no la de la reserva. Dos horas después tocan la puerta, claro Charlotte y Peter no soportan el olor a perro y se largaron a comer, ha débiles. Baje lentamente a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas – les dije, pude ver que allí estaba Jacob y Sam acompañando a Billy.

- Buenas tardes – contesto Sam y Billy, no soy nada del agrado de Jacob, pues mi compañera es su mejor amiga de la infancia y no quiere que se convierta en un mugriento chupasangre como él todavía nos llama, maldito mocoso sin no lo necesitara para mis propósitos estuviera muerto... Entraron hasta la sala, ninguno se sentó.

- Tú dirás – dijo Jacob

- Jacob mejora tu actitud o te daré una lección – diciendo esto le mande olas de dolor.

- Déjalo, es solo un niño – Espeto Sam, su padre esta preocupado pero sabe que no debe provocarme.

- Esta bien, pero habla con él y has le ver las cosas – le dije a Sam apuntándole con el dedo – volviendo a nuestro asunto, los mande a llamar para que recojan las cosas que Jacob necesita, ya que el lunes comienza las clases acá – los tres se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y sus emociones de confusión – no me miren así y controlen sus emociones que esto ya estaba hablado.

- Claro, claro, haber que me vas a entregar para marcharnos rápido – contesto Jacob

- Ya que vives en la reserva, tu coche esta afuera en la guatera están todos los papeles esta a tu nombre – cogí las llaves del Volkswagen, que tenían un llavero de perro y se las lancé, la tomo en el aire.

- Eh! buena por el llavero – contesto sarcásticamente.

- No lo votes es de plata imbécil – se quedo callado. – Esperen aquí un minuto – fui a mi despacho – alias el comedor – tome la carpeta que tenia su nombre. – aquí tienes, en esa carpeta están todos los documentos que necesitas para la escuela, también hay una tarjeta de crédito sin limite, para tus gastos, me importa en que lo gastes solo se prudente – se noto sorprendido y como no.

- QUEEEE, sin limite y un auto, genial – Billy no estaba nada contento.

- Salgamos para que veas el auto y te largues – les dije, así lo hicimos, a fuera de la casa le quite el forro del Volkswagen – Allí tienes el auto espero que lo aproveches – los tres se quedaron en shock.

- ¿Co... co... como sa.. sabi... sabias que amo a este auto? – pregunto Jacob entrecortadamente.

- Un presentimiento – fue lo único que dije. Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta esos tres se quedaron a fuera viendo el auto y media hora más tarde se marcharon. Charlotte y Peter no regresaron sino hasta el domingo en la noche, aprovecharon muy bien su escapada con los dos placeres más grande que pueda haber en el mundo...

El lunes llego, fui uno de los primeros en llegar no importa que salga tarde llegue temprano, como no con mi forma de conducir... Espere a que llegara el perro, ya que supuestamente debe ser mi _mejor amigo_, ha ya lo veremos...

Los autos causaron gran alboroto entre los estudiantes uno por no haber salido al mercado todavía y el otros por ser de 1974 y estar como recién salido de fabrica, en la secretaria la señora Coper nos entrego los horarios y teníamos varias clases juntos, da igual...

La mayoría de las humanas estaban destilando lujuria hasta por la punta de los pelos, fueron emociones muy intensas, tanto que me toco utilizar el escudo para bloquearlas completamente, me sentí como un simple vampiro más sin ningún don en especial, si como no…

Este año será muy divertido…

Como se fue el tiempo de rápido, ya estamos en el aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a Phenix para encontrarme con mi compañera, pero como olvidar todo lo que me divertí este año en Forks con los perros y los estúpidos adolescentes de mierda…

_Solo hacían dos semanas que habíamos entrados, me relacione perfectamente con los estúpidos humanos, con el perro también me relacione más, con quien más hablar sobre nuestras naturalezas; en fin varia de la tontas adolescentes de este lugar están pasables, así que puedo aprovechar un poco…_

_Y así lo hice, claro que después se vuelven culo de intensas…_

_La primera en la lista fue Lauren Mallory, es popular pero de que sirve esa mierda, tiene buen cuerpo y todo, pero lo que me llamo la atención son los sentimientos de resentimiento, de anhelo y sobre todo el de superioridad que se manda sobre las demás, fueron unas buenas sesiones de sexo para que negarlo la niña sabe hacer las cosas… _

_La segunda, fue la rubia cabeza hueca de Jessica Stanley, al igual que Lauren buen cuerpo y buenas sesiones, nada más… Aunque hubo otras que no eran precisamente de la escuela y al final terminaban como mi cena, algunas veces…_

_Aunque ambas las embarraron __**odio**__ que simplifiquen mi nombre o me den apodos cariñosos, las muy idiotas siempre me estaban llamando Jazz o Jazzy, en el sexo se los permito pero en frente de los demás no… Ellas lo aprendieron por las malas, claro que no en carne propia, el que llevo del bulto el estúpido de Newton…_

_- Hey Jazzy hombre – me ha dicho delante de toda la cafetería, las malditas le dijeron lo que odio ese apodo._

_- Newton, te aconsejo que no me llames nuevamente así o atente a las consecuencias – le he advertido intentando mostrarme calmado._

_- Vamos Jazzy, eso no tiene nada de malo q… – no termino de hablar cuando estaba en el suelo agarrándose la nariz rota, iba a seguir pero el olor de su estúpida sangre me estaba llamando, el maldito perro me saco enseguida, menos mal que actuó rápido o todo se hubiera acabado…_

_El asunto con mi nombre termino allí nadie absolutamente nadie me llama Jazzy o Jazz, todos siempre termina aprendiéndolo por las malas, hasta Peter…_

La voz del interlocutor anunciando el vuelo me saco de mis pensamientos, tengo tanta curiosidad que la estoy proyectando a Peter y Charlotte…

- Mayor – comenzó a decir Charlotte

- Si lo se, me controlare un poco – le he contestado, claro que no quiero que todos en el avión anden curiosos sobre todo…

Entramos en la zona de abordaje y nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos…

_Peter y Charlotte, "van a salir de viaje" por dos semanas y no quieren que su hermanito menor pierda clases, así que le piden a su amable vecino Charlie Swan que le eché un ojo mientras que ellos no están, así que me quede en su casa por dos semanas, la relación con Charlie avanzo rápidamente, prácticamente pasábamos hablando de deportes, nunca menciono a su hija ni a su exesposa ni una sola vez… La confianza que él tiene en mi es grande, sin necesidad de manipularlo…_

En tramos al avión, sin tanta demora, con tan poco equipaje que siempre viajamos, nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en primera clase, Peter y Charlotte estaban en su burbuja personal, tanto amor en estos momentos me pone mal… Así que desvió mis pensamientos a los lobos…

_En todo tiempo libre que teníamos, demasiado tiempo, siempre se estaba entrenando a lo lobos para la lucha contra los vampiro que penetren en sus tierras sin su permiso, claro esta; si se meten que los maten allí no me meto son sus tradiciones y ya me he beneficiado lo suficiente, allí no me meto más de lo necesario a menos que involucre a mi compañero o a mí, todos los lobos mejoraron drásticamente sus habilidades de lucha, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme, no pueden ni con Charlotte que es la mas "débil" de nosotros tres…_

Las horas de viaje pasaron rápidamente, cuando salí de mis pensamientos ya era la hora de abrocharse el cinturón para aterrizar…

Charlotte y Peter al principio no querían salir por el sol pero al fin los convencí demostrándoles que no iban a brillar, - aunque soy la ley de mi mundo ellos saben que es mejor no ir en contra de mis ordenes o romper la única maldita regla que es importante para todos – pero al parecer se les olvido que con el manto ellos no tienen necesidad de ocultarse cuando sale el sol… Idiotas.

Nos dirigimos a uno de los vecindarios de buen estima, Peter ya tenia todo listo, no trajimos ninguno de los coches todos quedaron en Forks, acá tengo una moto, una ducati 748 S negra, con los rines de las llantas de color rojo sangre…

Ellos solo se quedarían aquí hasta que entre y un tiempo más, todo dependerá de la situación después se marcharían a Volterra para atender ciertos asuntos con algunas guerras por territorio en Sudáfrica, aun poquito lejos para ir arreglar ese asunto, de todos modos todos los involucrados en dicho asunto terminaran muertos, están haciendo demasiado descuidados…

Hemos estado vigilando a los Cullen, Alicia y Edward han dejado su romance, ella adquirió un nuevo proyecto para distraerse, un nuevo vampiro Diego Biers, ella lo convirtió por accidente, así que junto a ella están intentando mantener alejados de la sangre humana, aunque Alicia a adquirido el control que tenia, a Diego no le ha ido muy bien que digamos con su sed, él se a enamorado de Alicia, pero ella no le presta ni cinco de atención al infeliz…

Este año se mudan a Forks todos los Cullen solo espero que cuando mi compañero llegue allá no se les ocurra acercarse, ya que entre Alicia y el idiota de Edward han tomado un nuevo hobby, y los muy idiotas creen que los vulturis no saben, intentan vigilar las decisiones en torno a ellos pero no lo logran…

Serán vampiros muertos si la lastiman…

Llegamos a un buen edificio, subimos al pent-house del ultimo piso, un muy buen apartamento elegante, demasiado diría yo, pero bueno así se quedara, tiene tres cuartos, cada uno con baño incluido, el principal tiene un jacuzzi, cocina muy bien equipada, sala comedor y una biblioteca que muy pronto tendrá una gran colección de libros…

Ya mañana comenzare la escuela nuevamente, en la Preparatoria Principal de Phenix, una escuela privada, me encontrare a muchos niños consentidos pero todo sea por mi compañera. Pase toda la noche leyendo, y pensando que a partir de mañana conoceré a mi compañera y pasare un año con el mejor néctar que puedo encontrar en cualquier lugar…

- Jasper, ya es hora de irnos, hay que hablar con la directora – Dijo Charlotte sacándome de mis pensamientos, salí de la biblioteca, me cambie rápidamente al uniforme, fuimos al estacionamiento, monte mi moto y ellos se fueron en su nuevo Ferrari azul…

Llegamos a la escuela rápido, muchas de las insolentes humanas se quedaron viendo a Peter, y a Charlotte no le gusto nada esa atención, lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a la dirección, cuando me vieron bajar de la moto y quitarme el casco las olas de lujuria que me golpearon fueron muy fuertes pero nada que no se pueda controlar…

Caminamos directamente a la dirección, donde la secretaria Laura nos hizo esperar, pues la directora esta ocupada con su hija… De todos modos no serbia para nada escuchamos perfectamente la discusión que tenían las dos…

- Vamos Isabella, no de nuevo, deja de dañar el maldito uniforme – dijo una mujer mayor

- Pero má, este uniforme es muy grande – le contesto la muchacha

- Sabes una cosa, deja eso lo discutiremos en la casa, ya me avisaron que el nuevo estudiante ya llego y hay que hablar con él – le dijo la señora.

Ambas salieron del despacho, la muchacha venia atrás de la directora, no la veía muy bien, solo que tenia la falda más corta que la de las demás alumnas que habíamos visto, no salía detrás de su mamá pero ambas estaban muy enojadas…

- Buenos días jóvenes, soy la directora Renée Dwyer – Dijo – cual de ustedes dos es Jasper Whitlock – termino preguntando con cierto tono de sorpresa.

- Buenos días directora Dwyer, soy Peter Whitlock y ellos son mi esposa Charlotte y mi hermano pequeño Jasper – ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

- Bueno muchachos, esta es mi hija Isabella Swan – Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan Isabella Swan se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, cuando la vi a los ojos lo supe de inmediato es ella y mi monstruo interno no lo dejaba de gritar _ella es mía, mía y solo mía. Mía no la toque, solo mía, MÍA…_


	6. MI Aburrida vidaaaa…

_**Bella (POV)**_

Que pinche vida, tengo dieciséis años, vivo en Phenix con mi loca madre y su nuevo esposo Phil, él es chévere al igual que mi madre, pero hay ciertos asuntos en los que no puedo confiar en ella…

Desde muy pequeña siempre he sentido que me están vigilando pero nadie me cree dicen que soy una paranoica, si como no… Al igual que en cada uno de mis cumpleaños y en las navidades siempre he recibido hermosos regalos, que no me los compro Renée, Phil o Charlie, aunque mi madre los aceptaba, siempre venían dirigidos así "_Mi querida Isabella, felicidades en este día, esto es pequeño para lo que te mereces_" estos siempre eran lo que realmente quería que me regalaran; en mi cumpleaños quince le pedí a mi madre que me comprara uno de los ejemplares originales de una de mis obras favoritas, pero ella se negó diciendo que serian muy caros para ella cubrir el monto que le sale más fácil hacer una fiesta, y claro que me hizo la fiesta, y ya casi al final de esta llego un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de regalo verde y cinta azul celeste, venia acompañado de una rosa azul, si azul son más que raras pero muy bonitas y en esta una tarejeta que decía "_cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo se acerca el momento de conocernos mi hermosa niña, mi Isabella_" y dentro del paquete nada más ni nada menos que una de las primeras ediciones de _orgullo y prejuicio_, la verdad me quería morir, por este regalo, mi madre y Phil intentaron ver quien lo mando pero como siempre sin remitente o algo que indique quien lo mando y ni que decir que el mensajero siempre se marchaba antes de que terminara de abrir el regalo...

Bueno por otra parte mi madre es Renée Dwyer, ahora, antes era Swan, ella es una educadora "prestigiosa", bueno en ciertos términos lo es, ella es la directora de la mejor escuela preparatoria que hay aquí en Phenix, claro que no estudio allí, mi madre de directora donde estudio no es una muy buena idea, no soy una santa pero tampoco me considero una persona perversa o mala, todo para mi tiene sus limites, pero reconozco que hay veces en que me paso con mis travesuras, pero no son tanto como travesuras sino castigos ya que hay muchas personas que son injustas con los demás y eso no lo tolero, así que tomo la justicia en mi propia mano, es chévere y todo para verlos humillados como ellos lo hicieron a las demás personas, claro que siempre termino castigada en la escuela y en la casa.

Mi padre es Charlie Swan, vive en Forks un pequeño pueblo de Washington, él es jefe de policía, es más calmado que Renée o yo, nos parecemos en muchas cosas, a ambos nos gusta tener los sentimientos solo para nosotros y nadie más se tiene que enterar, pues no es de su incumbencia…

Siempre viajaba para pasar dos semanas con él hasta que cumplí los doce, no me apetecía viajar así que él venia en sus vacaciones para verme aunque no era muy cómodo pero bueno que más se puede hacer, así paso solo un año, así que en estos momentos tengo dos años que no lo veo aunque a veces hablo con él no es lo mismo; pero bueno cada quien tiene su vida, él la suya y yo la mía… Allá en Forks tenia un amigo, somos de la misma edad, él y sus hermanas mayores son muy unidos a Charlie y a mi, siempre la pasamos de lo mejor, ellos son hijos del mejor amigo de mi padre, Billy Black y Janeth su esposa…

Phil por su parte es un jugador de softbol profesional y es uno de los mejores en este aspecto… Es interesante verlo jugar siempre se destaca en el campo de juego, Renée esta orgullosa del trabajo de su marido, y ellos son muy felices en todos los aspectos de su vida, lo único que discuten y eso por que uno dice si y el otro no es en el hecho de tener más hijos Phil no tiene hijos propios y los desea pero Renée no quiere más hijos, como los va a querer si no me soporta y con dos seria peor...

No me escondo de los problemas siempre los enfrento sin importar quien o quienes estén involucrados, antes era una niña dulce pero para poder sobrevivir en este mundo tuve que cambiar…

_Isabella, la gorda._

_Isabella la nerds._

_Isabella la cuatro ojos._

Esos eran algunos de mis sobre nombres y no me importaba para que prestarle atención a la _mierda si no dice nada bueno_, lo que las embarro y lo que me conllevo a cambiar fue un intento de violación cuando tenia trece años, eso me destruyo y si no hubiera sido por el chico rubio de ojos raros me hubieran violado, él me ayudo a llegar a mi casa, pero no dejo que le agradeciera ni que le dijera a mi madre, solo me pidió que tuviera más cuidado cada vez que saliera y desapareció tan rápido como apareció, le conté todo a mi madre, ella se asusto mucho, así que casi no me deja salir a menos que conozca a mi amigos antes de cualquier salida, pero como conoce a la mayoría no tengo ningún problema para salir…

Ella siempre me ha dado la libertad que necesito, al igual que mi espacio para todas mis necesidades de adolescente, pero ella con cada año que pasa se hace supuestamente más responsable e incluyendo mis cambios de actitud todo se complica…

...oOo…

He entrado a la escuela, mi nuevo año escolar, estoy en la ultima escuela que me permite ingresar y solo por tener buenas calificaciones, pues con mi historial de comportamiento no me aceptan en otra, si me sacan de aquí me toca en la escuela donde trabaja Renée y esa no es una opción, no importa lo bien que nos llevemos pero madre e hija en el mismo colegio no es buena idea, ella se enteraría de todas mis locuras y travesuras…

Todo marchaba relativamente bien, conocí a varios de mis compañeros entre ellos Lorena, Laura, Karen, Esmeralda, Juan, Camilo, Rafael y Julián, nos empezamos a sentar juntos y casi siempre tenemos los mismos horarios, en el almuerzo nos sentábamos juntos y formamos un grupo de buenos amigos, Rafael y Esmeralda son novios desde el año pasado y se ven muy felices al igual que Laura y Juan, el resto no tiene ninguna relación amorosa.

El día miércoles de la segunda semana llegaron dos nuevas estudiantes Adriana y Diorella, unas verdaderas putas para no decir más, comenzaron creyéndose más que los demás alumnos, no me importo mientras que no se metieron conmigo o mis amigos, pero las putas pecaron y en grande…

No habían pasado ni un día que habían llegado y una de ellas tomo a Juan y lo beso, Laura se puso histérica al igual que el resto de nosotros, como ellos no se atrevieron a hacer nada por miedo yo si, las dos puticas tienen deportes conmigo así que les cambie sus champo por tinturas verde viche fluorescente, listo eso fue el viernes, claro que no me cogieron y como teníamos clase el sábado decidí terminar la venganza, aunque los demás de mi grupo sabían lo que estaba planeando pues esta vez si les informe de lo planeado.

El sábado, toco clase de costura, que hace parte de otra área de enseñanza, total teníamos acceso a tijeras y otros instrumentos, pues resulto que Laura y yo le cortamos el cabello a las puticas de tal forma que ni haciéndose el mejor corte no les quedaría nada bien les tocaría cortarlo como hombres o usar pelucas, todo marchaba bien hasta que nos acusaron, a Laura le dieron una advertencia a mi me expulsaron inmediatamente y llamaron a Renée…

La expulsión no fue justa, resulto que la directora Claudia Hoyos, es la tía de las putas, yo no sabia que esas dos eran familia y peor aun familia de la directora, malditas zorras de mierda…

Renée llego de inmediato al instituto y hablo directamente con la directora, no me dijo nada de lo ocurrido hasta que llego a la casa…

- Isabella, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, sabes que esa es la única escuela que te faltaba, ahora debes entrar donde trabajo y sin peros – Termino diciendo René

- Pero má, ellas comenzaron yo solo me desquite lo que ellas me hicieron a mi y a Laura, no es justo que me castigan por algo que ellas mismas se buscaron – le conteste

- Bueno eso ya no importa, ya te expulsaron e iniciaras el lunes - Genial ahora me toca estudiar en una escuela de niños de papi y mami…

Renée no dijo nada más durante el fin de semana, Phil solo dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mí por como me comporte, pero él no tiene derecho a opinar en mi educación… El domingo bien entrada la noche, Renée me llevo el uniforme, pero que uniforme horrible, una falda con pliegues a cuadros café, negro y marrón por debajo de la rodilla, con una camisa manga larga blanca, medias blancas por las rodillas y zapatos negros, bueno como era tarde ella no le presto ninguna atención a lo que estaba haciendo así que tome mi kit de costura y lo arregle a mi gusto, solo espero que Renée no se moleste mucho, solté una pequeña risita…

El lunes en la mañana Renée salió más temprano pues ella tiene una reunión con los demás profesores y todo eso, me aliste para llegar a tiempo y como Phil estaba libre en las mañanas de sus entrenamientos, así que él me llevaría hoy a la escuela. Cuando me vio con mi nuevo uniforme se sorprendió para mal...

- Isabella, Renée te va a matar por dañar el uniforme – me dijo conteniendo una risita.

- Vamos Phil, no me gusta este uniforme lo he modificado para que se adapte mejor a mi personalidad – allí si soltó la una risotada, y no dijo nada más, tome una barra de granola para el desayuno, tome mis libros y me subí en el auto de Phil para ir a la escuela, cuando llegamos allí Renée nos estaba esperando…

Cuando me vio su cara cambio drásticamente, se despidió de Phil con un beso.

- Isabella vamos a la oficina

Ellos nunca han optado por llamarme Is como me gusta que me llamen siempre por mi nombre completo, la seguí sin decir palabra, no quería formar un espectáculo el primer día de clases aparte de que ya todos me estaban mirando, llegamos rápidamente a la oficina, salude a Laura la secretaria de Renée. Estando a dentro ella suspiro audiblemente. Sé que no le gusto que cortara la falda para que quedara por medio muslo sin molestarme a cogerle el dobladillo y le cogiera a la blusa a los lados para que me quedara apretadita y de mi talla.

- Isabella, mi niña ¿Qué te esta pasando?, habla conmigo, nosotras siempre hemos sido muy abiertas en todo los aspectos, que ha cambiado – me dijo con su tono de vos de preocupación.

- Má no me pasa nada, es solo que siempre pierdo a mis amigos, en menos de un año.

- Mi niña, sabes que eso es por que eres expulsada de los colegios, y no entiendo como si eres la mejor estudiante de tu nivel del colegio, pero siempre las embarras en ese comportamiento.

- Pero má ellas son las que me buscan, me tengo que defender, no soy de las que ponen la otra mejilla y eso lo sabes perfectamente – me quede callada ella volvió a suspirar audiblemente…

- Sabes Isabella, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si dañas esta te mandare a vivir con Charlie y allá si que no tendrías todas las ventajas que tienes acá…

- Esta bien, me comportare, pero ¿puedo modificar todos mis uniformes? – pregunte inocentemente.

- Vamos Isabella, no de nuevo, deja de dañar el maldito uniforme – me respondió

- Pero má, este uniforme es muy grande – y horrible, dije para mis adentros

- Sabes una cosa, deja eso lo discutiremos en la casa, ya me avisaron que el nuevo estudiante ya llego y hay que hablar con él – me contesto, con una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo que lo siente o algo parecido, realmente no estoy segura.

Asentí con la cabeza, que más podía hacer y me imagino que me tocara mostrarle las instalaciones, aunque no estudiara aquí siempre venia con Renée y conozco todas las instalaciones.

Ambas salimos de su oficina y claro ella salió primero, mientras que yo prácticamente iba escondida de tras de ella, pero bueno no quiero enfrentarme al nuevo hijo de papi y mami que vino a Phoenix o perdón al nuevo estudiante, esto siempre me molesta pero que más puedo hacer que mostrar una linda sonrisa así sea que lo quiera matar por dentro.

- Buenos días jóvenes, soy la directora Renée Dwyer – Dijo muy amablemente – ¿Cuál de ustedes dos es Jasper Whitlock? – termino preguntando Renée, siempre queriendo ser tan formal cuando entra un estudiante nuevo. salí de mi escondite, y para mi sorpresa las tres personas que estaban delante de mi son las más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida, él que hablo primero es él mayor y tiene el cabellos rubio y ojos verdes un cuerpo de infarto, se notan bien tonificados, la mujer que estaba al lado de él casi de mi misma altura con el cabello castaño y ojos azules y al otro que tenia el uniforme no lo pude ver clara mente, pero los tres tienen un tono piel muy bonito ni muy bronceado ni muy blanco

- Buenos días directora Dwyer, soy Peter Whitlock y ellos son mi esposa Charlotte y mi hermano pequeño Jasper – ambos confirmaron con la cabeza, cuando los presentaron, Jasper seguía mirando para otro lado, hasta que Renée me presento, me miro de inmediato.

- Bueno muchachos, esta es mi hija Isabella Swan, ella le mostrara la escuela a Jasper, ellos están en el mismo curso así que espero que no tengan ningún problema – dijo Renée mirándome directamente a mi, ella me conoce bien, estaba planeando dejarlo botado por alguno de los salones, pero en eso lo vi realmente, su cabellos rubio liso hasta los hombros, su cuerpo se notaba bien tonificado, la camisa le quedaba algo ceñida a su cuerpo, aunque el uniforme fuera horrible en él se ve como la mejor de las ropas de marca, y sus ojos verdes que tienen y en la frente varios mechones de su cabello que me dan ganas de pasar mis dedos entre ellos, tocar su nariz y sus labios rellenos, simplemente hermoso, este no es un niño como los otros este de un verdadero hombre, no, no es un hombre es la viva imagen de un dios… Pero ¿cual?

Salí del pequeño trance en el que yo misma me metí, salude a Peter y a su esposa Charlotte, me cayeron muy bien en ese mismo instante, me dirigí a Jasper para saludarlo cuando le di la mano la mas extraña sensación que jamás había sentido recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mire nuestras manos y no había nada y alce la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y él solo me sonrió.

_**Peter (POV)**_

Ya todo estaba listo para ir a la preparatoria a hablar con la madre de Isabella, claro que Jasper no sabia nada de esto, cuando llegamos allá todas las humanas nos estaban comiendo con la mirada y los tontos adolescentes veían a _mi_ Charlotte como un pedazo de carne, lastima que tengo que mantener el control, al Mayor lo abrumaban todas las emociones de lujuria que emanaban de los humanos así que como siempre tubo que colocar el escudo para protegerse de todas esas emociones y hacerlo más fácil para él.

Llagamos a la oficina donde la secretaria informo de nuestra llegada a la directora, al parecer ella estaba teniendo problemas con su hija Isabella y sé que el Mayor se confundirá cuando la vea, cuando ellas salieron a recibirnos el Mayor ni la miraba hasta que su madre menciono el nombre se voltio de inmediato hacia ella para verla realmente, se quedo allí por unos segundos hasta que ella nos dio la mano, al parecer a él no le gusto para nada, comenzó a amenazar a velocidad de vampiro, así que toco explicarle que solo era un saludo…

Si no se han apareado y es así de posesivo como será cuando se apareen será algo digno de ver… Isabella también se encerró en sus pensamientos cuando lo detallo, no pude ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro, al fin el Mayor a encontrado a su compañera alguien que lo va a poner relativamente en cintura, si como no…

_**Solo espero que este preparado para todo lo que se les viene en cima y todo será tan pronto...**_


	7. Diferente lugar, diferente situación

_**Peter (POV)**_

Renée la madre de Isabella, le pidió los horarios y como había pedido el mayor tiene el mismo horario que alguien que lo puede ayudar en todas las cosas de la escuela…

_**Renée (POV)**_

No puedo creer que mi hija adorada allá cambiado tanto en todos estos años, ya no es la chica tímida y cayada que solía ser, no sé que le paso nunca me ha querido hablar de eso… pero si es por que nunca le creí que realmente la habían atacado y la había salvado un ángel, no puedo hacer nada realmente…

Ella siempre ha sido una de las mejores estudiantes desde que estaba en la primaria, menos mal su rendimiento académico no ha disminuido ni un poco, lo malo es su comportamiento nunca se queda cayada cuando debería, siempre se mete en pleitos que no son de ella…

Ya iniciaba el nuevo año escolar y solo hubo una escuela a parte de la de donde trabajo que permitió el ingreso de Isabella a su cuerpo estudiantil, pero no ella lo tenia que embarrar, se metió en problemas con las sobrinas de la directora y fue algo _muy grande_, así que fue sanción inmediata, y no le quedo de otra de estudiar donde trabajo…

Empezó con pie izquierdo como se le ocurre cortar la falda por la mitad y sin cogerle el dobladillo y la blusa le queda tan apretada que no parece de sus talla sino más pequeña…

Esta niña, esta intentando sacarme canas y no cualquier cana, canas verdes…

Hoy inician en la escuela donde trabajo, y también hay un nuevo estudiante, Jasper Whitlock tiene muy buenas calificaciones y según su hermano mayor necesita a alguien que lo guie por la escuela ya que en algunas cosas es un poco despistados, y ya que no hay nadie que conozca mejor las instalaciones que Isabella, le he pedido a Laura que les de el mismo horario…

Antes de que pudiera decirle lo de los horarios a Isabella, Jasper, su hermano y cuñada llegaron, la verdad tienen una belleza única… Estaba pensando en eso cuando…

- Mamá, me das mi horario se hace tarde – me dijo algo enojada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Claro, pero eres la guía de Jasper y ambos tienen el mismo horario – le conteste, ella al igual que Jasper tomaron su horario y se marcharon, claro que le di una mirada de advertencia sé muy bien que ella le aria una _bromita _ a Jasper por ser el primer día de clases… Me despedí de los Whitlock y me dirigí a mi oficina a relajarme mientras podía…

_**Jasper (POV)**_

_Ella es mía, mía y solo mía. Mía no la toque, solo mía, MÍA…_

Ella seria no, es _mi compañera, ella es mía y solo mía_…

Soy el ser más egoísta y posesivo que pueda existir no solo entre los insignificantes humanos, entre los vampiro también soy el peor, y no tolero ni soporto que alguien toque lo que es _**mío y mucho menos un macho toque a **__**mi**__** mujer**_… Cuando saludo a Peter tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a él allí mismo pero me contuve, a demás de que sé que él ya tiene a su pareja, pero me costó mucho guardar las apariencias…

Me puse a detallar cuidadosamente las emociones de los aquí presentes, Peter y Charlotte se notaban felices y ya sobre salía la sobre protección hacia mi pareja, Renée se notaba muy preocupada y ansiosa, su secretaria estaba en otro mundo por decirlo así, y _ella_, se notaba algo tensa pero con un ligero aire de maldad que la rodeaba un sentimiento muy atrayente para mi…

Ya me había detallado antes de saludar a mi hermano y a su esposa, al momento de saludarnos, el rose de su piel con la mía fue lo más maravilloso que he sentido hasta el momento, el algo único y atrayente… Nos quedamos allí por lo que parecieron ser horas pero fueron solo segundos, la sensación que recorrió nuestro cuerpo no era más que el reconocimiento que ellos se dan para saber que son el uno para el otro, algo difícil de que aparezca o se sienta en el primer roce si uno de los dos es humano, pero veo que no es imposible.

Al ella dejar de mirar nuestras manos unidas me miro a la cara, no pude decir nada me perdí en dos enormes piscinas de color chocolate, solo le brinde una sonrisa, soltamos nuestras manos… Ella se dirigió a su madre.

- Mamá, me das mi horario se hace tarde – dijo a Renée, ella se puso algo nerviosa.

- Claro, pero eres la guía de Jasper y ambos tienen el mismo horario – le respondió al parecer el condenado de Peter ya tenia todo listo.

- Que lo disfrutes mayor, solo tenga un poco de cuidado con la niña - me dijo tan rápido y bajo que dudo que cualquier humano lo pudiera haber escuchado, asentí con la cabeza…

Ambos tomamos nuestros horarios y nos marchamos, ni mire el horario para que, solo pudiera concentrarme en ella…

- Bueno ya que no vas a hablar, te digo me llamo Isabella como ya había dicho mi madre, odio que me digan así, mis conocidos me dicen Bella, aunque tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos, tengo quince años todavía, cumplo en septiembre 13, y que me dices de ti – me dijo todo eso tan rápido que si no fuera un vampiro no habría entendido nada

- Pues somos de la misma edad – o eso es lo que aparento, dije para mi mismo – soy Jasper Whitlock pero me puedes decir como quieras, y nací un 21 de diciembre. – le dije, seguimos caminando sin decir nada más, al llegar al salón todos tenían compañeros solo había una mesa desocupada en la mitad del salón, el profesor, no había llegado todavía.

- Oye te molestaría si te llamo Issy, ya que no te gusta tu nombre completo y Bella tampoco – le pregunte después de estar en silencio mucho tiempo, ella se giro a miarme.

- Sabes me estas cayendo bien, no la embarres, _Jazzy_ – me dijo, odio que me digan así pero cuando sale de sus duces labios es lo más dulce que alguien haya dicho para mi en la vida, es como el cantar de los ángeles.

- Ehhh, no te preocupes no me molesta que _**tú**_ me llames _Jazzy_, Issy – le giñe un ojo, miro para otro lado pero pude sentir como se sonrojo, adoro a esta chica, mí chica – Issy, ¿cuantos años tienes de estar estudiando aquí?

- Pues la verdad, comencé hoy, al igual que tú, solo que conozco este sitio desde que mamá es la directora – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Y eso, tu antiguo instituto – no podía dejar que se callara, necesitaba escucharla como necesito la sangre para alimentarme.

- Pues veras este es el único instituto en el que me aceptan, por indisciplina no me aceptan en los otros, pero soy muy buena estudiante y por eso me aceptan al principio – dijo un poco triste – pero me termino metiendo en problemas por decir y hacer lo que pienso sin importar que – Se nota que es así – ¿Qué me dices de tu vida?

- Pues, mis padres murieron hace varios años, mi custodia la tiene mi hermano y su esposa, nos pasamos mudando todo depende del _trabajo_ de Peter. – Como podía todo estar más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿De donde vienes? – pregunto.

- Pues tengo una semana de estar aquí, venimos de Forks - pude sentir como se llenaba de curiosidad – es un pueblo tranquilo, pero demasiado diría yo, me la pasaba en la Push con unos amigos o en Seattle.

- Jazzy y conociste al jefe de policía – no le alcancé a responder pues llego el estúpido tipo que da esta porquería. Al parecer la directora arreglo todo para que ella se sentara conmigo en todas las clases o será obra de Peter, bueno da igual mientras la tenga a mi lado todo estará bien, la pasamos muy bien juntos y a ella se le olvido la ultima. Por otra parte no me gustaba para nada las emociones que tienen los estúpidos adolescentes a su alrededor y mi demonio interior por poco sale a relucir con todas esas emociones, si no fuera por que sabe que _mí _ Issy todavía es humana y estaba cerca o de no, no se lo que realmente hubiera pasado…

_**Bella (POV)**_

Genial, mi madre _adorada_ nos dio el mismo horario, y para colmo arreglo para que en todas las clases quedáramos juntos en la misma mesa, sé que esto es para gusto de ella, ya no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte para que se pierda en el colegio, ya que estará detrás de mí todo el puto día…

Bueno, eso pensaba antes de hablar con él, después me entere que además de súper sexi como se ve, es muy carismático, siempre me presta atención a mí y no a mi cuerpo como hace la mayoría de los imbéciles de por aquí, me entere que viaja mucho y cambia de escuela constantemente por cuestiones de trabajo, bueno ese es su problema no el mío…

Me dijo que actualmente venia de Forks, Washington; le pregunte si conocía al jefe de la poli pero no me alcanzo a responder, llego uno de los profesores, y nunca me lo respondió y la verdad es que tampoco le volví a preguntar, para que...

_**Edward (POV)**_

Que aburrimiento, nuevamente nos toca mudarnos, esta vez vamos a un pueblo lejos de todo y con muy pocos días soleados, lo perfecto para nosotros…

Todo en la familia era relativamente perfecto, cuando Alice se apareció con Jackson, todo mejoro, él se convirtió en el hermano pequeño, el tranquilo y el compañero de bromas de Emmett, al igual que era el único con el que Rose se abrió completamente sobre su pasado en muy poco tiempo…

Alice, sufrió mucho cuando lo mataron, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para llegar a tiempo para evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarlo, ella hubiera sido capaz de superar su muerte rápido, pero encontró el anillo que él le compro…

Emmett, disminuyo la cantidad de bromas pero no cambio mucho, Esme y Carlisle perdieron un hijo pero no les causo tanto daño como si hubiera sido uno de nosotros, Rose, pues era Rose, a ella nada le afectaba, no importa que si pero ella no lo demostraba para nada…

En cuanto a mí perdí una de las mentes mas tranquilas a las que podía escuchar…

Para ayudar a Alice a salir adelante, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos que pudieran existir alguna vez, tanto que terminamos involucrados sin querer… claro que ambos sabemos que es solo sexo y nada más, ya que ambos estamos esperando a nuestros compañeros…

Todos en la familia y los Denali sabían que por compartir más como amigos que como una pareja en sí, ya estamos esperando a nuestras verdaderas parejas…

Alice y yo, nos divertíamos juagando con las adolescentes en cada pueblo o ciudad donde íbamos, la única que sabia era Rose pero nunca dijo nada, ya que ninguna de ellas se enteraba de lo que somos realmente, Carlisle y Esme no tenían que enterarse ya que ellos son fanáticos de los seres humanos…

Aunque hay veces que tenemos más que uno que otros problemas, ya que Alice probo la sangre humana, y de muy de malas que le gusto demasiado, y eso que no se ha encontrado con su cantante todavía… Aunque ha logrado mejorar en su control para estar encerrado con los humanos en la misma habitación siempre puede que haya una sangre muy dulce para ella, que la llama más que las demás… Me ha costado un poco pero ya va olvidando la sangre humana en especial cuando va de compras…

Volviendo donde estábamos, nos dirigíamos a Forks, uno de los pueblos más lluviosos de los Estados Unidos, allí Alice todavía no había visto nuestro proyecto, puede que no allá llegado o todavía no tome la decisión de estar allí, pero bueno en algún momento ella llegara…

...oOo...

Ya nos hemos instalado en Forks, Carlisle ha entrado a trabajar en el hospital local como siempre, Esme quiso variar en esta ocasión y entro a trabajar en la primaria como docente, mientras que Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y yo entramos a la secundaria…

Alice y yo estaríamos en el mismo grado, ella usaría el apellido Rathbone, como otras veces, al igual que Emmett, mientras que Rosalie su apellido de humana el Hale, y yo el Cullen, Alice y Emmett son familia lejana de Carlisle, Rosalie se aria pasar por sobrina de Esme, mientras que yo seria el hijo que la pareja adopto al poco tiempo de casarse, al igual que ellos adoptaron a los demás cuando perdieron a la familia en accidentes…

Esta vez fue mas difícil, la elección de nuestro juguete, ya que en la escuela había uno de los lobos de la reserva, si ellos rara vez se relacionan con los otros humanos que están por fuera de sus tierras, pero el que estaba en la escuela, tiene ordenes de no dejarla por nada, quien se las dio no sé, he intentado averiguar pero es muy difícil, ya que cuando ellos tienen una orden del alfa tienen que acatarla quieran o no…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

**En Forks**

Los Cullen, fueron aceptados sin ningún problema en el pequeño pueblo, ninguno de ellos se relacionaba mucho con los demás, especialmente los chicos, Charlie, se hizo amigo de Carlisle, pero no mucho solo quería mantener vigilados a los chicos, ya que eran seis adolescentes adoptados y le podrían traer alguno que otro problema, pero gracias al cielo y no fue así…

En la reserva, todo marcha bien, de vez en cuando resabian noticias del mayor, solo para preguntar como iban las cosas con los Cullen y si tenían algún problema con ellos…

Los chicos de la escuela, siempre estaban atosigando a Jacob para que les de alguna información de Jasper, ya que ellos era supuestamente los mejores amigos, las que más molestaban eran Jesica y Lauren, ya que extrañaban las secciones de sexo que tenían con él…

Charlie, extrañaba a los Whitlock, ya que ellos eran los únicos en el pueblo que se unieron a él y a sus viejos amigos para pescar, sin importar lo jóvenes que son, la igual que Charlotte que siempre cuidaba de él sin pedir nada a cambio, y sobre todo el que más le hacia falta el más joven, el hijo que siempre deseo para compartir sus aventuras de pesca o cualquier anécdota que no podía compartir con una hija…

Jacob tenia más que una estrecha vigilancia a los Cullen e intentando que Edward no le lea la mente, y esperando la llegada de su amiga de la infancia, aunque Charlie no le allá dicho nada, él sabe que ella llegara pronto…

Y aunque les parezca insólito, los Quileute habían aprendido a respetar y admirar a El Mayor, no solo por la protección que le ha brindado, sino que a ayudado a que todos ellos acedan a mejores condiciones de vida…

**En Volterra**

Las cosas se están complicando las guerras del sur se están extendiendo llamado demasiado la atención de los humano, son demasiadas desapariciones, incluso desde lugares donde nunca salen, hospitales, internado, hospitales de salud mental – estaba reflexionando Aro, al parecer las guerras del sur estaban apareciendo nuevamente y con más potencia que nunca. Hemos intentado acabar con ellos y tenemos un plazo de seis meses para acabar con todos o estamos perdido – medito ahora Caius.

Los tres antiguos, estaban más que preocupados, Benito uno de los vampiro legendarios del sur estaba creando problemas nuevamente, creando otro ejercito de neófitos para obtener más territorio para su alimentación, eso seria fácil eliminarlo pero él tiene el don de la persuasión y un escudo mental muy poderoso, claro que no tanto como él de El Mayor, no habían informado nada por miedo a represarías… Y si no lograban terminar con las guerras del sur en menos de seis meses todo pasara a manos del mayor y eso no lo ara para nada feliz.

**En el sur…**

Benito cada vez estaba más que ansioso para reclamar gran parte del territorio de Texas y el norte de México, tanto que no se daba cuenta de todas las locuras que estaba cometiendo, creía que no estaba llamando la atención de los humanos pero se equivoco, no solo los humanos estaban notando todas las desapariciones que él tomaba, no solo para alimentarse sino para seguir creando a su ejercito…


	8. 6 Meses… maldito desastre

_**Issy (POV)**_

Maldita sea no lo podía creer como mi madre me va hacer esto…

Se lo que están pensando, de que hablo, bueno les diré lo que pasó en los últimos seis meses más felices de mi vida se vinieran a bajo por culpa de mi madre…

_No había pasado ni una semana de haber conocido a Jasper y ya nos habíamos besado y para que negarlo Jazzy es un chico único, hay algo en él que me llama a estar cerca y muy cerca de él, y sus besos no son nada como los que me habían dado, no sentía el asco por esa otra persona, con Jazzy todo era absolutamente diferente, lo sentí tierno y a la vez rudo; dulce y acido, todo a la vez…_

**…**_**:::oOo:::...** _

_Al mes de haber entrado al colegio, Jazzy ya era él chico más popular y temido por todos allí, claro que con los profesores era un amor, y nadie más que yo lo podía llamar Jazzy, si alguien más lo llamaba así terminaría en el hospital como Iván Smith, él me había escuchado decirle así y en la hora del almuerzo comenzó a llamarlo Jazzy, a la primera no le hizo caso pero después no se como pero sus hermosos ojos verdes se pusieron de negro que daba más miedo que nada… En fin termino por golpearlo y en el hospital le dijeron que se partió varias costillas, claro que sus padres lo demandaron por agresión física y todo eso pero no fue ningún problema para Jazzy ya que convenció al juez que no era su culpa, y como no, teniendo de su lado a uno de los abogados más reconocido de todo el país, mi madre no se metió en ese asunto raro teniendo en cuenta que la pelea tuvo lugar en la cafetería... _

_Jazzy y yo hicimos muchas travesuras, a todos nuestros compañeros claro que se quejaban con la directora pero nunca descubrieron que fuimos nosotros, pero se me hizo difícil que esta vez no me relacione con nadie solo con Jazzy, su hermano Peter y Charlotte su cuñada, si es raro en mi ya que siempre tengo un grupo bien grande, pero esta vez solo necesitaba a Jazzy…_

_Ese mes Jazzy me pido que fuera su novia, gustosa acepte, Pety y Char estaban que felices nos felicitaron, mi mamá y Phil cuando se enteraron, me dieron __**la charla**__, junto con Jazzy, no pudo ser más vergonzoso que eso es horrible que te la den solo ahora con tu novio al lado…, pero lo bueno es que lo aceptaron… _

**…_:::oOo:::... _**

_Llevábamos solo dos semanas de novios, cuando avanzamos a la segunda base, o como quieran llamarlo, estábamos en la clase de biología, viendo un video de lo más aburrido y el salón todo oscuro, cuando sentí las manos de Jazzy en mis muslos - Claro que no había cambiado la falda que lleve el primer día así que se le hiso más fácil - pero no se detuvo, al voltearlo a ver solo me sonrió y me giño un ojo… como con él siempre soy yo misma no lo detuve lo deje, quería sentirlo que me tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo… No se como pero partió mi tanguita, de ambos lados y se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, de todos modos no era muy grande que digamos, comenzó pasando suavemente sus dedos por los lados de mi coño, en eso separo con sus largos dedos mis labios íntimos recorriendo en toda su extensión mi coño y se sintió tan bien y más con las descargas eléctricas que siento cada vez que me toca, todo se intensifico, me empecé a mojar cada vez más, Jazzy tomo mi clítoris entre dos de sus dedo y comenzó a pellizcarlo, jalarlo y masajearlo, no sé como pero no gemí, bueno no duro, solo suave, Jazzy me alcanzo a escuchar menos mal y la película de mierda esta a toda joda con el volumen, Jazzy al escucharme no se detuvo, sino que introdujo un no de sus dedos en mi interior sin dejar me masajear mi clítoris, me muerdo el labio para no gritar todo lo que estoy sintiendo, gritar su nombre, me hiso correr en el salón, termine partiéndome el labio para no gritar pero valió la pena, al terminar Jazzy saco sus dedo de mi interior y se los llevo a la boca, al terminar de lamerlos me dijo - __eres ambrosia mi Issy__ - que me hiso temblar por la forma en que lo dijo… Eso se repitió varias veces, si no era en el baño del colegio fue en su apartamento, pero como estaban su hermano allí no pasábamos a mayores._

**…_:::oOo:::... _**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños 16, estaba ansiosa por ver que me regalaba la persona misteriosa, pero también muy preocupada de que Jasper se lo toara a mal, que me dieran regalos y más una persona que no conocía… _

_El día paso y nunca llego un regalo anónimo como todos los años, por un lado me alegre pero otro me entristeció, no se quien es esa persona o que es lo que quiere de mi pero me entiende… Pero todo mi animo se fue por las nubes, cuando llego Jasper, él siempre me alegra el día, me dio dos regalos fabulosos, que fueron parte de toda su familia, una moto como la de Jazzy solo que completamente roja y un juego de collar, pulsera, anillo y aretes, es muy hermoso, a Renée también le gusto, aunque si supiera que son diamantes negros y rosas de verdad no dejaría que me lo quedara..._

_La pulsera es de tres líneas, que forman especies de triángulos que son separados por una barra de plata donde van incrustado los diamantes rosas, el anillo en corte de princesa, solo con un diamante negro, y el collar trenzado en plata con un dije de una flor de diamante rosa - no se como diablos lo consiguió o donde, - y un dije cambiable de un corazón negro… _

_Claro que esta vez no hice fiesta ni nada, si tenía a miles de conocidos para invitar y todo, pero preferí pasarlo con Jazzy en una cena intima..._

**…_:::oOo:::... _**

_Jazzy siempre es muy sobre protector conmigo y varias veces me lo ha demostrado con los ineptos del colegio, aunque se defenderme sola, él no puede evitar interferir, pero eso me gusta mucho que sea así conmigo y solo conmigo…_

_Hemos salido varias veces a unos club y discotecas, claro que siendo menores de edad se nos hacia difícil de entrar, pero Jazzy trajo nuestra identificaciones falsas, que son hasta mejores que la original, en esa identificación soy Isabella Whitlock, de 20 años, casada con Jasper Whitlock de la misma edad, al verla me lleno tanto de emoción que salte sobre él rodeándolo con mis piernas, llenándolo de besos en toda la cara… _

-Isabella espero que estés lista, salimos en diez minutos - grito Renée desde la primera planta, baje sin ningún remedio, Renée me manda a vivir con mi padre Charlie a Forks, ella empaco todas mis cosas, mientras estaba con mi Jazzy, no quiero ir, pero no tengo más remedio ya que es un castigo…

_Íbamos a cumplir los seis meses de noviazgo y hablando de como lo celebraríamos, Jazzy me dijo que dentro de tres días él daría una fiesta, y que no sabía como decirme , - me preguntaba que era lo que me diría, ya que estaba más que nervioso - _

_- Mi Issy, mis padres al fallecer me dejaron toda su fortuna a mi, mi hermano solo se encarga de administrarla, no es una empresa cualquiera en una multinacional la más prospera de todas ya que viene de generación en generación desde hace varios siglos - se quedo callado y yo en estado de shock, tomo una larga respiración - esa fiesta es para presentarme con los inversionistas y sus familias al igual que con muchos de los empleados… _

_En fin la fiesta seria en su apartamento - bueno eso creía, ya que no me había dicho mucho de eso-, pero era le domingo en la noche, así que desde en jueves en la noche me fui a quedar en su apartamento, apague el celular y no le dije a nadie que estaría con Jasper, Petey le había dicho a mi madre que ellos saldrían de la ciudad hasta el lunes de la próxima semana para excusar la falta de Jazzy en el colegio, así que para ella yo no estaría con Jazzy… _

_Entre esos días me hice un tatuaje en mi cadera derecha con las iniciales de Jazzy junto con varias media luna plateadas a su alrededor… lo pasamos de lo mejor, me quede en su cuarto como siempre, que me escapo para estar cerca de él… _

_El sábado fue el mejor de todos se preguntaran ¿ por qué?, pues bueno verán esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro como muestra de nuestro amor y como celebración de nuestro aniversario… _

_Esta más que nerviosa, sus hermanos no estaban esa noche con nosotros habían salido a cenar por fuera, y desde hace tiempo había comprado algo especial para Jazzy, lo tenia bien escondido en su propio armario en el baño, pero no sabia si estaba bien o no… Al final lo comprobé… _

_No puedo olvidar como sus manos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, como sus labios y lengua me dieron placer, el mejor placer que he tenido hasta el momento… Le entregue a él, el amor de mi vida__**, mi**__**Jazzy**__, mi virginidad, no si sé que a no más de 16 años, pero solo puedo decir que lo amo con todo lo que soy, ese día al estar en lo máximo de placer Jazzy me dejo dos marcas de media luna que al principio ardían como el mismo infierno, pero me gusto como quedaron ambas contra puestas, se parecían mucho a las del tatuaje que me había hecho… según me dijo Jazzy que eso demuestra que soy de él y solo de él, me dijo cuando le pregunte, y no le di mayor importancia, casi ni se notaban… El regalo que le tenía a __**mi**__ Jazzy termino partido al lado de la cama, no se salvaron ni las braguitas… _

_El día de la fiesta, me coloque el vestido que Jazzy me regalo ese mismo día, un vestido que se adhiere a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, de color rojo sangre, con un escote en V pero no muy profundo, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, con tacones de 15cm de color negro al igual que el resto de mis accesorios ( el juego que me dieron en mi cumpleaños)… Jazzy llevaba un traje negro con la camisa roja, haciendo juego con mi vestuario..._

_La fiesta fue en el hotel Hilton, en uno de los salones más grandes que habían allí, todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos, negros y dorados, todo mezclado de tal manera que quedaba perfecto, aunque para algunos les daría algo de miedo por los colores elegidos y lejos de estar en Halloween … Cuando llegamos todo quedo en silencio, varios inclinaban la cabeza en forma de saludo a Jazzy y a mi, Petey y Char, se mantuvieron detrás de nosotros sin decir palabra, Jazzy y yo nos sentamos en la mesa principal, mientras comenzaba la presentación, todo transcurrió de maravilla, varios dijeron palabras de aliento y superación a Jazzy y le desearon lo mejor en esta nueva vida, casi al final de la velada, poco a pocos se fueron acercando a nuestra mesa, donde ellos se presentaron, puedo decir que conocí a una gran cantidad de personas, de todo el mundo y menos mal que hablaban ingles o me hubiera perdido de mierda en las conversaciones, claro que a veces le hablaban a Jazzy en su lengua nativa y él sin ningún problema le respondía y hablaba fluidamente… _

_No puedo recordar el nombre de todos los que se presentaron ante nosotros dos, entre ellos solo recuerdo a los Vulturis, que son tres hermanos, todos con sus esposas y varios miembros de sus familia; Aro, su esposa Suplicia y Jane su hija, que tiene un hermano que gemelo que no pudo venir, llamado Alec; Caius y Athenedora; y Marcos con Didyme; todos ellos venían con una gran cantidad de guardias, entre ellos varias mujeres muy hermosas, al igual que todas las personas de la habitación, entre ellas las que se presentaron y hablaron mierda fluida conmigo fueron Heidi y Renata, me cayeron muy bien, otras personas más se me acercaron e intentaron hablar pero no recuerdo sus nombres, estos eran italianos. Un grupo de tres que es latino ellos creo que eran Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, los Denali que son Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, con sus tres hijas Tanya, Irina, Kate y su prometido Garrett… Al igual que hubieron de Egipto, Rumania, Irlanda, Franceses, Mexicanos, y uno que otro norteamericano… Pero uno que no pude olvidar es a Jasón Jenks, que estaba más que nervioso, Jazzy me dijo que es un abogado y que con él consigue las identificaciones falsas, y maneja varias de las cuentas bancarias que tiene aquí en EEUU… _

_Para que decir que no, me la pase de lo mejor, esa noche también hicimos el amor varias veces, y fue tan espectacular como la primera vez, aunque Jazzy se notaba algo preocupado después que se reunió con los hermanos Vulturis y Petey… _

Bueno volviendo a la realidad, aquí estoy despidiéndome de Jazzy , ya que por la escapada, mi madre adorada me manda a vivir con Charlie, cuando regrese el lunes en la tarde solo me dijo: _Te vas mañana en la mañana y las maletas ya están listas… _ya tenia todas mis cosas empacadas para viajar hoy martes a primera hora de la mañana, no sé como se me puede complicar la vida de esta manera… Ayer había llamado a Jazzy llorando contándole todo lo que me dijo mi madre

- Jazzy, te voy a extrañar, mucho - le dije soltando alguno que otro sollozo

- Lo se mi amor, al igual que yo a ti, y no te preocupes que pronto te iré a buscar - me dijo, apartando un pechón de mi cabello que tenia en la cara, y nos dimos un beso casto, ya que mi madre y Phil estaban presente.

- No te demores en buscarme Jazzy - le dije, intentando formar una sonrisa.

- Claro que no me demorare tenlo por seguro, toma para cualquier emergencia o si quieres comprarte algo - me dijo entregándome un sobre de manila, al abrirlo, allí encontré una tarejeta de crédito negra con letras doradas, sin límites a nombre de Isabella Whitlock junto con mi identificación y permiso de conducir con el mismo nombre, también una tarejeta debito igual que la otra solo que con mi nombre real según Jazzy en un pueblo pequeño se conoce todo el mundo y por si necesito algo que no puede esperar, lo abrase dándole las gracias por lo que había en el sobre y nos dimos otro beso de despedida, no puede evitar llorar…

Mi madre me jalo de un brazo, haciendo que soltara el abrazo que tenía con Jazzy y me llevo a la sala de abordaje…

**...:::oOo:::...**

Varias horas después y hacer un pequeño trasbordo de lo más incomodo, llegue a Port Ángeles, donde Charlie me recogió, no hablamos mucho de camino a Forks, ni él ni yo estábamos de humor para charlas, al llegar a la casa, me ayudo a subir las maletas, se despidió y se fue a trabajar, al parecer vivir con Charlie va a ser como vivir sola…

Antes de desempacar, recorrí la casa, seguía siendo la misma que recordaba, el mismo color azul de las paredes de la calle, la cocina y la pequeña sala igual, nada había cambiado excepto que cada año se añade una foto nueva al estante de la sala… Salí para ver si alguna de las Tanner esta allí, hace tiempo que no las veo a mis vecinas, al llegar a la casa, parecía como abandonada, me acerque a la puerta, toque pero nadie abrió, la señora Tanner nunca sale a estas horas, bueno tendré que preguntarle a Charlie cuando regrese…

Sin más nada que hacer, me dirigí al único baño de la casa, tome ni enser del único bolso que pude empacar, tome la toalla, para tomar un baño de agua caliente para relajarme, no lo logre del todo pero me sentí mucho mejor, me fui a mi cuarto, no había desempacado nada así que subí la maleta a mi cama, al abrir la maleta…

- Maldición no puede ser - todo lo que había en la maleta no era nada de mi ropa, mejor dicho **esta no es mi ropa** es dos tallas más grande que la mía… que más me podría pasar, busque mi bolso se mano para tomar mi celular para llamar a Renée, y cual fue mi sorpresa no estaba… solo encontré una nota…

_Mi niña… _

_Espero no te enojes por esto, pero es por tu bien, sé que pasaste todos esos días con Jasper es muy difícil que me mientas reconozco las cosas que haces, por eso soy tu madre… _

_No me mortifique tanto, ya que sabia que estabas en buenas manos y me duele separarte de él sé que se aman, pero es por tu bien, he cambiado toda tu ropa, accesorios, zapatos por otros, al igual que no te empaque nada de maquillaje…_

_Allá en Forks, no tendrás club ni discotecas para salir, al igual que cancele tu tarejeta, no tendrás dinero si no te lo ganas, debes aprender a controlar tu carácter y ser más consiente de tus acciones y sus consecuencias, con tú padre aprenderás que no es fácil vivir solo pues eso es lo que vas a hacer con él y más a encargarte de alguna que otra de sus necesidades … _

_No te preocupes por como te comunicaras con Jasper, cuando te subas al avión le daré el numero de la casa de Charlie, para que hablen y sé que te sabes su numero así que no tendrán problemas… _

_Lo único que te empaque fue tu laptop y tu reproductor de música… _

_Cuídate mucho mi niña… Te ama tu madre, Renée _

No lo podía creer…

Revise toda mi ropa para ver que tal eran, y no, no encontré nada de mi gusto… toda la ropa era de dos a tres tallas más grande que la que normalmente usaba, los zapatos eran zapatillas de deporte todos - ni siquiera un par de tacones - y mi ropa interior, no era nada de lo que usaba - ósea mis tangas y brasieres de diseño, no estaban - solo habían cacheteros y bóxer femeninos, al igual que brasieres deportivos…

Me puse un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta roja, baje corriendo, a la cocina y llame a mi Jazzy, contesto al primer anillo…

- hola, mi Issy - me contesto, me imagino que ya tendría el numero registrado…

- Mi Jazzy - le dije llorando, le dije todo lo que lo extrañaba y no había pasado ni un día, le conté todo lo que hizo mi madre, pero él me tranquilizo diciendo que tenia las tarejeta y que las usara cuando quisiera y en lo que quisiera, nos despedimos después de decirnos cuanto nos amamos y que él pronto vendría por mi…

En la noche cuando llego Charlie, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, le dije que era por un refriado, por el cambio de clima, le serví la cena, ya que no iba dejar que muriera de hambre ni yo me suicidaría así que cocine…

Le pregunte por los Tanner y me dijo que se habían mudado hace más de un año y medio a Seattle, y habían vendido la casa a los Whitlock, le pregunte mucho sobre ellos para ver si eran los mismo que conozco, pero con la poca información que me dio no lo podría decir, también me dijo que son muy amigos y que prometieron regresar más o menos en dos años si todo salía bien...

**...:::oOo:::...**

Al día siguiente Charlie me mostro una vieja camioneta roja, como de los ochenta o antes, serbia y todo pero no iba a más de 70 km/h, me dijo que era para ir a la escuela… como era miércoles y no empezaba sino hasta el lunes, salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, llegue a una tienda y para mi sorpresa vendían de todo, saque la tarejeta que Jazzy me dio con mi verdadero nombre, compre un pequeño teléfono celular, aunque el vendedor se sorprendió por la tarejeta negra que le entregue no dijo nada… Regrese temprano a la casa, le cocine la cena a Charlie y todo como el día anterior aunque tendría que ir pronto al supermercado para abastecer, después de todo eso llame a Jazzy sin miedo a que Charlie me regañara por la larga distancia…

Hable con él todas las noches, lo necesitaba para poder dormir. La dos semanas siguiente, convencí a Charlie que tenia un refriado muy fuerte para no ir a la escuela, me pasaba gran parte del día hablando con Jazzy, cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más y más, sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho, y sabía por que, me faltaba mi corazón…

Charlie, nunca me dijo nada ni me regaño, no se si Renée le abra dicho o no las razones por las que me mando a vivir con él, pero bueno, es mejor que estemos así. Charlie es un desastre en la cocina, así que me encargué de cocinar la cena todos los días...

Jazzy, salió del país le toco ir a Italia, para arreglar algunas cosas legales de la empresa y no sabe cuanto se demorara, a él no le importa la diferencia de horarios, siempre me llama cuando estoy disponible y teniendo en cuenta la zona horaria donde estoy y no la de Italia…

Al pasar las dos semanas ya no podía seguir con lo del resfriado así que me toco ir a la escuela, pero si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba, me hubiera inventado la peor de las enfermedades para estudiar en casa, solo espero que Jazzy venga pronto por mi, necesito a mi corazón más que nunca…

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Estos últimos meses han sido de lo mejor que he tenido en mi existencia, hace poco le dije parte de la verdad a mi Issy, nos escapamos y sabía las consecuencias de que ella se escapara por unos días conmigo, pero tenía que hacerla que se valla a Forks, por un tiempo lo más pronto posible, es completamente necesario…

El sábado, Peter y Charlotte se habían ido a _cenar_, así que el apartamento quedo para nosotros dos… todo comenzó como un juego, besos y más besos, claro que teníamos sexo a seco la mayoría de las veces, pero nada se comparo con tener mi polla dentro de su coño caliente y estrecho…

Recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y con mi lengua, su sabor, como la primera vez que probé sus labios era, es y seguirá siendo exquisito y que decir de los jugos, es mi ambrosia, mi heroína, mi adición, nunca me voy a cansar de probarla de todas las formas posibles…

Creí que no pasaría nada, cuando se puso de pie y corrió al baño de mi cuarto, me estaba empezando a preocupar, me levante de la cama para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, antes de tocar la puerta, la escuche decir _es ahora o nunca_, no dijo nada más, toque la puerta para ver, pero no me contesto…

- Issy, vamos abre la puerta, tu sabes que si no lo hacemos no pasa nada - le dije, le preste enfoque más mi atención a sus emociones, y en ellas solo encontré lujuria, deseo y una gran cantidad de voluntad, nada de miedo u otras emociones negativas fuera de lugar, no me contesto así que volví a tocar para ver…

- Jazzy, dame un momento y ya salgo - no dijo nada más, la escuche buscando algo en el armario que esta en el baño, al parecer se estaba cambiando, me acosté en la cama mirando para arriba, para esperar que saliera, después de veinte minutos, escuche abrir la puerta…..

Mierda, me dejo sin habla, la muy condenada, tenia puesto un Babydoll, de lo más sexi que puede haber, sentí mi polla endurecer, recorrí poco a poco su cuerpo para tomar cada detalle de ese hermoso conjunto rojo con negro comenzaba como un simple vestido amarrado al cuello bajando por sobre sus senos uniéndose en una fajita debajo de sus busto de color rojo, después sale en forma acampanada llegando en la parte delantera hasta la cadera y atrás hasta por debajo de su trasero respingón, terminando con una tanguita diminuta de encaje negro trasparente con bordados en rojo que comienza en el pubis, con cada detalle que tomaba mi polla cada vez estaba y más dura; me acerque a ella, Issy tenia la mirada hacia abajo y sentí su nerviosismo, al llegar delante de ella la tome del brazo e hice que girara, la parte de atrás del vestido se levanto, mostrándome en todo su esplendor su culito, no estaba cubierto por nada ya que la tanga es estilo brasilera…

- Por que tan nerviosa mi Issy - le pregunte, mientras alzaba su carita para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tengo miedo, de no ser su… - ya sabia para donde iba, así que la detuve colocando dos dedos en su boca.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo**, tú** eres y siempre serás suficiente para mi y ninguna mujer te llegara a los talones nunca. - al terminara de decir eso su felicidad aumentado, la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besarla por todas partes… - estas muy, muy hermosa cariño.

Nos seguimos besando, comencé a explorar por completo su cuerpo, desde besos entre sus senos y bajando, deslice mi mano entre su entrepierna, para llevarme una gran sorpresa, su tanguita cubre la parte delantera, pero sobre sus carnosos labios íntimos no había nada, solo dos cadenitas alrededor de ellos que terminaban uniéndose a la tirita de atrás, sin dudarlo comencé a masajear su clítoris, sintiendo como se humedecía cada vez más, la atraje a la cama y la senté en mi regazo, haciendo que sienta mi polla, al sentirlo gimió en mi boca, y aumento sus niveles de lujuria, comenzó a frotarse contra mi erección, la besa por el cuello y pellizcaba sus pezones, baje a su cuello y no pude aguantarme más la mordí, sin dejar que pasa el veneno y sellando rápidamente la herida, la marque como mía… ella dirigió sus manos a mis pantalones para quitármelos, sin previo aviso ella tomo mi polla y la posiciono en su entrada, mientras baja lentamente, evite que sintiera dolor, al estar dentro de ella fue lo mejor de todo, no lo cambiaria por nada, después de unos cuantos besos, movimientos para entrar y salir de su coño llegamos al éxtasis al mismo tiempo, _una experiencia única_...

Al terminar, aprecie el cuerpo desnudo de mi niña en mis brazos y su hermoso babydoll roto a un lado de la cama, al poco rato se quedo dormida, vi la marca que le hice en el lado derecho, no se por qué ni como pero termine mordiéndola de nuevo, ambas quedaron por decirlo así cara a cara, volví a sellarla con mi veneno… **Ella ya es completamente mía y hay de aquel que le haga daño, el infierno le parecerá el cielo…**

**...:::oOo:::...**

Al día siguiente, se despertó tarde, nos alistamos y la lleve al centro comercial más cercano, compramos el vestido para hoy en la noche, claro que le quedo perfecto, como siempre…

Esa misma tarde Peter, me dijo que los vulturis traerían muy malas noticias, J. Jenks ya tenia todo listo, los documentos de Issy Whitlock ya estaban listos y dos tarejetas. Solo falta ver que noticias traerían los Vulturis…

En la fiesta todo estaba listo, se hizo el montaje de la presentación del dueño y otras cosas, al finalizar la presentación, poco a poco cada uno de los vampiros presentes fueron a presentarse ante mi y su nueva reina mi Isabella, claro ya la había marcado como mía, y su olor tenia un ligero cambio solo perceptible para los vampiro, y podre de aquel que lo ignore y le haga algo…

Los únicos que faltaron fueron la gran mayoría de los nómadas y los Cullen que no tienen conocimiento de ello…

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Peter y yo hablamos un rato en privado, sobre lo que esta ocurriendo en el Sur, Benito esta causando muchos estragos, y necesito un mundo sumiso donde mi Issy pueda estar seguro donde quiera que este…

Benito a matado o controlado a todos los que han ido a detenerlo, pero conmigo no podrá...

Todos en la fiesta elogiaron lo hermosa que es Isabella aun siendo humana, y no podían a esperar que fuera un vampiro, Eleazar se mostro sorprendido, ya que al parecer mi Issy es un poderoso escudo mental en estos momentos, y puede llegar a desarrollarse más todavía cuando sea un vampiro…

La fiesta paso sin mayores complicaciones, todos y absolutamente todos los vampiros allí presente se dieron cuenta que ya nos habíamos apareado, **ella es mía** en todo el sentido de la palabra y deben respetarla al igual que a mí…

El lunes al ella llegar a su casa, me quede para poder observarla de lejos, al parecer se marcha mañana para Forks, a primera hora de la mañana, y la siguiente semana viajare a Italia para iniciar el entrenamiento de los que viajaran conmigo para detener a Benito…

Esa noche Issy me llamo llorando que se iría a vivir con su padre a Forks, bueno allá estará mucho más segura que por acá, si pasa algo, Alec se encargara de ello como muchas veces lo ha hecho en estos años…

Porque toda esta mierda se complica… él va simplemente a morir por complicarlo todo… Benito el infierno te parecerá mucho mejor que el cielo cuando termine contigo.

_**Alice (POV) **_

Desde que llegamos a Forks, todo a sido relativamente tranquilo, la chica que debe ser nuestro próximo juguete no esta aquí todavía pero llegara pronto, así que nos mantuvimos alejado de toda la población como debería ser, Rose y Emmett estaban más tranquilos ya que no habíamos comenzado con nuestro juego…

También tenemos otra complicación, al parecer los perros de la reserva están de vuelta y para terminar uno de ellos esta en la escuela de Forks, Edward a intentado leer su mente pero solo piensa cosas de la escuela, no sabemos cuantos de ellos hay o por que esta aquí, se mantiene alejado de nosotros pero se relaciona perfectamente con los demás humanos…

El más grande de los problemas es que estando ese chucho cerca no puedo tener visiones de nada en la escuela…

Todos en el pueblo nos consideran muy buenas personas, claro que la mayoría de nosotros lo es… Carlisle esta trabajando como siempre en el hospital, Esme esta vez decidió trabajar y no jugarla a ama de casa abnegada. Al igual que a nosotros se unió misteriosamente Alec Volturi no hace más de un año, no sabemos con que motivo, ya que tiene varios siglos de experiencia en ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos, y más si es de Aro que lo ve todo…

Carlisle, cuando vio que no quería ser como Aro y sus hermanos lo acepto sin ningún pretexto o una advertencia, intente ver si aceptarlo nos traería problemas pero no según mis visiones, él simplemente se quiere alejar y los vulturis no lo buscaran o no lo han decidido… Él a veces desaparecía, no sabíamos que hacia donde ya que sabia como esquivar mi don, al igual que si intentábamos seguirlo él nos evade fácilmente, como no si él es un maestro en ese aspecto, se adapto magníficamente a la dieta animal, aunque me parece raro incluso Diego que comenzó como vegetariano ha tenido alguno que otro problema, pero bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa…

A Edward no le cae para nada bien Diego o Alec, así que prefiere ignorarlos y hacer como si no estuvieran en la familia a veces es divertido ver como los ignora y los regaños que le da Esme por hacerlo…

La fachada esta vez es sencilla: yo usaría el apellido Rathbone, como otras veces, al igual que Emmett, haciéndonos pasar por familia lejana de Carlisle, que fuimos adoptado por el cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, mientras tanto Rosalie usaría su apellido de humana el Hale junto con Alex que serian sobrinos de Esme que obtuvo su custodia cuando su hermana murió de cáncer y su padre se había suicidado, y para martirio de Edward, él y Diego llevarían el Cullen, los hijo que la pareja adopto al poco tiempo de casarse… Rosalie, Emmett y Diego se arán pasar de 17 años, mientras que Edward, Alec y yo de 16...

**...:::oOo:::...**

Hace unos días vi que la persona que esperamos es la hija del jefe Swan, llegaría hoy y entraría a la escuela el lunes, va en el mismo grado que Edward, Alex y yo; su nombre es Isabella Swan de 16 años, veo que todo sale bien solo hay veces en las que desaparece por completo su futuro… pero al cabo rato reaparece sin ningún inconveniente o algo fuera de lugar, no debe ser decisión de ella sino de alguien más, pero ¿Quién puede hacer eso? Sera uno de los chuchos o alguien más…

Le había mostrado a Edward la imagen de Isabella y estuvo de acuerdo en que sea ella, a parte de ser callada y algo reservada, no se atreverá a hacer nada con temor de que lastimemos a su querido padre o a alguien de la escuela, a parte también es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo, será i próximo proyecto Barbie Isabella…

Llego el lunes y esta esperando con ansias la llegada de Isabella, pero me sorprendió que no llegó y esta mal, muy mal que a mi me sorprendan, intente averiguar por que no vino nada pude ver mientras estaba cerca del chucho mal oliente, tendría que esperara a terminar las clases, ya que esta en casi todas las clases…

Edward, fue él único que obtuvo información, ya que según el chucho mal oliente, Isabella no vendría por problemas de salud, al parecer sus padres se llevan muy bien, puede que él sea la causa que ella desaparezca…

Bueno al menos con Diego, las cosas iban muy bien, todavía tenia problemas con la sangre, pero aprendió a dejarse llevar cuando le digo, es mi perfecto títere, Carlisle y Esme, lo quieren como un hijo más, y él aunque un poco resentido conmigo por cambiarlo y por no corresponder con sus sentimientos así mi pero para mi solo esta Jackson, no demuestra mucho todas estas emociones, aunque hay veces en las que quiere matarme y quemarme, lastima para él que puedo verlo y él es el que termina sin una extremidad por tiempo…

Rosalie y Emmett, ellos solo se concentran en el sexo odio cuando intento ver que piensan hacer y solo veo sus cochinadas…

_**Jacob (POV)**_

Esta mierda, cada vez se pone peor…

En este año que pasó Jasper, Peter y Charlotte nos han entrenado para ser capaces de enfrentar a cualquier que se nos presente, claro que los entrenamientos al principio parecían de lo más relajado del mundo, pero cuando se pusieron serios, fácilmente nos pueden patear el culo, él más peligroso de ellos es Jasper, que con solo mencionar algo que le pueda afectar a Isabella, termina haciéndonos entrenar el doble de tiempo, claro a parte de eso me exige que saque buenas notas, que si no puedo, Peter o él se encargan de darme clases para mantener promedio y en el mismo nivel que Isabella… Hay días en que la odio, pero sé que ella no tiene la culpa, son estos idiotas….

Una semana después de que se fueron, llegaron los Cullen, y con ellos como había dicho Jasper, Alec Vulturis llego con ellos. Quién se encargaría de seguir con el entrenamiento durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieran lejos, a parte de que tengo que coordinar con él todo tipo de estrategias para la protección de Isabella en la escuela…

Alec estaba de infiltrado con los Cullen, ya que pueden ser _más que peligrosos _para Isabella por que razón no la sé, de lo que nos ha dicho Alec es que unos de ellos juegan sucio con los humanos y él siempre se ha encargado de la protección de Isabella desde que era una bebe…

Eso ultimo fue algo que nos desconcertó, ya que ella había venido acá a Forks desde pequeña hasta los 12 años, le pregunte respecto a eso y él solo contesto que ese es su trabajo…

Sam nos dio ordenes a todos de no pensar nunca en Alec, Isabella o los Whitlock y mucho menos en el entrenamiento que todos ellos nos habían dado, claro que esas ordenes venían de arriba…

A mí en especial me prohibió ir a verla, ya que cuando iba me detenía u más cuando me dio la orden como

Alfa no quedo otra que acatar lo que me dijo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización, espero que le guste este cap... <strong>_

_**también he publicado una nueva historia, no es mía, pero me **_**_gustaría compartirla con todos gracias_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>R Gracias a todas/os los lectores por su comentarios_**

_*** Msteppa: espero que sigas leyéndolo y lo disfrutes**_

_***Lobalunallena: si Jasper en esta historia es el tipo más posesivo con todo lo que considera de él**_

_***Natalia Varsalli: la idea de un triángulo amoroso no me parece tan llamativa pero no para Jasper y Bella... pero hasta ahora no se si la historia tome ese giro y llegue allá.**_

_***Conejoazul: espero que te guste este cap ya que ellos estan demostrando su amor**_

**_V1V1, Yanet, arabella masen swan cullen, vanessa love for ever y demás lectores, gracias por estar presente... _**

**_Espero que este cap los sorprenda con los acontecimiento..._**


	9. Cambios

_**Charlie (POV)**_

Mi niña, tenia tiempo que no la veía y cuando Renée me dijo que la mandaría a vivir a Forks no me lo podía creer no me dijo la razón de por que solo que ya no había escuelas que la aceptaran allá en Phenix, me hubiera gustado saber porque pero Renée se negó rotundamente a decirme las razones, pero bueno no iba eso no me importo, sé que mi niña ya no era la misma, de la última vez que la vi, ya no vestía como mi nena, ya era y es toda una señorita, no tenia casi amigos, pero ella no dejaba de ser tierna pero note que siempre estaba con una pequeña aura de oscura a su alrededor, si sé que es raro pero puedo ver el aura de la personas, aunque me es difícil a veces ver algunas, la Isabella es por ser mi hija que la veo fácilmente…

El martes la fui a recoger a Port Ángeles, venia con sus ropas habituales, falda corta, blusa escotada, una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y unas botas con tacones muy altos para ella, nos abrazamos, como extrañaba el tener a mi nena en mis brazos , había sido demasiado tiempo…

Me di cuenta que no estaba de ánimos para hablar y contarme lo que pasó con Renée, solo tendría que esperar para que ella misma me dijera sin ninguna presión, viajamos callados en la patrulla, ya en la casa le subí las maletas, le di un beso en la frente y me marche a trabajar, habían llegado varios avisos de otras estaciones de los condados vecinos buscando a un asesino en serie.

La tarde en la estación paso si ningún incidente, acordamos aumentar la seguridad a los alrededores del pueblo y hacer varios retenes durante el día, llegue un poco tarde a la casa mi niña tenia la cena preparada, que rico es comer algo hecho en casa y no comidas preparadas de los fines de semana o pre-cosidas que venden en las tiendas…

Isabella tenia los ojos rojísimos, cuando le pregunte que le pasó solo me dijo que era un refriado por el cambio de clima, pero ella a mi no me puede mentir, sé que estaba llorando, lo disimulo con una _sonrisa_ o mejor dicho una mueca.

Me pregunto sobre los Tanner, ella era amiga de sus hijas y hablaba mucho con la señora Tanner cuando venia ya que cuando me tocaba trabajar se quedaba con ellas. Le dije que se habían mudado hace más de un año y medio a Seattle, no sabíamos sus razones pero a nadie le extraño ya que sus hijas, claro las dos mayores estaban allá, solo faltaba la menor…

También le dije que allí se habían mudado los Whitlock, cuando los menciones pude notar como en sus ojos se llenaban de un ligero brillo, me contuve de contarle todo, solo le dije que somos grandes amigos y que regresarían más o menos en dos años y medios.

Como me gustaría mucho que conociera a Charlotte, Peter y a Jasper, son buenas personas pero al igual que ella tienen un aura algo oscura para ser humanos, pero sé que se llevaran muy bien los cuatro.

Al día siguiente Isabella no tendría que ir a clases sino hasta el lunes, me quede hasta que se despertó, le mostré una vieja camioneta que le había comprado a Billy Black y su hijo solo la pudo traer hoy en la mañana claro que se fue enseguida para el instituto, le mostré la camioneta a Isabella y me marche enseguida, casi una hora después me toco regresar para recoger unos documentos del trabajo, Isabella no estaba en la casa, revise para ver si había dejado una nota pero no, subí a su cuarto todo estaba en relativo orden, pero me sorprendió que no tuviera sus zapatos de marca o ropa, al igual que no tenia nada de maquillaje, cerca de la papelera solo había una hoja arrugada, la tome ala ver que es la letra de Renée…

_Mi niña… _

_Espero no te enojes por esto, pero es por tu bien, sé que pasaste todos esos días con Jasper es muy difícil que me mientas reconozco las cosas que haces, por eso soy tu madre… _

_No me mortifique tanto, ya que sabia que estabas en buenas manos y me duele separarte de él sé que se aman, pero es por tu bien, he cambiado toda tu ropa, accesorios, zapatos por otros, al igual que no te empaque nada de maquillaje…_

_Allá en Forks, no tendrás club ni discotecas para salir, al igual que cancele tu tarejeta, no tendrás dinero si no te lo ganas, debes aprender a controlar tu carácter y ser más consiente de tus acciones y sus consecuencias, con tú padre aprenderás que no es fácil vivir solo pues eso es lo que vas a hacer con él y más a encargarte de alguna que otra de sus necesidades… _

_No te preocupes por como te comunicaras con Jasper, cuando te subas al avión le daré el número de la casa de Charlie, para que hablen y sé que te sabes su numero así que no tendrán problemas… _

_Lo único que te empaque fue tu laptop y tu reproductor de música… _

_Cuídate mucho mi niña… Te ama tu madre, Renée _

No lo podía creer, que ella le haga esto a nuestra hija, si ella era peor cuando estaba en la escuela y para terminar la termina separando del chico que le gusta, claro que no estoy de acuerdo que se allá escapado y durado varios días con él pero hay otras maneras de castigarla…

Me lleve la nota tendría que hablar seriamente con Renée para ver que fue lo que pasó… llegue a la oficina e intente llamar a Renée pero no me contesto, nuevamente el día paso sin mayores acontecimientos, al igual que ayer Isabella tenia la cena preparada…

Ya era lunes e Isabella iría hoy a la escuela, pero se sentía muy mal, estaba con temperatura y un fuerte refriado, así que no fue, cada día que pasa la noto más y más triste sé que no habla con Renée para nada.

En estos días ella se ha encargado de hacer la cena, y comprar todos los suministros que se necesitaban, también me había dicho que necesitaba un trabajo, para alguno de sus gastos le dije que no es necesario pero ella insistió.

Aunque no ha buscado como debería ser por el resfriado, pero no da marcha a tras con ese asunto.

Pasaron dos semanas e Isabella seguía con el resfriado, cada vez se veía más y más triste, renuncio a la idea del trabajo, varias veces la he escuchado hablar por teléfono con un chico, no le he querido decir nada ya que cuando habla con él su voz se escucha diferente más tranquila y más alegre…

Aunque en los últimos días casi no la he visto hablando por teléfono tan seguido como al principio, ya esta semana dejo lo del resfriado e iría por fin a clases, no es que no me guste tenerla en la casa pero ella debe terminar sus estudios y poder defenderse en la vida cuando ya no este con ella.

A pasado un mes desde que Isabella empezó a ir al instituto, la primera semana la veía algo triste al legar a la casa, claro que lo consideraba normal ya que la ultima semana que paso en la casa con el resfriado esta actuando de la misma manera, pero todo cambio a la segunda semana, cuando llegaba a casa tenia la cena lista y todo estaba limpio, pero ella tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo y salió corriendo para su cuarto.

No le volví a tocar el tema, aunque cada día se veía más triste ya no hablaba por teléfono y tampoco se lo veía en ningún lado. Al principio hablaba con Jacob ya no, solo pasa con los Cullen, aunque no han hecho nada, dos de ellos tienen un aura muy oscura, demasiado para mi gusto. Jacob había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre se negaba a verlo o a cualquier otra persona…

Los fines de semana Alice la venia a buscar para ir de comprar, pensé que ella estaría feliz pero no siempre venia con ropa que a ella le gustaba pero terminaba en uno de los refugios para desamparados.

Cuando sentía que estaba mejor era al estar en el invernadero que Charlotte, Isabella se encargo de cuidarlo y eso la relajaba…

Todo esto fue hace meses, ya ni siquiera sonríe… Sé la pasa llorando, no come, casi no duerme, le he llevado a varios médicos para ver que le pasa, solo dicen que es un dolor psicológico que le da en el pecho y lo peor de todo los Alice y Edward la están hundiendo más en su depresión… Los únicos que veo que se preocupan por ella son Diego, Alec, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Sam, Emily y Ángela.

Isabella no disfruto mucho de su cumpleaños, todo él día estuvo muy ansiosa esperando o una llamada o un paquete, pero al parecer no llego…

_Solo espero que todo esto termine pronto, ella es prácticamente una zombi... _

_**Renée (POV)**_

Mi niña, mi dulce niña…

Nunca pensé que mandarla a Forks seria el error más grande de mi vida…

Mi niña, mi Isabella ya no es la misma, ya no es la niña que tiene voluntad de hacer de todo… Ella ya no dice lo que piensa solo habla si le hablan solo responde si le pregunta algo…

Ya no es ella…

Cuando la mande a Forks creí que era lo mejor para ella, pero no…

_Ya había pasado un mes, Charlie al parecer encontró la carta que le deje en la maleta, ya que me había llamado para que habláramos así lo hice, me insulto a decir no más, ya que varias veces hice lo mismo y era más joven que ella, también me regaño, si me regaño por cambiarle su ropa, me dijo que pasaba llorando… Esa fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de mandarla allá e intentar hacer que cambie._

_La segunda vez que me llamo Charlie, fue peor, Isabella, llegaba todos los días de la escuela llorando, se refugiaba en un invernadero que tenia la vecina, pero como no estaba ella lo cuidaba todos los días, cuando regresaba había dejado de llorar y se veía algo contenta me había dicho Charlie, pero todo eso cambio…_

_Todos los días sin excepción lloraba, antes o después de la escuela, los fines de semanas cuando salía con Alice o Edward siempre lloraba… _

_A los seis meses de haberla mandado la fui a buscar ya no aguantaba que Charlie siempre me estuviera reclamando que era mi culpa, la fui a buscar… Y me dolió verla así…_

_Mi niña siempre llena de vida, de amor, de voluntad era…_

_Ella era prácticamente un esqueleto, había bajado de peso considerablemente, ya no se veía vida en sus ojos, intente convencerla que se regresara conmigo a Phenix pero fue completamente inútil, ella comenzó a llorar a penas que termine de decirle que se regresaba conmigo, cuando le dije que se podía quedar se calmo bastante… A los dos días me regrese no soportaba verla así…_

_Para su cumpleaños Phil y yo viajamos a verla, le lleve uno de los osos de peluche que Jasper le había regalado, el primer mes de novios, sé que ahora esta "saliendo" con Edward Cullen pero no me como ese cuento, sé que ella todavía adora a Jasper…_

_Al ella ver su "osito", se abalanzo sobre Phil y tomo el oso, paso todo el día con el oso en su cuarto medio comió, al día siguiente que era su cumpleaños, paso todo el día con el teléfono en la mano y viendo para ver si le llegaba un paquete, pero no fue así… _

_En la tarde como a las seis llegaron los Cullen, toda la familia, le dieron varios regalos, los acepto y medio hizo amago de una sonrisa pero nunca le llega a los ojos… También llegaron unos amigos del colegio que la saludaron y dieron sus regalos al cabo rato ellos se fueron… Otros que no faltaron fueron los Black que se quedaron un buen rato hasta que los Cullen se fueron Isabella subió a su cuarto y durmió llorando mientras abrazaba a su oso… _

_Otra vez intente que se regresara a Phenix conmigo pero tuve el mismo resultado que la vez pasada…_

_Phil y yo nos quedamos más que preocupados por su actitud frente a todo… Pero lo que más nos preocupo es como actúa frente a los Cullen siempre con miedo… aunque le pregunte no dijo nada y se marcho… _

_Viajamos de nuevo a Phenix, cada vez que la llamábamos no decía nada no pasaba al teléfono los mail no los contestaba y cartas tampoco… _

_Intente contactarme con Jasper pero no funciono, él, su hermano y su cuñada viajaron a Italia y no han regresado cambiaron sus números de teléfonos y me ha sido imposible encontrarlos…_

Todo esto fue hace meses, ya se cumple un año desde que tome la decisión de enviarla a Forks, como me arrepiento de eso…

_**Mi dulce ángel, mi dulce niña, se ha convertido en solo huesos… Que no daría para que se recuperara… Mi niña**_

_**Issy (POV)**_

Como lamento que mis padres me hayan visto así, como desearía regresar el tiempo y saber todo lo que sé para evitarles ese dolor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA, este es un cap que mira hacia el futuro de todo lo que le pasara a Issy, claro que no desde su punto de vista, más a delante voy a detallar cada uno de lo momentos en los que ella sufre y por que... <strong>_

_**Espero les guste y por favor comenten...**_

_**Respecto a los comentarios del cap anterior:**_

_**1. gracias por ellos.**_

_** a la historia (adelanto de varios cap): Issy se sentirá tan mal que ya no es ella misma hasta que varios meses después recibe algo que había dejado en Phenix y no es el oso que le lleva Renée. Diego a caido en amor con alguien pero ese alguien nunca le corresponderá, él se olvido ya de Alice... Alice tiene problemas con su don... y muchas cosas más...**_

_**Hay una nueva historia: Mi rosa negra, es de Alec y Bella entren para ver que les parece y quedo pendiente de Two weeks (me falta poco para terminar de traducir el segundo cap) y Giros del destino (estoy algo bloqueada en el próximo cap es muy muy corto...)**_


	10. 1er día de clase

_**Alice (POV)**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella debió haber venido a clases y no vino, claro que con ella he tenido varias fallas en las visiones, pero al fin hoy vendría al instituto, solo espero que el pero no se meta en nuestros asuntos…

- _Edward, que están pensando nuestros __hermanitos__-_ le pregunte mentalmente, claro que no tenia la necesidad de hablar solo con tomar la decisión de lo que me va ha decir es suficiente…

Isabella, llego puntual en una horrible camioneta roja, con varios puntos donde se ve el oxido que se esconde tras la pintura, y lo peor de todo es la ropa que tiene puesta parece que no fuera ni de ella le queda demasiado grande…

La termine de analizar y me marche a mi clase, Edward ya se había marchado con los demás…

_**Edward (POV)**_

Mis _adorados _hermanos decidieron que usarían lentes de contactos para no parece tan iguales, claro todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Alice y yo, eso molesta demasiado en nuestra visión como para pasar todo el día con ellos, a parte que se desasen fácilmente con nuestro veneno, incluso Carlisle optó por usarlos al igual que Esme… Que desperdicio de dinero…

Hoy por fin ingreso mi diversión a la escuela, la vi por la mente de Alice cuando llego, tiene buen cuerpo aunque se viste fatal y peor el dinosaurio que tiene por carro… mejor ni se diga…

Ha llamado mucho la atención, no solo en los tontos humanos, el lobo, Alec y Diego están muy pendientes de ella…

Al parecer le toca clase con varios de ellos, incluso con Diego, lo que me parece raro, ya que ella tiene solo 16 años… Eso según lo que me había dicho Alice.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo entramos, tomamos la comida y nos sentamos alejados de todos los demás humanos, el perro ya había llegado estaba con su grupito de amigos, Isabella no había llegado todavía a la cafetería…

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos cuando entro junto con Jessica Stanley. Isabella se veía triste, y tranquila…

- Vamos Bella, nos sentaremos con mis amigos - le contesto, _bueno ahora me verán ya que estoy con la nueva_, fueron sus pensamiento, al parecer es algo codiciosa…

- Bueno Jessica - fue lo único que le contesto - claro que no le pude escuchar lo que ella estaba pensando.

- _¿Qué pasa Edward?_ - pregunto Alice

- Nada, solo que no le puedo leer la mente a Isabella, es como si no estuviera allí - le conteste, en voz alta para que todos los demás también escuchara.

- Eso no puede ser verdad - contesto Diego, hasta el momento no había una sola persona o vampiro al que no le pudiera leer la mente, claro que sabían como evitar u ocultar algún que otro pensamiento pero siempre terminaba sabiendo lo que estaban ocultando…

- Diego intenta para ver si sientes algo de ella - le dije, si diego es un empático, así como era el viejo Jackson, lastima lo que le pasó.

- Maldición -dijo Diego muy bajo que casi no escuche y eso que tengo una audición muy fina.

- ¿Qué pasó? - le pregunte

- Esta en un terrible dolor, demasiado fuerte… es… es como si estuviera _cambiando_ pero muy lentamente; como si le faltara una pierna - fue lo único que dijo, intentando bloquearla.

- Alec, será que tu poder le afecta - se veía indeciso. _Edward no puedo, seria peligroso para ella y para… _no termino de decir esa idea.

- Solo será un segundo, y no le pasara nada solo se vera como si se hubiera desmayado - le dije, no estaba muy convencido pero asintió afirmativamente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire innecesaria. _Solo espero que __**él**__ no se entere o seré cenizas._ Me pareció extraño que estuviera pensando eso, pero ¿Quién le haría daño, si nadie se enteraría?

- Lo siento Edward pero no funciona - dijo después de un rato de estar intentando.

No le dije nada más y seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en su mundo, si escucharon lo que dijimos y todo pero como siempre no se meten en nuestros asuntos. Decidí prestarle más atención a la dirigí completamente a su conversación…

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - dijo Isabella a Jessica, ella volteó a ver a quienes se refería, al vernos _Ja si, se fijo en ellos, espero que no crea que tiene una oportunidad con los Cullen._ Que desagradable es la mente de esa chica

- Ellos son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, ellos son Alice y Emmett Rathbone, son sobrinos de Carlisle, sus padres murieron cuando tenían como diez años en un accidente y él doc. Siendo su único pariente vivo los adopto, Emmett tiene 17, es el de cabello castaño y muy musculosos y Alice 16 es la de cabello negro y parece una duende; los que le siguen en la mesa son Rosalie y Alec Hale son sobrinos de Esme la esposa del doc. Ella quedo con su custodia cuando su hermana falleció por una enfermedad, de su padre no sabemos nada, Rosalie tiene 17, es la rubia, ella sale con Emmett, lo que me parece horrible teniendo en cuenta que viven en la misma casa, a veces parece que se quieren comer en público y Alec 16, es el rubio menudito, y los que quedan son Edward y Diego Cullen ellos no tienen parentesco sanguíneo con ninguno de ellos, ambos fueron adoptados por los Cullen, no dicen mucho de sus vidas, Edward tiene 16 es el de cabello cobrizo y el más delgado de los cuarto chicos, Diego tiene 17 tiene el cabello negro, es casi tan delgado como Edward, a veces parece como si tuviera fuertes dolores. En fin ninguno de ellos se relaciona con los demás estudiantes. - termino diciendo ella

- A ya, bien por ellos - fue lo único que dijo, de nosotros después no dijo nada más, y cambiaron el tema, ella no pareció nada interesada en nosotros…

Ya se había acabado la hora del almuerzo, la gran mayoría ya se había ido a sus respectivas clases, me toca biología en la cual estoy solo, fui uno de los en llegar al aula como siempre, ya todos estaban en sus asientos, el profesor llego y comenzó con su clase, como siempre, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando tocaron la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Isabella…

- Pasé señorita Swan - dijo el profesor - tome asiento junto al señor Cullen.

Ella no contesto nada, pero cuando pasó por la calefacción su olor me llego, ese olor a fresias muy dulces y duraznos, pero también otro olor que no pude reconocer, pero se me hizo familiar… Al llegar a mi mesa no pude evitarlo su olor cada vez estaba más y más fuerte, podía sentir como su sangre recorría todo su cuerpo, como me llamaba, _necesito esa sangre_…

Tuve que dejar de respirar no quería cometer un error, no podía exponerme de esta manera si la mataba ahora tendría que matar a todos ellos y como explicarlo…

_**Edward deja esos pensamientos, ella será tuya pero no ahora - Ali**_

Como lo pensé Alice siempre un paso delante de todos. Seguí intentando prestar atención a la clase pero como hacerlo si lo que decía ya me sabia y no había nada nuevo que me pudiera enseñar, y sobre todo por el delicioso bombeo del corazón que tenia al lado…

Al terminar la clase me marche de inmediato, no podía seguir allí si lo hacia la drenaría de inmediato y se perdería toda la diversión y Alice me _mataría_…

Salí de la escuela inmediatamente, hoy todos se regresaran en el Jeep de Emmett, no fui muy lejos solo necesitaba olvidar un poco de su olor, solo pensarlo me daba tanta sed…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Alice no había visto, que la sangre de Isabella cantara para Edward, pero no le importaba ella seria su diversión mientras estaban en Forks, y no querían a otra chica si no a ella... No dijo nada de por que se fue Edward el mismo se los diría, al llegar a la majestuosa casa de los Cullen, todos se dedicaron a diferentes actividades, Emmett, Diego y Alec se pusieron a jugar Xbox y Wii antes de que Alec desapareciera como lo hacia cada semana por toda la tarde y parte de la noche…

Carlisle se desocupo temprano del hospital, y llego a su casa ansioso por ver a su querida Esme que al estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo le causaba mucho dolor…

Ya en su casa se entero que Edward no había regresado después que huyo de la escuela… Alec regreso como siempre con las ropas algo desgarradas y sucias, pero siempre olía a los animales que casaban, nunca a nada más nada, ni otro vampiro ni hombre lobo, nada solo a los animales…

Ya entrada la madrugada Edward regreso, después de haber casado de más… Esme y Carlisle eran los únicos preocupados por él, Alice no, ya que sabía donde estaba, Alec y Diego no lo soportan al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Cuando Esme lo vio corrió a sus brazos para saber que estaba bien.

- Edward, ¿Dónde has estado? - pregunto Carlisle

- Carlisle, tuve que alejarme del pueblo - solo dijo eso, no quería profundizar más las cosas.

- Edward ¿que te ha alejado del pueblo? - pregunto muy angustiada Esme.

- La chica nueva, Isabella, su sangre me llama demasiado, huele tan dulce que tengo que alejarme - con eso dio media vuelta y se marcho, tomo varias de sus cosas y se marcho, pero antes de salir hubo un pensamiento que lo llamo la atención y fue el de Alec…

_Mierda, no contaba con que fuera la cantante de Edward, esto si se pondrá feo, espero que __**él**__ no se entere..._

Edward no le presto mucha atención solo se alejó de allí necesitaba estar solo para pensar y tomar control de la sed cada vez que piensa en su aroma para poder seguir con los planes que tenían…

El resto de los Cullen quedo muy sorprendido, por todo lo que le dijo Edward, después que se marcho todos volvieron a sus actividades de rutina…

_**Issy (POV)**_

Hoy me toco ir a la escuela, no por mi sino por Charlie, a parte que ya no podía seguir con lo del resfriado que nunca me dio, pero sentía algo peor, mi pecho me duele de tal forma que ninguna pastilla que me he tomado me lo ha calmado…

Mi papá no sabe nada de esto y espero que no se entere…

Salí algo tarde de la casa, claro que como no si me quede hasta tarde intentando llamar a Jazzy, pero no me contesto, espero que me llame hoy…

Los converse negros no eran actos para este clima, sus suelas demasiado lisas me hacen resbalar todo el tiempo, he quedado como una torpe, y para nada lo soy, me he puesto zapatos con tacón de más de 15 centímetros y no me caigo ni nada y quedo como torpe por usas unos con suela de ni más de dos centímetros…

Revise si tenia todo, el celular lo llevaba en un bolcito escondido de mi amplia blusa, baje de la camioneta para ir al oficina del director por mi horario de clase… _que emocionante_…

Al llegar a la oficina, de tras de un mostrador estaba sentada la secretaria, una mujer regordeta de cabello rojizo… Me acerque a ella…

- Buenos días, he venido para buscar mi horario - le he dicho. Ella alzo la vista me detallo minuciosamente… al parecer no sabia nada de respeto…

- A cariño, tu debes ser Isabella Swan - asentí con la cabeza, no la corregí, el único diminutivo de mi nombre que me gusta es Issy y el único que me llama así es Jazzy… - Toma cariño, allí tienes el horario y un mapa de la escuela, allí te marque y bienvenida a la escuela preparatoria de Forks.

- Gracias señora… -

- Dime Carla cariño y nada de señora.

- Gracias Carla - le dije, me marche de inmediato, y para mi mala suerte a primera hora nada más y nada menos que matemáticas, después química, mis dos pesadillas juntas, llegue sin perderme al aula de la clase, entre y me senté en uno de los últimos puestos, menos mal en profesor llego enseguida, al lado mio se sentó un muchacho de tés blanca mucho más que la de mi madre que es alvina, de cabello negro y ojos verdes con toques dorados a los alrededores, no le hable y no me hablo, mejor así… me recordó la fiesta donde Jazzy fue presentado a su empresa como legitimo dueño, se parece a varios de sus empleados…

La clase termino rápido, aunque no lo crean odio las matemáticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con números y formulas, pero siempre doy lo mejor de mí, no dejo caer mi promedio… Me fui para la otra aula, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, pero me importo, la única mirada que quería tener sobre mi es **su mirada**, la mirada de mi Jazzy… Llegue al aula de Química solo con un pequeño tropiezo por mis zapatos _queridos…_ nuevamente me fui a uno de los últimos asientos, esta vez me toco sola, gracias a Dios, todos los del aula no se como le hacían pero me quedaban mirando, al único que me intereso, fue el de un chico rubio, de ojos azules, se parece mucho a Jane Vulturis, será su hermano Alec, no lo creo ellos están en Italia…

Nuevamente paso rápido la clase, me fui a la ultima antes del almuerzo Español, una de mis favoritas, la profesora Stephanie me obligo a presentarme, solo dije mi nombre y que me gustaba leer, no me gusta dar mucha información, me toco sentarme al lado de una rubia teñida, a penas me senté la profesora comenzó su clase y mi celular vibro por un mensaje, revise rápidamente y era de Jazzy

_**- Hola mi amor, como estas… lamento no haberte contestado ayer estaba en una reunión y no podía interrumpirla. Tu Jazzy**_- el siempre tan tierno, pero para él ahora seria de noche…

_**- Hola mi vida, no te preocupes, sabes que siempre te entiendo, me haces full falta, te amo. Tu Issy**_

_**- al igual que tu a mi, como desearía tenerte en mis brazos y comerte a besos. Tu Jazzy**_

_**- como lo deseo también, en vez de estar en clase de español. Tu Issy**_

_**- Amor, sabes que daría todo por estar contigo a cada momento pero ahora no puedo. **_

_**Mi Issy p**__**referiría morir antes que alejarme de ti, pero me ha tocado, y ahora se me va hacer muy complicado habar contigo cada vez que quiera, tengo que estar pendiente a la compañía, a los estudios del colegio y unos curso de administración que estoy haciendo… lo lamento mi Issy, no poder hablar contigo como me gustaría. Tu Jazzy**_

_**- Mi Jazzy, sabes que te entiendo perfectamente, solo no te olvides de mi - tu Issy**_

_**- Mi niña, como olvidarme de ti si estas en cada pensamiento que tengo, todo lo que hago es solo por ti, y para ti… Sabe que te amo, eres **__**mi todo**__** y siempre lo serás. Te ama tu Jazzy **_

_**- Pensaré en ti todos los días. Soñaré contigo cada noche. Algún día vendrás a mí. Alguna noche seremos un solo cuerpo. El amor arde eternamente cuando es verdadero. No muere. Siempre te amaré. Tu Issy**_

_**- Más allá de la distancia… Siempre te voy a querer…! Y siempre voy a esperar por ti y solo por ti. Te amo mi Issy. **_

Después de eso dejamos de hablar, ya iba más de la mitad de la clase, mi compañera que se llama Jessica, me hablo de todo un poco, me jalo fuera del aula cuando termino la clase, prácticamente no se quedaba callada por nada. Llegamos un poco tarde a la cafetería, compramos algo de comer, claro ella típico una ensalada y agua, por mi parte me compre algo más delicioso y comestible, casi al llegar a la mesa...

- Vamos Bella, nos sentaremos con mis amigos - me dijo, como odio que me llamen así.

- Bueno Jessica - que más podía hacer no iba a dejar que se enterara que odio que me llamen así.

Me presento a todos los que estaban en la mesa Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory - que son novios - Ángela Weber, Ben Cheney - que también son novios- , Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Jacob Black - levante mi vista y si era él mi mejor amigo de la infancia, él me sonrió y ya, Jessica siguió con la presentación - y a Riley y Steven los gemelos Biers

Seguimos hablando con todos un poco, menos mal y cada uno centro su atención en otras cosas a parte de mi… Al cabo rato cuando termine de comer me puse a observar la cafetería para ver si tenía un punto débil para alguna que otra travesura cuando los vi…

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - le pregunte a Jessica, ella volteó a ver a quienes me refería, al verlos se le formo una risita burlona en la cara…

- Ellos son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, ellos son Alice y Emmett Rathbone, son sobrinos de Carlisle, sus padres murieron cuando tenían como diez años en un accidente y él doc. Siendo su único pariente vivo los adopto, Emmett tiene 17, es el de cabello castaño y muy musculosos y Alice 16 es la de cabello negro y parece una duende; los que le siguen en la mesa son Rosalie y Alec Hale son sobrinos de Esme la esposa del doc. Ella quedo con su custodia cuando su hermana falleció por una enfermedad, de su padre no sabemos nada, Rosalie tiene 17, es la rubia, ella sale con Emmett, lo que me parece horrible teniendo en cuenta que viven en la misma casa, a veces parece que se quieren comer en público y Alec 16, es el rubio menudito, y los que quedan son Edward y Diego Cullen ellos no tienen parentesco sanguíneo con ninguno de ellos, ambos fueron adoptados por los Cullen, no dicen mucho de sus vidas, Edward tiene 16 es el de cabello cobrizo y el más delgado de los cuarto chicos, Diego tiene 17 tiene el cabello negro, es casi tan delgado como Edward, a veces parece como si tuviera fuertes dolores. En fin ninguno de ellos se relaciona con los demás estudiantes. - termino diciendo ella, creo que ni siquiera respiro… me pregunto cuando los que están solteros la rechazaron…

- A ya, bien por ellos - le conteste… El chico Alec me sigue pareciendo muy conocido… pero no recuerdo de donde…

Paso sin ningún problema la hora de almuerzo, me tocaba biología, esta si no me aceptaron que la diera con el grupo superior ya que no podía por que el número de estudiantes estaba completo.

Me demore en entrar a la clase, necesitaba ver la foto de Jazzy, pero no la traje se me quedaría en la casa o en el auto, en fin, toque la puerta el profesor me mando a sentar junto a Edward Cullen, al irme acercando pude notar como sus ojos cambian del dorado al negro, eso hizo que un terrible escalofrío recorriera mi columna…

Se le notaba que tenia tanta rabia y deseo de matarme allí mismo… pero ¿Por qué? Que le pasaba a ese imbécil…

Al terminar la clase salió como alma que lleva al diablo, me sorprendió mucho, es como si mi olor le desagradara, bueno el tendrá alguna enfermedad ya que nunca huelo mal, maldito…

Me marche a la última clase del día EF. Como la odio, el entrenador me dio el uniforme pero no me obligo a jugas más si a hacer los calentamientos, donde me caí por los pedazos de mierda que tengo por zapatos… Me nos mal y se paso la hora rápido, me marche a la casa para seguir con la rutina de la tarde… es decir, hacer algo de aseo, cocinar la cena y hacer los deberes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola lectores: <strong>_

_**En el cap anterior quedaron muchas cosas inconclusa, o mejor dicho me adelante en la historia... A partir de ahora voy a describir todo lo que se dijo de forma general todo lo que paso... **_

_**Espero les guste... Gracias por los comentarios a los capítulos anteriores**_

_**Y quiero Reviews...**_

_**Pos: no había actualizado ya que estaba en parciales finales, salí el viernes y pase todo el fin de semana escribiendo capítulos para todas las historias, espero les agrade...**_


	11. Una semana

_**Alec (POV)**_

Han pasado quince días desde que Isabella debió entrar a clases, me reocupe cuando no llego, fui a ver si estaba bien y la escuche hablando con El Mayor, así que me aleje sin más, fui a la Push, como siempre para el entrenamiento de los lobos, todos eso días paso sin ningún incidente.

El Mayor me había dicho que ella estaba fingiendo un resfriado para no ir, al parecer él se percato de que estaba afuera cuando hablaron ya que llamo. Les dije a los lobos para que estuvieran pendientes…

También me dijo que los asuntos con Benito eran más graves de lo previsto y que demoraría más de unos meses en regresar y que cuidara a **su Issy **con mi vida o de todas maneras moriría si algo le pasaba a ella…

Extrañaba mucho a mis hermana Jane, claro que hablaba con ella pero no era lo mismo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poderla ver, a ella y a mis demás compañeros de la guardia, pero esto es realmente necesario…

Con el tiempo que llevaba con los Cullen, me hice amigos de Diego pero no era lo mismo…

Hoy por fin entraría Isabella a la escuela, Jacob y yo teníamos todo listo por si algo ocurría para sacarla de inmediato sana y salva… Todo marcho de maravilla antes del almuerzo, como siempre llegamos unos minutos después de haber tocado la campana, tomamos nuestras bandejas con la comida que no comeríamos, esto me parecía un desperdicio pero que más podemos hacer que fingir ser humanos mientras estemos aquí...

No pude ver a Isabella, Jacob estaba con sus compañeros, todos en una mesa solo faltaba Jessica, pero los demás ya estaban allí. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin entro Isabella, y con Jessica, bueno al menos estaría en la mesa con Jacob y él la vigilaría mejor de cerca que yo. Pude notar que había perdido a alguien especial ya que estaba muy triste y se le notaba mucho que había llorado mucho...

- Vamos Bella, nos sentaremos con mis amigos - le dijo Jessica, mierda la llamo Bella, ella odia que le digan así muchos lo habían aprendido por las malas, pero no le contesto, solo hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Bueno Jessica - le contesto, lo cual realmente me sorprendió a decir no más que ella estuviera actuando así, si ella no es así, solo tendría que observarla un poco más…

Se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, Jessica le presento a todo los de la mesa sin excepción, (Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory - son novios - Ángela Weber, Ben Cheney - son novios- , Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Jacob Black - al parecer lo reconoció, ay que lo miro directamente a la cara - y a Riley y Steven los gemelos Biers)

Ella no dijo mucho a ninguno de ellos, solo que era un placer conocerlos y ya, esta es la tímida Isabella, una faceta que no había conocido de ella… Espero que no sea culpa de alguien o realmente estará muerto cuando él se entere...

Estaba pensando, pero la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos…

- Nada, solo que no le puedo leer la mente a Isabella, es como si no estuviera allí - Al parecer le había intentado… Pero me sorprendió que no leyera su mente, a lo mejor tenia que ver con lo que Jane me dijo cuando la conoció que Aro no pudo leer la mente de ella pero pensaron que era que el mayor la estaba protegiendo, será que ella también es especial...

- Eso no puede ser verdad - contesto Diego, al parecer el mayor los supo controlar muy bien cuando estuvo con ellos…

- Diego intenta para ver si sientes algo de ella - le dijo Edward, mierda mejor que intente sentir algo de ella que mandarle sentimientos o alterarlos, mierda…

- Maldición -dijo Diego muy bajo solo para que escucháramos nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Edward.

- Esta en un terrible dolor, demasiado fuerte… es… es como si estuviera _cambiando_ pero muy lentamente; como si le faltara una pierna o alguna parte de su cuerpo - ese dolor no es lo que dice Diego, ese dolor es por estar lejos de su pareja, me sorprende que siendo humana lo sienta tanto...

- Alec, será que tu poder le afecta - mierda ahora si que estaba en problemas, quien diría que un vampiro se pone nervioso… _Edward no puedo, seria peligroso para ella y para… _no podía decir que era peligroso para mi también.

- Solo será un segundo, y no le pasara nada solo se vera como si se hubiera desmayado - me dijo, no me convenció mucho pero asentí, también quería saber. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire innecesaria. _Solo espero que __**él**__ no se entere o seré ceniza._ Pensé, al parecer Edward se dio cuenta pero no presto mucha atención. Gracias al cielo que no funciono...

- Lo siento Edward pero no funciona.

Nadie dijo nada más Edward se veía demasiado frustrado con que no le puede leer la mente a Isabella…

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - dijo Isabella a Jessica, ella volteó a ver a quienes se refería se le formo una sonrisa algo descarada en su boca espantosa, nunca imagine tener que huirle a una simple humana...

- Ellos son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, ellos son Alice y Emmett Rathbone, son sobrinos de Carlisle, sus padres murieron cuando tenían como diez años en un accidente y él doc. Siendo su único pariente vivo los adopto, Emmett tiene 17, es el de cabello castaño y muy musculosos y Alice 16 es la de cabello negro y parece una duende; los que le siguen en la mesa son Rosalie y Alec Hale son sobrinos de Esme la esposa del doc. Ella quedo con su custodia cuando su hermana falleció por una enfermedad, de su padre no sabemos nada, Rosalie tiene 17, es la rubia, ella sale con Emmett, lo que me parece horrible teniendo en cuenta que viven en la misma casa, a veces parece que se quieren comer en público y Alec 16, es el rubio menudito, y los que quedan son Edward y Diego Cullen ellos no tienen parentesco sanguíneo con ninguno de ellos, ambos fueron adoptados por los Cullen, no dicen mucho de sus vidas, Edward tiene 16 es el de cabello cobrizo y el más delgado de los cuarto chicos, Diego tiene 17 tiene el cabello negro, es casi tan delgado como Edward, a veces parece como si tuviera fuertes dolores. En fin ninguno de ellos se relaciona con los demás estudiantes. - termino diciendo ella.

- A ya, bien por ellos - Isabella cada vez que me miraba intentaba recordar algo por la expresión de su cara, solo espero que no me reconozca por haberla salvado hace varios años… Ojala se la haya olvidado todo lo de esa noche…

Al salir de la última clase, Alice nos dijo que Edward se tuvo que ir, pero no dijo por que… Todos nos marchamos en el Jeep de Emmett, al llegar cada quien se fue a ser sus cosas, como siempre Emmett, Diego y yo nos quedamos jugando video juegos.

Al pasar una hora con ellos, me marche para la reserva a entrenar con los lobos, al llegar allá seguimos con nuestra rutina, varios de ellos escondían mi olor a los alrededores, otros patrullaban y varios entrenaban tanto su forma humana como en su forma de lobos…

Desde que los conocí no he tenido ningún problema con ellos, no tenían fallas, y como las iban a tener si estaban entrenando con el mayor…

Terminamos rápido como siempre, hable con Jacob para ver si tenía alguna clase con ella y dijo que la mayoría, pero en todas él tenia compañero y no podía hacer nada… Llamamos a Peter para que informara al mayor de todo lo ocurrido, hasta de las pruebas que hizo Cullen solo espero que no pasé a mayores…

Regrese a la casa de los Cullen después de una buena caza, paso la noche y Edward apareció en la madrugada, los únicos preocupados por él como siempre eran Carlisle y Esme. Esme lo abrazo a penas entro por la perta...

- Edward, ¿Dónde has estado? - exigió Carlisle, claro como no, si puede perder a su chico de oro...

- Carlisle, tuve que alejarme del pueblo - le contesto con algo de amargura.

- Edward ¿Por qué te has alejado del pueblo? - pregunto muy angustiada Esme, también por perder a su primer hijo, ba, si como no…

- La chica nueva, Isabella, su sangre me llama demasiado, huele tan dulce que tengo que alejarme -

_Mierda, no contaba con que fuera la cantante de Edward, esto si se pondrá feo, espero que __**él**__ no se entere_ o regresara enseguida para matarlo… mejor es que se marche lo más pronto posible… tendré que avisar lo más pronto posible de esto…

Edward se marcho, no dijo a donde, pero dijo que regresaba, Esme se quedo sollozando y Carlisle consolándola, los demás no le dimos mucha importancia… el que él se marchara representa un peligro menos del que debo preocuparme… inmediatamente le mande un mensaje a Peter que Isabella es la cantante de Edward pero que él se marcho por un tiempo de los Cullen para hacer frente a eso, Peter no me contesto...

La semana, siguió como si nada, Isabella a la que todos estaban llamando Bella, estaba más que enojada, había hablo con Diego en la clase que tiene con él, Diego cada vez se veía más feliz, pero no le decía a nadie por que, hasta Alcie a intentado ver el por que pero no le resulta, ya que Diego aprendió a esquivar su don fácilmente…

Isabella se seguía viendo igual, solo que cada vez más se le iba apagando la luz de sus ojos, esa luz que conozco desde que ella era una bebe… ¿Qué le estarás pasando para actuar así...?

Se notaba a leguas que ella no era feliz estando aquí…

De Edward no sabíamos nada solo que estaba en Denali, me imagino que disfrutando con Tanya un rato, solo espero que se quede por allá.

Emmett y Rosalie, escucharon una conversación de Alice con Edward, donde estaban hablando de Isabella que ella seria su proyecto de este pueblo, cuando me dijeron lo que ellos hacen con las niñas, me dieron unas putas ganas de ir a buscar a_ Edward _para torturarlo y quemarlo pedacito por pedacito dejando la cabeza para lo ultimo. Pero no lo podía hacer… bueno no ahora, pero creo que preferirá que lo mate yo antes de que lo atrape el mayor…

Me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Diego ante lo que piensan estos dos hacerle a Isabella, pero me imagine que seria la reacción normal…

Los cuatro nos reunimos lejos de la casa para hablar de _ese_ asuntico, los convencí para proteger a Isabella, para evitar que ellos sigan asiendo de las suyas y no _involucrar _a la pobre chica en el mundo sobre natural, con eso fue fácil convencerlos, Rosalie ya que odiaba esta vida, Emmett hace todo lo que diga Rosalie y Diego, comparte ciertas ideas con Rosalie sobre ser vampiros…

Por otra parte he intentado comunicarme con el Mayor o uno de sus capitanes pero ninguno contesta, he llamado a Italia y nada no hay comunicación con nadie de allá la única que contesta el Irginia la recepcionista, informe de lo que planean hacer Alice y Edward a los lobos para hacer otras tácticas para protegerla…

Ella no cambio para nada su aptitud siempre es la misma desde que llego, parece como si fuera un simple títere… Es como si no fuera ella...

_**Edward (POV)**_

No lo puedo creer, a parte que no le puedo leer la mente a la inútil humana, ella es mi cantante, la sangre más dulce que podría obtener nunca, pero no quiero drenarla así como así quiero un poco de diversión con ella antes de tomar su sangre.

Para esto me vi obligado a huir, para poder cumplir con el plan que Alice y yo habíamos estipulado para ella…

Me marche a Denali, allí esta Tanya una de mis amantes, nadie lo sabe solo Alice y nadie más, claro que le advertí a ella que si quería seguir con esto no le dijera a nadie, y ella muy amablemente lo cumplió…

Solo pasaría aquí una semana después me marcharía y pondría el plan en marcha, aunque tendríamos que cambiar algunas cosas, ya que el único don que trabaja perfectamente en ella es el de Diego y el de Alice, pero falla por culpa de los perros sarnosos de la Push.

La semana paso rápidamente, no he contestado ninguna de las llamadas que me ha hecho Esme o Carlisle, Alice no me llama, para que si sabe que estoy bien. Ya mañana regresaría para poner en marcha todo el día lunes…

Al llegar a la casa, Esme, Carlisle y Alice corrieron a saludarme, claro que los otros cuatro ni se inmutaron por mi llegada, Diego estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, eso es raro en él, ya que siempre esta insultándome por tener algo a escondidas con Alice o fantaseando con ella, bueno lo dejare para otra ocasión, de todos modos tarde o temprano me enteraría, por un descuido de él.

_**Issy (POV)**_

Que semana de lo de más aburrida, no lo soporto, todo empezó mal desde el lunes, empezando de que todavía estoy en Forks, he hablado con Jazzy pero no lo suficiente, al parece ha habido más complicaciones en la empresa de lo que habían creído, y Jazzy es él más presionado con todo lo que esta ocurriendo…

Por otro lado están las perras de la escuela, que me llaman Bella, no las he corregido para que me llamen Issy ya que el único que lo puede hacer es Jazzy…

Tengo varias clases con algunos de los Cullen, no me caen muy bien que digamos pero que va, hay que soportar la tortura. Con él único que he hablado y medio hablar es con Diego y eso por que nos toca hacer unos trabajos juntos. Por otro lado en la clase de biología me toca sentarme con Edmundo o como se llame, la verdad no me callo para nada bien.

Bueno en fin eso me da de la patada, yo solo quiero que Jazzy venga por mi pronto…

No había podido hablar con Jazzy, desde el marte lo que me tenia de lo más de preocupada. Él es el único que me tranquiliza. El miércoles se me quedo el celular en la casa y de muy de malas que Jazzy llamo tenia diez llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de voz y escritos.

En fin en los mensajes me dijo que va a demorar mucho tiempo sin poder hablar directamente conmigo ya que va ha estar viajando por todo el mundo para poder revisar todas y cada una de las sucursales de la empresa y que si pasaba algo que le deje un mensaje de voz.

En seguida le respondí, y le conté lo poco que había pasado, y le dije lo mucho que lo amo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola lectores, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas que recibí por el capitulo anterior...<em>**

**_;D_**

**_También quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron con "Giros del destino" que ya finalizo. Voy a intentar responder a todos los comentarios que me han llegado... _**

**_Me disculpo con ustedes por no haber publicado antes pero es que estaba escribiendo algunos capítulos de esta historia y otras por allí, al igual que editando otros..._**

**_Gracias por la paciencia... _**

**_Dejen comentarios del cap para ver si les gusta la dirección que esta tomando la historia..._**

**_GRACIAS DE VERDAD... _**

**_PS: a partir de ahora todo sera en tercera persona... _**

**_Que lo disfruten... XOXO_**


	12. El principio del fin

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para tener en cuenta…

Al finalizar la primera semana todo esta bien, hasta el lunes de su segunda semana de clases, Charlie le había dicho a Isabella que cuidara el invernadero de sus vecinos ya que la persona encargada se iría de viaje y no sabía cuando regresaba, ella gustosa acepto, ya que esta podría ser una escapada de mundo donde vive, ya que vería toda clase de flores y plantas, además de ser un excelente lugar para poder leer tranquilamente.

Charlie estaba tan contento de tener a su hija con él que no le importaba lo que había hecho para que la enviaran, a él solo le importa compartir tiempo con ella…

El lunes de la segunda semana inicio como el anterior, solo que esta vez Alice y Edward tienen todo lo que necesitan para comenzar su plan.

Alice cambio su horario junto con el de Edward para poder tener todas las clases con Isabella y en ese proceso movió a los simples humanos que le estorbaban de su camino.

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice con la mejor cara de "yo no fui" que tenia.

- ah! Hola – le dijo esta sin darle la mayor importancia.

- Bella, vamos a ser grandes amigas, ya lo veras – le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, Issy hiso una mueca ante la mención de la amistad, ya que ella sabia que si alguien se acercaba a ella no seria para nada bueno y menos si son personas que normalmente no se relacionan con los demás. – Mira Bella este es mi hermano Edward – le dijo mientras señalaba a un Edward que se venia acercando con una "sonrisa matadora" según muchas pero no ella, para ella solo estaba su Jazzy y no hay sonrisa más moja panty que la de él.

- Hola Bella, lamento no haberme presentado la semana pasada es que tenia laringitis y no podía hablar mucho – le dijo Edward

- A no me di cuenta y tampoco me importa – le contesto Issy de lo más de aburrida, lo cual molesto a Edward y a Alice. Por otra parte Alec estaba no muy lejos en ese mismo salón viendo todo lo que estaban haciendo Edward y Alice, para intervenir si es necesario.

Alice y Edward decidieron que les tocaría jugar por otro lado para poder tener su atención y se tomarían el día de hoy para hacerlo. El resto del día de clases paso sin mayor incidente. Diego estaba más que furioso ya que no podía estar con Issy en la única clase que tenía con ella…

Esa semana, Alec seguía sin poder comunicarse a Volterra, ni con los capitanes ni con el mayor, nadie contestaba las llamadas, dejaba mensaje a decir no más pero ninguno de estos era respondido. Alec sabía perfectamente que algo estaba pasando, o mejor dicho que se estaban preparando para un ataque contra alguien, así que solo se limito a dejar mensajes donde daba informes de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y las decisiones que él estaba tomando respecto a las diversas situaciones.

Alice y Edward, habían intentado dos veces más por las buenas atraer a Isabella a sus garras pero esta fácilmente los esquivo, mientras que su hermanos se reían de los intentos fallidos que estos habían tenido, pero con lo que nadie contaba es que amenazaran la vida de sus padres, y al mismo tiempo revelándole su secreto mas guardado y poderoso.

_**Alice (POV)**_

Esta estúpida ha sido la más difícil que hemos tenido para atraer a nuestras manos. Ya llevábamos tres veces intentando que se acercara a nosotros pero no lo hemos conseguido, ya vendría el _último_ intento por decirlo de alguna manera ya que este es infalible…

En varias clases nos tocaba sentarnos juntas nos mandaron a realizar un trabajo, ella siempre me estaba ignorando en todo lo que le decía, pero después de esto no le quedara de otras que ser mi marioneta.

- Bella ¿donde vamos a realizar el trabajo en tu casa o en la mía? – le dije poniendo la mejor cara posible, claro que sabía donde la realizaríamos y allí comenzaría nuestro plan.

- En tu casa ya que Charlie tiene descanso todos los martes – dijo como lo esperaba, hoy todos se irían de caza excepto Edward, y Alec se perdería toda la tarde como todos los días.

- A listo entonces te paso a recoger para llevarte ya que no creo que puedas llegar tan fácilmente y te puedes perder. - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Aja no hay problema, me sigues después de la escuela para dejar mi camioneta - me contesto.

Salimos para ir al almuerzo, que asqueroso se ve todo esto pero que hay toco, menos mal y no me toca comerme eso. Cuanto extraño la sangre humana, ese sabor exquisito, no sé como le ará Edward pero me tiene que dar un poquito de su cantante huele delicioso…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Alice y Edward tenían todo listo para chantajear a Isabella, desgraciadamente para ellos no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo y lo descubrirían demasiado tarde sin poder librarse del castigo…

A la hora del almuerzo los Cullen se sentaron como siempre en su mesa, Alice y Edward estaban felices pero no lo demostraban, si lo hacían podían levantar la sospecha de alguno de sus hermanos y eso es lo que menos querían. Pero Diego si sintió la enorme satisfacción que emanaba de ellos.

Isabela por otra parte se sentó con Jake y sus demás compañeros como le había estado haciendo las tres semanas que llevaba en la escuela, pero lo que más le molestaba es que no había podido hablar con Jasper, le había mandado mensajes a toda hora para ver si en algún momento le contestaba o le de volvía la llamada pero no lo conseguía.

Después del almuerzo como siempre se dirigió a su clase de biología y una de sus favoritas pero desgraciadamente tenia que compartir la mesa del laboratorio con Edward Cullen, claro que él siempre la saludaba e intentaba hablar con ella pero Isabella siempre lo ignoraba.

A las demás chicas de la escuela esto les daba tanta rabia ya que ninguno de los Cullen les hablaba a nadie de la escuela hasta que ella llego, y en todas esas femeninas no había nada más que rencor y celos, que pasaría lo que ellas pensara fuera realidad o si ellas supieran la verdad de tras de esa supuesta atracción u amistad que ellas creen que hay allí. Pero gracias a ello a Isabella cada vez más la trataban mal e insultaban cada vez que podían, algunas incluso le dieron algunas cachetadas, ella por supuesto no se defendió, con tanta depresión como hacerlo…

Al finalizar las clase Edward y Alice le dijeron a sus hermanos que irían de compras mientras ellos se iban de caza ya que ellos ya habían cazado el día anterior en la tarde, así que no veían la necesidad de ir ese día. Se quedaron un rato más en la escuela mientras que los demás se marchaban.

Isabella salió de la escuela unos minutos después que el resto se fue, se monto en su vieja camioneta y no le presto atención a los que la estaban esperando, ellos un poco molestos que los ignoraran se subieron en al volvo de Edward y la siguieron a su casa, y la esperaron, escucharon como ella le dijo a su padre donde iba, con quien y por qué iba para allá.

Salió después de unos quince minutos con otra ropa y el mismo bolso que lleva para la escuela, se subió a la parte de atrás del volvo dijo un escueto hola y se marcharon enseguida.

En la casa de los Cullen ella siguió a Alice hasta su habitación para hacer el trabajo, lo terminaron de hacer no más de una hora después de haber iniciado este.

- Bella necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo Alice, muy seria

- Aja tu dirás Alice – le dijo, mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas y a Alice se le formo una sonrisa demoniaca en su cara.

- lo que te vamos a decir esperamos que no salga de nosotros – le dijo, Isabella quedo algo confundida con esto.

- Dime Alice, ¿Qué es? -pregunto con algo de duda en la voz...

- Edward ven ya es la hora – dijo como si estuviera hablando con una persona que esta cerca de ella.

- Alice, él no te va… – no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que Edward se había prácticamente materializado delante de ella, Isabella al verlo pego un gran grito que ninguno de los dos le presto atención.

- Pues veras Bella, nosotros no somos humanos **somos vampiros** – le dijo Alice, sin detenerse y muy calmada.

- Eso no es verdad, deja de bromear Alice – dijo Isabella queriendo creer que era solo una broma por parte de ellos.

- Es verdad Isabella lo que dijo Alice o como explicas esto – decía Edward mientras se le acercaba muy rápidamente a ella, con uno de los sillones del cuarto de Alice cargado en una sola mano como si fuera un simple libro…

- No te preocupes que no te vamos a hacer nada – dijo nuevamente Alice, mientras le sobaba la cara con dulzura.

- Solo queremos hablar contigo, Bella y explicarte lo que hemos pasado – dijo Edward, Isabella no muy convencida acepto, de todas maneras no tengo como escapar se dijo así misma.

Alice y Edward le dijeron su historia y la de todos los miembros de la familia, claro que los dijeron como a ellos les pareció. Que todos los miembros de su familia son vampiros, le explicaron su dieta, su costumbre. Al final ella se relajo un poco, claro que no le dijeron las reglas de su mundo…

- entonces Bella, también hay algo que tienes que saber, nadie lo puede saber y tú tampoco lo deberías saber , para nosotros no hay muchas reglas pero las hay, una de ellas es no darnos a conocer a los humanos… – iba diciendo Edward con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara

-¿Qu… ue… e conce...cecuen...encia… hay p...par...a los q...que sa… sab...ben? – pregunto con miedo Isabella interrumpiendo lo que decía Edward. A Alice y Edward se le formo una sonrisa mucho más diabólica en su rostro. Mientras que ella solo pensaba en Jasper…

- Pues vera solo tiene dos opciones cuando se entera una de ellas es convertirse pero me imagino que tú no quieres cambiarte y te quieres casar, tener hijos y todo eso

- Y la segunda opción es la muerte – término diciendo Edward, Isabella trago en balde y se puso más blanca de lo que estaba, pensó en sus padres, en no volverlos a ver a ellos y Jasper, Charlotte o Peter, y Phil...

-¿Qué piensan hacerme? – les dijo esta vez sin tartamudear y llenándose de valor. Pensando que ya todo esta hecho y si tiene que morir, moriría con los mejores recuerdos de su vida junto a sus padres, Phil y Jasper…

- A ti nada, pero tu padre las puede pagar caro si no haces todo lo que nosotros te digamos – dijo con calma mortal Edward, allí Isabella no sabía que hacer estaban prácticamente jugando con los sentimientos que ella tiene para sus padres y ella lo sabía perfectamente, ya no quedaba de otra que seguirle el juego…

- Esta bien, que tengo que hacer, pero no por favor no le hagan nada a Charlie – les respondió Isabella entre lagrimas que no se había dado cuenta, ella odia soportar que le hicieran cualquier cosa a ella, pero no podía soportar que algo le pasara a Charlie o alguno de sus seres queridos.

- Bueno a partir de ahora dejaras de hablar con Jacob Black y los otros compañeritos que tienes en el instituto, serás oficialmente la novi… – Alice no termino de decirlo.

- No puedo ser su novia, ya tengo novio – le dijo esta muy segura, mientras se acordaba de Jasper.

- No nos importa termina con él, pues me imagino que ni siquiera esta aquí en Forks – dijo Alice mientras que Isabella asentía lentamente – como iba diciendo serás la novia de Edward, te sentaras con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo y cuidado de decir algo que el que lo pagara será tú padre.

- Esta bien, me pueden llevar a mi casa, voy a preparar la cena de Charlie. – dijo esta muy tranquila, para la sorpresa de Alice y Edward.

- Edward te va a llevar y si eres novia de él tienen que actuar como tal, con besos y todo – le dijo Alice alzando una ceja, cuando Isabella frunció el ceño, esta solo le quedo asentir, que más podía hacer.

Edward tomo del brazo a Isabella un poco fuerte y la llevo jalando hasta el volvo, dentro del auto solo había silencio, llegaron rápido a la casa de Isabella, antes de bajarse del coche Edward la beso en la boca, pero noto un olor raro que se adjunta al de ella algo que no había notado antes, no le presto mucha atención y siguió como si nada. También le dijo que el día de mañana la pasaría a recoger para ir al instituto y así lo aria todos los días.

Isabella al llegar a su casa pidió pizza para la cena, Charlie dejo una nota que decía que se había ido a la Push a visitar a Billy y llegaba para la cena. Esta después que llego la cena tomo una rebanada y guardo el resto en la cocina, no tenía hambre pero debería parece que había comido para que Charlie no se preocupara. Subió a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama y empozó a llorar, miro por la ventana y vio los barrotes que esta tenia, internamente le dio gracias a Charlie por ponerlos e instalar un sistema de seguridad con detección de movimientos por si ella se quería escapar, al igual que ella no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, como extrañaba a su Jazzy y más en los momentos como estos, pero que podía hacer Jasper, si él también es un simple humano como ella y si estuviera allí lo más probable es que lo mataran para obtener su objetivo. Así como se acostó llorando se durmió y así despertó.

Los demás de los integrantes Cullen regresaron varias horas después, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que alguien más, para ser precisos un humano había estado en su casa, lo cual es extremadamente raro.

Carlisle le pregunto a Edward y Alice que había pasado por que había un humano en la casa, ellos muy gustosos le explicaron que Isabella Swan había venido a hacer una tarea con Alice, ya que no lo podían hacer en la casa de ella; todos ellos si se tragaron el ese cuento, aunque en parte eso era verdad y Diego al sentirlo no les quedo de otra que aceptarlo…

Alec por su parte, se dio cuenta apenas sintió el olor de Isabella en la casa que ellos ya habían dado marcha a su plan para tener a Isabella como una muñeca para jugar. Este inmediatamente salió de la casa para informar al mayor como se le había exigido, el problema es que este no le contesto, intento con sus capitanes pero tampoco hubo respuesta por parte de ellos.

Emmett, Rosalie y Diego, no entendieron la razón para que Alec saliera apenas llego a la casa, si todos sintieron el olor de la humana pero no sabía por que actuaba así si la ve todos los días en el instituto y tiene muy buena resistencia al olor de la sangre, estos escucharon atentamente la explicación que habían dado Alice y Edward, más tarde Diego les confirmo que ellos les estaban diciendo la verdad respecto a lo que estaba haciendo con Isabella en aquella casa. Estos no le prestaron mucha atención ya que lo que querían era mantenerse lo más lejos posible de los humanos que pudieran. Rosalie se dio cuenta fácilmente de que se trataba pero prefirió mantenerse callada, mientras que no pasaran de allí ella no tendría por qué delatarlo respecto a lo que estaban haciendo.

Al día siguiente todo iba muy bien, salieron a la misma hora de siempre para irse a la escuela, la única diferencia es que Edward y Alice se habían desviado de su camino y no llegaron con ellos a la escuela. Lo esperaron para ver a donde se había marchado y hacer que, pero que sorpresa se llevaron cuando este salió del auto con Isabella y Alice.

A Alec casi se le cae la mandíbula dé la impresión al verlos, y lo peor al verle la cara a ella se dio cuenta que esto no es más que una manipulación por parte de esos dos. Y al parecer no podía hacer nada más que observar ya que había recibido un mensaje de Peter para que no interfiriera en lo que estaba sucediendo y solo tenía que asegurarse que ella no salga herida. A demás de decirles a los lobos los cambios en el plan original. Claro que ellos no estaban de acuerdo pero que más les tocaba hacer que obedeceré, ya habían probado la ira del mayor al no cumplir con una pequeña orden que él dio…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero disfruten este cap... dejen sus opiniones... ;D<em>**

**_nos leemos... _**


	13. Difícil realidad

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

**Marzo…**

Edward le destruyo el celular que Isabella tenia escondido, la vio intentando de mandar un mensaje a Charlotte y le dio tanta rabia que concentrara mandando mensajes y a él no le prestara ni cinco de atención…

**Abril…**

**Mayo…**

**Junio…**

Renée la madre de Isabella, estaba tan preocupada por ella que dejo todas sus cosa a final del años escolar para suplicarle a su hija que regresara para estar con ella y que vea que todo va a estar mejor…

Desgraciadamente, aunque quisiera Isabella sabía perfectamente que si se marchaba del pueblo eso significaría la muerte de su padre, ella no podía hacerle eso y a parte que ellos sabían perfectamente para donde iría y con quien, ella tampoco puede poner en peligro a Renée y a Phil…

**Julio…**

**Agosto…**

**Septiembre…**

Charlie cree que hay muchos que se preocupan por ella, pero solo hay tres personas que la quiere como hermano ellos son Alec, Rosalie y Jacob, aunque hay otros que la visitan solo lo hacen por compromiso y nada más.

Ella no lo podía creer, ya habían pasado más de siete meses y no sabía nada de Jasper, no lo podía llamar tan seguido ya que Edward y Alice siempre la estaban vigilando le habían roto el teléfono móvil en miles de pesaditos, su único escape era ir al invernadero de sus vecinos y eso que no lo podía dejar de hacer, allá comenzaba a leer los diferentes libros que tenia entre ellos orgullo y perjuicio, Romeo y Julieta, y otros clásicos que tenia. Ese su escape a la realidad, a su terrible pesadilla, así lo consideraba ella.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar por las noches, había bajado demasiado de peso tanto que casi no le quedaba carne en los huesos, estaba aburrida de las salidas de compras con Alice que demoraban más de cuatro horas y la ropa que le regalaba, todo era demasiado rosa para ella. A ella le gusta ir de compras pero cuando iba no malgastaba el tiempo como ella lo hace, ni comprando cosas innecesarias.

Isabella, no cambio las ropas tres tallas más grandes ni los converse que le había empacado su madre los prefería esa a la que le obligaba Alice; toda la ropa y cosas que le compraba Alice o Edward terminaban en un refugio o regalados, a ella no le interesaba nada que viniera de ellos, eso seria como venderse al diablo… Por otra parte tenia muy bien escondidos todos los documentos que Jasper le había dado, sus pasaportes, tarejetas de crédito o debito, ninguno de ellos debía saberlo o se los quitarían y destruirían.

Estaba harta de siempre viajar en el volvo de Edward, le gusta la velocidad pero en su moto irla conduciendo o abrazada a Jasper, para disfrutarla. Sigue ocultando las marcas de los encuentros que tuvo con Jasper, esas marcas de media luna que tiene en el cuello…

Ella prácticamente era un robot con todo lo que estaba viviendo, iba a la escuela, regresaba a la casa, hacia los deberes y los fines de semana organizaba la casa para que todo estuviera muy limpio.

Cuando Charlie le hacia alguno que otro comentario de los que estaba pasando ella solo comenzaba a llorar y se iba corriendo para su cuarto o al invernadero, claro que los Cullen también tenían uno pero no tan hermosos como el de sus vecinos, y en ese invernadero, el de su vecino, tenia muchas de las plantas que a ella le gustan y otras que apenas había conocido y que al conocerlas le habían gustado tanto, todo muy diferentes a las flores que tenían los Cullen exquisitas si pero solo las raras y únicas pero para nada lo que verdaderamente debe ser, todo lo de ellos era muy pero muy materialistas.

Rosalie, se había acercado a ella, pero siempre hablaban de lo hermoso que es un ser humano, Isabella le hablo de su "ex novio", y de su familia, algo que Rosalie valoro todo lo que Isabella decía y más como hablaba de su ex, y se le notaba que todavía lo quiere mucho, siempre hacían eso cuando estaban solas, pero lo que no entendía era por que Edward dice que ella es su compañera y Alice lo respaldaba…

Faltaban varios días para su cumpleaños, cumpliría diecisiete años y no le importaba nada estaba completamente perdida, le faltaba el amor y el cariño; le faltaba Jasper. Cada día daba gracias a Dios por que Edward no exigiera más de un besos en los labios. Odiaría tener que tener sexo con alguien a quien que realmente detesta y lo peor es que no fuera solo un humano.

La habían llevado para que conozca la familia y se relacione más con todos ellos ya que hablando con Carlisle y entre todos habían decidido que ella seria transformada, claro que la mayoría de ellos creían que eso era la decisión de Isabella, hasta Diego y Emmett lo creían, Rosalie y Alec estaban en contra de todo eso, claro que por diferentes razones, Rosalie para que ella tuviera una vida normal como la que ella quería y no pudo conseguir, y con todo lo que habían hablado estaba más que segura que eso no era lo que había entendido ni quería ella; y Alec ya que si la convertían nos solo serian cenizas ellos sino él también y a parte le ha tomado mucho cariño como si fuera una hermana así como Jane.

Hoy una semana antes de su cumpleaños como todos los domingos tenia que ir a la casa de los Cullen para pasar el rato con _"su queridísimo novio"_, y su familia, lo que no contaban es lo que le estaba esperando.

A Alec le llego un mensaje del capitán diciendo que pronto tendría visitas y que le hablaran a Isabella de los vulturis, algo que de todas formas los Cullen tenían planeado hacer, supuestamente para irla preparando para la vida de vampiro.

Edward como siempre fue a buscar a Isabella a la casa de Charlie para llevarla a su destino ya que no confiaba en sus habilidades de conductora y mucho menos en esa camioneta que tenia, consideraba que si ella moría se desperdiciaría el liquido más precioso que alguna vez pueda llegar a tener…

Llegaron a la casa Cullen sin ningún contratiempo, ya todo estaba listo, Carlisle le diría a Isabella todo lo que sabía de lo vulturis.

- Hola Bella – la saludo Esme, mientras que Carlisle venia bajando por las escaleras.

- Hola a todos – contesto Isabella, ante la abreviatura de su nombre que tanto odiaba.

- Hola Bella – le dijo Carlisle – estas lista para saber lo que necesitas para aclarar tus dudas.

- Pues, como se puede estar, pues si – fue lo que le contesto, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la oficina que Carlisle tenia allí, ella quería saber de que tanto hablaba Carlisle y los demás.

- Bueno Bella veras, como Edward y Alice te habrán dicho nuestro mundo esta regido por varias reglas para que nuestra existencia pueda ser secreta, dichas reglas si son rotas hay que castigar a quien las rompe y para eso están los Vulturis – ese nombre, ella conocía ese nombre, cuando estaba con Jasper, en la fiesta, como olvidar los momentos más felices de su vida hasta estos momentos, pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir escuchando, de todos modos puede que sean otros Vulturis – ellos han sido los gobernadores del mundo vampírico por muchos siglos. Ellos se encargan de mantener nuestra existencia en secreto, también se encargan de ponerle el castigo a todos aquellos que han incumplido con sus leyes… - Carlisle siguió y siguió hablando de la historia de los vampiros y sus muchas leyes y todo lo demás, cosa que no le interesaban a ella.

Por ultimo le mostro muchas pinturas de todo lo que él había vivido, dejando para ultimo la pintura donde estaban los vulturis, Isabella se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el retrato de las personas que hace no más de un año habían conocido, junto a esta también estaban otras pinturas donde también se encontraban otras de las personas que había conocido esa misma noche en aquella fiesta. Antes de decir cualquier cosa que los pudiera delatar, reacciono con rapidez, en todo ese tiempo se había convertido en una mejor mentirosa de lo que era cuando estaba con su madre en Phenix.

Todo termino bien ese día, Isabella llamo nuevamente al teléfono de Jasper desde el fijo de su casa para ver si contestaba, como no lo hizo, hizo lo mismo que siempre dejarle un mensaje con todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, claro que siempre omitía todo lo que tenía que ver con los Cullen, y lo mucho que lo ama… Aunque había unas cosas que quería saber era preferible hablarlas en personas y no por teléfono…

Esa semana llegaron tres visitantes a la familia Cullen, y como estaban esquivando el don de Alice los tomaron desprevenidos, estos son tres de los guardias Vulturis…

_**Holas…**_

_**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo… **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y todos las alertas e historias favoritas…**_

_**Así que nos leemos pronto. Que lo disfruten muchooo…**_


	14. Visitantes

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Ninguno de los Cullen lo podía creer esto, le había llegado visitas de parte de los vulturis y los habían tomado desprevenidos, fácilmente habían evadido el don de Alcie y el de Edward al parecer también les había fallado. Pero lo que más les preocupaba es que en ese preciso momento allí estaba Isabella, una humana en el mundo de los vampiros…

- Buenas tardes caballeros – saludo Carlisle a las tres figuras que salían del bosque con sus capas negras, creyendo que todos eran hombres, pues con sus capaz no se podían descifrar.

- Buenas tardes Carlisle – dijo él que venia a la cabeza de los tres.

- Que gusto tenerlos aquí, esta es mi familia, Emmett y Rosalie, Alice, Diego y Alec, Edward y Bella, y mi esposa Esme – los presento a todos sin hacer énfasis en ninguno de ellos.

- Bueno ellas son Renata, Heidi y mi persona Félix – todos ellos sea han quitado la capucha mientras iban mencionando sus nombres, allí ya algo entraba en razón para los Cullen Renata es un escudo mental que puede expandirse y bloquear todo tipo de dones. Por eso Edward no les podía leer la mente y Alice no los podía ver, pero se les hizo muy raro que ella siendo la una de las guardias personales e Aro estuviera haciendo _trabajo de campo_. Isabella por su parte reconoció inmediatamente los tres vampiros que estaban frente de todos ellos, quería preguntarles por Jasper pero seria demasiado sospechoso y peligroso que preguntara por "un humano" a los vulturis, así que mejor se quedo calladita, pero hay una duda que le ronda en la cabeza, ¿es Jasper un vampiro? Y si lo es ¿Quién es realmente?

- A que se debe esta inesperada visita – siguió preguntando Carlisle lo más amable que se pudo.

- Pues venimos solo a visitar a Alec, como había dicho Aro que se aria cada año y nos encontramos con una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa algo diabólica mientras señalaba a Isabella, claro que ella sabía que no le harán daño ¿Por qué? acordándose como se comportaron todos ellos en la fiesta con Jasper.

- Ella se va ha convertir, solo estamos esperando el momento adecuado – le contesto Alice.

- Eso esperamos, pero saben que Aro se enterara de todo esto verdad – dijo Heidi como con quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si lo sabemos y no tenemos problema con eso – les dijo Edward algo inseguro de todo esto.

- Podrían abstenerse de casar cerca del pueblo no queremos problemas – le dijo muy amablemente Carlisle recordando el tratado con los Quileutes y viendo la poca población de Forks.

- Tranquilo nosotros no nos queremos someter a ningún castigo, por cazar en estar tierras a un humano – le dijo Renata intentando parecer tranquila pero el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, claro que todos los Cullen quedaron extrañados por lo dicho, ya que no era crimen casar en un lugar como este aunque fuera un humano por cada uno de ellos, pero dejaron eso para hablarlo más tarde entre ellos solos.

- Si son tan amables de entrar les mostrare sus habitaciones – le dijo Esme, ella siempre tan amable.

Los tres _invitados_ ingresaron a la casa y se acomodaron el la habitación asignada a cada uno de ellos sin ningún pretexto. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre charlas y todo eso, claro que Heidi y Renata se querían acercar a Isabella y hablar un poco como lo hicieron en la fiesta pero sabían perfectamente que no podían, se delatarían fácilmente si lo hicieran y no solo se pondrían en peligro ellas sino a Isabella… Renata mantuvo su escudo alrededor de los tres e incluso cubrió a Isabella con el.

En la noche se dieron una escapada con Alec para poder hablar bien, entonces le contaron que los capitanes y el mayor estaban terminando lucha contra Benito y que el mayor no quería que nadie interfiriera que él mismo acabaría con todos los vampiros principales sin que nadie intervenga, por eso la demora en la lucha, a perseguido y matado a mucho de ellos, según lo que les han informado, también le dijo que no sabía como pero todas las comunicaciones de los vulturis en Italia estaban totalmente caídas y no habían encontrado la manera de arreglarlos, estaban buscando los daños y cada vez que arreglaban uno aprecia otro.

Se pusieron al día con todo las cosas que habían vivido y como lo estaba pasando su hermana y los demás. Regresaron al día siguiente después de aclarar todo eso y la razón de su visita, ya que el capitán los había mandado para arreglar un problema en un partido de beisbol, bueno no sabían con exactitud que era que tenían que arreglarlo sin que Isabella salga lastimada como le había informado el capitán. Se quedaron toda la noche hablando y haciendo planes para tener algo preparado sin importar que no sepan que estaba pasando…

Al llegar a la casa, todos los Cullen e Isabella estaban allí reunidos como el día anterior, revisaron la hora y la verdad era demasiado tarde y al parecer Alec había faltado a clases ese día. Pero que más da, si él realmente no quiere ir a la escuela y no la necesita…

- Chicos vamos a jugar beisbol, ¿se quieren unir? – les pregunto Alice de lo más de feliz ya que habían más personas para jugar y divertirse, claro que a su modo.

- Claro – respondió Félix – la verdad es que tenemos mucho rato que no disfrutamos un buen juego. – algo entusiasmado.

Bueno Félix, Renata. Heidi y Alec ya sabían a lo que se refería el capitán. Todos se alistaron, claro que Alice le entrego a todos un uniforme, incluso Isabella iba uniformada aunque no fuera a jugar tenia que ir como todos los demás. Tomaron el jeep de Emmett para que Isabella pudiera llegar hasta allí, mientras que el resto se iba corriendo.

Al llegar a un claro que parecía mucho más grande que un estadio de beisbol normal, se repartieron en equipo. Rosalie, Alec, Heidi, Félix y Renata, era el equipo rojo; mientras que Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y Diego, son el equipo azul. Esme por su parte aria de árbitro para que todas las cosas sean _justas_ entre los equipos, e Isabella seria el espectador del dichoso partido.

Ella claro que estaba viendo el partido pero no observándolo, prefería estar pensando en Jasper, y en muchas otras cosas. Su mente divagaba en todas las posibilidades que tiene ahora ya que sabe que Jasper puede que no sea humano y si es así él es alguien poderoso si los vulturis le hicieron semejante fiesta…

Isabella salió de su ensoñación cuando Alice pego un terrible alarido, todos los allí presente se quedaron estáticos para ver que decía ella. Claro que Edward ya había cambiado, ya no anhelaba solo la sangre de Isabella sino a toda ella, después de saber más de ella, se había enamorado por primera vez, claro que de eso solo se iba a dar cuenta mucho más adelante…

Edward corrió y se posiciono al lado de Isabella, los otros estaban pendiente de saber lo que había visto Alice y la tenia así.

- No lo había visto, nos escucharon jugar y están algo curiosos y decidieron venir a ver – decía una y otra vez. Allí Félix, Alec, Heidi y Renata entendieron perfectamente lo que había querido decir Peter con problema en un juego de beisbol.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – pregunto Félix mientras iba ideando un plan para sacar a la chica de allí y salvar no solo a ella sino sus pellejos.

- No el suficiente, estarán aquí en menos de cuatro minutos – mierda eso era muy poco tiempo para sacarla, pensó Félix.

- Nos tocara pelear – dijo un muy entusiasmado Emmett por una buena pelea.

- Arreglaremos lo que se tenga que arreglar hablando – declaro Carlisle siendo un pacifista como siempre, hicieron que Isabella se soltara el pelo y prácticamente se escondiera detrás de Edward y el resto de ellos, se acercaron todos a la parte por donde ellos aparecerían para evitar cualquier cosa como había dicho Carlisle. Entraron los tres nuevos vampiros al claro donde estaban jugando, tenían ropa sucia y rasgada, en el cabello tenían hojas y ramitas… eran tres dos hombres y una mujer.

- Hola, pasábamos por aquí y los escuchamos jugar, y nos preguntábamos si nos podíamos unir a ustedes – dijo uno de los hombres de lo más relajado del mundo.

- Claro no hay ningún problema, después de todo varios de los nuestro ya se marchaban – dijo Carlisle. – Por cierto esta es mi familia, Esme mi esposa y compañera, Emmett y Rosalie, Diego, Alec y Heidi, Edward, Bella, Renata y Félix – dijo este sin hacer énfasis en ninguno de ellos.

- Que descortés soy, este es mi aquelarre, ellos son James y Victoria, y mi persona Laurent – termino diciendo. Estos tenían un aspecto completamente salvaje, James un rubio con el cabello recogido en una cola; Victoria una mujer hermosa como todas las de su clase, pero con un ligero andar felino, ambos con la piel tan blanca o más como la nieve, y por ultimo Laurent aunque también es pálido no se le nota tanto, su piel tiene un tono como oliváceo y un acepto francés.

Al terminar Laurent de hablar soplo una brisa en dirección a ellos, todos cogieron ese maravilloso olor, tan rico tan apetecible tan deseable como el vino más exquisito que ha existido, tanto que sus bocas comenzaron a producir tanto veneno que se estaba desbordando, pero uno de ellos reconoció un olor que esperaba no volverlo a sentir en toda la eternidad y evitar toparse con el a toda costa. Laurent reconoció el olor de El Mayor impregnado a la chica humana, busco por todas partes pero no ninguno de ellos era él y eso ya era mucho, ella estaba cerca al tal Edward y si esta chica era la de El mayor estarán hechos cenizas antes de tocarla.

James y Victoria se lanzaron hacia los Cullen, pero Félix y Alec los atraparon fácilmente, Alec le quito todos sus sentidos y ahora estaban como si fueran unas estatuas.

- Carlisle, nosotros nos aremos cargo de estos dos – dijo Renata

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con _Laurent_? – pregunto Félix señalándolo donde estaba petrificado, en ese preciso momento recibe un mensaje de Peter. _"mándelo a Delani allí va a estar vigilado, Eleazar le explicara todo y esta su compañera, pero no digan nada y traigan a James y Victoria EL MAYOR los quiere conocer"_ Oh! sí estaban en serios problemas. Félix le mostro el mensaje a Alec para que supiera lo que iban a hacer.

- Eh, bueno me a llegado un mensaje del _**jefe**_** –** Dijo Félix – él quiere que lo llevemos ante él, ya que estos tienen algunas cuentas pendientes con él – dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara – y Laurent debes viajar Delani para encontrarte con Eleazar y debes partir enseguida uno de los Cullen te acompañara – termino diciendo. Al hablarlo la familia termino eligiendo a Diego para que lo acompañara, Laurent no perdió ni un segundo y se marcho inmediatamente, claro que seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, ella tenia su olor mezclado con el de El Mayor, a parte de eso también estaban con ella cuatro miembros de la elite de los vulturis y entre ellos Renata la guardia personal de Aro, todos ellos estaban cerca de ella entonces debe ser verdad que él había tomado el poder, había escuchado estos rumores desde hace varias décadas pero no le habían prestado atención, ahora sabia que son completamente verdad.

- Alec podría acompañarnos, necesitamos mantenerlos dormidos mientras viajamos – le dijo Heidi a Carlisle. Alec miro a Carlisle intentando que entendiera lo que pasaba pero sabia perfectamente que no necesitaba su permiso para ir con Félix y los demás.

Al salir de los terrenos de los Cullen y su audición, Alec llamo a Sam para informarle de su salida por unos días, pero que mantuvieran una estrecha vigilancia sobre los Cullen.

Alec, Félix, Renata y Heidi se encontrarían a El Mayor, cerca de la frontera con México por la parte de Texas, donde anteriormente estaba el escondite de Benito, claro que allí solo quedaban pocos vampiros de dicho ejercito vivos y los que estaban es por poseer algún don que le seria útil a los vulturis, y estaban aprendiendo por las malas a respetarlo…

Al llegar a ya vieron al verdadero Mayor, no el Jasper tranquilo que recordaban de la fiesta que tuvo lugar en Phenix o él que llego a Volterra hace muchos años, Alec se imagino que era por esto que no había ido a buscar a Isabella, los cuatro se asustaron al ver sus ojos completamente negros sin un resquicio de blancura en ellos. También se dieron cuenta que por todo el lugar habían parlantes, y en estos estaban sonando mensajes de parte de Isabella a Jasper, en los cuales dice lo mucho que lo ama y que espera que regrese pronto…

El Mayor al ver a los dos que llevaban como equipaje no pudo más que soltar una risa siniestra.

- Llévenlos a la parte más alejada de la casa principal y custódienlos mientras voy.

Miro a los cuatro nuevos _invitados _que tenia, todos ellos en posición sumisa. Le dijo que se marcharan que no los quería ni ver…

Alec regreso a Forks sin ningún problema, pero pensando cuanto tiempo tardaría para que El Mayor regresara a sus casillas y viniera por su compañera…

_**Hola lectores…**_

_**Los tomé por sorpresa, sé que había dicho que publicaría el jueves pero me adelante…**_

_**Espero disfruten mucho este capítulo que las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga para algunos… **_

_**Dejen sus opiniones. Son muy valiosas para mí… **_

_**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos… **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto… **_

_**Besos… **_


	15. Cumpleaños

Ya era trece de septiembre del 2009, el día de ayer la madre de Isabela había venido junto con Phil su padrastro para verla en su cumpleaños ya que en sus cumpleaños siempre estaban sus tres padres, excepto en los últimos que Charlie no había podido llegar por motivos de trabajo.

Su madre y Phil no sabían que regalarle, ya con la depresión que tenia no sabia como podía reaccionar ella, así que decidieron llevarle uno de los osos que Jasper le había regalado, después de tanto pensarlo tomaron el oso que le había regalado en su primer mes de novios, un oso blanco, con ojos verdes y un enorme corazón entre sus paticas donde esta bordado "Te amare siempre, no importa lo lejos que este, con todo mi amor JW".

Phil y Renée le habían dicho a Charlie que iban a ir a pasar unos días con ellos por el cumpleaños, y que por favor no le dijera nada a Isabella que seria un sorpresa para ella, claro que Alice ya lo había visto, pero no sabia el significado del oso, cree que solo es su regalo…

Phil y Renée llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, cuando tocaron Isabella fue la que abrió la puerta, vio a su madre y a su segundo padre Phil, pero lo que más llamo su a tención era el enorme oso de peluche blanco con un corazón, cuando por fin lo reconoció no saludo a su madre ni a Phil, prácticamente le arranco el oso de las manos de Phil y subió corriendo a su habitación donde se quedo el resto del día, Renée le subió algo de comer, pero solo medio lo probo…

El día de su cumpleaños Alice se había vuelto loca para poder preparar la fiesta de Isabella, tenia absolutamente todo preparado, torta, pasa bocas, comida y bebidas para todos los humanos, ya había invitado a todos los chicos de sus clases a la fiesta y ellos gustosos van a ir, Alice se había ganado a Charlie, bueno más bien deslumbrándolo cuando ella quería conseguir algo, todos los Cullen asistirían a la fiesta, Charlie por su parte había invitado a los chicos de la Push con los que solía andar Isabella cuando pequeña. De todos los que invito solo los Black fueron a la fiesta. Alice vio el oso pero el corazón siempre estuvo tapado con otra almohada, para que no se viera la que allí esta escrito.

Por otra parte Isabella desde que se despertó, fue corriendo hasta la cocina y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico entre sus manos y no lo ha querido soltar, ella estaba esperando la llamada de su amado Jasper, solo soltó el teléfono una vez y fue cuando se ducho. También estaba pendiente de la puerta de entrada para ver si alguien, bueno no alguien si él venia por ella o le mandaba algo…

Alice no le dio importancia a las cosas que Isabella estaba haciendo y se dedico a lo que tenias que hacer ese día, después de dejar todo listo para la fiesta y a Isabella bañada y maquillada en una bata solo para que se colocara el vestido a la hora de la fiesta, se marcho para arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Los Cullen llegaron puntuales a las seis de la tarde, todos ellos, Carlisle para poder asistir había pedido que a alguien para remplazarlo en la sala de emergencia. Emmett estaba más que feliz ya que según él podría llegar a hacer algunas bromas. Rosalie estaba reacia a entablar alguna conversación con los inútiles humanos como ella los llamaba. Alec, quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, no toleraba todo ese revuelo que había formado Alcie y había llamado fiesta. Diego, esta algo estresado ya que con tanta sangre a sus alrededor, se le estaba haciendo casi imposible contenerse y más por que ambos padres de Isabella huelen de lo más delicioso, claro que no ninguno de ellos es la _tua cantante _de él. Esme estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo con su nueva hija…

Todos los chicos de la escuela estaban allí puntuales para la fiesta, todos le llevaron regalos de todo tipo desde cepillos para cabello de lo más bonitos hasta ropa de las mejores marcas que pueden haber, claro que a ella no le gustaron esas cosas el problema es que toda la ropa y lo demás era del estilo de Alice Cullen, nada que a ella le gustaba, además que había mucho rosa en todo eso. Y ese es uno de los colores que más odia…

Todo estaba marchando de maravilla según los planes de Alice para la fiesta, todos estaban bailando y disfrutando, varios chicos a parte de Edward intentaron sacar a Isabella a bailar pero ella se reusaba diciendo que ella no sabia y que lo iba era a dejar mancos de tanto pisarlos, ante esto los chicos humanos rehuían de ella, por su parte Edward en esos momentos la quería mantener lejos de él, ya que por seguirle las locuras a Alcie no había podido cazar y estaba con sed, no mucha pero con tantos humanos que huelen delicioso en la misma casa es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

A eso de las nueve de la noche Renée dijo que era la hora de tomar la comida, así lo hicieron todos los chicos en sentados en las diferentes mesas en el patio trasero cantaron el cumpleaños e hicieron unos brindis por Isabella, comieron el delicioso arroz de pollo a la valenciana, tomaron vino de uva y comieron un Rogel de vainilla y caramelo como postre.

A eso de las once de a noche Charlie al ver la cara de tristeza de su hija, pidió muy amablemente a todos los chicos que se marcharan a casa, puesto que al día siguiente todos deben ir a la escuela y él tiene trabajo. Todos se despidieron de Isabella y sus padres deseándoles unas buenas noches y gracias por invitarlos, los últimos que se fueron de la fiesta fueron los Black, claro que antes de ellos los Cullen.

Renée, Phil y Charlie, vieron como Isabella, ordeno un poco todo el desastre que habían hecho en el patio trasero, se quito el horrible vestido de quinceañera que le había colocado Alice, se dio una ducha con agua tibia, se fue a su cuarto abrazo a el enorme oso que le había traído su madre y Phil, comenzó a llorar y así se quedo dormida…

Al día siguiente antes de irse Renée y Charlie hablaron con Isabella, intentando convencerla para que se marchara con su madre y Phil nuevamente a Phoenix, Renée la llamo Issy lo que hizo que esta se pusiera a llorar y patalear diciendo que ella solo se quedaría con Charlie.

Renée maldijo mil veces a los Cullen, ya que ella consideraba que todo esto es por culpa de ellos… Solo cuando ellos están presentes Isabella esta tan tensa y con tanto miedo que no lo puede ocultar, pero al estar sola con ellos o sus amigos de la Push se siente tan calmada y tranquila...

_**Issy (POV)**_

_Oh! Mi Jazzy será que te olvidaste de mí…_

_No me regresas las llamadas, _

_No me mandas cartas ni email…_

_Mi dulce amor, _

_Donde estas que me tienes olvidada…_

_Mi dulce amor… _

_Regresa por mí, te lo pido…_

_Regresa por mí, mi amor…_

_Mi dulce amor, como te amo… solo a ti mi amor… _

_Mí Jazzy, regresa que te necesito…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por todos los Reviews, alertas y favoritos, se que en este capítulo no se dice mucho pero es algo importante para Isabella...<strong>  
><em>

**_La historia a sido subida de categoría T a la M por el capítulo "6 mese... maldito desastre" y otros de más adelante, pues no quiero que borren la historia... _****_  
><em>**

**_Hoy 2 de julio también voy a subir otras dos historias, espero les gusten... _**

**_Marian, gracias por tu reviews, me alaga que te guste la historia... y respecto a los castigos que dará Jasper el primero que los probara para su desgracia sera Mike Newton... ;D esperen y lo leerán... _**

**_De verdad muchas gracias a todos los lectores_**


	16. Inesperado

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

**Octubre…**

**Noviembre…**

**Diciembre…**

Allí estaban a cinco de diciembre, preparándose para los exámenes antes de vacaciones de navidad…

Isabella, para las fechas se los exámenes estaba tan calmada ya que por orden de Charlie esas semanas no había _novio_ y nada de visitas, Isabella logro mantener el promedio que traía desde Phenix pero con más esfuerzo ya que para leer un documento de solo diez hojas le costaba el doble de tiempo que cuando estaba en Phoenix.

Ya solo le faltaban dos exámenes y estaba rogando para que el tiempo corriera lo más lento posible para no tener que encontrarse con Edward Cullen o alguno de su familia, había intentado decirles a ellos especialmente a Rosalie todo lo que estaba pasando pero siempre había algo que lo impedía o más bien alguien y ese alguien era Alcie.

Así que para que no lo intentara hacer más le dijeron sobre los dones que tiene la _familia_ ella no lo podía creer y menos más no funcionaban todos ellos en ella solo el de Diego y a la mitad, ya que si el don de Edward lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo ella y su padre fueran historia…

Hoy lunes los Cullen no podrían ir a la escuela era un día soleado como nunca, Isabella al ver eso se levando de muy buen humor, fue a la escuela y se "divirtió" con algunos de sus disque amigos, bueno solo con Ángela y Jake, que fueron los únicos que no le dieron la espalda, ni criticaron y tampoco hablaron ni hicieron nada contra ella solo por "andar" con los Cullen.

Por otra parte Edward y Alice querían saber porque Edward no podía leerle la mente a ninguno de los padres de Isabella cada vez que estaban en Forks, él sabía que a Charlie ya le había leído la mente antes de que su hija llegara a vivir en Forks, pensaron que el don de Isabella ya se estaba manifestando demasiado y corrían el riesgo que los vulturis se presentaran para reclutarla y perder su sangre.

Alice fue a Delani para hablar con Eleazar para ver si su madre también podía tener algún don y quien mejor que Eleazar para decirlo, Alice llego y hablo con él, él cual muy amable acepto ir esa misma noche a Phoenix para ver a la señora de la que estaban hablando. También le dijo que la novia de su hermano, su compañera, podía tener un don y querían saber cual es, ya que no quería que lo tomara desprevenidos cuando la cambien.

Eleazar se alegró de que por fin Edward allá encontrado a su compañera, por fin uno de los miembros más antiguos del clan Cullen encontrara pareja, Eleazar se marcho ese mismo día para Phoenix junto con Alcie y su esposa y compañera Carmen.

En Phoenix, todo marcho bien, Eleazar le dijo que ninguna de las dos personas a las que vieron tenia un don que se manifestara como humano, así que no estaban en ningún peligro, él pregunto por el nombre de las personas y solo dijeron que eran Renée y Phil, y para la siguiente parada Forks para ver a la novia de Edward.

Era jueves, cuando Alcie regreso a Forks, era todavía demasiado temprano para ver a Isabella, puesto que estaba en la escuela, así que Alice le mando un mensaje a Edward para que llevara a Isabella, este le respondió que si que apenas que salieran él la llevaría a la casa.

Así lo hicieron, Edward apenas terminaron todas las clases llevo a Isabella al coche, le dijo que irían así su casa para ver a Alice que ya había llegado y le trajo algunas cosas y después la llevaría directamente a su casa antes que Charlie llegara, como siempre Isabella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente él, de todos modos no importaba lo que ella quería, siempre como ellos lo tenían planeado…

Él se estaba cansando de toda esa mierda quería terminar el juego rápido quería tomar su sangre, lo necesitaba tanto… Llegaron rápido a la casa de Cullen, y como no si Edward conduce como un loco, pensó Isabella, claro que a ella le gustaba la velocidad pero cuando estaba con Edward, con él y con cualquiera de los Cullen le daba un gran malestar la velocidad.

Al entrar a la casa Eleazar y Carmen, sintieron el olor tan inconfundible para todos los vampiros que habían conocido al El Mayor, y más al ver a la chica con la que estaba Edward, ella no se veía como ella, no había resquicio de la despampanante chica que había entrado del brazo de Jasper Whitlock en un traje rojo y unos tacones de más de 15 cm, ellos la vieron tropezar fácilmente con unos zapatos que no tienen nada de tacón y solo la suela de no más de dos centímetros.

Carmen y Eleazar inmediatamente bloquearon su mente para que Edward no supiera la verdad respecto a la chica que tenia a su lado.

- Bella, mira ellos son otro aquelarre como nosotros son los…

- Denali – murmuro Isabella, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

- Si así es, él es Eleazar y ella es Carmen su compañera, tienen tres hijas, Kate, Tanya e Irina – Isabella solo estaba recordando a la familia Denali, Kate una rubia alta y hermosa, Tanya con el cabello rojizo y labios carnosos, igualando a Kate en su altura, y por ultimo Irina con el cabello rubio rojizo asemejando un poco el color de las fresas, al igual que sus hermanas era alta y hermosa.

- Te hizo falta alguien Edward, Laurent el compañero de Irina – dijo Carmen.

Eleazar miro fijamente a Isabella, y aunque ya no tuvieran los ojos azules ella sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

- Eleazar – comenzó a decir Isabella - ¿Dónde esta Jasper? – le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y él se dio cuenta que ella iba a ser tan letal como El Mayor.

-Mi niña, no lo he visto desde la fiesta que se dio en Phoenix – le contesto sinceramente. Alice y Edward los quedaron mirando raro, así que ella se invento una excusa, ya estaba más que practica teniendo los a ellos en su vida.

- Mi _ex novio_ heredo una gran empresa después de la muerte de sus padres, y reunieron a todos los accionistas para darle la dirección de esta, después de eso no lo he visto más, y Eleazar y toda su familia estaba allí. –dijo Isabella, esperando que Eleazar confirmara.

- Si fue toda la familia, pero nunca pensé que fuera a verte otra vez y con uno de los hijos de mi más cercano amigo – dijo con toda seriedad. Claro que Edward intento leerle la mente a él y a Carmen pero no tuvo ningún éxito, ambos estaban bloqueándolo…

- Bueno Edward, creo que ya es hora que me valla, sabes como se pone Charlie si no me encuentra en la casa y con la cena lista – dijo Isabella.

- Claro amor – dijo Edward sin pensarlo – Eleazar pueden esperar a que venga, necesitamos hablar – dijo a velocidad de vampiros, _"Esta bien Edward, no te preocupes aquí te esperamos"_ le contesto este mentalmente.

Edward estaba más que ansioso por saber del ex novio de Isabella, él sentía algo extraño creciendo en su pecho pero no sabía que era, solo que le molestara que ella estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él y la verdad es que tenia más que suficiente con cada uno de los pensamientos que tenia Mike y Tyler cada vez que la veían, solo recordarlos lo hace gruñir.

Edward condujo lo más rápido que pudo así que llego en pocos minutos a la casa de Isabella, la dejo y ella ni se molesto en despedirse de él, "para que" pensó ella al bajarse del coche. Edward condujo más rápido para regresar a su casa sabiendo que Isabella ya no estaba allí con él.

Edward le hizo muchas preguntas a Eleazar pero él no le respondió ni una sola de sus preguntas. Alice intentaba ver él futuro con las respuestas de Eleazar pero él nunca decidió dárselas así que no lo podía ver.

Alec entro en la casa, mientras que Alice y Edward estaban interrogando a Eleazar, Alec pidió hablar con él y le exigió que le dijera que había pasado, le dijo a donde lo había llevado Alice en estos días junto con Carmen para ver a dos personas en Phoenix y que lo trajeron para ver a la novia de Edward que tiene un don, claro que le dijo a Alec cual era su don, al igual que le dijo que no había mencionado nada de Él, en frente de ellos y solo lo hizo Isabella.

Eleazar regresó donde estaba Edward y Alice, tomo sus cosas para salir de la casa sin dar explicación alguna. "_Edward y Alice aléjense lo más que puedan de la chica, se los pido como amigo no quiero que lo lamenten después_" después de decirles esto y dejarlos en shock se marcho junto con su compañera…

Alice y Edward se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho Eleazar sobre mantenerse alejados de Isabella, pero no sabían por qué y sin razón no se alejarían de ella, esa es su nueva muñeca y así debía seguir hasta que Edward la drenara, a parte esta ha sido su muñeca más interesante…

_**Hola lectores…**_

_**Muchiiisiiiimas gracias por todo su apoyo… Por sus revierws, nuevas alertas y favoritos… **_

_**Y le pido en favor que aquellos que dejaron un comentario como invitado que lo hagan desde sus cuentas y así se me hace más fácil responderles… si no tienen cuenta les responderé siempre con la publicación del siguiente capítulo… **_

_**-Allisson: gracias por tu apoyo, y me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues si es algo fuera de lo común por decirlo así, jejeje y con Jasper solo no se sabe que esperar, no ara lo que esperan que haga… **_

_**- Guest #3 (7/3/12): no dejaste tu nombre, pero gracias por el reviews…**_

_**Y para todos en general cinco capítulos más y aparece nuevamente Jasper en la historia…**_

_**N/A: hoy he actualizado todas las historias que estoy publicando, los que no se han dado una vueltica por ellas revísenlas por si se enamoran de ellas… ;D**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_


	17. Cartas y regalos

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Por otra parte Isabella al llegar a su casa vio que hoy había llegado el correo, creyendo que todo era solo para Charlie, tomo todos los sobres y los dejo esparcidos como un abanico sobre la mesa para que Charlie los viera, donde vio que uno de los sobres más gruesos tenia su nombre en una caligrafía perfecta, la letra de su amor…

Ella con tantas ansias tomo el sobre y subió corriendo a su habitación sin impórtale Charlie o la cena, pasaron varios minutos y no se atrevía a abrir el sobre, después de media hora se lleno de valor y lo abrió cuidadosamente, dentro de este, allí encontró cuatro cartas…

_12 – Agosto – 2009_

_Mí amada Issy… _

_Querida como anhelo estar a tú lado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero por lo motivos de las empresas familiares no ha podido ser, tengo esperanza que esta carta llegue antes de tu día especial, ese que solo he pasado contigo una sola ves en tu vida pero anhelo a repetirlo un millón de veces más._

_He escuchado todos y cada uno de los mensajes que me has enviado, gracias a ellos es que todavía tengo conciencia de quien soy y por qué estoy haciendo esto en estos precisos momentos. _

_Ya no estoy en Italia, si estuviera allá fuera mucho más fácil comunicarme contigo mí amor, estoy en Indonesia, más precisamente en Lombok, es una pequeña isla esta algo olvidada no tiene muy buenos recursos, hemos pensado en abrir una nueva sucursal de la empresa para mejorar la calidad de vida de todas estar personas…_

_Mí Issy, mí niña amada, te deseo lo mejor para tú día especial, como me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos…_

_Te amo más que a nada en el mundo…_

_Atentamente: _

_El ser que más te quiere en este planeta… _

_Te amo mi niña…_

Isabella estaba llorando a cantaros al terminar de leer la carta, vio la fecha y fue mucho antes de su cumpleaños, pero por que no había llegado antes, se pregunto Isabella, aunque lo dejo pasar por ahora…

_20 – Agosto – 2009_

_Mi amada Isabella_

_Como te extraño cada día que pasa…_

_Anhelo tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte cada rincón de tu piel…_

_Mí adorada niña, como me gustaría en verdad estar a tu lado y verte sonreír a cada momento…_

_Uffs como anhelo tu sonrisa, tu voz, la mirada de tus ojos, como te anhelo…_

_Peter y Charlotte se están volviendo locos ya que en cada tiempo libre que tengo solo hablo y pienso en ti, suspiro por ti…_

_Eres la razón de mí existir en este mundo…_

_No soy nada sin ti…_

_TE AMO DEMASIADO…_

_Tus mensajes son los que me tienen cuerdo…_

_Solo espero volver a verte pronto y probar tus dulces labios…_

_TE AMO…_

_Espérame que muy pronto iré por ti, mí amor…_

"_Porque sabes que eres mi sueño cercano_

_pero lo más lejano e imposible de realizar,_

_eres lo que más me ilusiona,_

_eres quien supo llenar ese vacío que había en mi alma..._

_Eres mi amanecer, mi anochecer_

_eres una gran parte de mi propia vida..._

_Quisiera no amarte con esta fuerza,_

_quisiera no extrañarte de esta manera,_

_quisiera no añorar tu esencia, tu olor,_

_tus gestos, tu sonrisa, ésa que tanto me gusta..._

_Quisiera no mirar la luna para no tener que pensar en ti,_

_quisiera no soñar en que algún día estaremos juntos,_

_quisiera no tener la ilusión de verte al día siguiente..._

_Quisiera no pensar en ti,_

_quisiera no hacer de cada pedazo de canción_

_una parte de nosotros..._

_Si al menos, corazón, pudieras entrar en mi alma,_

_te darías cuenta de cuanto es lo que te amo..._

_porque te aseguro, que no tienes siquiera, una_

_mínima idea de lo que siento por ti._

_Agradezco a la vida por que te puso en mi camino_

_y porque eres mi mejor regalo."_

_Isabella, ERES Y SIEMPRE SERÁS TU…_

El corazón de Isabella estaba bombeando a mil por hora, con todo lo que estaba escrito es la segunda carta, Jasper nunca se olvido de ella y con esto estaba más que segura que él la tiene presente en cada momento de su vida...

_8 – Septiembre – 2009_

_Mi Isabella…_

_Amor mío, sé que te haz enterado de un mundo del cual no tenias ni idea, y mucho menos lo tiene la mayoría de los humanos…_

_No te dejes vencer por ellos, que son inferiores a ti…_

_Los Cullen son __vampiros__ y los Quileute son __metamorfos__, claro que solo se cambian a la forma de lobos…_

_Como te abras dado cuenta, los Cullen creen que Aro, Caius y Marcos son sus lideres, pero no es así ellos son iguales que muchos otros, ellos hacen parte de la guardia._

_Amor mío, sé que todo esto te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero tenia miedo y también sé que una carta no es la mejor forma de que lo sepas. __**Soy un vampiro como los Cullen**__, pero no me alimento de sangre animal solamente, sino de la escoria de la sociedad (drogadicto, asesinos, violadores, y muchos más)…_

_Soy un vampiro viejo, tengo 166 años, desde hace muchos años me convertí en el rey de todos los vampiros, claro que he gobernado oculto, pero solo hace poco sentí la necesidad de darme a conocer como tal… Los Cullen no saben nada de quien soy…_

_Solo para poder protegerte… esa es mi razón para ausentarme de tu lado… _

_Tu eres mí compañera, mí diosa, mí reina, eres la reina de todos los vampiros, no dejes que te menosprecien y te intimiden, allá en los Cullen tienes un guardia que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte él es Alec, al igual que todos lo metamorfos de la Push, si algo habla con Sam Uley…_

_Mi niña, recupera tu alegría de vivir, tu salud, aunque no lo crees sé todo lo que estas pasando, gracias al don de Peter, pero me toco obligarlo a que me lo contara todo…_

_Espero que cuando llegue seas la misma que conocí en Phoenix…_

_TE AMO… _

_¡Duda que sean fuego las estrellas! ¡Duda que el sol se mueva! Duda que la verdad sea mentira, ¡Pero no dudes jamás que te amo!_

_Atentamente:_

_Tu Jazzy…_

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero sabía perfectamente que todo eso era verdad, por que lo sabia ni idea, pero lo sabia…

Bueno de ahora en adelante solo se tenía que recuperar ella misma… dejaría de ser la sosa Isabella como la estaban llamando sus_ compañeros_ en la escuela…

_13 – septiembre – 2009 _

_Mí amada Isabella…_

_No estoy muy seguro de cuando te lleguen estas cartas mi amor…_

_Espero que siempre tengas presente cuanto te amo y te necesito…_

_Por favor se tu misma cuando llegue a buscarte… _

_TE amo demasiado _

_"La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, Sino por los momentos que te dejan son aliento."_

_Así estoy yo, cada vez que escucho tu voz, tu risa, pruebo tus labios, solo tu me pones así… me llevas y me traer… Solo contigo soy Jazzy… _

_Te amo mi amor… _

_La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo, por eso toda la eternidad seré solo tu esclavo… _

_Por otro lado amor, __no quiero saber que has botado una lágrima más por ninguno de los Cullen, su castigo se acerca, no desesperes__…_

_Te prometo mi amor que el próximo año estaré contigo… quisiera que fuera antes, pero como estoy tengo miedo de lastimarte a ti o a alguien más… Apenas este en todas mis casillas me tendrás a tú lado…_

_TE ADORO…_

_Atentamente tu Jazzy… _

Isabella no podía creer todo lo que se había enterado, su Jazzy es el rey de todos los vampiros y se ha mantenido alejado de ella para protegerla…

A ella la verdad no le importa que sea un vampiro, ella lo ama…

Vio el sobre donde llegaron las cartas, allí adentro había algo más, reviso y vio las llaves de su moto, pero que iba hacer con las llaves si no tenía la moto, pensó ella…

Momentos más tardes tocaron la puerta, ella se apresuró a abrir, allí en su puerta estaba un señor de algún concesionario de autor.

- Buenas tardes, se encuentra la Sra. Whitlock – dijo él.

- Si, con ella habla – le contesto Isabella.

- Tiene un documento que me lo pruebe – dijo él señor.

- Claro un momento – dijo esta, subió a su cuarto sin tropezar ni una sola vez, ya se la había olvidado como se siente correr sin tropezarse, tomo los documentos donde los tenia escondidos, para que nadie los viera (ósea Charlie o Alice), tomo la cédula, y la licencia de conducción para mostrársela al sujeto que la estaba esperando…

Después de comprobar que era ella, le hizo firmar unos documentos y le dijo que su moto estaba en al lado de la camioneta y que las llaves el señor Whitlock se las aria llegar, ella estaba en shock, Jasper le había mandado su moto…

Detallo cada parte se su hermosa moto roja con decoraciones en negro, su ducati 748 S…

Se acercó a su moto rápidamente, la toco, la reviso para ver si todo esta bien, y levanto el asiento para ver su _escondite_, allí encontró su chaqueta de cuero, su casco y una pequeña nota sobre esta…

_Espero te guste tu sorpresa, tu regalo lo tengo conmigo…_

_Te amo, nos veremos pronto…_

_**J.W**__._

_**Hola Lectores… **_

_**Esta será por ahora la última actualización semanal de esta historia, razones en mi perfil, pero si seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda… **_


	18. ¿Qué sucede?

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Charlie llego a las seis como todos los días, se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas no le dio importancia a que la camioneta de Isabella estaba allí, pero se imaginó que Isabella estaría con los Cullen, suspiro de tristeza al ver como estos le hacen daño a su hija.

Al entrar se quitó su chaqueta y el cinturón donde está la pistola, puso todo en su sitio y se fue a ver algún partido en la televisión, pero se sorprendió al ver una nota pegada en la pantalla de este, la tomo y comenzó a leer…

Al terminar, se le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad, al ver que su hija había regresado, ella siempre lo llamaba Charlie y firmaba como Issy, pero últimamente lo llamaba papá y firmaba como Isabella.

Él sabía que su hija es una excelente conductora de motos así que no se aterro, por eso. Ya llamaría a la escuela informando que tuvo que salir por problemas familiares, pero antes tenía que llamar a Renée como todos los días, solo que hoy si tenía buenas noticias que darle a ella y a Phil… Tomo el teléfono y marco el número ahora tan familiar.

- ¿Halo? – contesto Renée al otro lado después de unos pitidos.

- eh, hola Renée, te habla Charlie – dejo este con una sonrisa en la voz.

- Hola Charlie, ¿ha habido algún cambio? – pregunto esta con voz algo monótona.

- Pues, ella está en proceso de regresar a ser la misma persona que cuando llegó a Forks – le contesto este como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le pregunto con algo de nostalgia y alegría en la voz.

- Pues es que acabo de regresar del trabajo y ella no estaba, creí que estaría con los Cullen, pero dejo una nota, donde dice que se va de comprar por el resto de la semana y regresa el martes o el miércoles… - un grito del otro lado de la línea lo sorprendió.

- ¡OH Charlie esas son buenas noticias! – le dijo Renée. – y ¿en que se ha ido?

- Ehhh, pues él novio ese que tenía allá en Phoenix le mando su moto – dijo este con algo de miedo ante la reacción de Renée

- Umm ya veo, y Charlie miente bien mañana que quiero a mi hija de vuelta a ser la misma de antes – le dijo en tono amenazante – Charlie que dijo de _Edward Cullen_ – le pregunto esta, soltando ese nombre como un insulto.

- Escribió y dejo en claro resaltando varias veces y en letras grandes que ese nunca fue su novio y que si llega a preguntar por ella que le diga lo mismo que dije en la escuela.

- Eso está bien, sabía que ella no lo quería cerca de ella, dile a la escuela que viajo a ver a su madre enferma y convéncete de que es así, TU NO SABES MENTIR – le grito esta.

- Esta bien Renée, saluda a Phil de mi parte, y estamos hablando después, te aviso cunado regr… - no le termino de decir, cuando esta le corto la llamada.

Renée por su parte le dijo a Phil, lo que había hecho Isabella ese día y ambos decidieron que lo debían festejar y así lo hicieron. Celebraron que muy pronto estaría por completo Isabella, la Isabella que se marchó de Phoenix, desilusionada con su madre y amando perdidamente a Jasper…

Charlie, pasó repitiéndose una y otra vez que Isabella estaba con su madre que había tenido que viajar por que esta está muy enferma y quiere ver a Isabella, soñó que llevo a Isabella al aeropuerto estando ella muy triste por tener que irse y más para ver a su madre que está muy enferma…

Al día siguiente Charlie se despertó como si nada, se preparó el desayuno y cuando dieron las seis y cincuenta, decidió que era la hora de llamar a _Edward Cullen_ e informarle que Isabella se había marchado a ver a su madre, pero se arrepintió si tenía que ir para el trabajo pero valía la pena esperar para verle la cara que pone cuando se entere…

A lo que creyó que era la hora de costumbre que _él_ pasaba para llevar a Isabella, se fue preparando mentalmente para que realmente le crea, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Isabella se había marchado a Phoenix a ver a su madre…

Como lo espero allí llego Edward, a este se le hizo raro que Charlie todavía estuviera a esas horas en su casa, así que se bajó para ver qué pasaba, Alice no había vista que nada pasara, al acercarse se dio cuenta que solo había una persona dentro de la casa y que se le dificultaba leerle la mente, solo cogía muy pocas palabras de lo que estaba pensando…

Al ver que solo estaba Charlie…

- Buenos días Charlie – le dijo educadamente y con una sonrisa tratando de deslumbrarlo.

- Buenos días muchacho – le respondió sin ninguna emoción existente en su voz

- ¿Isabella ya está lista? – Él sabía que no estaba pero tenía que aparentar que no lo sabía…

- Mira muchacho – suspiro antes de decir cualquier otra cosa – Isabella se tuvo que ir ayer en la noche para Phoenix a ver a su mamá, al parecer Renée está muy grave y quiere hablar con Isabella y no sé cuando regrese – le contesto Charlie, viendo como las facciones de Edward van cambiando a la sorpresa y pone una cara de lo más de graciosa – ya iba de salida para avisar al colegio y pueda hacer los exámenes después. – termino diciendo Charlie, mientras se acercaba a su patrulla y dejaba a un Edward en shock frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar…

Charlie aviso que Isabella se ausentaría por lo que quedaba de la semana y no alcanzaría a llegar sino hasta después de haber iniciado las vacaciones de final de año, claro que la secretaria del Instituto la excuso de todo lo que tenía pendiente y le dijo que el examen que le falta lo realizaría en enero a penar entren de nuevo a clase…

Edward, reacciono cuando Charlie encendió la patrulla, no podía ir a más velocidad que la reglamentaria teniendo al jefe de policía cerca de él y dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, Alice no iría al instituto ese día, ya que apenas había llegado ayer y tenía excusa por enfermedad para toda la semana y decidió quedarse para ayudar a Esme con alguno cambios que se harían en la casa.

Edward hasta el momento no podía hacer nada, le conto a Diego y Emmett que Isabella se había marchado para Phoenix con su madre porque está enferma. Aunque él no se lo creía del todo.

En el instituto todo estaba marchando bien hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, y todos los Cullen escucharon a Tyler uno de los muchos amigos de Jacob Black, este le estaba contando que él día de ayer en el trabajo fue a repartir pizzas como siempre, pero la ultima la llevaba algo tarde y era para el jefe Swan, así que iba pensando que no tendría problema, pero al llegar a la puesta le abrió una diosa de carne y hueso, incluso dijo que era más hermosa que Rosalie Hale, algo que a ella le molesto muchísimo pues como puede una simple humana ser más hermosa que ella, lo que realmente sorprendió a todos es que Tyler terminara diciendo que era la mismísima Isabella Swan que le pago la pizza y le dejo una gran propina, claro que muchos no le creyeron, también les hablo de la hermosa moto rojo sangre que tenían frente a la casa, dijo que la curiosidad pudo más que él y quería saber de quién era la moto así que espero y no pasaron no cinco minutos cuando la misma Isabella salió y acelero a fondo, claro que todos los de su mesa dijeron que era una mentira, que como la gordita, calmada y torpe Isabella podía manejar una moto a tan alta velocidad si no se podía mantener en pie ella misma…

Al terminar el día de clases Edward se marchó inmediatamente a toda velocidad a su casa, para hablar con Alice, Alice le dijo que no había visto nada, no habían tomado ninguna decisión consiente. Ellos no podían perder su rastro, Edward se infiltro en las bases del pequeño aeropuerto de Forks pero no encontró ningún tiquete a nombre de Isabella Swan, siguieron buscando también en la pequeña pista de los Quileute pero tampoco había salido de allí, la última búsqueda la hicieron en el de Port Ángeles pero como en los anteriores no había rastro que ella había abordado un avión rumbo a Phoenix, ambos estaban desesperados porque su proyecto se había marchado y no podían encontrarla, claro que no habían dicho mucho a Carlisle o Esme solo que se había ido a Phoenix con su madre al igual que al resto de ellos…

Alice veía a la madre de Isabella con su esposo Phil festejando pero nunca la vio enferma ni a Isabella junto con ella, así que Isabella estaba completamente desaparecida. No la podían llamar ya que Edward le había dañado el celular que ella tenía por una pequeña rabieta cuando la encontró mandando mensajes a un número desconocido y estaba incomunicada.

Por otra parte Alec estaba que escapaba y rezaba para que ella regresara sana y salva, ya que si algo le pasaba él sería el primero en volverse ceniza, al igual que a Edward y Alice no se convenció que fuera un viaje por la familia ya que Renée estaba vigilada por uno de la guardia y no le habían informado de la llegada de Isabella para ver a su madre… Hizo lo mismo que Edward y Alice solo que el reviso los vuelos entrantes a Phoenix, lo hizo con varios el nombre de Isabella Whitlock, pero no encontró nada… Aunque por un lado se alegró ya que si estaba conduciendo su moto era signo de mejoría y más como el chico la describió…

Jacob si le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo Tyler ya que así como la describió era la verdadera Isabella y no el zombi que había llegado Forks. Por otra parte Emmett, Rosalie y Diego se comenzaron a preocupar por la ausencia de Isabella, ellos fueron a su casa para ver que le había pasado pero no tuvieron ninguna respuesta por parte de Charlie, este les decía lo mismo cada vez que llegaban a preguntas y si le preguntaban si había llamado solo les decía que no, Diego por su parte pudo sentir la mentira en las palabras de Charlie, claro que decía la verdad respecto a lo de las llamadas pero mentía muy bien cuando le preguntaban si estaba con Renée…

Terminaron los últimos días de clase de fin de año, comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno, nadie sabía nada de Isabella Swan, ni su padre todavía tenía noticias… El miércoles Isabella llamo a su padre solo para decirle que se demoraría más de lo pensado, que estaba muy bien mejor que nunca y que regresaría cuando terminara de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer…

En las vacaciones Edward y Alice le dijeron a Carlisle que se marcharían de paseo a Londres, que hacía mucho que no lo visitaban, claro que esa fue la fachada en realidad estos se irían a Phoenix a buscar a Isabella, Diego le dijo a los demás de las mentiras que estos estaban diciendo. Pero no sabían a donde irían realmente así que no le dieron importancia a lo que estaban haciendo esos dos…

Alec, hablo con Sam para mantenerse entrenando durante las semanas de vacaciones, él estuvo de acuerdo pero tenía que descansar los días de fiesta. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo así no pasaría la "vacaciones" de fin de año…

Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon esas vacaciones ellos solos como pareja, y poder gozar todo lo que quieran sin tener que preocuparse por que otros los escuchen…

Diego dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas, para poder asimilar mejor todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con él en la vida de vampiro, que a pesar que hayan pasado años todavía no se acostumbra…

_**Edward (POV)**_

¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

Isabella, cuando regreses te esperara un castigo por todo lo que has hecho…

Todo esto se acabara antes de tiempo, beberé…

No puedo decirlo, cada vez que pinzo que a ella le puede pasar algo no lo soporto…

La verdad es que anhelo más que su sangre, comienzo a anhelar su cuerpo, a toda ella…

Ella es completamente mía y ahora que regrese se lo demostrare a todos, incluso a su padre, Alice ya comprenderá todo lo que ha ocurrido, de todos modos ella está loca desde que es una simple humana…

Ya se han terminado las vacaciones de navidad, todos estuvimos "ocupados" con nuestros asuntos, Alec fue el que más lejos de todos nosotros se mantuvo pasaba de caza, solo venia por pocas horas durante el día y se marchaba de inmediato…

Nadie en la familia ha sabido que está haciendo Alec, Alice intenta ver su futuro pero desaparece completamente como cuando estamos cerca de los chuchos de la Push o cuando nos visitó Renata, todo eso desde el 18 de diciembre, de allí para acá ha cambiado muchísimo, leerle la mente es ganarme un dolor de cabeza, piensa en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez…

Isabella, no sabíamos nada de ella, su padre está trabajando como siempre, he intentado ir a su casa pero se nos hace imposible, los chuchos siempre están alrededor de su casa…

Pero primero hay que hablar con todos, los de la familia, ya esto está muy raro, cada vez que Alec escucha algo que tiene que ver con Isabella solo piensa en no convertirse en ceniza, Eleazar nos dijo que nos alejáramos de ella y la guardia Vulturis tiene prohibido cazar por esta zona y al tomar a los nómadas los llevaron ante el "jefe" y no los reyes…

- Carlisle, debemos hacer una reunión familiar - le he dicho desde mi cuarto. -_está bien Edward, solo esperamos a que Alec regrese de su viaje de caza_ - me dijo Carlisle mentalmente.

- No Carlisle, esto lo debemos hablar sin él…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Alec estaba completamente desaparecido y pronto tendría que dar una explicación a "su familia".

Edward ya no toleraba más todo lo que tenía en mente, todas las cosas que Alec piensa respecto a alguien que lo ara cenizas…

Todos los Cullen se reunieron en el comedor que tenían…

- Dinos Edward que está pasando - dijo Carlisle.

- Carlisle, Alec de un tiempo para acá está actuando raro, demasiado se podría decir. - dijo Edward

- ¿respecto a que Edward? - dijo Rosalie.

- A todo, pasa escondiendo sus pensamientos y cuando alcanzo a escuchar algo solo piensa "_él me va a hacer ceniza_" y todo eso cuando algo tiene que ver con Isabella y cuan…

- Que mierda te pasa Edward cada uno tiene su privacidad, deja a Alec en paz - dijo Rosalie

- Edward, Rose tiene razón Alec tenía una vida antes de estar con nosotros y tiene cosas que no quera recordar de lo que vivió con los Vulturis - dijo Carlisle.

- Carlisle es que no lo ven, él nos está ocultando algo, se ha estado llevando sus cosas, solo le queda algo de ropa y nada más. Y también está la extraña visita que nos hicieron los guardias de Aro.

- Deja de estar viendo co…

- Edward tiene razón, Alec siempre ha estado ocultando algo y respecto a los guardias de Aro ellos al igual que Alec sienten un gran deseo de proteger a Isabella y tras de este hay miedo mucho miedo… No sé a qué le tienen tanto miedo pero es muy grande aunque lo intenten esconder…

- Diego, porque no habías dicho nada - pregunto Esme

- Eso no es asunto mío, si está pasando pero no nos está afectando a nosotros - dijo este.

- Claro que nos está afectando, está afectando a mi compañera. - grito furioso Edward

- Ella no es tu compañera Edward - grito Diego

- Como que no, ella es mi compañera - grito nuevamente Edward

- Lo es Diego, lo he visto - dijo Alice, un poco preocupada, si había visto a Isabella convertida en una vampiresa pero eso fue cuando iniciaron el dichoso juego, ahora no la ve para nada...

- No mientas Alice, sabes perfectamente por que están haciendo esto - dijo nuevamente Diego.

- Diego tiene razón, ya dejen de todas estas maricadas y maduren un poco los dos - dijo Rosalie, señalando a Edward y Alcie.

- De que estas hablando Rose - dijo Esme

- De nada importante, algo que no se debe tratar aquí. - respondió Rosalie. Dejaron el tema de Alec aparte para continuar con otro de los puntos que tenía Edward

- Alice y yo, hablamos con Eleazar ya que no puedo leerle la mente a Bella, y queríamos saber si era su don que ya se había empezado a manifestar, pero al quererlos presentar, Bella ya sabía de él y de todos los Delani. Intente preguntarle sobre su don y de donde se conocieron pero no dijeron nada importante, al estar un buen rato intentando que dijera algo llego Alec que hablo con él y Eleazar se marchó de inmediato y nos dijo "_Edward y Alice aléjense lo más que puedan de la chica, se los pido como amigo no quiero que lo lamenten después_" quisimos preguntar pero se marcharon rápidamente.

- Bueno eso si esta raro - dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

- Estamos pensando que algo pasó en Volterra y nosotros no nos hemos enterado, a parte este Laurent se petrifico al sentir el olor de Bella, dijo que estaba combinado con _su_ olor, y esperaba no volver a olerlo.

- Eleazar, Laurent o alguno de la guardia ha mencionado a alguien o pensado en ello - dijo Carlisle, algo preocupado, por las cosas que estaba diciendo Edward.

- Ellos no mencionaron a nadie, solo Bella que le pregunto a Eleazar por un tal Jasper, pero no dijeron el apellido ni nada más de importancia - Carlisle se tensó de inmediato

- El único vampiro con ese nombre es **el mayor,** pero por lo que sé está muerto desde hace unas décadas, él es el único que produce miedo de esa manera, hasta los Vulturis le temían…

- Y quien realmente era él - pregunto Diego

- él era un sobreviviente de las guerras del sur, bueno no sobreviviente, él mato a su creador y todo el ejercito que tenía para poder librarse de todo eso solo porque se aburrió, y todos ustedes saben que ante nuestro creador tenemos el vínculo de veneno y es casi imposible romperlo a menos que sea un vampiro muy poderoso.

- Seguro que está muerto me gustaría pelear con él - dijo Emmett mientras flexionaba sus músculos.

- Nadie está seguro de eso, solo se rumora que murió ya que nadie lo ha visto en casi cien años así que es más fácil decir que está muerto pero eso es lo que se quiere creer…

- bueno no creo que sea el mismo, ya que es humano según lo que tengo entendido. - termino diciendo Edward. -bueno también está la cuestión que quiero transformar a Bella al finalizar este año escolar - termino diciendo

- Edward, cariño eso es imposible, ella es muy joven todavía…

- Estas loco, como se te ocurre ella solo tiene diecisiete años, y estoy segura que ella no quiere esto - Grito Rosalie muy enfadada...

- Bueno dejen ya a Edward, él tiene la misma edad y al parecer su vampiro interno quiere reclamara a su compañera. - dijo Carlisle

- Ella no es su compañera como quieren que se los diga - grito nuevamente Rosalie, mientras abandonaba la casa seguida por Emmett y Diego…

Carlisle y los otros quedaron hablando de la transformación de Isabella…

_**Hola lectores…**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en capítulo anterior, los favoritos y alertas… Gracias de verdad… **_

_**LeistoStar y Allison, gracias por sus reviews, lástima que no tengan una cuenta para responderles antes así que lo hago por aquí… Gracias por su apoyo para esta historia… **_

_**Lamento no haber publicado pero este semestre está sumamente pesado, espero me entiendan… **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto con alguna de las otras historias…**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	19. De nuevo soy yo

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Isabella después de leer todo lo que le había mandado Jasper, no lo pensó dos veces, ella volvería a ser la de antes, ya sabía que Alec la protegería, pero tendría que hablar con Sam para ver como ellos la ayudarían a que los Cullen no se metieran más con ella ni con su padre…

Llamo a la pizzería para pedir una pizza pequeña para su padre, mientras la esperaba, se ducho y se colocó la ropa con la que había venido, era un jean pegado a su cuerpo de la pasada colección de Prada, aunque ahora le quedara un poco flojo eso se arreglaría pronto, la blusa es roja con flores bordadas en plateado de la colección de invierno de Armani, tome los botines negros de Pikolinos que había traído, no tenía una cartera digna sí que metió todo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Como no tenía nada de maquillaje solo la base que utilizaba para esconder las marcas de media luna que tiene en el cuello, no se maquillo solo se hizo una trenza en sus largos cabellos, aunque se dio cuenta que necesitaba con urgencia comprar muchas cosas para poder regresar a ser ella, empezando por la ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios de todo tipo, bolsos y sobre todo ropa interior nueva…

La pizza demoro más de lo normal, así que cuando llegó ella ya estaba completamente lista, el repartidor era uno de los chicos de la escuela que no la reconoció, al verla se quedó más que embobado, pero cuando escucho la voz no lo podía creer que era ella la chica tímida que pasaba pegada a los pies de los Cullen, de su boca solo salió "que maravillosa moto es la que tiene allí", Isabella no toleraba los coqueteos que el chico le estaba haciendo así que le pagó la pizza sin importar que se allá demorado y le dio una muy buena propina mientras le tiraba la puerta en la cara…

Dejo la pizza en la cocina, y escribió una nota para Charlie…

_Charlie, _

_He recibido una carta de alguien importante para mí, me ha abierto los ojos…_

_Así que me voy de compra para lo que queda de la semana, necesito mi espacio y hace rato que no me des-estresó y en serio lo necesito… _

_Llama a la escuela y diles que estoy enferma o lo que sea, pero inventa algo bueno, para eso eres el jefe de policía…_

_No te preocupes a más tardar regreso el martes o el miércoles y ando en mi moto, Jazzy me la mando…_

_Te dejo una pizza en la cocina para la cena… _

_Te quiero Charlie _

_Att: _

_Issy Swan _

_**Ps: EDWARD CULLEN NO ES MI NOVIO Y NUNCA LO FUE ASÍ QUE DILE LO MISMO QUE VAS A DECIR EN LA ESCUELA**__…_

No leyó dos veces la nota la pego en la pantalla del televisor para que él la viera apenas llegara, se colocó su chaqueta, se subió a su moto y acelero todo lo que pudo, se detuvo en la gasolinera para llenar el tanque y no quedarse varada a medio camino.

Pensó en ir a Port Ángeles, pero sabía que era el primer sitio donde Charlie, la buscaría si la buscaba, pero los Cullen si lo aria, al leerle la mente de Charlie, Edward la seguiría… Así que decidió ir más lejos todavía.

_**Issy (POV)**_

Oh! Mi Jazzy, mí amado Jazzy, tan lindo como siempre…

Después que leí sus cartas, me quede en unos momentos en shock, mí Jazzy también es un vampiro pero no como los otros, él es el "rey" de todos ellos, y si me convertiré en su reina, eso solo significa que vamos a pasar la eternidad juntos…

Los Cullen, no los Cullen precisamente Alice y Edward lamentaran haber amenazado a mi padre, ahora realmente van a conocer a Isabella Swan – Whitlock y de verdad lo lamentaran…

Después de ver mi moto, las cartas, tome la decisión de volver a ser yo, la Isabella divertida, a la moda, la que anda con tacones hasta de más de 15 cm y no se cae, la que baila todo tipo de música, que se emborracha, dice todo lo que piensa y no se deja de nadie… a partir de hoy vuelve Issy Swan – Whitlock novia de Jasper Whitlock, la que tiene un tatuaje y varias mordidas de un vampiro que la reclama como suya y se aman…

Simplemente he regresado…

Me bañe y me puse la misma ropa con la que vine hace casi un año a Forks, le deje una nota a Charlie para que sepa que me fui, pero no le dije a donde, si Edward le leía la mente mientras que le dice la mentira sabrá muy fácilmente donde estoy…

Le deje la cena a Charlie, una pizza personal con sus ingredientes favoritos para que lo tome con más calma, o eso espero…

Me marche inmediatamente eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y eso quería decir que Charlie llegaría pronto…

Me fui lo más rápido posible, me toco llegar a la gasolinera para reabastecer el tanque y dejarlo full, o podía quedarme varada…

Acelere hasta el fondo en una hora y media ya estaba en Bainbridge Island para tomar un ferri para llegar más rápido, fue algo tortuoso tener que esperar el ferri y todos los movimientos demasiado lentos para mí, ya había perdido tiempo, pero de este modo lo ahorraría también.

Al llegar al Seattle, tome nuevamente mi moto y me dirigí al Hotel Hilton de Seattle, utilizaría las tarjetas que me dio Jasper sé que puede que gaste mucho pero como él me dijo que no habría ningún problema por eso, y claro que las que utilizare serán las que están a nombre de Isabella Whitlock ya que Isabella Swan es una menor de edad y no puede andar sola sin supervisión y menos comprando tantas cosas con una tarjeta negra…

Pedí una de las suite del hotel, apenas vieron la tarjeta negra pidieron mis identificaciones con gustos de las mostré, me instalaron en una de las suite del noveno piso, estaba muy bien tenía todo lo que necesitaba…

Busque la primera tienda que necesito, un buen celular…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Issy se después de tomar las llaves de sus habitación, se fue directo a una tienda de telefonía, se compró el iPhone del momento en color blanco, después se marchó a la tienda de Louis Vuitton que estaba cerca del hotel, allí compro algo de ropa para pasar el día ya que no había llevado nada de ropa, llego al hotel solo con cuatro bolsas, ya al día siguiente comenzaría a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para volver a ser ella…

Al día siguiente se despertó lo más temprano que pudo, se ducho, se lavó el cabello y se colocó uno de los hermosos conjuntos que había comprado el día anterior, aunque odiaba estar vestida por completo con la misma marca en todas partes en estos momentos no tenía otra opción. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió para comenzar con su día de compras…

La primera parada la hizo a una peluquería donde mantuvo el mismo largo del cabello pero definió el corte, pidió que le hicieran capas rectas y que en las puntas de cada capa le aplicaran un tono rojizo que aclarara un poco el cabello pero que no se notara mucho a menos que estuvieran en el sol, y como lo pidió lo obtuvo, le costó bastante pero valió la pena le quedo de maravilla.

Se demoró mucho en la peluquería, así que fue a una de las tantas cafeterías que había en el centro comercial para abastecerse se energía. Se compró un sándwich de jamón y un refresco con sabor a naranja…

Después de comer, se reposo mientras hacia una lista de las tiendas de ropa que había en ese centro comercial que valieran la pena, allí solo encontró una sucursal de Victoria's Secret, Amichi y Armani, ninguna de las otras le ofrecían lo que ella quería, se pasó todo el día en solo esas tres tiendas, compro de todo, faldas, jeans, leggins, tangas, brasileras, brasieres, chaquetas, zapatos todos con un tacón de más de 10 centímetros, vaqueros y shorts pequeñísimos para dormir, nada era igual todo era de diferentes diseños y colores, no repetía ni una sola vez, pidió que todas las compras se la llevaran al hotel, pago todo y se fue a comer algo para la cena, ya que cuando termino eran más de las ocho de la noche, se lamentó en no haber conseguido algo de maquillaje a esas alturas, pero bueno se dijo todavía tengo tiempo…

Al llegar al hotel pregunto por el spa, después de mucho pensarlo se dijo que necesitaba un buen tratamiento para la piel y la cara ya que el frio no le había hecho muy bien este tiempo sin ningún tratamiento, después de casi un año sin consentirse, y dejaría las compras para él día siguiente y el siguiente, total todavía tenía mucho tiempo antes de regresar a Forks. Pero esa noche decidió hacer una lista para comprar las cosas por parte ya que tenía todo desordenado en la suite, con más de cincuenta bolsas regadas por allí…

Isabella intento acomodar todas las cosas en el armario pero no pudo, no sabía cómo organizarlas, entonces se le ocurrió llamar a recepción para que al día siguiente mientras este en el spa una mucama la arreglara y ella le daría una muy buena propina…

**SÁBADO…**

Isabella pasó todo el día en el Spa, tomo un masaje para el cuerpo completo, varias mascarillas para disminuir la ojeras que tenía, exfoliarse la piel, se hizo el biquini, depilación con cera (piernas, cejas…) y muchas otras cosas más…

Mientras que en su habitación Karla, una de las mucamas del hotel se encargó de organizar todas y cada una de las cosas que había comprado Isabella el día anterior, le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo, ya que con tantas bolsas no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero lo hizo a eso de las cinco de la tarde después de varios descansos y haber comido bien por fin termino con la labor, solo le faltaba tomar todas las bolsas y cajas donde vinieron todos los artículos que Isabella había comprado cuando ella regreso del Spa…

Estaba tan feliz que todo estuviera en su lugar, por decirlo así, reviso el closet y cada cajón y todo estaba perfecto, tomo la billetera y saco doscientos dólares, sabía que era mucho pero por todo el trabajo que la chica había hecho se lo merecía, la chica al ver la cantidad no se lo creía y no lo quería aceptar pero por insistencia de Isabella lo hizo, al igual que ella le pidió que regresara en la tarde a partir de mañana que traería muchas más bolsas y necesitaba ordenar todo…

**DOMINGO…**

Como lo había dicho Isabella hizo la lista con las diferentes cosas que necesitaba y organizo por días para comprar, al igual que decidió que se quedaría por más tiempo para poder completar todo lo que necesitaba…

**Domingo:** Maquillaje, el secador, la plancha, shampoo, acondicionador, cremas (para el cuerpo y el cabello).

**Lunes:** ropa casual y zapatos casuales

**Martes:** ropa para el instituto y zapatos

**Miércoles:** ropa de fiesta y zapatos

**Jueves:** ropa interior, piyamas y ropa de cama

**Viernes:** ropa deportiva y zapatos deportivos

**Sábado:** todo tipo de joyas y relojes, al igual que accesorios para el cabello

De acuerdo al día así lo hizo, aunque todas las comprar que realizo fue de las mejores marcas que hay en el mercado (Amichi, Armani, Benetton, Bershka, Carolina Herrera, Chanel, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, H & M, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Versace, Victoria's Secret y muchos más) también compro muchas maletas para poder llevar todas las cosas que había comprado…

El miércoles llamo a su padre para decirle que se demoraba unos días más y que no se preocupara, que pronto regresaría, Charlie por su parte le dijo que se tomara su tiempo pero que regresara siendo ella y no el zombi al que había tenido como hija por mucho tiempo. Él también le dijo que el examen que no hizo le tocaría hacerlo en enero cuando entren después de las vacaciones de fin de año, ella no tuvo ningún problema con esa situación…

_**Hola lectores…**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en capítulo anterior, los favoritos y alertas… Gracias de verdad… **_

_**GRACIAS DE VERDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y MÁS POR QUE HEMOS LLEGADO A MÁS DE **__**100**__** REVIEWS…**_

_**Como lo había prometido en algunos de los mensajes que conteste, acabo de terminar el capítulo y aquí lo tienen…**_

_**Gracias: Allison y al reviews anónimo, por su apoyo también… a los que tienen cuenta en fanfic nuevamente gracias…**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten…**_


	20. Ya regrese

_**Issy (POV)**_

Se me fueron diez días haciendo todo lo que tenía pendiente, compre todo lo necesario para mi regreso, el problema solo tengo mi moto y allí solo me llevare un moral con algo de ropa y mandare el resto por mensajería exprés a la casa de Charlie y la tendré mañana en la mañana…

Como amo tener nuevamente las cosas que a mí me gustan, mi ropa, mis zapatos, mi maquillaje todo a mi gusto, **solo como yo lo quiero**…

Compre varias maletas de gran tamaño para acomodar todas las cosas y no se fueran a maltratar, ya tenía todo listo, compre algunos regalos para Charlie, Renée, Phil, Char, Pety, Jake y su padre, los de Renée y Phil se los mande enseguida para que el 23 ya los estuviera recibiendo. A Jazz no le compre ningún regalo en específico pero lo tengo…

Me regrese a Forks el domingo, Charlie a lo mejor estaría en la Push con los Black así que me marchare para allá sin pasar por la casa, de todos modos tengo que hablar con Sam para proteger a mi padre de los Cullen, nunca les permitiré que le hagan daño a él, no me importa lo que me hagan, pero mi padre es intocable…

También tendría que hablar con Alec para ver que puede hacer él, si Jasper dice que él hará cualquier cosa para protegerme debe ser un muy buen luchador y tener un don muy poderoso como para combatir contra otros siete vampiros él solo…

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando salí de Seattle tome la misma vía por la que me vine, claro que en el ferri tuve tiempo para ver como aria para hablar con Alec a solas si siempre esta con el resto de los Cullen…

Llegue a eso de las once a Forks, aunque no tuviera prisa amaba demasiado la velocidad como para ir despacio… Pase por la calle principal del pueblo, no había casi nadie por allí… Así que acelere un poco más y me fui para la Push, pase por la casa y como lo pensaba la patrulla de Charlie no estaba afuera…

No me demore más de diez minutos en llegar a la Push, le pregunte a una señora en donde podía encontrar a Sam, claro que al no saber quién era no me dijo nada hasta que no le dije que soy la hija del jefe Swan no dijo nada de nada, me dio las indicaciones y llegue fácilmente, es una casa realmente hermosa parece de cuento de hadas. Toque la puerta para ver quien salía.

- Buenas en que puedo ayudarle – me dijo una mujer de unos veinte y algo de años con unas marcas de garras en su hermoso rostro.

- Buenas, estoy buscando a Sam Uley – le dije.

- Él no se encuentra, si quiere le deja un recado y su número y él se comunica más tarde con usted. – me respondió está un poco vacilante.

- Disculpe…

- Emily

- Bueno veras Emily es muy urgente que hable con él – le dije lo más serio y amable posible.

- lo lamento pero él esta con los muchachos entrenando y no sé a qué hora se desocupen – me dijo esta algo enfadada. – aparte quien eres tú para andarlo buscando.

- Disculpa no me he presentado – dije con mucha ira contenida después de cómo me estaba tratando– soy Isabella _Whitlock_ – la vi tambalearse y mostrar algo de miedo en sus ojos – Ahora si me puedes decir ¿dónde está Sam? – le volví a preguntar.

- Esta en la playa Quileute, a dos quilómetros por la carretera principal – me dijo antes de encerrarse en la pequeña casa… que poco cortes y amable.

Me acerque rápidamente a la playa, allí estaban ocho hombres siete de ellos con piel morena y una mujer, y un solo hombre rubio, ¿Quién será ese?, a parte también había dos lobos del tamaño de caballos con ellos, me acerque lo suficiente para gritarles y que me escucharan…

- Uley – le grite, inmediatamente todos se giraron a verme.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Los Quileute y Alec estaban entrenando en una de las playas privadas de la Push donde siempre lo hacían ya que por esos lados no estaba permitidos los turistas y siempre se mantenían alejados los mismos Quileutes por mayor seguridad según se especificaba en sus leyes; desde que Isabella había desaparecido y como habían acordado con Sam, ellos se la pasarían entrenando para cualquier situación que se les presente pues es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y con el Mayor cualquier cosa es mejor que lamentarlo…

Isabella se acercó a ellos silenciosamente, todos ellos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos, ella no distinguió a Alec a lo lejos pero sabía que había alguien más a parte de los metamorfos allí reunidos…

- Uley – grito Isabella para llamar la atención a todos, los lobos se quedaron petrificados como podía una simple humana estar allí con ellos, no la reconocieron y más si habían dos lobos gigantescos teniendo una batalla, Alec que la había visto en todas las etapas la reconoció fácilmente y más con su vista súper desarrollada …

Alec se acercó a velocidad humana, para no superar a nadie e ir con toda la pandilla por así decirlo, pero este llego primero que los demás en llegar donde ella estaba.

- Hola Isabella – la saludo este. Esta se sorprendió de verlo allí, puesto que es un vampiro en tierra Quileute.

- Alec – le dijo solamente. Los otros fueron acercándose poco a poco a ella. Ninguno de los lobos se había acercado lo suficiente a ella así que no escucharon cuando Alec la saludo, poco después se acercaron todos encabezados por Leah.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le soltó Leah, con veneno en la voz viendo como todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo embobados, el que en especial le dolió Quil su nuevo novio.

- Isabella Whitlock – le dijo Isabella algo altanera frente a esta situación. Sam y Jacob se las pillaron enseguida esa es la hija del jefe Swan, ese apellido no lo tiene nadie más en Forks o sus alrededores…

- Y ¿Quién te crees para venir a este lugar sin nuestro permiso? – le dijo esta, sin ni siquiera imaginarse en lo que se estaba metiendo.

- Mira _lobita_, me importa una mierda lo que creas y yo hago lo que me dé la gana y no voy a permitir que una simplona como tú me esté insultando. – Leah la iba a golpear.

- Leah no lo hagas – le dijo Alec colocándose delante de Isabella junto con Sam y Jacob. Leah se detuvo y dio dos pasos atrás y empezaba a temblar.

- Leah cálmate – le dijo Sam. – Y dime Isabella para que me llamabas

- Pues verán, necesito que protejan a mi padre de… – iba diciendo cuando

- Y quien crees que somos para estar protegiendo a tu padre escuincla – contraataco Leah sin saber todavía quién es ella, y actúa así solo porque realmente anda muerta de celos.

Isabella no lo tolero más le dio una cachetada, claro que le dolió más a ella que a la misma Leah, pero en el orgullo la hirió.

- Mi señora se encuentra bien – le dijo Alec muy sumiso, sabía perfectamente lo que conlleva insultar a Isabella, alguien en la fiesta lo hizo y no ha vuelto a hablar ni lo hará nunca más en toda la eternidad, pues aunque no podía lastimar físicamente a Leah con puños ella fácilmente encontraría la manera de hacerlo…

- No te preocupes Alec, Jasper no se enterara de esto – dijo mientras miraba al resto de ellos intuyendo lo que estaban pensando – bueno como dije, vine aquí para poder proteger a mi padre de los Cullen. – todos los allí presentes se quedan en Shock

- ¿Quién eres tu realmente? – pregunta Paul, sin poderlo creer.

- Soy Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan. La verdad no creo que quieran que algo le pase a mi padre verdad Jacob – dijo esta, de lo más de inocente y tierna que podía.

- Isabella esta en lo correcto, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos – dijo Sam, al Jacob quedarse callado.

- Primero que todo…

Isabella pidió a todos que se presentaran, así como lo hicieron la primera vez que Jasper les exigió que se presentaran, Alec por su parte también se presentó y dijo cuál era su don, claro que todos quedaron sorprendidos con eso de cortar todos los sentidos, Seth y Jacob pidieron probarlo, y así lo hicieron, claro que fue en su forma de lobo, donde otro estaba comprobando si ellos estarían bien…

Al final del día, Jacob le dijo a Isabella que su padre ya se había marchado con todos los ancianos de la tribu a un nuevo lugar para pescar desde el sábado y regresarían muy entrada la noche…

Isabella le pregunto a Alec muchas cosas sobre los vulturis a las cuales el respondió muy amablemente, hablo de su hermana Jane y de sus amigos más cercanos de la guardia. Isabella le pidió que se mudara a su casa para estar más segura, este acepto viendo que todo lo que ella dice es como si lo dijera el mismo Mayor y pobre de aquel que dijera que no…

Alec se marchó a la casa de los Cullen tomo un morral donde metió varias prendas de vestir y algunas cosas personales, incluyendo una foto de su hermana…

Mientras tanto Sam e Isabella se quedaron hablado de cómo van a proteger a Charlie, y decidieron que montarían una guardia a las afuera de su casa en las noches, ya que es lo más probable que se presenten a esas horas. Al igual que Leah siempre estará allí como "amiga" de Isabella durante el día junto con Quil y Emily en los fines de semanas cuando Alec sale a cazar, al igual que Alec estaría allí todos los días.

Todos quedaron contentos con lo que se había acordado, Leah todavía tenía un cierto resentimiento por Isabella, pero al saber que es la novia de Jasper, sabe perfectamente que no se meterá con ninguno de los chicos de la Push o de otro lugar. También se acordó que Jared y Seth se trasladarían al Instituto de Forks, claro que antes Sam tenía que hablar con los ancianos para todo ese asunto, pero sabe que no tendrán ningún problema pues todo esto es por el bien de la tribu…

Isabella se marchó a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde para preparar algo de comer antes que llegue Alec y su padre. Esta tomo su moto y se marchó de inmediato, al llegar a su casa tenía mucha pereza de cocinar y pidió comida italiana a uno de los restaurantes del pueblo, alisto la habitación de invitados para Alec, aunque sabía que este no dormía tenía que aparentar delante de Charlie…

Isabella entro a su cuarto con varias bolsas de basura en las manos, comenzó a tomar toda la ropa que tenía en el closet y los zapatos, fue llenando las bolsas sin ver que está metiendo en ellas realmente, a Isabella solo le importaba deshacerse de todas esas cosas que no volvería a utilizar nunca. Saco todas las bolsas y las puso junto a la basura, pero se arrepintió pensando en que hay personas que puede que la necesiten más, ya Charlie la llevaría después a un refugio como lo hacia con toda la ropa que Alice le daba…

La comida llego media hora después de haberla pedido, le dejo una porción a Charlie para cuando llegara de su viaje de pesca, Alec llego y ella le mostro donde se puede quedar, este coloco lo poco que trajo con él en el closet. Mientras ella ceno en silencio, al terminar lavo lo que ensucio y se fue a su cuarto, ya contrataría a una agencia de cable para colocarlo en su casa ya estaba cansada de todas esos programas tontos en los canales que Charlie había elegido quien sabe cuándo.

_**Issy (POV)**_

Me había demorado más de lo debido en la Push, pero valió la pena, ya Charlie no estaría desprotegido frente a los Cullen, ya que si se metían conmigo era cosa diferente a que lo hicieran con Charlie…

Ya había sacado toda la ropa que tenía que Renée me había empacado, ya todo estaba libre para mi nueva ropa. Claro que me tocara abrir todo el armario y no el pedacito que tenía, pero de verdad vale la pena…

Alec se acomodó muy bien en el cuarto de huésped, solo faltaba que viniera Charlie para hablar con él sobre Alec, pero sé que no tendrá ningún problema… se quedó en la habitación por un rato para no asustar a Charlie cuando llegue después de su fin de semana de pesca o este llegara a pensar mal.

Me encerré en mi cuarto para terminar de arreglar lo que me hace falta en el cuarto, me asome a la ventana de lo aburrida que estaba, a lo lejos pude ver a varios lobos del tamaño de un caballo rondando la casa pero no eran los que había visto antes en la Push…

Como a las nueve escuche la patrulla de Charlie estacionándose en la entrada, deje que entrara a la casa para sorprenderlo, ya que la moto estaba en el garaje de la casa y todos los focos apagados. Espere diez minutos para bajar. Baje silenciosamente, sin prender ninguna de las luces, lo encontré en la puerta de la nevera abierta y viendo la comida italiana que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Hola Charlie – le dije desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Isabella – me dijo – mi niña como te fue en tu viaje de compra – con cada palabra su sonrisa se hacía mucho más grande.

- Genial, mañana me traen todo lo que compre y ya me deshice de toda la ropa y cosas que me había empacado Renée y debes llevarla a un refugio o algo – le dije con alegría.

- Me alegro mucho que vuelvas a ser tu misma Isabella – me dijo sonriendo aún más amplio.

- Eh, Charlie hay algo que tengo que decirte – enseguida me quedo mirando raro, y sé que lo que está pensando no es nada de lo que le voy a decir – te acuerdas de Alec Hale.

- Si me acuerdo el hermano de Rosalie Hale, uno de los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen verdad – me respondió.

- Si él mismo, pues veras él es muy amigo mío y tuvo unos problemas con sus hermanos y sus padres quiere dejar que las cosas se enfríen para hablar con ellos y arreglarlas cosas o lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros. – eh allí la cuestión.

- Pues, se fue de su casa y me lo encontré vagando con los chicos de la Push, cuando fui a buscarte, así que lo invite a quedarse en las fiestas con nosotros ¿Qué dices Charlie se puede quedar? – le dije haciendo ojitos de cordero degollado que nunca me falla y son mucho mejor que los de Alice.

- Esta bien, ya está en la casa – dijo afirmando y algo resignado sabiendo que él nunca me niega nada cuando lo pido de esa manera…

- Si ya está, vino conmigo y le arregle la habitación de invitados – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Charlie acepto muy bien que Alec se quedara, claro que les puso ciertas reglas, claro que ellos sabían muy bien que entre ellos no iba a pasar nada de nada…

Empezaron a pasar los días, todas las cosas de Isabella llegaron al día siguiente sin excepción, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a Alec y a Charlie por la cantidad; por otra parte Alec era prácticamente la sombra de Isabella, claro que los Cullen están relativamente perdidos, según se rumoraba en Forks los Cullen se habían marchado de vacaciones y dejaron a Alec atrás por no sacar un promedio perfecto. Que tan equivocados estaban.

Todos los días Alec e Isabella se iban para la Push a hablar de todo y nada, solo para pasar el rato con los chicos haciendo fogatas en la playa y escuchando leyendas que no son tan leyendas y más por que los Cullen tienen prohibido ir allí así que se les facilitaba mucho toda la cosa…

Alec había intentado comunicarse con los capitanes y el Mayor pero no le constaron, Peter solo le mando un mensaje para decirle que todo iba marchando bien y esperaba los informes como se está haciendo…

Ya había pasado navidad, todos estaban más que felices, claro que unos más que otros, Isabella se la paso con Charlie y Alec, festejando en familia, su madre hizo una visita sorpresa junto con Phil para ver el cambio que había tenido Isabella, claro que esta le mostro a su madre dos de las cartas que Jasper le había mandado.

Renée estaba más que eufórica por que su hija había regresado a ser ella misma, su loca personalidad, su forma de vestir y hablar, era ella misma nuevamente de eso no había dudas…

Lo cual le daba más de diez motivos para tener una feliz navidad.

Isabella le dijo a Renée y Phil que ella había mandado sus regalos, pero a ellos no les importo eso, solo estar con su pequeña…

En fin diciembre paso de lo más de feliz para la gran mayoría, claro que Isabella estaba esperando algún indicio de Jasper pero no llego, claro que quería verlo sentirlo pero sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien y por qué así debía ser, y para darse fuerza siempre leía y releía las cartas que tenía, no importaba que se supiera todas y cada una de ellas…

Por otra parte los Cullen ya están de regreso, pues por petición de Esme debían pasar el año nuevo todos juntos, así que regresaron, él único que falto fue Alec…

Emmett y Rosalie se mantuvieron a la distancia, aunque presentes físicamente ausentes mentalmente…

Diego, logro acercarse a su familia humana, sus padres ya estaban con más de ochenta años y su hermana es la que los estaba cuidando… Algo que realmente le dolió es no poder estar con ellos…

_**Allison: **__gracias por tu apoyo y entendimiento por las actualizaciones, por seguir la historia…_

_**Guest:**__ bueno no dejastes nombre, así que… gracias por el apoyo para la historia… ;D_

_**Gisela:**__ gracias por seguir la historia y por tu apoyo con esta… y cada vez falta menos para que se enfrenten…_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **__Querida bienvenida a la locura por el Mayor, gracias por tu reviews, me hubiera gustado responderte antes pero no tienes habilitado los mensajes, gracias por el favorito y alerta para esta historia… Al igual que mil gracias por colocarme como uno de tus autores alerta y favoritos…_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras por todo su apoyo… mil gracias…**_

_**No saben lo feliz que me sentí al ver 17 comentarios para este capítulo, y eso más los mensajes de favoritos y alertas (de la historia y de autor)…**_

_**De verdad mil gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Realmente lamento no haber publicado este capítulo el fin de semana pero es que he estado más que ocupada con cuestiones de la universidad y otras cosas, pero no importa aquí les dejo este capítulo, solo espero que tenga muchos más reviews que el anterior…**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo lectores…**_


	21. Escuela

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Ya era el domingo antes de entrar nuevamente al Instituto, todo estaba listo Seth y Jared se habían transferido a la escuela de Forks con ayuda de los ancianos y de Charlie, puesto que es realmente difícil que alguien entre a esa época del año escolar.

Todos incluso Alec estaban reunidos en la Push para festejar el último día de vacaciones. La fiesta comenzaba con un almuerzo mientras que los ancianos y Charlie se fueron de pesca desde la mañana del sábado.

Allí tenían de todo tipo de cosas para comer y en grandes cantidades, las suficientes para hacer un gran festín, y más por los chicos de la Push. La fiesta fue organizada en una de las playas más lejanas que hay en la reserva pero con esto los lleva demasiado cerca a la línea que divide el territorio de los Cullen y los Quileutes, pero todo vale la pena solo para poder hacer algunas competencias en su forma de lobo ya que era más que divertido, en esa fiesta estaban varias de las novias de los chico, es decir su imprimación, todos estaban más que felices gozando de todas las actividades.

Todo lo estaban haciendo en parejas, los únicos que no tenían pareja eran Jacob, Seth, Collin, Brady, Alec e Isabella, pero no importo de todos modos se estaban divirtiendo, todos a su manera pero divirtiéndose al fin de cuentas, con carreras y partidos de futbol o de voleibol, algunas competencias de comidas entre los chicos, y muchas otras actividades para poder terminar la tarde de diversión…

No había pasado ni dos horas cuando, todos los lobos allí presentes sintieron el inconfundible aroma de vampiros, cerca de sus tierras, no podían ser otros que los Cullen si se detuvieron y no entraron a sus tierras o de lo contrario ya estarían allí…

… Rosalie apenas que salió de la casa siguió el aroma de Alec, para ver a donde se había estado metiendo durante todo este tiempo, necesitaba con desesperación saber que él estaba bien, necesitaba a su nuevo hermano, corrió por diez minutos por el bosque hasta que llego a una casa que le es muy familiar. Se acercó más a la casa para detallarla mejor, que casualidad al estas a cien metros más cerca de esta la recoció completamente, es la casa de Isabella, pero eso no fue lo que más la asusto, no solo el olor de Alec estaba por toda la casa sino el de los asquerosos chuchos de la Push, disminuyo la velocidad sin que nadie lo notara y se acercó para tocar la puerta, vio la camioneta de Isabella pero no escucho ningún corazón dentro de la casa…

En eso muy levemente sintió el olor de Isabella y Alec tomando la misma dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces se interno en el bosque nuevamente y corrió en esa misma dirección lo más rápido que podía, pero había preguntas que no podía dejarse de hacer ¿Qué hace Alec con Isabella? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando realmente? Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta casi cruzo la línea divisoria entre las dos tierras, corrió a través de esta hasta todo lo que pudo ya casi llegando al limite de la tierra con el mar allí comenzó a escuchar unos corazones a unos quinientos metros o algo así, pero también sintió el olor de Alec que había pasado la línea divisoria, algo que la saco mucho de onda ya que él sabía perfectamente lo que les pasaba si la cruzaban y ella no quería perder a otro hermano, no de nuevo.

Atrás de esta muy cerca la venían siguiendo Emmett y Diego que estaban intentando alcanzarla, no sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo y más se asustaron cuando esta llego a la línea divisoria de los Quileute… al ver que no la traspasaba pero la seguía a lo largo de esta, ellos aumentaron la velocidad para alcanzarla, después de unos quilómetros ella se detiene de repente haciendo que ellos hagan lo mismo…

- Alec, sé que estas cerca así que sal de donde estés – comenzó a gritar Rosalie lo más alto que podía, Emmett y Diego se quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo Rosalie, así que al preguntarle ella solo les dijo "_dejen de ser tan brutos y huelan como se siente el aroma de Alec_" ellos sin más que paracomprobar olfatearon el aire donde estaba impregnado el olor de Alec algo resiente pero no mucho, al igual que escucharon 19 corazones acercándose rápidamente…

- Rose, cariño regresemos a la casa – comenzó a decir Emmett, para alejarla de todo esto pero más que nada para evitar una disputa entre las dos razas pues creía que todos los que se acercaban eran solo los chuchos.

- Alec, aparece de donde estés – siguió gritando Rosalie sin prestar atención a lo que Emmett le estaba diciendo, claro que no podían saber con certeza si Alec sé estaba acercando a ellos, ya que el aire estaba corriendo en dirección a la Push y en su contra, lo cual le facilita las cosas a los Quileutes.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando tras la línea se presento Alec con Isabella cargada, seguido de los lobos, con algunos de estos cargando a una chica. Rosalie, Emmett y Diego no podían creer que Alec estaba en la tierra que los Quileute y que todos ellos lo estaban respaldando, pero ellos no reconocieron inmediatamente a Isabella ya que esta esta más que cambiada.

-¿Quién es ella Alec? – le dijo Rosalie, viendo que habían traído a otra humana al mundo de los vampiros y no estaba con ninguno de los lobos de Push, pero este no le presto ninguna atención a lo que la rubia estaba diciendo…

- ¿Qué se les ofrece Cullen? – hablo Isabella con su voz fuerte y sin titubear, sin darle espacio a Alec a responder, pero aunque quisiera no lo podía hacer, pues la que habla primero y de ultimo siempre es Isabella y esta para mostrándole a Rosalie que era ella y no estuviera con tanta preguntadera respecto a lo sucedido.

- ¿Bella? – preguntaron al unísono los tres vampiros quedando con la boca prácticamente abierta ante la impresión, aunque eso seria prácticamente imposible, pero sucedió.

- Es Isabella odio que me llamen así, así que por favor absténganse de hacerlo – le dijo esta mientras hacia pequeñas muecas – ¿Qué se les ofrece Cullen? – les volvió a repetir.

- Necesitamos a Alec, él es de nuestra familia y tenemos que hablar – dijo Rosalie, algo enojada por como los estaba tratando Isabella y tanto que ellos la quieren proteger.

- Lo lamento Rosalie, pero aquí no hay ningún Cullen, él es **Alec Vulturis**, y siempre lo ha sido – le dijo a Rosalie de lo más de tranquila, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia como la constante lluvia de Forks.

- _Isabella_, sabes perfectamente que él si es un Cullen, no vengas con esos juegos que de verdad es importante – le dijo Rosalie, sin terminar de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues la verdad es demasiada información, ya que ninguno de ellos le había hablado de las historias de como terminaron siendo vampiros, solo Edward y Alice.

- No son ningunos juegos Rosalie, nunca he sido ni seré un Cullen eso seria como negarme a lo que realmente soy, y solo estaba con ustedes por un encargo del jefe, nada más – le dijo Alec de lo más calmado que podía, pues con toda esta situación y estando Isabella en relativo peligro no podía estar tan campante.

- ¿Alec que esta pasando? – le pregunta a velocidad de vampiro Rosalie, esta vez angustiada por la forma en que este le estaba hablando, ya que él desde que llego nunca se había portado de mala manera con ella y supuestamente ellos eran cercanos, ella ya no sabía que pensar y que decir de Emmett que no le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que habían estado diciendo.

- No es el momento que se enteren todavía y aunque quisiera no se los podría decir – le contesta Alec a velocidad normal, ya que por "petición" de Isabella no podía hablar a velocidad vampírica delante de ella.

- Alec no tienes que dar explicaciones – le dije Isabella.

- Si mi señora – le contesta esté automáticamente, lo cual deja anonadados a los otros tres vampiros que están allí. Como en podía decirle _señora_ si en el mundo de los vampiros a los únicos que se les dice así son a los que dominan a los demás y más que nada los vulturis solo lo hacen con los que son sus lideres y nadie más…

- ¿Quién eres realmente Isabella? – le pregunta Diego al reconocer todas y cada una de las emociones de respeto, servidumbre y miedo que siente Alec cuando ella le habla y de respeto, amor fraternal y terror por parte de los lobos.

- Quien más que Isabella Swan, y solo espero que no le digan a nadie de su familia de esto o lo piensen delante de Edward o realmente lo lamentaran y se los digo enserio, simplemente ustedes no me conocen como soy realmente. – en eso Jacob y Seth pasan la línea del tratado.

- Chuchos no pueden pasar línea divisora para estas tierras – le dijo Rosalie realmente enojada, Diego por su parte estaba que se volvía loco con los cambios drásticos en las emociones de Rosalie y por las de los demás. Ni Jacob ni Seth retrocedieron ni un paso, mientras que Emmett se preparaba para atacar y proteger a su compañera.

- Rosalie deja de decir esas cosa y Emmett nadie te va a atacar, de todas formas este territorio ya no les pertenece a ustedes Cullen, **es mío y solo mío** – dijo Isabella mientras pasaba la línea imaginaria seguida de toda la manada de lobos y Alec, mientras que estos tres daban varios pasos atrás. – Se los vuelvo a repetir que esto quede entre nosotros ni una palabra a nadie. Ahora márchense. – les dijo mordazmente.

Los tres Cullen no tuvieron más opción que marcharse, ellos no podían contra once lobos y un vampiro con un don excepcional y experto en combate por más de un siglo que los puede noquear a los tres de una sin necesidad de pestañear…

Al marcarse los Cullen los chicos de las Push regresaron con sus novias a la playa a terminar su fiesta, nadie comento nada del incidente con los Cullen, y la verdad es un tema del que nadie quería hablar… solo siguieron divirtiéndose como si nada hasta que todos se marcharon…

Isabella quiere mucho a Rosalie pero sabe que en estos momentos es mejor mantenerla lejos por el bien de ella…

Mientras que Diego, Emmett y Rosalie evitaron regresar a la casa para evitar que Edward les leyera en pensamiento, claro que Emmett solo estaba pensando en que hacia su hermanita tan cambiada y el por que les había hablado así. Emmett es muy inteligente aunque no lo aparente, pues en todos esos pensamientos volaba inadvertida la idea que Isabella fuera alguien de gran importancia entre los Vulturis.

Diego no podía creer que esa sea realmente Isabella y que esta más que cambiada pero muy hermosa y decide que luchara por ella contra Edward, sin importar que pasé, esa mujer realmente vale la pena…

Rosalie no puede creer que Isabella le haya hablado de esa forma tan firme, que cambio su forma de vestir y para terminar al parecer tiene control sobre los lobos Quileute de la Push y sobre Alec… Rosalie cambio completamente su forma de pensar sobre Isabella, ella no es la chica tímida o melancólica que había creído ella realmente es una chica segura de todo lo que hace, pero ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Es esta la verdadera Isabella? O ¿Quién es ella realmente?…

Al día siguiente Isabella se alisto como siempre, se marcho en su moto le importo un bledo que estaba lloviznando pero tenia todo lo necesario para protegerse de la llovizna en la moto, Alec por su parte también irá a la escuela en una moto que había comprado recientemente.

Ambos llegaron unos minutos antes que tocara la campana para entrara a la primera hora de clases, así que encontraron a una gran cantidad de estudiantes en la parte de afuera de la escuela, entre ellos estaban todos los Cullen…

Edward por su parte no podía leerle la mente a ninguna de las dos personas que acababan de llegar así que no sospechaba que era Isabella y Alec, pero sabia perfectamente que uno de ellos es un vampiro. Por otro Alice no podía ver nada de lo que ocurre en la escuela ese día ni en toda la semana, solo podía ver cosas con copos minutos de anticipación pero nada más.

Alec se quito el casco primero y se escucharon varias exclamaciones del alumnado femenino de la escuela, diciendo lo sexi que se ve Alec manejando la moto y con una chaqueta negra de cuero, esto llevo a que aumentara la lujuria entre el alumnado y se viera reflejado en Diego. Al ver que era Alec, Rosalie, Diego y Emmett se tensaron pero supieron inmediatamente que la otra persona seria Isabella e inmediatamente bloquearon sus pensamientos de Edward… Edward no se dio cuenta de esto, pues estaba más concentrado en saber quien es la que estaba manejando la otra moto y así de bien para ser un humano…

Al quitarse el casco Isabella sacudió ligeramente su cabellera al mismo tiempo que llegaba el reconocimiento al cerebro de todos conllevando que la boca de todos los estudiantes tanto hombres como mujeres se quedo completamente abierta, nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Isabella Swan la sosa, la fea y nerd como muchos la han llamado estaba de los más hermosa…

Alice por su parte más allá de estar pendiente del cambio radical de Isabella fue la única que visualizo a lo lejos que ella estaba vistiendo de las mejores marcas de ropa y todo lo que tenia puesto así era, haciendo que haciendo que la envidia de esta aumentara, como se atreve ella a venir vestida así… Emmett se fijo en la hermosa moto y quería probarla…

Isabella no había dado ni dos pasos lejos de la moto cuando Edward se le estaba acercando, pero antes que pudiera llegar a cruzar el parqueadero y acercarse a Isabella entro el Volkswagen de Jacob al parqueadero pasando delante de él evitándole el paso, y este estaciono al lado de la moto de Isabella y del auto bajaron otros dos chicos seguidos de Jacob. Isabella y Alec los saludaron, algo que desconcertó a Alice y Edward puesto como un vampiro saluda tan amablemente a los lobos y desde cuando Isabella se juntaba con todos ellos…

Isabella se marcho a su primera clase, seguida muy de cerca por los cuatro chicos algo que llamo demasiado la atención de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban más que en shock ante esta aparición… Apenas entro a su clase de matemáticas Jessica la aborda…

- Oh! Bella te ves tan hermosa, ¿Qué hiciste? – le dijo esta. Isabella la estaba tolerando ya que ella no es culpable de nada, pero odia que la llamen Bella.

- Solo volví a ser la misma Jessica – le contesto con voz monótona y aburrida viéndose las uñas de color rojo borgoña, para mal no le tocaba esa con ninguno de los chicos de la Push o Alec. Pero ya vería la forma de que Alice o Edward no se le acercaran…

En todo el día Edward no se pudo acercar a Isabella, ella fácilmente lo esquivaba en las clases pues nunca se sentaron juntos y en el pasillo siempre estaba acompañada de Jacob o alguno de los otros chicos…

En el almuerzo Isabella ya no soportaba las insinuaciones de Mike Newton y uno que otro de sus demás compañeros, y las chicas que decir que ellas estaban más que enojada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo Isabella y más todavía con la compañía de los chicos más bellos que hay en la escuela. Isabella se sentó en una mesa con Jacob, Seth, Jared y Alec… Nadie se les acerco y el valiente que lo hizo termino saliendo de allí con miedo por culpa de Jacob y los demás.

_**Edward (POV)**_

Simple no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, todo ha sido un caos durante estas vacaciones, Alec había desaparecido y desde ayer mis otros hermanos que se habían marchado después de una discusión no habían aparecido sino hasta hoy en la mañana con el tiempo justo para alistarse y venir al instituto, Alice no me había dicho nada de Bella, pero sabia que estaría aquí el día de hoy debía hacer un examen que le falto cuando _se fue a ver a su madre_.

Ya todos estábamos en el estacionamiento, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para el inicio de las clases y Bella no había aparecido, a aparte que también estábamos esperando a Alec para hablar con él, sobre sus razones para desaparecer constantemente sin dejar rastro, algo que nos tendría que aclarar a todos.

En eso entran dos motos a alta velocidad, uno de ellos un vampiro, el otro un humano idiota que no sabe lo que tiene, muy pronto morirá con esas velocidades y lo disfrutare… a ninguno de ellos le podía leer la mente, al parecer ese vampiro esta dotado…

El vampiro se quito el casco y… Alec… ¿Qué rayos hace Alec?, al mismo tiempo que me llegaron los pensamientos lujuriosos de todas las chicas, Dios este va ha ser un largo día…

El otro se quito el casco y una cabellera caoba chocolate salió de este… BELLA…

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Isabella con Alec y llegando en una moto? A demás de venir vestida así, parece una… ni sé como describirlo…

Como se atreve, ahora mismo me van a escuchar…

Fui caminando lentamente e intentando mostrarme tranquilo pero el maldito perro Black llego, paso enfrente mio y se estaciono al lado de la moto de Isabella, saludándolos… espera ¿saludándolos?

Los perros saludaron a Alec y a Bella…

¿por qué se saludan?

_**Alice (POV)**_

Maldita, mil veces maldita…

Como se atreve esa perra a hacerme esto…

Le acepto que allá arruinado el plan de tomarme su sangre, lo acepto… pero esto no…

La muy idiota, tenia las ultimas colecciones de las mejores marcas que no las he podido comprar por Carlisle que no me deja por que llamaría mucho la atención y esa mocosa ya las tiene…

Bolsos, zapatos, chaquetas, pantalones y blusas de todo tipo y marcas…

Como aumento mi odio por ella durante esta semana, pero lo que más me duele es que sea ella…

Maldición por que tenia que ser ella la que tuviera esas joyas, cuando las vi las quise de inmediato, le pregunte al idiota del joyero y dijo que eran un encargo especial, que el cliente mando a traer los diamantes negros y rosas y todos los demás materiales y son una fortuna… le dije que pagaría todo pues realmente quería esa colección, pero en imbécil no acepto…

¿Quién rayos se las regalo? ¿Cómo tiene tanto dinero? ¿Maldición cómo?

Jamás pude ver a la persona que las compro… pero

¿Por qué ella?

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Al final de la primera semana ya todas la chicas sabían que Isabella no tenia nada con Edward Cullen y más con los desplantes e insultos que le ha dado a Edward – siempre rodeada de los chicos de la Push – claro que para ellas fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado ya que tenían esperanzas para que él se fijara en alguna de ellas, cada vez iban más arregladas y todo eso… pero también algo malo, pues toda la atención de los chicos de la escuela estaba sobre ella…

Los chicos estaban intentando tener algo con Isabella pero ella siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos que no dejaban que alguien se le acercara en ningún momento.

La gente la dejo de llamar Bella después que Jessica probó su furia, el martes a la hora del almuerzo que Jessica empezó "Bella que mal que no andes con Edward", "Bella segura que no te gusta Edward", "Bella que lindo bolso", "Bella dile a Alec que salga conmigo", "Bella esos son los nuevos Jimmy Choo me los prestas" y muchas otras cosas más que lograron al fin de cuentas solo enfadar a Isabella, claro que en ese mismo momento le pidió a Jessica que no la llamara así intentando ser amable pero está no le dio ninguna importancia a lo que le dijo, hasta que llego la hora de educación física, todo el grupo estaban jugando voleibol, el profesor los había dividido a los equipos, a Jessica e Isabella les había tocado en el mismo equipo, e iban jugando muy bien, Isabella había sacado muy anotado muy buenos puntos para su equipo y en otras ocasiones le había dado balonazos "suaves" a una que otra de sus compañeras por las burlas que le hicieron cuando ingreso, al momento que a Isabella le toco sacar le dio tan duro al balón y este fue dirigido directamente a Jessica y le dio tan duro que quedo inconsciente por unos minutos, cuando ella despertó Isabella le dijo "_me llamo Isabella no Bella para que lo tengas claro y la próxima te va peor_"… Todos los chicos que la escucharon se sorprendieron más de lo que ya estaban con todo este cambio que ha tenido con el cambio de Isabella, y muchas preguntas se formaron y quedaron rondando por la cabeza de todos los allí presente, ¿Quién es realmente Isabella Swan?

El resto de la semana paso sin más incidentes de esa clase, pero lo acosos por parte de algunos de los estudiantes humanos eran demasiado, tanto que cada vez estaban enojando más y más a Isabella…

Claro que todas las chicas la odiaban mucho más que antes y todo eso pero a ella que le importaba lo que los demás pensaran ella solo estaba esperando a que Jasper llegara por ella, a parte que todas ellas le tenían miedo de decirle algo ya que pueden terminar peor que Jessica o peor como ella misma lo dijo…

Edward y Alice por su parte cada uno de ellos estaba más que enojado, claro que muy diferentes razones.

Edward por que no se podía acercar a ella, puesto que siempre estaba acompañada de los perro o de Alec en todas partes hasta en su casa, a demás de soportar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tienen todos los estudiantes masculinos con hacerla suya y llegando al clímax mientras ella gritaba fuertemente sus nombre, y las mujeres que la envidian…

Alice, no esta _tan_ enojada por que se les jodió el plan que tenían para Isabella y su sangre, lo que Alice realmente odio es que Isabella se estaba vistiendo como toda una modelo, todo le quedaba perfecto y con las mejores marcas de ropa, zapatos y todo lo demás, no sabía de donde saco todo ese dinero pero en lo que llevaba de la semana se había puesto más de cien mil dólares en ropa, calzado, bolsos y joyería…

Pero hubo algo que llevo a Alice a que comenzara a trazar un plan para matar lentamente a Isabella haciéndola sufrir muchísimo, ella tenia un juego de pulsera, aretes, anillo y collar de diamantes negros y rosas con platino que hace más de un año Alice había intentado compara pero no pudo, y verdaderamente lo deseaba, _necesitaba esas joyas, son únicas como yo_ pensaba a cada rato…

Pero para eso necesitaba un punto débil de las defensas que ella tenia en esos momentos, pero no las encontraba, no importaba que tanto tratara de buscarlo no lo encontrara…

Rosalie, Diego y Emmett, mantuvieron lo que había sucedido el domingo para ellos solos, Diego intento hablar con Isabella para ver si le daba una oportunidad en la clase que compartían pero ella le dejo muy claro que ella ama a alguien más y que no es Edward, y que es mejor que se mantenga alejado de ella si no quería terminal realmente mal… Con esto Diego entendió que puede ser alguien realmente poderoso o simplemente puede que sea Alec o alguien cercano a él que le pidió el favor de protegerla…

Para el viernes ya todo el alumnado sabia que con Isabella no se metían, que era de temer y que odiaba rotundamente que la llamaran Bella, al igual que se sabia que Edward, Diego y muchos más estaban detrás de ella, que todas las chicas del Instituto la odiaban a morir menos unas pocas que tenían novio y ellos solo las miraban a ellas… que Alice es la peor de las personas que puedes conocer…

Al igual que todo el pueblo sabía que Alec Hale estaba viviendo en su casa y habían dicho que es por que se caso con Isabella a escondidas y su familia le dio la espalda… cuan alejados estaban de la realidad…

Por otro lado ese fin de semana se planeo una fiesta en casa de los Newton, los padres de Mike se marchaban durante todo el fin de semana así que la fiesta comenzaba desde el sábado para algunos y cuando los otros puedan que se acerquen en el momento en que lo deseen…

Isabella, ya no aguantaba el aburrimiento el domingo, no tenia nada bueno que ver en la televisión, todos los deberes y demás tareas las había realizado el día anterior, pero también tenia mucho tiempo que no iba a ninguna fiesta, así que aprovecho que Charlie estaba de fin de semana de pesca con Billy y Harry, Alec estaba de caza así que se había quedado completamente sola, claro que puede que allá alguno de los lobos vigilando pero ella estaba en definitiva aburrida…

Se había enterado que los padres de Mike, se mantendrían por fuera hasta el lunes ya que se les había presentado un inconveniente, y que la fiesta se prolongaría hasta altas horas del domingo, sin importar que al día siguiente halla clases.

Así que a eso de las tres de la tarde se alisto y coloco uno de sus nuevos conjunto, se maquillo y peino, se monto en su moto, claro que si uno de los lobos se dio cuenta le era más que difícil que la siguieran…

No tardo mucho en llegar a casa de Mike, avían muchos de sus compañeros otros de cursos superiores e inferiores, donde la mayoría de los hombres estaban más que ebrios y una que otra de las chicas…

Ella fácilmente se integro al ambiente, tomo una cerveza y bailo como hace mucho no lo hacia, sé sentía más que liberada…

A eso de las diez de la noche estaba más que ebria, no solo tomo cerveza sino toda bebida alcohólica que le brindaban; Mike y Tyler estaban más que pendiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo ella y ellos fueron los que prácticamente la emborracharon con tantas combinaciones de licor que le dieron…

- Isabella ayúdame a busca otra caja de wiski en el sótano – le dijo Mike con una sonrisa macabra y haciéndole señas a Tyler que los siguiera, claro que con lo borracha que estaba no se dio cuenta de nada de eso y fue a "ayudarles"…

Al estar ellos en el sótano, Tyler atranco la puerta, para que nadie entrara y no molestara a su amigo con su _nueva novia_, como ellos la llamaban, claro que estada pensando que seria innecesario ya que con el nivel de la música seria imposible que alguien la escuchara…

Mike intento besara Isabella, esta lo evito fácilmente y le dio una cachetada, aunque estuviera muy ebria ella sabia perfectamente que hace y que no…

Mike la agarro muy fuertemente por los brazos intentando que se quedara quieta, pero no lo consiguió así que la zarandeo para ver si ella perdía un poco el sentido pero en respuesta lo consiguió fue que le diera un rodillazo en sus disque joyas de la familia… Mike chillo como un bebe ante ese acto, Isabella por su parte aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz tan fuerte que termino pariéndosela…

Isabella intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo esto hizo que la castaña se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, Tyler se había ido y solo regresaría cuando Mike lo llamara por teléfono. Mike se recupero del golpe en su entrepierna, claro que le duele la nariz pero se lo aguantaría ya que quería tirarse a Isabella a como diera…

La tomo del brazo y la jalo al final de las escaleras casi tumbándola, Isabella estaba más que segura de que esos apretones dejarían marcar en su piel…

… Alec, se había marchado bien temprano para poder ir a cazar dejando a Isabella bajo la vigilancia de Leah, así que él no se preocupo por nada más y se marcho para regresar lo antes posible, se adentro bastante en el bosque para poder conseguir un león de montaña o algún otro carnívoro que eran los más apetitosos en cuanto se tratara de animales.

Ya casi a las nueve de la noche recibió un mensaje de Peter diciéndole que regresara rápido y buscara a Isabella, este de inmediato dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a Forks, pero al estar tan internado en el bosque le tomo cerca de una hora regresar, al llegar a la casa de los Swan, ni Leah ni ninguno de los lobos estaba por allí, se baño rápidamente y siguió el olor de Isabella a pie, ya que ella se había llevado su moto…

Su olor lo guio hasta la casa de los Newton, vio a pocas personas a fuera de la casa, pero sabia perfectamente que adentro todo estaba más que lleno, entro y vio que todos allí estaban más que borrachos, y toda esa sangre olía ligeramente apetecible y más ahora que no había logrado cazar lo suficiente para mantenerse en control total, pero mejor se dedico a buscar a Isabella y mandar todos esos pensamiento al fondo de su mente.

Intento seguir su olor pero habían demasiados y el de ella también estaba impregnado por todas partes. De pronto escucho un leve quejido proveniente de Isabella, presto más atención y no eran quejidos eran gritos pero con la música no se escuchaban muy bien y eso que él era un vampiro…

Siguió rápidamente entre el bullicio de gente para ver de donde venia el ruido, al llegar allí la puerta estaba completamente trabada con llave así que destruyo por completo la chapa de esta, _nadie se dará cuenta_, pensó él. Bajo las escaleras y prácticamente se moría de la risa, Isabella estaba arriba de Mike gritándole lo gilipolla, poco hombre que es y un montón de cosas más mientras este se retorcía de dolor bajo los puños y demás golpes que la castaña le estaba dando.

Alec llamo la atención de Isabella al llamarla por su nombre, claro que al hacerlo se percato de que Mike estaba sangrando, se vio tentado ya que la sangre de Mike huele realmente muy bien para él, no es su _tua cantante_ pero muy parecido…

Después de unos minutos Alec se llevo a una muy enojada Isabella, diciendo que le quedarían marcas en los brazos, claro que Alec no le entendió en ese momento de que en concreto estaba hablando ella, al salir de dicha casa ella le entrego la llaves de la moto a Alec para que la sacara de allí enseguida, claro que advirtiéndole que si algo le pasaba a su moto seria un montón de cenizas, algo que le causo un poco de gracia, pero sabia con certeza que podía ocurrir…

Mike, se quedo en el suelo de sus sótano llorando de tanto dolor, por varios rodillazos que Isabella le había dado en sus disque joyas de la familia, incluyendo varias patadas en estas misma y en las costillas, y una nariz un _tanto_ rota… quien pensaría que una chica tan pequeña y menudita pueda tener tal fuerza…

Alec llevo a Isabella a su casa lo más rápido posible Charlie ya había regresado y estaba más que dormido así que no se dio cuenta en el estado que llego Isabella, ella sin importar nada más inmediatamente se fue a su habitación y se durmió con las mismas ropas que tenia y maquillaje algo que nuca había hecho pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, a parte de estar tan cansada por la confrontación que tubo con Mike, al día siguiente encontró que se despertó demasiado tarde para ir al instituto casi a media mañana y muy mal del estomago, vomitando y con un terrible dolor de cabeza para completar la dichosa ecuación, Alec ya se había marchado dejándole una nota donde le decía muy puntualmente que él no podía faltar para no levantar sospechas o mejor dicho habladurías en el dichoso pueblo, así que ella no le dio mucha importancia…

Isabella se enfermo, estaba más que deshidratada por tanto licor que había tomado, un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte, _"Maldito alcohol, hace rato que no tomaba y me viene a hacer daño"_ pensó ella con todo eso de la resaca que tenia, se vio en el espejo y vio las grandes ojeras cubiertas por el maquillaje corrido, su cabello hecho todo un nido de pájaros y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los grandes moretones de unas manos que tenia pintada en ambos brazos, allí se acordó de todo lo que había hecho Newton para aprovecharse de ella…

Así que tomaría venganza apenas pudiera… _Cuídate Michael Newton, de esta no te salvas, me las pagaras y bien cara._

Ese día no fue al Instituto para que si ya era demasiado tarde y se sentía muy mal para ir a escuchar a un montón de viejos hablar de nada bueno, se alisto con un jean azul oscuro, sus botas de Jimmy choo sin tacón y una remera manga larga negra para ocultar los moretones lo mejor que podía, y tomo las llaves del viejo chevy que su padre le había dado cuando llego, ya que no se sentía en condiciones para tomar la moto, al salir vio que en la casa de al lado, donde trabajaba en el invernadero había mucho movimiento, dos camiones de mudanza bajando algunas cosas, también noto que habían dos autos un BMW Z4 M2 negro, un Mustang Shelby GT500 negro decorado con líneas rojas… _"al parecer los vecinos han regresado"_ pensó Isabella, sin darle mayor importancia, realmente no le importaba…

Isabella se dirigió al hospital para que le dieran algo para aliviar la resaca que tenia, donde termino siendo hospitalizada para hacerle un lavado de estomago ya que estaba más que estaba intoxicada con todas las combinaciones de licor que se había tomado la noche anterior, y tuvo que quedarse en observación por unas horas, o mejor dicho hasta que Charlie la fuera a sacar de allí, ya que ella es menor de edad y a ella sola no la dejarían salir…

El resto del día paso son mayores incidentes, de importancia, a Charlie lo llamaron apenas atendieron a Isabella, pero sabia que no la podía castigarla, para hacerlo y tenerla vigilada por ese día decidió que solo la iba a buscar al hospital alrededor de las siete de la noche que salió del trabajo… no quería que estuviera causando problemas por allí…

Carlisle, estaba allí de turno pero no en urgencia por donde ella había ingresado, gracias a una de las enfermeras que sabía que ella había sido novia de su hijo se entero de lo que le sucedió a Isabella pero esta no quería verlo para nada, así que respetando la privacidad de la _paciente_ no se acercó a ella para nada, claro que para ella dejárselo más que claro le grito que no quería a nadie de su familia cerca de ella o de Charlie, pero también le susurro que su casa es ahora territorio de la Push sin importar que este dentro del pueblo, pero Carlisle tenia mucha curiosidad por saber las razones de que la internaran así que le dio un vistazo a la historia clínica donde se entero por que había ingresado, algo que lo dejo más que sorprendido, y allí fue donde se dio cuenta que esta no era la chica que él conocía, sus hijos si le habían dicho que estaba más que cambiada, pero comprobarlo por él mismo, era cosa diferente…

Mientras tanto en el Instituto todo era un completo desorden por la llegada de un antiguo compañero de clases…

_**Hola lectores primero que nada quiero disculparme por demorar tanto para actualizar pero es que estaba enferma, por otra parte miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios y por los favoritos y seguidores que se dieron por el capítulo anterior… **_

_**Fueron 21 reviews, 6 favoritos y 4 seguidores más… **_

_**De verdad muchas gracias…**_

_**A los lectores que no tienen cuenta en fanfic o no tienen habilitado los mensajes… sus respuestas a sus comentarios:**_

_**Wanda-Marie840:**__querida, miles de gracias por tu comentario, lastimas que no tengas habilitado los mensajes o hace rato te hubiera respondido._

_**Alisson**__: mil gracias por tu apoyo, y por esperar con ansias este capítulo…_

_**Eunice:**__ gracias por seguir la historia, espero te allá gustado este capítulo…_

_**Yami:**__ gracias por tu comentario, espero que no la dejes de leer muy seguido, jajajajaja… aunque siempre estaremos esperando que los que se fueron regresen =D_

_**Alexsis: **__gracias por tu comentario, pues el encuentro entre Jasper e Isabella, se dará pronto… ;D_

_**Ana Whitlock:**__ Gracias por el cumplido para la historia querida y tu comentario…_

_**Edith:**__ gracias por el elogio para la historia, si la pareja de Jasper y Bella es genial =D, y ¿Cuándo actualizo? Generalmente cada fin de semana – domingo o lunes en la mañana – pero todo depende del tiempo que tenga disponible para la actualización…_


	22. Tiempo

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Me quede toda la noche lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de Issy para poder verla dormir, la ayude a dormir, y descansara un poco, realmente lo necesitaba. Solo me marche al sentir los movimientos de Phil y Renée dentro de la casa muy temprano ese día. Di varias vueltas antes de tomar rumbo al departamento, en este ya me estaba esperando Peter.

- Ya está todo listo, nosotros nos marcharemos hoy después que Isabella aborde su avión y te esperaremos en Italia dentro de una semana – me dijo Peter.

- Está bien, ¿algo más? – le pregunte algo enojado, no podía creer simplemente que me tenía que alejar de ella por un tiempo…

- No Mayor, eso es todo, los documentos y las tarjetas para Isabella están en su escritorio dentro de un sobre.

- Bien.

Me fui a mi estudio para ver si todo ya estaba listo y así era, tal cual como lo pedí todos y cada uno de los documentos para mi niña ya está listo, Isabella Whitlock de 21 años, casada, las tarjetas a su nombre, al igual que las tarjetas a nombre de Isabella Swan de 16 años.

Estaba esperando a Isabella, en el aeropuerto, Peter y Charlotte estaban fuera de vista para los humanos, a una distancia considerable. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana pude ver cómo iban entrando, Phil y Renée que estaban llevando las maletas de mi Isabella, ella solo traía un bolso de mano.

Sus emociones casi me tiran al piso, en ella rondaba el dolor, la desesperación, la rabia y muchas más emociones negativas, cuando me vio solo quedo el amor en sus emociones, mi niña…

Llego corriendo a donde estaba, y se me lazo en los brazos con mucho cuidado pude maniobrar para que no se golpee en mi pecho duro. No dejo de llorar hasta que pasaron unos minutos…

- Jazzy te voy a extrañar mucho – me dijo soltando sollozos, mientras sacaba su carita de mi pecho y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Lo se mi amor, al igual que yo a ti, y no te preocupes que pronto te iré a buscar – le dije mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su cara. Pude sentir la exasperación proveniente de sus padres mientras nos dimos un casto beso, como quería profundizarlo, pero si lo hacía me la terminaría llevando de inmediato lejos, muy lejos de toda esta locura…

- No te demores en buscarme Jazzy – dijo haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Claro que no me demorare tenlo por seguro, toma para cualquier emergencia o si quieres comprarte algo – le entregue el sobre con todos los documentos, ella se alegró al medio reconocer lo que estaba allí adentro y estaba llorando por esta muestra pequeña de mi amor aunque lo que más le gusto fueron los documentos de Isabella Whitlock, me abrazo y nos besamos nuevamente pero este si lo profundizamos.

Renée la tomo del brazo e hizo que deshiciéramos nuestro abrazo, no quería soltarla pero debía, al igual que use todo mi autocontrol para no destrozar a Renée en ese preciso momento, la llevo a la sala de abordaje y allí no la vi más… abordo su avión para ir a vivir con su padre…

- Jasper – me llamo Renée cuando me marchaba.

- Dígame señora – debería hasta llamarla por su nombre, podría ser hasta su tátara abuelo.

- Toma esto, aquí está el número de la casa de Charlie, Isabella no tendrá celular hasta que ella sea más responsable – me dijo cuándo me entrego un papel doblado.

- Gracias señora – le dije y me marche a donde estaban Peter y Charlotte, le di unas últimas instrucciones a Peter antes de que se marchara.

Ellos abordaron su vuelo a Italia donde comenzarían a preparar a la guardia para la pelea contra Benito, aunque nos tomara algo de tiempo por los nuevos que vamos a adquirir y los viejos miembros… ya veremos que tanto avanzan cuando llegue a terminarlos de entrenar…

Fui a mi aburrido departamento que a partir de ahora lo será más, me encerré en mi cuarto donde el olor de Isabella estaba presente, el olor de su excitación, mi dulce ambrosia para poder mitigar un poco el dolor que representa separarme de mi compañera…

Ese mismo día me llamo llorando por lo que le había hecho su madre, me conto que le cambio toda su ropa, zapato y demás… me dieron tantas ganas de ir a buscarla en ese mismo momento pero no podía, tenía que seguir con lo que se había estipulado para que todo saliera como se quiere… Pero por un lado eso de cambiarle la ropa estaría bien así los idiotas de ese pueblucho no la miran…

La semana que demore en Phoenix fue de lo más aburrida, al irse Isabella las adolescentes hormonales se me lanzaban a montón creyendo que dejaría a mi Isabella por ellas, que estúpidas. Isabella al segundo día se compró un celular, así se nos hizo más fácil hablar, y como cada noche se quedaba dormida en el teléfono mientras yo escuchaba su respiración, el bombeo de su corazón y como susurraba mi nombre entre sueños, así hasta que su celular se descargaba…

Le dije que tendría que salir del país para arreglar algunas cosas de la empresa, y de cierta forma así es, pero le prometí llamar cada vez que podía…

Pasaron dos semanas desde que ella se fue a vivir con su padre, hoy iría a clase, ya que dos semanas con un resfriado era suficiente, así que para evitar ir al hospital termino cediendo e ir a clase…

En una de esas llamadas pude escuchar varios movimientos afuera de lo que sería su cuarto, pero eran demasiados precisos para ser producto del movimiento de los árboles y no se escuchaba para nada un corazón latiendo por allí cerca a parte de el de Issy así que solo podía ser que un vampiro estuviera cerca, y de donde estoy me imagine que sería Alec para comprobar el estado de Isabella, más le vale que sea él y no otro, le devolví la llamada apenas colgué la llamada con Issy y menos mal y fue él o estaría hecho cenizas…

Había comenzado el entrenamiento de la guardia y realmente sería más pesado que entrenar al montón de perros de la Push, los muy idiotas no se dejaban llevar por lo que les decía… muchos de los cuales no prestaban para nada de atención a lo que se les estaba diciendo, pero aprendieron por las malas a hacer caso…

No lo aguante más, necesitaba saber de ella ahora antes de que termine matando a este montón de inútiles buenos para nada. Por su culpa ayer no le conteste la llamada que me realizo, por este montón de sabandijas inútiles…

_**- Hola mi amor, como estas… lamento no haberte contestado ayer estaba en una reunión y no podía interrumpirla. Tu Jazzy **_– le comencé a mandar mensajes sabía que si hablaba con ella en esos momentos simplemente desfallecería al escuchar su voz y tomaría un vuelo de inmediato, pude sentir como mi cuerpo perdía ligeramente el control sobre mi empatía y como varios de los miembros de la guardia se pusieron melosos. Abandone la sala de entrenamiento y me fui a mi despacho, mi refugio…

_**- Hola mi vida, no te preocupes, sabes que siempre te entiendo, me haces full falta, te amo. Tu Issy.**_ – fue su única respuesta en ese momento.

_**- Al igual que tú a mí, como desearía tenerte en mis brazos y comerte a besos. Tu Jazzy**_ – _y mucho más_, agregue para mí.

_**- Como lo deseo también, en vez de estar en clase de español. Tu Issy**_ – Espero que lo aprenda bien, como me gustaría escucharla hablando, se escucharía de lo más de sexy con ese tono de voz que ella tiene…

_**- Amor, sabes que daría todo por estar contigo a cada momento pero ahora no puedo. **_

_**Mi Issy p**__**referiría morir antes que alejarme de ti, pero me ha tocado, y ahora se me va hacer muy complicado hablar contigo cada vez que quiera, tengo que estar pendiente a la compañía, a los estudios del colegio y unos cursos de administración que estoy haciendo…**_

_**Lo lamento mi Issy, no poder hablar contigo como me gustaría. Tu Jazzy **_

_**- Mi Jazzy, sabes que te entiendo perfectamente, solo no te olvides de mí – tu Issy**_ – como adoro a esa mujer… Mi mujer

_**- Mi niña, como olvidarme de ti si estas en cada pensamiento que tengo, todo lo que hago es solo por ti, y para ti… Sabe que te amo, eres **__**mi todo**__** y siempre lo serás. Te ama tu Jazzy.**_

_**- Pensaré en ti todos los días. Soñaré contigo cada noche. Algún día vendrás a mí. Alguna noche seremos un solo cuerpo. El amor arde eternamente cuando es verdadero. No muere. Siempre te amaré. Tu Issy**_

_**- Más allá de la distancia… Siempre te voy a querer…! Y siempre voy a esperar por ti y solo por ti. Te amo mi Issy. **_

Dejamos de mensajearnos, ella necesitaba concentrarse en sus clases y por mi parte necesitaba sacar todo este estrés de estar lejos de ella con el entrenamiento…

Pasamos un _buen_ rato entrenando y varios de ellos habían perdido más de un miembro y algunos hasta la cabeza.

- Mayor, han llamado Alec y Jacob para informarle del primer día de clases de Isabella – me dijo Peter algo preocupado, aunque al parecer lo quería ocultar pues su mayor emoción era la de la lujuria.

- Habla capitán.

- Pues Jacob tiene la mayoría de sus clases con ella pero como ya tiene compañero asignado no podrá acompañarla y ella se integró al grupo de Jacob durante el almuerzo – dijo, pero estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Qué más paso Peter? – le dije en un tono amenazante y este se estremeció, puede ser muy cercano a mí y conocernos desde hace tiempo, pero Isabella es lo primero, mi prioridad…

- Pues… es que… vera… – ya me estaba cabreando.

- Dilo de una puta vez Peter – le grite, y todo el castillo se llenó de miedo, delicioso miedo.

- Edward Cullen no puede leerle la mente a Isabella – eso no sería nada nuevo, así que le envié mi curiosidad y respondió inmediatamente – hizo algunos experimen…

- ¿Qué hizo? – le dije mientras sentía como mi bestia interna se movía enojada dentro de su jaula y podía sentir como mis ojos se iban poniendo negros. Peter adopto una posición sumisa.

- Intento que Diego modificara sus emociones y que Alec hiciera que se desmayara y como era de esperar nada de eso funciono – me contesto

- Peter, sal de aquí y mándame a los que despertaron hoy…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Jasper al enterarse de que usaron de conejillo de indias a Isabella, quería salir volando y destruir a los Cullen y de paso a Alec por permitirlo, menos mal y no le dio resultados sus estúpidos experimentos o ya estarían hechos cenizas todos ellos sin importarles que.

Los que pagaron las consecuencias de esas prácticas fueron su despacho que había terminado todo destrozado y los neófitos que habían despertado ese día, puesto que muchos de ellos terminaron sin algún miembro o sin cabeza, pero a esos les fue bien otros terminaron hechos cenizas mientras que el resto de la guardia observaba muy detenidamente como los entrenaba sin utilizar alguno de sus dones hacia todo eso y pensando que tal si los usara todos ellos solo serían cenizas…

Muchos de los nuevos guardias que habían ingresado cuando él no estaba se quedaron más que sorprendidos por su destreza y tácticas al combatir, ya que todo parecía que era una _simple _ coreografía, al rato se enteraron de los orígenes de él…

Peter ese mismo día había recibido un mensaje de Alec diciéndole que Isabella es la _tua cantante_ de Edward, pero es que él ya lo sabía y evitaba a toda costa contárselo a Jasper…

El Capitán dio la orden de cortar todo contacto con Alec, desde la base principal hasta las llamadas de placer o "amistad" hasta nueva orden si no querían que el Mayor los matara a todos.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Ya para finalizar la segunda semana intente llamar a Isabella, pero no me contesto el celular, al parecer estaría muy ocupada, le deje varios mensajes donde le explique qué sería difícil comunicarme con ella a partir de ahora, necesitaba concentrarme para poder desarrollar la mejor táctica posible para acabar con Benito lo más rápido…

Ella no me contesto pero varias horas después me llamo y dejo un mensaje donde me explico por qué no me contesto, al parecer dejo el celular, pero lo que me tranquilizo fueron sus palabras de amor, expresando lo mucho que me ama…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer…

Mi Isabella…

Mi compañera…

Mi mujer… todo lo que hago es por ti… Mi Isabella…

**Marzo…**

**Abril…**

**Mayo…**

**Junio…**

**Julio…**

**Agosto…**

Mi dulce niña, no le había podido dejar ningún mensaje, no podía realmente no sería ser capaz de dejarle un mensaje sin decirle donde estoy, sin decirle que la voy a buscar inmediatamente, mi voluntad no me da para tanto. Simplemente con un mensaje le diría todo…

Ella siempre me dejaba mensajes…

En ellos me decía cuanto me amaba y me necesitaba con ella allá en Forks…

Pero su voz cada vez se sentía más y más apagada, es como si su vida se fuera extinguiendo poco a poco, pero consideraba que era por estar lejos después del apareamiento, pues según Alec lo que le había descrito el tal Diego a ellos la primera vez de los sentimientos de Isabella, correspondían a una vampiresa que se ha apareado y separado de su compañero… aunque me parece un raro que ella lo esté viviendo aun siendo humana, pero si es así solo significa que el vínculo es grande…

Sus mensajes ya no venían de su celular sino del teléfono de Charlie desde el mes de marzo, pero nunca dijo nada de eso…

Su voz es lo único que me tranquiliza, sus palabras de amor…

Alec y los demás no me informando nada de relevancia, siempre se están es comunicando con Peter, será lo mejor ya que si no estoy terminando de entrenar a la guardia estoy alimentándome, claro que eso es rara vez…

Tome la decisión de mandarle una carta para que ella este segura que no la he olvidado y que siempre la tengo presente…

_12 – Agosto – 2009_

_Mí amada Issy… _

_Querida como anhelo estar a tú lado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero por lo motivos de las empresas familiares no ha podido ser, tengo esperanza que esta carta llegue antes de tu día especial, ese que solo he pasado contigo una sola vez en tu vida pero anhelo a repetirlo un millón de veces más._

_He escuchado todos y cada uno de los mensajes que me has enviado, gracias a ellos es que todavía tengo conciencia de quien soy y por qué estoy haciendo esto en estos precisos momentos. Ya no estoy en Italia, si estuviera allá fuera mucho más fácil comunicarme contigo mí amor, estoy en Indonesia, más precisamente en Lombok, es una pequeña isla esta algo olvidada no tiene muy buenos recursos, hemos pensado en abrir una nueva sucursal de la empresa para mejorar la calidad de vida de todas estar personas…_

_Mí Issy, mi niña amada, te deseo lo mejor para tú día especial, como me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos…_

_Te amo más que a nada en el mundo…_

_Atentamente: _

_El ser que más te quiere en este planeta… _

_Te amo mi niña…_

Tenía pensado mandarla a que diera la vuelta al mundo para que se enviara desde Lombok a Forks, pero no pude mandarle la carta de inmediato, Peter me dijo que sería mejor esperara… según su don de mierda necesitaba esperar, así que preferí escribirle otra carta e irlas guardando por ahora…

_20 – Agosto – 2009_

_Mi amada Isabella_

_Como te extraño cada día que pasa…_

_Anhelo tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte cada rincón de tu piel…_

_Mí adorada niña, como me gustaría en verdad estar a tu lado y verte sonreír a cada momento…_

_Uffs como anhelo tu sonrisa, tu voz, la mirada de tus ojos, como te anhelo…_

_Peter y Charlotte se están volviendo locos ya que en cada tiempo libre que tengo solo hablo y pienso en ti, suspiro por ti…_

_Eres la razón de mí existir en este mundo…_

_No soy nada sin ti…_

_TE AMO DEMASIADO…_

_Tus mensajes son los que me tienen cuerdo…_

_Solo espero volver a verte pronto y probar tus dulces labios…_

_TE AMO…_

_Espérame que muy pronto iré por ti, mi amor…_

"_Porque sabes que eres mi sueño cercano_

_Pero lo más lejano e imposible de realizar,_

_eres lo que más me ilusiona,_

_eres quien supo llenar ese vacío que había en mi alma..._

_Eres mi amanecer, mi anochecer_

_eres una gran parte de mi propia vida..._

_Quisiera no amarte con esta fuerza,_

_quisiera no extrañarte de esta manera,_

_quisiera no añorar tu esencia, tu olor,_

_tus gestos, tu sonrisa, ésa que tanto me gusta..._

_Quisiera no mirar la luna para no tener que pensar en ti,_

_quisiera no soñar en que algún día estaremos juntos,_

_quisiera no tener la ilusión de verte al día siguiente..._

_Quisiera no pensar en ti,_

_quisiera no hacer de cada pedazo de canción_

_una parte de nosotros..._

_Si al menos, corazón, pudieras entrar en mi alma,_

_te darías cuenta de cuanto es lo que te amo..._

_porque te aseguro, que no tienes siquiera, una_

_mínima idea de lo que siento por ti._

_Agradezco a la vida porque te puso en mi camino_

_y porque eres mi mejor regalo."_

_Isabella, ERES Y SIEMPRE SERÁS TU…_

El día anterior habíamos partido al encuentro con Benito, ya todo estaba listo, todos y cada uno de los guardias estaban entrenados para cualquier situación que se les presente…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todo estaba marchando según lo que se había planeado, los Volturi llegaron al escondite de Benito fácilmente, todos estaban cobijados por los escudos del Mayor…

- Benito – grito fuertemente Demetri, después de haber destruido muy sigilosamente a todos los vampiros que estaban custodiando las entradas de su guarida.

-¿Qué están buscando? – pregunto un vampiro con su acento mexicano, que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones acompañado de dos vampiresas morenas, todos ellos de lo más de tranquilos…

- A ti Benito – respondió esta vez el Mayor, con voz monótona, aburrida y mortal mientras salía detrás la primera línea de ataque.

- Mayor – dijo este más que sorprendido y con miedo creciente en su interior, sabiendo perfectamente que su don no tiene efecto en El Mayor ni en los que este esté cobijando, pues el don de este es mucho más poderoso que el suyo.

- Solo te queda tu guardia personal Benito – dijo el Mayor. – O quedaba – término diciendo este con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

La guardia se habían dividido en diversos grupos, después de acabar con todos los que estaban vigilando la guarida de Benito, en total había más de veinte grupos de los neófitos cada uno de los cuales contaba con diez vampiros en total tres antiguos y el resto de los más recientes…

Mientras que los miembros de los Volturi, no eran tantos y a cada uno les tocaba de a tres vampiros, claro que con los dones de algunos de ellos son dones de gran alcance como el de Jane, Renata, Zafrina y otros más que los acompañaban...

Eleazar estaba con ellos durante esos días para poder identificar a todos los dones, pero más que nada para ayudarle a conservar los más valiosos…

Todos y cada uno de los vampiros bajo el mando de Benito dieron la pelea, ninguno de ellos se rindió, muchos quedaron atrapados en el don de Zafrina… al final les tomo tres semanas completas destruir todas y cada uno de los vampiros… bueno destruir inmediatamente no fue el hecho, en este proceso iban dándose el _gusto _ de ir torturando para darle placer al demonio interno de El Mayor…

Dejando solo a los que poseen dones de ayuda como Lupita que es capaz de ocultar su olor, Kristal con un poder parecido al de Chelsea con la única diferencia que Kristal solo puede formar lazos pero no romper los que ya estén formados, sino lo que ella misma crea y no sean tan fuertes; también encontraron otros más que les seria de utilidad…

Jasper se encargó personalmente de Benito.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Ya todo estaba bajo control, tengo a Benito en un estado de semi-inconciencia, mientras que el resto recogía los restos de los demás vampiros que fueron destruidos. Con dones solo encontramos como cinco que son de utilidad, el resto son una porquería.

- Mayor – dijo Peter llamándome.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mayor, los Cullen le han explicado más sobre los vampiros a Isabella y ella está atando cabos; y también van a tener unos visitantes nómadas y…

- ¿A quiénes enviaste? – le pregunte, sabiendo que en esos casos el debería actuar y después informarme.

- Félix. Renata y Heidi, además que Alec está con ellos…

- ¿Cuándo llegan?

- mañana mi señor – contesto este en posición sumisa

- Así me gusta gilipollas. ¿Cuántos son?

- Son tres, pero solo dos son los peligrosos.

- Que los traigan a los dos peligrosos, quiero conocerlos – ya es demasiado tarde el MAYOR está a fuera y quiere jugar.

Jasper desde que se alejó de Isabella, estaba luchando por mantener el control de su demonio interno, pero al enterarse que estaba en peligro no pudo contener más a su bestia y esta salió a jugar no como le gustaría que fuera ni con quien debería ser.

Tomo a Benito y lo "despertó" para comenzar su juego. Todos los allí presentes vieron que los ojos de Jasper no tenían ni un resquicio de blanco en ellos, sus ojos son completamente negros como el carbón, los ojos de un verdadero demonio que ha venido a la tierra en busca de poder.

- Benito – dijo su nombre con voz amenazante pero relativamente en completa calma, haciendo que este se estremezca de puro miedo – sabes Benito, todo lo que voy a hacer es por el bien de alguien, espero comprendas…

Comenzó mandándole pequeñas olas de miedo, de desesperación, soledad, tristeza y de toda emoción negativa que podía, donde también incluyo su propio dolor por estar lejos de Isabella, claro que poco a poco fue subiéndolas de intensidad.

Benito por su parte no dejaba de gritar intentando colocar su escudo pero no podía por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y aunque lo colocara el don de Jasper es muy poderoso lo que le permite torturarlo sin importar que… suplico y rogo para que se detuviera pero El Mayor, solo pensaba en su compañera, en todo lo que está pasando por estar separados, en su mente solo habitaba ella y nadie más, aunque estuviera descargando algo de su frustración con Benito, nada de eso era suficiente.

Después varios días de estas así llego a aburrirse de jugar con sus sentimientos, y comenzó la tortura física… con cadenas hechas de diamantes cubiertas por veneno azotó a Benito una y otra vez durante varios días, ya al días después comenzó a desmembrarlo, cada parte de su anatomía se estaba yendo al fuego delante de sus ojos, llevándolo a nuevos niveles de dolor…

Benito se convirtió en cenizas fácilmente… pero sin que el Mayor tuviera su satisfacción. Sobre las cenizas de Benito dijo "_Por hacer que me separe de mi compañera_"

Los miembros vulturis se quedaron más que sorprendidos con todo lo que hizo El Mayor y su miedo hacia él aumento drásticamente… los vulturis tienen muchas formas de torturas pero ninguna llega al extremo como las que le aplico el mayor a Benito…

Ese mismo día por todo el lugar se instalaron parlantes donde se reproducían una y otra vez todos y cada uno de los mensajes que dejo Isabella en el buzón de Jasper, claro que eso solo sirvió para calmarlo un poco pero no lo suficiente, sus ojos seguían siendo negros, aunque habían bajado algo su intensidad.

Este se encerró por muchas horas pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pero muchas de estas cosas no le concordaban con lo que estaba pasando, así que el único que le puede dar respuestas es Peter…

Jasper lo mando a llamar y este no dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse al estudio de este, claro que sus sentidos le decía que había peligro acercándosele pero no estaba seguro de nada, pues estando allí no creía que algo los pudiera afectar. En el estudio de Jasper todo estaba más que tranquilo, Peter no vio ningún cambio que los pudiera afectar en ningún sentido, todo se sentía tan calmado, y la expresión de Jasper no dejaba nada a relucir, solo tranquilidad…

Jasper con su tranquilidad solo le dijo: _dime que es lo que me estas escondiendo Peter_, solo con eso se le dispararon todas las alarmas a Peter, él dijo que no le estaba ocultando nada, pero Jasper sintió el temor y las mentiras en el fondo de todos sus sentimientos. Este se siguió negando y no quiso dárselas por las buenas así que lo obligo, comenzó a torturarlo allí mismo pero en él no le sirvió de nada, entonces Jasper sabiendo que es uno de sus mejores hombres en el campo de batalla y que preferiría morir antes de decir cualquier cosa, que no le convenía, pero esta la necesidad de saber todo lo que le estaba ocultando, y más que lo que está ocultando tienen que ver con su querida Isabella…

Jasper lo mando a llevar al sótano y ante la mirada de todos los allí presentes siguió por unas horas más, hasta que se dio por vencido, no quería utilizar su última arma pero no había más opción para que Peter hablara… Charlotte…

No hay peor cosa para un vampiro que ver sufrir a su compañera puede que sea doloroso para ella pero para su compañero es igual de doloroso, Peter solo al verla entrar voluntariamente, pues no le habían dicho nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los ojos de Peter se llenaron de dolor, de solo pensar en todo lo que le podían hacer si él no colaboraba, así que soltó toda la sopa antes de que empezaran a torturar a Charlotte. Las torturas que le darían es algo que el mismo Peter había probado muchas veces antes y no quería que por nada del mundo su compañera reviviera su pasado y tuviera muchas más cicatrices de las que ya tiene, y se torture mentalmente por eso.

Peter comenzó a contarle todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido Isabella durante todo este tiempo, tanto Jasper y Charlotte quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que dijo Peter, claro que aclaro que todo lo que ha estado viviendo Isabella durante este tiempo no es nada más ni nada menos por culpa de los Cullen, pero también explico que si Jasper sabia e iba inmediatamente él no sería capaz de controlarse. Al terminar de contar todo Peter se dio cuenta que la bestia de Jasper estaba completamente libre y él mismo Jasper se llenó de impotencia y miedo, miedo de hacerle daño a Isabella, claro está que no es daño físico, saco a todos de su despacho y le escribió una nueva carta a su amada…

_8 – Septiembre – 2009_

_Mi Isabella…_

_Amor mío, sé que te has enterado de un mundo del cual no tenías ni idea, y mucho menos lo tiene la mayoría de los humanos…_

_No te dejes vencer por ellos, que son inferiores a ti…_

_Los Cullen son __vampiros__ y los Quileute son __metamorfos__, claro que solo se cambian a la forma de lobos…_

_Como te abras dado cuenta, los Cullen creen que Aro, Caius y Marcos son sus líderes, pero no es así ellos son iguales que muchos otros, ellos hacen parte de la guardia._

_Amor mío, sé que todo esto te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero tenía miedo y también sé que una carta no es la mejor forma de que lo sepas. __**Soy un vampiro como los Cullen**__, pero no me alimento de sangre animal solamente, sino de la escoria de la sociedad (drogadicto, asesinos, violadores, y muchos más)…_

_Soy un vampiro viejo, tengo 166 años, desde hace muchos años me convertí en el rey de todos los vampiros, claro que he gobernado oculto, pero solo hace poco sentí la necesidad de darme a conocer como tal… Los Cullen no saben nada de quien soy…_

_Solo para poder protegerte… esa es mi razón para ausentarme de tu lado… _

_Tu eres mi compañera, mí diosa, mí reina, eres la reina de todos los vampiros, no dejes que te menosprecien y te intimiden, allá en los Cullen tienes un guardia que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte él es Alec, al igual que todos los metamorfos de la Push, si algo habla con Sam Uley…_

_Mi niña, recupera tu alegría de vivir, tu salud, aunque no lo crees sé todo lo que estás pasando, gracias al don de Peter, pero me toco obligarlo a que me lo contara todo…_

_Espero que cuando llegue seas la misma que conocí en Phoenix…_

_TE AMO… _

_¡Duda que sean fuego las estrellas! ¡Duda que el sol se mueva! Duda que la verdad sea mentira, ¡Pero no dudes jamás que te amo!_

_Atentamente:_

_Tu Jazzy…_

Jasper se perdió completamente, ahora el que tiene el pleno control es su bestia interna y se siente calmado muy pocas veces, el color de sus ojos se había perdido por completo, nuevamente no había ni siquiera un ligero brillo de razón en sus ojos.

Ese día después de guardar la carta, Peter le aviso que los guardias que mandaron ya estaban de regreso y no demorarían en llegar a la base donde se encontraban.

Los tres guardias que mandaron y Alec estaban entrando a la base. Félix, Renata y Heidi se sorprendieron a ver sus ojos completamente negros, pero en cambio Alec se asustó, nunca en su existencia había visto un vampiro con los ojos tan negros y sin ningún brillo en ellos…

- Llévenlos a la parte más alejada de la casa principal y custódienlos mientras voy. – les dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Así lo hicieron y mientras Alec se marchaba rápidamente para seguir con su trabajo, su don iba perdiendo efecto en los vampiros, y estos iban _despertando_ o mejor dicho recuperando todos sus sentidos.

James y victoria al ir recuperando sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por un gran conjunto de emociones, ellos sabían solo de un vampiro que podía cortarle los sentidos y pertenece a los Vulturis.

- Que bien que ya están recuperando los sentidos – les dijo El Mayor con su actual calma mortal y restándole importancia a los hechos aunque por dentro cada vez más estaban creciendo las ganas de matarlo lo más lento posible.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? – le grito James de lo más de enojado intentando despejar la cabeza, pero no tanto como Jasper.

- Así es como tratas a tu rey. – le dijo Jasper de lo más sarcástico y calmado que pudo.

- Tú – le dijo echándose a reír descaradamente – si como no, no eres ningunos de los de la guardia de los vulturis. – le contesto con sarcasmo e indiferencia.

- No – le dijo calmadamente – simplemente estoy por encima de ellos y soy peor que ellos…

Allí Jasper dejo la conversación pues les comenzó a mandar ola tras ola de un conjunto de emociones que los dejaron en una terrible agonía. Después de eso comenzaron con la tortura, James vio como torturaron a Victoria sin ningún remordimiento alguno, cuando solo le quedaba la cabeza encendieron el fuego para que este viera como se quemaba su compañera, su alma gemela su complemento, algo que lo destrozo por completo…

Jasper demoro torturando a Victoria cinco días con sus noches, solo se detuvo para poder escribir una nueva carta a su amada, solo porque se _acordó_ que ese día es su cumpleaños…

_13 – septiembre – 2009 _

_Mí amada Isabella…_

_No estoy muy seguro de cuando te lleguen estas cartas mi amor…_

_Espero que siempre tengas presente cuanto te amo y te necesito…_

_Por favor se tu misma cuando llegue a buscarte… _

_TE amo demasiado _

_"La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, Sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento."_

_Así estoy yo, cada vez que escucho tu voz, tu risa, pruebo tus labios, solo tú me pones así… me llevas y me traer… Solo contigo soy Jazzy… _

_Te amo mi amor… _

_La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo, por eso toda la eternidad seré solo tu esclavo… _

_Por otro lado amor, __no quiero saber que has botado una lágrima más por ninguno de los Cullen, su castigo se acerca, no desesperes__…_

_Te prometo mi amor que el próximo año estaré contigo… quisiera que fuera antes, pero como estoy tengo miedo de lastimarte a ti o a alguien más… Apenas este en todas mis casillas me tendrás a tú lado…_

_TE ADORO…_

_Atentamente tu Jazzy… _

Nunca había demorado tanto en ese estado, han intentado que se relaje pero lo único que lo logra es la voz de su amada pero este siempre quita las grabaciones. Pensando en cómo la estará pasando ella…

A Jame lo tenían encerrado y amarrado con cadenas especiales, para que sufriera por la pérdida de su compañero, claro que Jasper de vez en cuando iba y le mandaba varias olas de su propio dolor, del dolor que siente al no estar al lado de su amada…

A finales de noviembre sus ojos ya habían adquirido algo de blancura en ellos pero no la suficiente para que cualquier humano o vampiro esté cerca de él por mucho tiempo…

Para esas fechas también fue a ver a James, donde le explico que él es el nuevo rey y le dijo que quebranto una de sus más preciadas reglas o mejor dicho la única que realmente tiene alguna importancia para él "_no meterse con su compañera_" y le recalco que eso le paso por no haber asistido a la reunión obligatoria de hace casi un año. En eso le corto los pies y los quemo mientras lo guindo por los brazos para deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de veneno posible, claro que de vez en cuando le daban varias bolsas de sangre animal, especialmente de los herbívoros…

Después de eso espero dos días más y quemo a James de la misma forma que lo hizo con Victoria…

La mayoría de los allí presentes con eso quedaron más que tranquilos, pues por fin iban a dejar de escuchar los gritos angustiados, desesperados y de dolor de James.

Solo faltaba un día para que iniciara diciembre, Jasper ya había conseguido despertar de su "estado" pero no era lo suficientemente consiente para que cualquier humano pueda estar a su alrededor. Así que había pensado en mandar la última carta que le había escrito a Isabella, pero se sorprendió al encontrar todas las cartas allí juntas, de inmediato llamo a Peter preguntándole o más bien exigiéndole una buena explicación por que no habían mandado las cartas, este le explico que si alguno de los vampiros entraba en su sala lo mandaba a "volar" y confiscaba uno de sus miembros, y que todavía no se los había devuelto los que había quitado durante todo este tiempo.

Jasper devolvió los miembros que había tomado y mando a que enviaran las cartas todas en un mismo sobre por medio de J. Jenks. Al igual que mando a que llevaran su moto a Forks, donde Jasper escribió una nota para colocarla en el baulito de la moto…

Diciembre paso rápidamente para gusto de muchos, Jasper recupero el control total de sí mismo, pero todavía le faltaba arreglar algo… Le prometió a Isabella un regalo que no tenía y debía conseguirlo lo más pronto posible…

Se demoró una semana más de lo planeado pero encontró el regalo perfecto, ahora solo le faltaba cumplir con su promesa…

_Ya voy por ti mi renina_…


	23. El regreso

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Estaba todo listo, logre conseguir lo que necesitaba aunque me demore una semana más de lo esperado en regresar a Forks por _Mi Reina_; me vi obligado salir del país para poder conseguir lo que necesitaba, su regalo; solo espero que le guste. Aunque no creo que lo rechace o lo desprecie, siempre hay esta la duda para hacerte desfallecer, pero cuando lo vea lo sabré, sabré si le gusto o no…

No se le había avisado a nadie de nuestra llegada, ni los Quileutes o Alec, nadie ni a Charlie se le había avisado; esto seria una llegada sorpresa, claro que la única persona que sabía era el director de la escuela para que pudiera ingresar nuevamente a esta y sin tanto papeleo…

Llegamos el mismo lunes 16 de enero, entrada la mañana eran apenas las siete, el alumnado de Forks se estaría alistando para clase y los mayores para ir al trabajo o donde sea… pero la necesitaba ver, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos lo antes posible, no aguantaba un segundo más sin ella, ¿Cuándo la puedo tener en mis brazos?, besando sus labios y oliendo su cabello…

- Mayor no lo haga – me dijo Peter al encontrarme saliendo por la ventana de mi cuarto.

- ¿Por qué rayos no la voy a ir a ver? – le pregunte intentando mantenerme calmado, aunque no podía, solo ella logra calmarme.

- Mayor no es el momento adecuado, ya se encontrara con ella pero primero debe dejarse ver en la escuela – me dijo. Y más le vale que todo salga bien o él pagara con las consecuencias.

Tome una profunda inhalación, aunque fuera innecesaria para poder intentar calmarme. No le dije absolutamente nada, solo me retire de la ventana y me puse a rebuscar algunas cosas sin importancias para tirarlas y hacer espacio… simplemente necesitaba hacer algo para no salir corriendo a buscarla.

Antes de las ochos tome lo que llevaría para la escuela, los nuevos documentos que me había facilitado Jenks de mis estudios este ultimo año y medio por fuera del país… me fui en mi Mustang, de verdad necesitaba sacarlo a pasear, todo este tiempo allí olvidado… Isabella llegaría más tarde…

En el parqueadero no había casi nadie, es demasiado temprano para llegar y los que habían allí se quedaron más que sorprendidos al verme, y de las chicas sentí su lujuria aumentar con cada paso que daba… me dirigí a las oficinas del director para buscar mi horario, la señora Cooper me lo entrego después de decirme lo feliz que estaba de que regresara y otras cosas más, a las que no le preste atención.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, la cual fue aburrida, mi Isabella no estaba aquí conmigo y no la sentía en toda la escuela y al parecer Isabella no había venido hoy, sentí su olor muy ligero en varias de las aulas donde falto solo un estudiante… Tenía varias clases con los Cullen antes del almuerzo, nada interesante; a la hora antes del almuerzo me toco con Jacob, Alicia y Edward, y al parecer también estaría Isabella, cada vez que salía al pasillo o cuando las tontas humanas me veían, la lujuria aumentaba demasiado, y al parecer alguien no se ha olvidado de mi o mejor dicho de mi otro yo…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Gracias al cielo Peter había impedido que Jasper fuera a buscara Isabella, él sabia perfectamente que lo hacia para que no la encontrara con la resaca y mucho menos con los moretones que tenia en los brazos y fuera a matar de inmediato al que se los hizo, pues nadie seria capaz de detenerlo…

Jasper se marcho a la escuela esperando ansioso verla allá, y con su llegada comenzaron a aumentar los niveles de lujuria de toda la población femenina del instituto y odio por parte de la mayoría de los chicos, aunque más que nada fue el miedo...

Cuando llegaron los Cullen, Diego comenzó a notar muchos cambio y esto lo llevo a estresarse con los niveles de lujuria que había en la escuela algo que nunca había sucedido ni cuando ellos llegaron por primera vez; por su parte Alice no podía ver con claridad nada de nada ni en las clases que no tenía con los Quileutes, algo que la desconcertaba demasiado y la ponía en alerta máxima, algo puede pasar y ella odia no estar enterada de las cosas. Por otro lado, todos los estudiantes tenían en la mente solo al nuevo estudiante – claro que para ellos y no para los demás – Edward estaba más que irritado por todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos lujuriosos y de temor del "nuevo"…

A los Cullen varias de las clases le tocaron con Jasper, este no se inmutaba por nada, saludaba a varios de sus antiguos compañeros más por aparentar que por cortesía, pero en ningún momento tuvo alguna reacción con ellos, no hubo miedo, sorpresa u otra reacción que siempre tenían la mayoría de humanos cuando los conocían o los miraban por primera vez…

Con esto también apareció un incremento descomunal de lujuria en la pequeña Alice para con Jasper, y el olor de este chico le llamaba demasiado tanto como si fuera su _tua cantante_, algo que no podía ser ya que su cantante, o mejor dicho la que era su tua cantante se lo había encontrado hace varios años en el norte de Canadá y la había drenado, aparte que los vampiros solo tenían un cantante…

Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Alice desconcertaron a Edward y Diego respectivamente, y más si se trataba de un simple humano, pues esta siempre se ha mostrado renuente a todos los chicos de su "edad", siempre evitándolos o tomándolos como simple juguetes, aunque muy rara eran las veces que lo hacia; aparte que para Alice este es la re-encarnación de su viejo amor Jackson que había muerto hace mucho tiempo…

En la hora del almuerzo Jasper salió más tarde de lo normal junto con Jacob, al salir del salón de clase estos se encontraron pero no dijeron nada ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Alice y Edward salieron primero que ellos pero no se dieron cuenta del ligero intercambio entre estos dos personajes.

En la cafetería todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de Jasper para poder saludarlo y como no si él es el más popular y temido del lugar; los Cullen estaban más que pendientes, claro que más de lo normal de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ese día, todo es demasiado raro...

Rosalie y Emmett, estaban pendiente para ver si era como estaban diciendo algunos que Isabella había noqueado a Mike solo por abreviarle el nombre; Diego estaba tan concentrado evitando que los niveles de lujuria lo afectaran demasiado para no tirársele a ninguna de las niñas humanas que estaban cerca de él; Edward y Alice estaban pendientes de todo absolutamente todo, de cada palabra que decían a su alrededor, cada pensamiento, cada cosa por muy minúscula que hacia cualquiera; pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para todo lo que se les venia encima.

A los pocos minutos, Jasper entro en la cafetería junto con Jacob, algo que sorprendió a todos los Cullen dejándolos con la boca completamente abierta, quien podía pensar que verían a un vampiro sorprendido, pero eso es algo más que normal para los demás; ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde se estaban sentando todos los Quileutes, Alec e Isabella durante la ultima semana…

_**Alice (POV)**_

Ahhhhh! No lo puedo creer…

Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible…

Mi Jackson…

Mi amado Jackson a regresado a mi, a renacido, como no pude verlo…

Dios, creí que me odiabas… Gracias Dios…

Puedo jurar que me iba a desmayar cuando lo vi entrando al salón de clases, oh mí amado Jackson…

Oh! Mi amado, ha sabido encontrar su camino a mí…

Oh! ¿Por qué no se acerca?

No me ha reconocido…

No importa, pronto lo hará…

Aunque eso me pone muy triste, pero estoy feliz de que este conmigo de nuevo…

Pero lo que no me gusta es que se esté juntando con los chuchos de la Push…

Su nuevo nombre es Jasper Whitlock, su cabello ya no es negro es rubio, es tan hermoso, tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda, no importa le quedaran mejor dorados, también tiene una que otra característica diferente, pero sé que es él.

Y que decir de su sangre, hay su sangre, huele tan delicioso… tan dulce… o mi Jazzy…

Mi dulce Jazzy, muy pronto te unirás a mí…

A la hora del dichoso almuerzo mi Jazzy entro con el chucho de Black, y saludo a todos en su mesa como viejos amigos, incluso a ¿Alec?

¿De dónde rayos lo conoce?

- Bueno ya que Alec lo conoce, hare que me lo presente, hoy mismo…

_**Edward (POV)**_

Oh, el infierno ya no lo soporto demasiados pensamientos lujuriosos…

Todos y cada uno centrados en Jasper Whitlock…

Y los peores son los de Jessica, Lauren y otras más, pero los que más me perturban son los de Alice…

Alice, al parecer todavía no ha podido olvidar a Jackson y ahora lo quiere re-emplazar con este _humano_, ese humano nunca le llegara a los talones a mi hermano…

Ese idiota se esta juntando con la gente de la Push, y al parecer se conocen desde hace rato… bueno y según de lo que he averiguado del resto de los humanuchos él había llegado un año antes que nosotros y se marcho el año que nosotros llegamos y ahora es que vuelve a aparecer…

Pero lo que más me sorprende es que él nos ha visto a los ojos y no ha titubeado para nada, solo nos mira con superioridad y arrogancia, ningún humano nunca lo ha hecho y llegara él momento en que lo lamente; y al igual que con Bella no puedo leerle el pensamiento, simplemente es una hoja en blanco que no deja ser leída…

Y también conoce a Alec…

¿Cuándo Alec conoció a ese humano?

_**Diego (POV)**_

Maldición ya no lo aguanto…

Hay demasiada lujuria en el aire, ni cuando llegamos a Forks causamos tal cantidad…

Maldito de Jasper Whitlock…

Toda esa lujuria me ha estado volviendo loco, pero de él no hay nada, no hay absolutamente nada.

Como me gustaría que Isabella estuviera aquí, sus emociones son tan enérgicas y deliciosas… mi dulce Isabella, como me hubiera gustado que me aceptara, con ella junto a mi pasaría todo el día en el paraíso.

Ella es el sueño húmedo de un empático…

Por más que he intentado bloquear todos esas emociones lujuriosas, no puedo, los malditos niveles de lujuria de las humanas no me dejen, son demasiado poderosas y que decir que para a completar el día de torturen a Diego los niveles de terror y odio de todos los hombres es casi del mismo tamaño que el la lujuria…

A la hora del almuerzo fue la peor, toda la lujuria en su pico máximo hasta ahora, llego y se fue a la mesa de los chuchos, pero…

¿Saludo a Alec?

¿De dónde rayos se conocen?

_**Emmett (POV)**_

Este tipo, si que sabe llamar la atención, todos en la escuela están hablando de él…

Al parece es que regresa, según todo lo que han dicho este se fue antes de que nosotros llegáramos al pueblo y es uno de los más populares, y al parecer más que nosotros que somos vampiros súper sexis… oh sii! Vampiros súper sexis…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Rosalie (POV)**_

¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?

Al parecer todas se mueren por él…

Debe ser otro niño rico de papi y mami que no sabe sino gastar la plata y desperdiciar la vida que tiene…

Por otro lado Isabella, ella no llego el día de hoy, y creo que ni llegara.

Ella esta haciendo lo que le da la gana y no le han dicho nada, al parecer esa es la verdadera Isabella…

La que hace lo que quiere donde y cuando quiere…

Al entrar en la cafetería el _nuevo_ humano insignificante estaba con Jacob Black, se acercaron a su mesa y saludo a todos como viejos amigos incluso a Alec…

¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?

_**Jacob (POV)**_

Maldición esto definitivamente no esta pasando, o mejor dicho no lo podía creer o querer creerlo. Jasper se apareció como si nada en la escuela el día de hoy. Y me entere por las mocosas estas que siempre han estado sobre él y llegaron a preguntarme si sabia cuando había llegado… Y cual es mi sorpresa…

Por mi parte no sabía nada de nada… Creía que era una puta mentira, por las putas apuestas que siempre hacen para fastidiarnos a cada rato a todo el mundo…

Mi sorpresa, me la lleve cuando entro a la ultima clase antes del almuerzo, allí estaba él en el salón, llamando la atención de los Cullen que estaban allí; los estaba viendo con tal superioridad que daba hasta algo de terror.

Cuando me vio me mando una ola de obediencia, solo pude asentir, no me dejo que me acercara a él y la verdad es que tampoco quería acercarme mucho; excepto el espacio que había entre nuestros asientos, y al parecer seria el compañero de Isabella en esta clase…

Mi puesto estaba detrás de los chupasangres _favoritos_ de Isabella, por lo que pude notar que la que es como un duende no le quitaba los ojos de encima y pobre ahora que se entere Isabella de todo eso y de las aventuras que tuvo Jasper antes de encontrarse con ella.

Menos mal y la dichosa clase pasó rápidamente, Jasper me hizo señas para que lo esperara y así lo hice.

- Jacob, empieza ha hablar – fue lo único que dijo.

- Jasper… – le dije y este de inmediato me mando una dosis enorme de dolor y terror, definitivamente no le gusta que lo llamen así cuando se habla de estrategias y esas cosas – Mayor pues durante el último mes…

Le conté todo lo que pude del cambio de Isabella, incluyendo le dije que golpeo a Lea – sé que no se lo tenia que decir, Isabella había dicho que él no se enteraría pero si se entera por otro, los perjudicados seriamos nosotros… Al llegar a la cafetería todos estaban esperando por su llegada hasta los Cullen; todos se quedaron mirándonos cuando entramos.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, todos estaban allí, no faltaba ninguno de nosotros, Jared, Seth, Alec y ahora con el Mayor de regreso…

Todos ellos se pusieron de pie; él los saludo como viejos amigos para las apariencias, nadie hablo, nadie dijo nada, solo le escuchaban los murmullos de todos los humanos que nos estaban rodeando.

Comimos en silencio incluso Jasper lo hizo, he incito a Alec a hacerlo pero se negó, diciendo que seria muy raro que los Cullen lo vieran comer, además siempre me daba su comida y hoy no iba a ser la excepción…

Se escucharon a varios alumnos decir que a Newton lo habían golpeado ayer en la fiesta que había hecho ese fin de semana, Alec se rio por lo bajo pero no dijo nada, y se notaba que estaba ocultando algo.

Casi al finalizar el almuerzo, Lauren se acercó…

- Jazzy…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

_Como quiero recordar los viejos tiempos con Jasper y esos orgasmos que me daba_ – estaba pensando Lauren, así que en un arranque de valentía antes de que se terminara el almuerzo se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Jasper, todos la quedaban mirando, muchos sabían de todas las aventuras que había tenido Jasper con la mayoría de las chicas de Forks.

- Jazzy, amor – le dijo esta, pero no había terminado de decir cuando Jasper se había puesto de pie tirando la silla a su paso.

Los Quileutes, vieron como sus ojos se oscurecían y se tornaron negro, pero gracias al cielo o lo que fuera solo fue parte del iris…

Alec trago en seco ante esta reacción, por lo que había escuchado solo Isabella lo podía llamar así… Jasper dio la vuelta y quedo frete a Lauren y él la tomo por el cuello…

- Lauren, muchas veces les dije que no me llamaran así, mi nombre es JASPER WHITLOCK y si lo vuelve a hacer – dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el cuello de la susodicha – me olvidare por completo que eres una mujer. – termino diciendo con una sonrisa siniestra…

Todos en la cafetería quedaron en shock, ella otras veces lo había llamado así, pero él solamente la había ignorado y no le dirigía la palabra… _¿Qué había cambiado?_ Se preguntaron todos los allí presente, exceptuando a los que estaban con él en esa mesa…

Jasper suelta el cuello de Lauren quien cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo y solo atina a asentir con la cabeza ante todo lo sucedido… Se paro como perro regañado y marcho sin mirar a tras…

Jasper y el resto de su grupo tomaron asiento como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y siguieron con su silencio…

En el otro extremo de la cafetería había unos Cullen, más que sorprendidos por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir ante sus narices, no podían creerlo; pero lo peor según ellos es que todo paso _desapercibido_, aunque todos se dieron cuenta, nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevía a delatarlo… ni un pensamiento de esto pasa por sus mentes, algo que deja más que desconcertado a Edward.

Todo quedo en relativo silencio; hasta que retomaron el tema de Newton sobre la paliza que le habían dado, nadie decía quien es el responsable aunque habían ciertas especulaciones rondando por allí, al igual que Newton no se atrevía a decir quien le había hecho eso, y como decirlo si le daba más que pena decir que una mujer borracha lo noqueo y le rompió la nariz de un solo puñetazo, y más había amenazado a su compañero para que no dijera absolutamente nada de nada.

Jasper no le presto ni cinco de atención a lo que estaban diciendo y murmurando solo le importaba ver a su Issy, realmente la necesitaba con él en esos momentos…

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningún incidente de relevancia, solo los murmullos que estaban circulando de todo lo que paso en la hora del almuerzo.

Alice, estaba más que impresionada por como había actuado _su Jazzy_, pero no le dio importancia en como había tratado a Lauren, a ella solo le importaba estar con _su Jazzy_…

A la hora de la salida todo el alumnado estaba en el parqueadero dirigiéndose a su auto, Jasper y los Quileutes preferían salir con calma de todo eso, además que tenían muchas cosas que hacer, aunque Jasper preferiría ir a ver a Isabella pero en esos momentos no podía tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de verla y llevársela por unos días para recuperar parte del tiempo que perdieron…

Para mala suerte… de los Cullen, Alice los convenció para esperar que necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos, los cuales no le dijo a nadie, solo Edward que le leyó la mente, ella no podía ver nada, pues los Quileutes estaban muy cerca de donde iban a hablar así que eso estaba negro.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Alice a Jasper de lo más melosa que podía, este solo se la quedo miran, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

- De verdad necesito hablar contigo es urgente – siguió Alicia, esta vez Jasper acepto para ver que le podía decir esta estúpida, se alejaron un poco de todos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que todos escucharan, lo que se tenían que decir…

- Habla que tengo mucha prisa – le dijo Jasper de lo más de aburrido.

- Jazzy, no me reconoces – dijo _sexi, _ que pareció todo menos eso, y _este fue su primer error_ dijo Jasper en su interior mientras se le comenzaba a formar una sonrisa algo sádica, a los Quileutes se les erizo la piel al escucharla hablar así, sabiendo ellos las consecuencias y más que a esta no la podía matar fácilmente.

- Jazzy, sé que me recuerdas, sabes estamos destinados a estar juntos – le termino diciendo esta, algo que enojo mucho más a Jasper ya que estaba hablando de dejar a su compañera.

De un momento a otro tomo a Alice por el cuello con una sola mano, sin ningún problema la alzo para que quedaran cara a cara y la apretó tan fuerte que ella sintió como le iban clavando las uñas en su cuello, algo más que imposible para un simple humano.

- Mira _Alicia,_ deja esos jueguitos tuyo y apréndete dos cosas enseguida, primero nadie absolutamente nadie puede llamarme Jazzy, entiéndalo nadie – _claro que solo Isabella_, se dijo internamente – segundo no estamos destinados a estar juntos hoy ni nunca, así que aléjate de mí si no quieres terminar muerta, maldita infantil, madura un poco quieres _eres demasiado vieja para eso_.

Le dijo con los ojos más oscuros de los normal, al terminar de hablar la dejo caer en el suelo y se marcho sin mirar a tras…

Por otro lado, los Cullen escucharon todas y cada una de las palabras que ambos dijeron, quedándose nuevamente sorprendidos por como había actuado…

Rosalie, feliz de que alguien le hubiera dicho que no a Alice y le cantara sus verdades en la cara.

Diego, pensó igual que Rosalie pero le sorprendió es que esta vez si pudo sentir emociones de él y la cantidad de odio que salió de él cuando le dijo que estaban destinados a estar juntos fue realmente impresionante…

Emmett solo se burlaba…

Edward, en estado de shock al ver la fuerza que posee ese insignificante humano y como esta tratando a su queridísima hermana… algo que ninguno de los otros le había prestado atención.

Alice, no podía pensar en nada coherente puesto que ese muchacho la había llamado igual que su Jay y tiene el mismo tono y acento que tanto amaba y odiaba de Jackson respectivamente… al llevarse las manos al cuello se dio cuenta que estaba supurando veneno por donde las uñas de este la habían apretado, algo que debe ser imposible de hacer para un humano, así que no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho.

Los Cullen se marcharon después que los Quileutes, todos pensando en cosas diferentes, Alice en su amor renacido, Edward en todo lo que había estado pasando y en como necesitaba hablar con Isabella, su olor y más que todo el sabor de su sangre… Diego, Rosalie y Emmett se seguían riendo mentalmente de todo lo que le había pasado a Alice, pero muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos estaba Isabella y su preocupación por todo lo que había sucedido y muchas cosas más.

Rosalie, no dejaba de preguntarse si ella conocía al tal Jasper y si era el mismo que había mencionado cuando conoció a Eleazar; Rosalie era la única que lo había relacionado, pero no pensaba decir nada…

Los Quileutes se marcharon inmediatamente siguiendo el auto de Jasper sin decir ni una palabra; este llego primero a la casa de los Swan pero no había nadie, ni Peter ni Charlotte habían escuchado nada desde que regresaron, así que no sabían darle ninguna respuesta, ante esto él ordeno que todos se marcharían a la Push para hablar con Sam y con el resto, especialmente con Leah; Alec estaba allí con su moto, siguiendo todo lo que decían en silencio.

Jasper tomo su moto, mientras que Peter y Charlotte su BMW Z4 M 2 negro, llegaron rápidamente a la Push y Jasper cada vez estaba más que enojado por que las circunstancias no le habían permitido ver a su Isabella…

Llegaron a la casa de Sam apenas entraron a la Push, allí convocaron una reunión de emergencia, y para que negar que todos allí se sorprendieron al ver a El Mayor de regreso.

Todos los pusieron al día de lo que estaban haciendo para cuidar a Isabella y de las patrullas que estaban haciendo de día y de noche para evitar que los Cullen se acerquen a ella nuevamente. Eso dejo relativamente feliz a Jasper, pero él necesita felicidad real y no la felicidad ilusoria que le estaban dando en esos momentos.

Después de terminar de informar de los planes de protección que habían implementado y de las mejoras que arrían, saco a colación el tema del golpe que Isabella le había dado a Leah, donde él exigió que le dijeran la razón de ese golpe. Al contarle todo bombardeo a Leah con muchas emociones negativa que la llevaron al suelo, "_la próxima que insultes a __**mi Isabella**__ no te va ir muy bien que digamos_" le dijo para que todos escucharan sin dejar de torturarla emocionalmente.

Los lobos se fueron poco a poco, solo se quedaron los mayores para hablar de lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora, así pasaron toda la noche, se marcharon con él tiempo suficiente para que todos se alistaran y llegaran al Instituto, allí fue cuando Jasper se dio cuenta que Alec estaba viviendo en la casa de Isabella; así que le dijo, bueno no le dijo le exigió que de inmediato que tomara todas sus cosas y las llevara a su casa, que ya tenia rotundamente prohibido estar en la casa de Isabella, sin decir nada Alec solo asintió y tomo todas sus cosas y la llevo a la casa de Jasper.

Los Cullen por su parte, hablaron de todo lo ocurrido en ese día, del nuevo estudiante, el como había actuado, la fuerza y al parecer el don que posé… Sacaron muchas conclusiones entre ellas que el nuevo es un vampiro con más de un don pero la descartaron rápidamente pues escucharon su corazón latir. Al igual que Carlisle les dijo que Isabella había estado todo el día en el hospital por una intoxicación y no le permitió que la viera.

Quedaron en averiguarían más sobre la vida de este, y si algo les tocaría llamar a los Vulturis.

_**HOLAS**_

_**Lectores sé que no le respondí los comentarios, pero es que hoy me regresó el capítulo y pensé en que es mejor publicarlo…**_

_**Creí que con el anterior capítulo llegaríamos a 200 comentarios, pero nada, así que espero que este lo logre ;D**_

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, por el favorito y por los nuevos seguidores, al igual que a los lectores silenciosos…**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**N/A: se han editado los capítulos del 1 al 7**_


	24. Encuentro

_**Encuentro**_

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Después que Jasper se marchara junto con Alec en el coche, puesto que por sugerencia de Peter era mejor que Alec se fuera con Jasper en el auto, al igual que le dijo que Isabella no llegaría sino hasta la hora del almuerzo y que esperara pacientemente, si es que podía.

Todos en la escuela se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Jasper y Alec en el mismo coche, y que decir de como se encontraban los Cullen, estos se quedaron con la boca más que abierta… Para Jasper la mañana fue de lo más aburrida que había vivido en todo su existencia y que decir de lo desesperado que se encontraba por poder ver a su Isabella, su poder prácticamente se le estaba saliendo de control, tanto que todo el alumnado y los profesores estaban más que ansiosos pero ninguno sabía por que estaban así.

Edward no aguantaba los pensamientos ansiosos de todos los estudiantes y a parte de no saber cual es la razón. Todos pensaron que era Diego, pero este estaba más que estresado por toda esa ansiedad y más que sabia que todo eso que estaba sucediendo es por culpa de un empático muy poderoso por la gran cantidad de persona que estaba afectando y en muy poco tiempo, aunque no podía saber de donde venia con seguridad todo esa ansiedad, sabia que estaba en la escuela el origen de todo…

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente, para el bien de todo el mundo Isabella si llego a la hora del almuerzo.

_**Isabella (POV)**_

Maldito de Newton, esta me las va a pagar, como se atrevió a intentar violarme y a parte me dejo las marcas de sus asquerosas manos en mis brazos, para terminar me toco pasar todo el día de ayer en el hospital hasta que Charlie me fuera a buscar y eso fue después de las siete de la noche.

Pase buena noche gracias a algunas pastillitas que me dio el doc. Alec no sé apareció en todo el día, a lo mejor andaba de caza, aunque no lo creo pero bueno que se le puede hacer…

Charlie se fue temprano, pero como no me sentía del todo bien me dijo que me quedara hasta la hora del almuerzo para ir a la escuela y entregar la excusa medica que me dieron.

Me aliste como siempre pero esta vez me llevaría una falda estilo colegiala hasta mitad de muslo de color negro, una remera roja manga larga pegadita y unas botas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de color negro con tacón de 15 centímetros, como los amo…

Tome mi moto, así me vería mucho mejor, y si la falda corta seria un problema para los que me miraran para mi no…

Al salir, note que la moto de Alec estaba en la casa de los vecinos ¿Por qué mierda esta la moto de Alec allá?, y así como esta también hay varios coches más, aunque no le preste mucha atención, para que; me marche a la escuela, llegaría a la hora del almuerzo, pues la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de cocinar así que comprare algo en la cafetería.

Llegue rápido y pude notar que junto al auto de Jacob había otro que nunca había visto, bueno no en la escuela, estacione mi moto y guarde el casco y el chaleco. Me dirigí rápidamente a la cafetería, no iba pensando en muchas cosas.

Pude sentir la mirada de muchos sobre mí, al voltear a ver quien era ellos se quedaban viendo mi trasero, lleve la nota medica a la oficina del director, su secretaria me atendió rápidamente sin hacerme esperar.

Me fui para la cafetería, realmente tenia mucha hambre…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Isabella al salir de la oficina del director se marcho inmediatamente a la cafetería, necesitaba comer algo urgentemente ya que después de estar sin comer todo el día por andar en el hospital y con dextrosa…

Mientras caminaba todos la quedaban mirando no solo por su hermosura natural, sino por la falda que llevaba… los chicos con anhelo y deseo, mientras que las chicas con envidia y malicia…

Al entrar a la cafetería sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, pero sintió una mirada poderosa que le hizo sentir un escalofrió de anticipación y esperanza por lo que venia, allí fue cuando lo vio…

Un chico, rubio de ojos verdes, camisa y pantalones negros, mirándola con cada paso que daba y su mirada reflejaba nada más que amor…

De pronto todos sintieron un fuerte grito de lo que parecía alegría, seguido de un…

- JAZZY – todos se quedaron de piedra por el shock al escucharlo; mucho dirigieron la mirada entre los dos, pero la mayoría se quedo viendo a Jasper, él cual no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba, y nada de eso por lo que muchos de ellos creían, es solo por miedo a correr más rápido de lo que debería y solo le brindo una enorme sonrisa, mientras que una Isabella salía corriendo hacia él tumbando en el camino a una Jessica y Lauren muy sorprendidas…

Todos estaban en absoluto silencio, unos preparándose para actuar si este le hacia algo a Isabella – Edward… otros para ver como actuaría la nueva chica rebelde ante el temido Jasper.

Pero todas las mujeres casi se desmayan al ver que Isabella al estar lo suficiente cerca de Jasper le salta en los brazos y este la toma sin ningún problema y la besa…

_**Isabella (POV)**_

Como siempre en estos últimos días al entrar en la cafetería sentí todas las miradas sobre mí en especial las de los Cullen, pero hoy había una diferente, una que hizo que mí corazón latiera más rápido y con más energía…

Recorrí toda la habitación con la mirada, y me encontré con una persona más que familiar…

Cabello rubio…

Ojos verdes…

Nariz fileña…

Dientes perfectamente blancos…

Y un look de chico malo que le queda a la perfección…

No podía ser otro que mí Jazzy…

Mí Jazzy…

Mí Jazzy…

Mí Jazzy…

Mí Jazzy…

Mí Jazzy…

No puede evitar soltar un gran grito al terminar de reconocerlo, este me brindo una hermosa sonrisa y corrí hacia donde él se encontraba…

Grite su nombre abreviado y pude ver la cara de horror de varias personas a mi alrededor, al parecer ya les dijo que no le gusta que lo llamen así…

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me lancé a sus brazos, este gustoso me recibió y no dijimos nada solo nos besamos…

Como extrañaba sus besos…

Sus caricias…

Su olor…

Su presencia…

Su cabello…

Su piel…

Todo de él…

Nos separamos cuando comencé a necesitar aire, pero no dejo de abrazarme ni un segundo…

- Oh! Mi Issy, nena como te extrañe – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Mí Jazzy, no sabes como te extrañe, como me hiciste falta en este ultimo año – le dije.

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Fui uno de los primeros en llegar a la cafetería, necesitaba estar allí para verla llegar, ya necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos…

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la cafetería se lleno completamente y comenzaron a ir por sus almuerzos…

Pasaron diez minutos y estaba comenzando a impacientarme, me puse de pie y me recosté en la viga más cercana a nuestra mesa, y allí fue cuando ella llego…

Tan hermosa como siempre y que decir de su entrada triunfal a la cafetería…

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes la quedaron mirando, menos mis subordinados y hay que la vean como lo hacen los idiotas hormonales. La cafetería se comenzó a llenar de sentimientos de lujuria y envidia, de pronto su corazón se acelera y ella comienza a recorrer todo el recinto con sus hermosos ojos…

Como pude perdérmelos…

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, esas piscinas chocolates tan expresivas…

Mi niña, pego un gran grito, llamando toda la atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo… Grito mi nombre, como extrañaba el sonido de su voz… a penas lo dijo, a muchos les dio miedo, a otros satisfacción para poder verla castigada como las he castigado a ellas, pero que equivocadas están…

Salió corriendo en mi dirección, no moví ni un musculo, por miedo a correr a velocidad vampiro para poder tener las entre mis brazos…

Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a mis brazos, la tome con cuidado, y la bese, como la deseaba tenerla sola en estos momentos… mi lengua lucho contra la suya buscando dominar el beso, un beso de necesidad, de desesperación… y de mucho amor…

Como la extrañaba…

Como me hizo falta…

Mi niña…

Mi mujer…

Mi diosa…

Mi reina…

Mi compañera…

Nos separamos por su necesidad de aire, pero no la solté para nada, la necesitaba supremamente cerca, necesitaba su olor, que tanto extrañe…

**- **Oh! Mi Issy, nena como te extrañe – le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Mí Jazzy, no sabes como te extrañe, como me hiciste falta en este ultimo año – ella me respondió…

Pude sentir el shock de los más cercanos a nosotros que escucharon nuestra pequeña conversación…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todos estaban en shock ante lo sucedido, nadie lo podía creer…

Jasper tomo a Isabella y la llevo a la mesa donde la sentó en su regazo, Alec le trajo el almuerzo para que ella comiera sin decir nada.

Jasper se mantenía oliendo el cabello de Isabella, recordando su magnifico olor, mientras le pasaba las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar unos centímetros por debajo de la falda, haciendo que la lujuria de los que estaban viéndolos aumentara y torturara poco a poco a Diego.

Del otro lado de la cafetería, se encontraban dos vampiros más que enojados, Edward viendo como Isabella estaba con el _recién llegado_, ignorando a todo lo que le rodeaba; Alice por que la mosca muerta de Isabella se ha quedado _hasta el momento_ con su amado Jazzy y que a ella si le deja decirle así. Rosalie y Emmett feliz de que Isabella sea feliz con un _humano_…

Por su parte Diego, estaba más que estresado mucho más que esta mañana, la lujuria que salía de todos los estudiantes al ver a la "pareja perfecta" dándose sus muestras de cariño era más que insoportable. A parte que también que allí mismo se encontraba otro empático que no podía localizar liberando toneladas de lujuria, amor, anhelo, cariño… en fin demasiadas emociones para poderlas controlas…

Solo había pasado no más de media hora del almuerzo, Jessica y Lauren no aguantaban más, así que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo de arruinarle la ropa que esta llevaba, si suena muy infantil, pero para ellas seria lograr que Isabella se marchara y dejara a Jasper solo, al menos por lo que resta del día, eso si ninguna de las dos se acordaba de la ira de Isabella y la de Jasper, pues si actúa como actúa por abreviar su nombre ¿Cómo actuara cuando dañen a su novia?

Ambas se acercaron a la pareja que se había quedado sola la en la mesa puesto que sus acompañantes se trasladaron a una cercana, todos los estudiantes las estaban viendo a sabiendas de lo que podían hacer, sin previo aviso le lanzaron dos refrescos en cima mojándola solo a ella…

Isabella las insulto a decir no más y ambas terminaron con la nariz partida y sangrando, Isabella vio para ver si Jasper estaba bien con la sangre y este ni se inmuto, a lo que ella sonrío tranquilamente al ver lo poderoso que es su amado.

_Quítate esa remera_ le dijo Jasper mientras se quitaba su camisa negra quedando solo con una remara de manga corta de color azul celeste, lo que sorprendió a todos y más es que Isabella se quitara allí mismo la remera quedando solo en brasier, y de color negro, haciendo que los niveles de lujuria en los chicos aumentara…

Isabella se puso la camisa de Jasper, y se la recogió para que le quedara por encima de la cadera. Nadie lo noto, solo Jasper; unas manos pintadas en ambos brazos, al parecer tenían por lo menos un par de días por el color que estas estaban teniendo.

Los ojos de Jasper se comenzaron a oscurecer…

- Isabella – dijo con voz fuerte y con un tono de dejaba a entender que estaba más que enojado.

- Jazzy amor, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo esta sin saber por donde iba el cuento.

- Isabella dime inmediatamente ¿Quién carajos te hizo eso? – le dijo señalando los moretones.

- Jazzy, me encargue de él allí mismo, pero fue – dijo mientras recorría la cafetería con una mirada maliciosa, hasta que se topo con una azul toda temerosa – Newton – termino de decir sin titubear y con una sonrisa algo macabra en sus dulce rostro.

- ¡Newton! – grito Jasper…

_**Holas chicas/os gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, lamento no haberlos respondido pero es que estoy trabajando y eso me quita mucho tiempo, y el poco tiempo que me quedaba libre me puse a leer un manga que me recomendaron y se los recomiendo se llama "Skip Beat!"; realmente lamento no contestarles… miles de gracias, ya pasamos los 200 comentarios… :D**_

_**El siguiente capítulo ya esta listo, solo falta que me lo regrese para publicarlo, así que ya veremos cuando se publicara… :D**_

_**Miles de gracias, tengo una pagina el link esta en mi perfil KATTZZ, allí publicare cositas de las diferentes historias…**_

_**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos…**_

_**Ustedes deciden cual historia se continuara con más frecuencia cuando acabe con "El Mayor" o si prefieren que se publiquen nuevas, pero eso no significa que se van a dejar de publicar las que ya están.**_

_**Publicada:**_

_**- Two Weeks**_

_**- Mi Rosa Negra**_

_**- Gracias a ti**_

_**- Por mi fiesta (continuación, por pedido)**_

_**Nuevas historias**_

– _**Ilusa:**__ Ella no lo podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, lejos de todos y todo lo que considera que le hace daño, lejos de las hipocresías, de las amistades más falsas que hay en su mundo, como puede el dinero llevar a las personas a hacer así… y más que nada lejos de un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio que solo le convenía a sus padres, aunque ella no lo conociera no quería saber nada de él de todos modos… __**(Todavía no he decidido si va a ser Isabella/Jasper o Isabella/Alec)**_

– _**My life: the military: **__ella siempre ha sido la niña genio, se graduó de segundaria antes de los catorce años e inicio su vida universitaria, pero no lo hizo de la manera convencional, se inscribió en la universidad militar, para poder seguir los paso de sus padres, su madre una excelente doctora y su padre el capitán general más reconocido, todos habían quedado sorprendidos con el intelecto de dicha niña y más con su madures emocional, nuevamente se graduó antes de tiempo con el mejor promedio que nadie había sacado y así lo hizo con su especialización, todo en tiempo record… la vida militar, cumplió con creces con todas y cada una de las pruebas que le establecieron, hizo un sinfín de cursos ascendiendo rápidamente en las filas militares, convirtiéndose en Mayor general, la única mujer de su rango y además sumamente joven, a sus veinte años había logrado lo que muchos obtienen después de los treinta. __**(Jasper/Isabella)**_

_**- Secretos y realidad: **__Solo queríamos una vida normal, teníamos la posibilidad de tener a la persona que queríamos, a la que nosotros tres decidiéramos, pero siempre hay una piedra en nuestro camino, esta vez fueron ellas mismas quienes nos destrozaron y sin querer haciendo lo que no queríamos, hoy somos felices… Ellos regresaron para intentar destruirnos, pero si los hacen ellos son los que serán destruidos…_

_- Maldita como pudiste – gritaba Alice a una Isabella en shock ante esto._

_- De que estas hablando Alice – le dijo Isabella, intentando averiguar que había pasado._

_- No te hagas la mosquita muerta que no te queda para nada – le dijo esta vez Rosalie. _

_Isabella los miro a todos a la cara, donde todos y cada uno de ellos la miraba con decepción, desilusión, rencor y más que nada odio, los únicos que no la miraba así eran Jasper y Emmett, pero estos no podía decir nada… Pero el que más le dolió fue que él, el disque amor de su vida la estuviera viendo así…_

_- Chicos podrían decirme que esta pasando – les dijo nuevamente Isabella intentando parecer serena, pero ninguno de ellos le respondió lo que ella quería solo la siguieron insultando…_

_- Sabes lamento mucho haberte conocido – le dijo Alice – y lo que más lamento es haber confiado en ti – le termino diciendo mientras le daba una cachetada, dejando a la susodicha más que en shock._

_- Isabella eres de lo peor, haciéndote pasar por la mosquita muerta que mírate solo eres una puta – le dijo Rosalie dándole otra cachetada que la tumbo al suelo. En eso Emmett y Jasper reaccionaron a todo lo que estaban diciendo las Cullen, ellos simplemente no podían permitir que trataran así a Isabella. __**(compañeros sorpresa)**_

_**Que les parecen esas tres historias, ustedes deciden, pueden votar en mi pagina de Facebook… :D**_

_**Ahora si, nos leemos pronto…**_


	25. ¡¡Newton!

- ¡Newton! – grito Jasper, haciendo que todos los que estaban allí levantaran la cabeza más de lo que ya la tenían, todos los cercanos habían escuchado lo sucedido y tenían más idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, y cuando este escucho semejante grito se asusto tanto que se puso más blanco que un papel.

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se lo quedaron viendo para ver que es lo que estaba pasando realmente, y por qué era que esta vez Jasper estaba llamando a Mike y más con ese tono de voz de calma más que mortal.

Mike se dio cuenta que Jasper estaba mirando los brazos de Isabella, y sabe perfectamente por que lo hacia y cuando lo grito fue su señal para salir corriendo de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo, salió tropezando con varias personas, pero al final logro salir de la cafetería…

Jasper mientras tanto, comenzó a caminar como si nada hacia la misma salida por donde se fue Newton corriendo, todos los chicos sin excepción, hasta los Cullen, los siguieron para ver que iba a pasar, Isabella iba a su derecha bajo el brazo de este, los chicos de la Push y Alec detrás de ellos. Simplemente parecían una de esas pandillas que se ven en las películas.

Jasper siguió caminando por los diferentes pasillos del instituto hasta que llego a uno de los salones más lejanos de la cafetería y más cercano a la dirección, Jasper entro junto con Isabella, mientras que Jacob, Alec y los demás se quedaron en la puerta para que nadie entrara, los que pudieron se asomaron por las ventanas que daban a los pasillos, mientras que otros salieron corriendo para poder llegar a las afueras y ver por las ventanas que dan para el patio de la escuela, ninguno de ellos se quería perder tan semejante espectáculo.

- Newton, sal que sé que estas aquí, y si no sales todo será peor – le dijo Jasper, mientras abrazaba y pasaba su nariz por el cuello de Isabella, haciendo que su monstruo interno se agitara ante esto, pero solo hacia esto para intentar calmarse, él no puede permitir que le pase nada a Isabella y si alguien se atreve, pobre de él o ella que preferirán estar muertos antes de someterse a un castigo ideado por Jasper. Al igual que estaba sintiendo como el miedo de Mike iba en aumento ante sus palabras…

De un momento a otro Jasper soltó a Isabella para acercarse a uno de los armarios del salón donde se guardan todo tipo de materiales para la clase que se imparte allí, lentamente fue abriendo uno por uno, dejando para el final aquel donde se encontraba Mike, asiendo que la preocupación y el miedo de todos los que estaban allí observando junto con el de Mike se aumentara con cada instante que pasaba.

Al abrir la ultima puertecita, encontró a un Mike mas que asustado literalmente estaba temblando de miedo y tan blanco como una hoja de papel, Jasper lo tomo por uno de los brazos y lo jalo hacia fuera de su escondite, lo tiro contra una de las paredes cercanas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarlo con toda su fuerza e intentando imitar la fuerza de un humano a su "edad" actual, pero quería darle un escarmiento delante de toda la escuela antes de castigarlo como se merece por haber lastimado a su Isabella.

- Newton, cuantas veces hay que decirte que no te metas con lo que es mio – dijo Jasper, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Mike no contesto nada, solo se limito a mirarlo, no sabia que decir y aunque lo supiera no podía ni hablar para decirlo. – mira Newton, para que te de vergüenza y no lo vuelvas a hacer, dime quien te partió la nariz y te dejo todo golpeado este fin de semana. – le dijo Jasper lo más calmado posible, o eso intentaba.

Mike no se atrevía a contestar, una cosa era ser amenazado y golpeado por Jasper, el más peligroso y temido de los chicos del instituto incluso de los mayores que él, otra era que todos se enteraran que una chica borracha lo había prácticamente noqueado…

- Newton, habla que estoy perdiendo la paciencia – dijo Jasper mientras le mandaba unas olas de temor y la necesidad de decir la verdad.

- Fu uu ee Isss saaa beeell lla – dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Inntee ente qquuee elllla fuuuerrra miiiaaa aa laa fu fu fuer erza – cada vez que Mike terminaba de decir algo Jasper se ponía más y más enojado, y con cada palabra su castigo iba cambiando y cada vez se iba volviendo más y más sádico. Entonces Jasper le dio un gran puño en la nariz haciendo que nuevamente le sangrara, Jasper ni se inmuto ante este hacho, no como los otros vampiros que se encontraban allí.

Edward y Alice estaban más que sorprendidos por el humano, Edward intentando idear un plan para alejarlo de Isabella y matarlo, pero sin que Alice se llegara a enterar, un trabajo duro teniendo en cuenta sus don, Alice por su parte intentando mantener a Edward lejos de su mente maquiavélica, para que no se entere de los planes que tiene para destruir y torturar a Isabella, ahora más que nunca. Pero Alice estaba más que sorprendida por las acciones de Jasper, tan sádico, tan temible, alguien digno de ella, alguien que puede llegar a ser una vampiro temible, él le puede servir para llegar a ser una de las vampiras con más poder, claro sin meterse con los vulturis, pues con ellos no quiere nada que ver. Al igual que Alice miro el futuro de Newton y al igual que el de los demás no había nada, solo una pared que le prohibía ver.

Rosalie y Emmett se dieron cuenta que su hermanita estaría en muy buenas manos, alguien la puede proteger de todo mal humano… pero también cayeron en cuenta que para el mundo en el que viven – un mundo lleno de cosas sobre naturales – no es suficiente, puede que él tenga la fuerza para vencer a varios humanos pero nunca a un vampiro o un hombre lobo…

Diego, vio y sintió el amor que brota de la pareja, al igual que los cambios que se presentaron a penas él vio los moretones en los brazos de Isabella, simplemente no podía creer que un humano sea capaz de tener sentimientos tan fuertes, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron las emociones que vinieron de Isabella, sintió de ella mucho más que satisfacción cuando Jasper llamo a Mike, ¿Por qué estos sentimientos?, esa y muchas preguntas más se hizo Diego ante el cambio de Isabella, pues él siempre la había visto como una chica dulce y tierna, aun en la primera semana de clases e incluso cuando se la encontraron en la línea divisoria en ella todavía habían sentimientos inocentes no, no como ahora… aunque estaba seguro de haber sentido sentimientos parecidos a estos pero más débiles en alguna parte.

Por estas y muchas más razones los Cullen quedaron prácticamente en shock, ante lo sucedido en ese instante. Ellos se tuvieron que marchar de inmediato a penas Jasper le dio el puño que le partió de nuevo la nariz a Newton.

Jacob, Seth y Jared, ante todo lo sucedido solo se dijeron así mismo que es por el bien de su pueblo, su gente, y más que nada de su familia, es mejor no hacer nada que enoje a Jasper o a Isabella, pues son como una sola entidad. Al igual que también se dieron cuenta que Isabella siempre estará a salvo con Jasper y ellos no tenían nada de que preocuparse en cuanto a la seguridad de ella y la de Charlie…

Alec, nuevamente confirmo todos sus temores, cualquier cosa que le haya pasado a ella, el verdaderamente seria cenizas, menos mal y todo ya estaba relativamente bien, pero sabia que el Mayor no dejaría este asusto así como si nada… ya más adelante daría sus ordenes para ponerle fin a esto.

Jasper termino de "hablar" con Mike, cuando los vampiros y cambiadores de forma, escucharon un ligero goteo, pocos segundos después sintieron el olor inconfundible de la orina humana, al mismo tiempo que los pantalones de Newton se tornaban más que oscuros y a sus pies se comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco…

Los estudiantes que veían desde las diferentes ventanas, se quedaron sorprendidos y dieron rienda suelta a sus risas. Jasper tomo a Isabella y salieron de dicho salón, seguido por todos los demás, Newton quedo que no se podía ni mover de donde estaba por todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo y creyendo que todo llegaría a sus fin con esto, aunque no le importara que todos sepan que una chica lo había golpeado y se haya orinado en los pantalones, pero Jasper no le haría nada ya la humillación estaba…

Todos regresaron a la cafetería a esperar los pocos minutos que faltaban para que comenzaran las clases, aunque todos los estudiantes se preguntaban por qué los profesores no se habían ni aparecido ante tanto movimiento por parte de ellos, solo por el simple hecho de que estaban teniendo una pequeña siesta por parte de Jasper… aunque creían que todo estaba terminado no era así, Isabella se desquitaría con las tontas de Jesica y Lauren por tirarle jugo en sus ropas y seria algo así como con Newton pero ella si necesitaba de la ayuda de Jasper para que todo quedara más que perfecto…

El resto de las clases terminaron sin ningún incidente digno de mención, claro que todos los estudiantes estaban más que consternados y algunos más que emocionados con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo tras el regreso de Jasper Whitlock…

Al terminar las clases, Jasper le tiro las llaves de su auto a Alec sin decir nada más, mientras que reviso los bolsillos de la pequeña falda que Isabella tenia puesta, todos los que se encontraban en le parqueadero e incluso los Cullen se sorprendieron ante tal muestra de poca vergüenza tras realizar actos poco decentes en dicho sito. Jasper le dio el casco y la chaqueta a Isabella, mientras que solo se colocaba unas gafas para pasar un poco inadvertido manejando la moto, se subió y ayudo a Isabella a subirse, marchándose a todo velocidad de allí, dejando a todos con la boca abierta nuevamente.

Ya estando por fuera de Forks, Isabella le dijo a Jasper necesitaba hacer que Jessica y Lauren aprendieran a no meterse con ella sea como sea; Jasper se detuvo e inicio una pequeña llamada telefónica para ponerle fin a todo el asunto con Newton…

Claro que ese asunto no terminaría ese día sino después…

_Ten cuidado Newton_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de Jasper antes de centrarse solamente en Isabella…

_**Hola fieles lectores, gracias por todos sus reviews, esta vez fueron más de 20. Aparte de agradecerles les pido disculpas por la demora pero la bronquitis que tengo se me empeoro en estos días y nuevamente estuve hospitalizada así que solo tenía conmigo un celular y no mi pc así que realmente lo lamento. Y lectores para los votos de las nuevas historias voy a tener en cuenta más que nada a los votos que están en mi página pues es muy difícil ir contando los votos por reviews… gracias nuevamente por su apoyo para esta y mis demás historias.**_

_**Dirección de mi pag: **_**www. facebook Kattzz Fanfic**_** para todos los que deseen votar.**_

_**Ustedes deciden cual historia se continuara con más frecuencia cuando acabe con "El Mayor" o si prefieren que se publiquen nuevas, pero eso no significa que se van a dejar de publicar las que ya están.**_

_**Publicada:**_

_**- Two Weeks**_

_**- Mi Rosa Negra**_

_**- Gracias a ti**_

_**- Por mi fiesta (continuación, por pedido)**_

_**Nuevas historias**_

– _**Ilusa:**__ Ella no lo podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, lejos de todos y todo lo que considera que le hace daño, lejos de las hipocresías, de las amistades más falsas que hay en su mundo, como puede el dinero llevar a las personas a hacer así… y más que nada lejos de un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio que solo le convenía a sus padres, aunque ella no lo conociera no quería saber nada de él de todos modos… __**(Todavía no he decidido si va a ser Isabella/Jasper o Isabella/Alec)**_

– _**My life: the military: **__ella siempre ha sido la niña genio, se graduó de segundaria antes de los catorce años e inicio su vida universitaria, pero no lo hizo de la manera convencional, se inscribió en la universidad militar, para poder seguir los paso de sus padres, su madre una excelente doctora y su padre el capitán general más reconocido, todos habían quedado sorprendidos con el intelecto de dicha niña y más con su madures emocional, nuevamente se graduó antes de tiempo con el mejor promedio que nadie había sacado y así lo hizo con su especialización, todo en tiempo record… la vida militar, cumplió con creces con todas y cada una de las pruebas que le establecieron, hizo un sinfín de cursos ascendiendo rápidamente en las filas militares, convirtiéndose en Mayor general, la única mujer de su rango y además sumamente joven, a sus veinte años había logrado lo que muchos obtienen después de los treinta. __**(Jasper/Isabella)**_

_**- Secretos y realidad: **__Solo queríamos una vida normal, teníamos la posibilidad de tener a la persona que queríamos, a la que nosotros tres decidiéramos, pero siempre hay una piedra en nuestro camino, esta vez fueron ellas mismas quienes nos destrozaron y sin querer haciendo lo que no queríamos, hoy somos felices… Ellos regresaron para intentar destruirnos, pero si los hacen ellos son los que serán destruidos…_

_- Maldita como pudiste – gritaba Alice a una Isabella en shock ante esto._

_- De que estas hablando Alice – le dijo Isabella, intentando averiguar que había pasado._

_- No te hagas la mosquita muerta que no te queda para nada – le dijo esta vez Rosalie. _

_Isabella los miro a todos a la cara, donde todos y cada uno de ellos la miraba con decepción, desilusión, rencor y más que nada odio, los únicos que no la miraba así eran Jasper y Emmett, pero estos no podía decir nada… Pero el que más le dolió fue que él, el disque amor de su vida la estuviera viendo así…_

_- Chicos podrían decirme que esta pasando – les dijo nuevamente Isabella intentando parecer serena, pero ninguno de ellos le respondió lo que ella quería solo la siguieron insultando…_

_- Sabes lamento mucho haberte conocido – le dijo Alice – y lo que más lamento es haber confiado en ti – le termino diciendo mientras le daba una cachetada, dejando a la susodicha más que en shock._

_- Isabella eres de lo peor, haciéndote pasar por la mosquita muerta que mírate solo eres una puta – le dijo Rosalie dándole otra cachetada que la tumbo al suelo. En eso Emmett y Jasper reaccionaron a todo lo que estaban diciendo las Cullen, ellos simplemente no podían permitir que trataran así a Isabella. __**(compañeros sorpresa)**_


	26. Solos

_**SOLOS**_

Al terminar la llamada, Jasper miro con más que deseo a Isabella que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la moto abrasada a él, mientras que sentía todas las emociones de Isabella, sentimientos de felicidad, amor, ansiedad, anhelo y muchos otros…

Inmediatamente acelero la moto a su máximo, tomando la carretera hacia Seattle aunque la más larga era la más solitaria y la que le permitía ir a la velocidad deseada, así que en una hora y unos minutos ya estaban en Seattle, Jasper las llevo a una de las zonas residenciales más reconocidas, entraron a una casa que se encontraba prácticamente aislada de las casas vecinas, pues tenia altos muros de concreto y varios guardias en algunas de las partes más altas.

Ya dentro, Jasper le explico que esta es una de las tantas casas que tienen los Vulturis a lo largo de todo el mundo, la gran mayoría de los habitantes de dicha casa son vampiros y unos cuantos humanos que había allí no son más que familia de los vampiros que estaban allí.

Isabella miro muchos de ellos a los ojos y el color rojo borgoña no le asustaba para nada, a parte de que se sintió mas que impresionada por todo el recibimiento que le estaban dado, Jasper la jalo hasta la segunda planta de la casa sin prestarle ninguna atención a los demás, guiándola hasta un cuarto, al llegar allí no pudo evitarlo ya sé había contenido demasiado durante ese día, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos necesitaban recorrer cada rincón de su piel, saber que era ellas, que estaba bien y no había ninguna clase de daños…

Isabella se sorprendió por el lugar donde se encontraban, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Jasper a penas que se encontraron solos se abalanzo sobre sus labios, dándole un beso desesperado, necesitado y sobre todo lleno de amor. Y con gusto ella respondió, ella también necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, y más que nada necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella… anhelaba sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de su piel…

Poco a poco todas sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, estaban desnudos uno frente al otro, sus cuerpos se necesitaban… cada uno recorrió el cuerpo del otro con sus manos, con sus labios, solo eran piel con piel… solo fue una entrega, una entrega de cuerpo y alma, una entrega donde se reclamaron el uno al otro…

En la casa, solo se escucharon los gritos de placer, y no solo en esa casa, pues Jasper había perdido el control de su empatía y no había sido capaz de colocar el escudo para que no afectara a nadie más, así que por todo el barrio solo se escuchaban gritos de puro placer…

Unas pocas horas después de haber empezado a hacer el amor y que Isabella descansara lo necesario, Jasper había mandado a salir a todos los habitantes de la casa, que fueran a pasear o a lo que ellos quisieran, solo no llamen la atención les había dicho. Así que en estos momentos se encontraba solo con Isabella, necesitaba decirle todo, aunque ella ya lo sabia, él necesitaba que ella lo escuchara de sus labios y mostrarle su verdadera apariencia.

- Cariño, descansasteis – le dijo Jasper a penas Isabella estuvo lo suficientemente consiente.

- Claro que si Jazzy – fue su contestación.

- Issy, sabes perfectamente que soy un vampiro… comenzó a decir Jasper, Isabella no lo interrumpió para nada, así que de manera detallada Jasper le explico toda su vida, desde su vida como humano hasta los últimos días de su existencia, claro que en esta explicación no falto nada, le dijo de su anterior encuentro con los Cullen y la relación que tuvo con Alice, al igual que le menciono a todas y casa una de las amantes que había tenido durante este tiempo, al igual que su aventura con Jessica, Lauren y otras de las alumnas de la escuela de Forks… Isabella se lo tomos todo con relativa calma al principio, sintió dolor por él por todo lo que vivo varios años con su creadora, gozo cuando le conto de como la había matado, cuando tomo el poder ante los vulturis; pero lo único que le dolió más que nada fueron sus confesiones de todas las aventuras que había tenido, y más que fueran chicas que existen hoy todavía…

Isabella no dejaría que ninguna de ellas intentara algo en contra de la relación que tiene con Jasper, pero la más peligrosa seria Alice; pues así como le dijo Jasper que ella lo había reconocido y ya había dado su primer paso para acercarse a él. No, ella no lo permitiría… aunque estaba más que segura que siendo su compañero no la engañaría, ella no se fiaba de las demás.

Después de aclarar todas las cosas, y que Jasper estuviera más que seguro de que Isabella sabia que ella era la única para él, hicieron nuevamente el amor, al terminar Jasper le mostro su verdadero aspecto…

El cuarto estaba iluminado por una tenue luz blanca que irradiaba de diversas bombillas pequeñas insertadas en el techo, Jasper bajo la atenta mirada de Isabella dejo caer el manto que cubre todas y cada una de las cicatrices que tiene dejando ante ella completamente desnudo, donde bajo la luz blanca un brillo tenue resaltaba las diferentes cicatrices del cuerpo de Jasper mostrando así las diferentes texturas de su piel… varias de las cicatrices se sobreponían unas a otras, dejando una marca más notoria que las demás… Jasper estaba más que sorprendido por los sentimientos que venían de Isabella, no había repudio ni temor ante las temibles muestras de lo peligroso que es, claro que varias veces las vampiras han visto sus marcas, al igual que algunas humanas pero todas han salido prácticamente huyendo de él; Isabella en cambio solo le mostraba amor, aceptación, compromiso, respeto y muchas otras emociones que lo desconcertaron, y ninguna de ellas fue negativa.

Ese se volvió el momento perfecto para que Jasper le entregarle el regalo, Jasper se acercó así como estaba a sus pantalones de jean o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ellos y saco lo que necesitaba, se acercó a Isabella la cual lo miraba más que extrañada, entonces este la beso apasionadamente y tomo sus manos entre las de él, juntándolas y entre ellas colocando un precioso collar de platino trenzado como dos enredaderas y colgando de estas un dije de corazón de diamante.

_Es como mi corazón duro y frio _– le dijo Jasper – _y brillante _– termino de decir Isabella haciendo que los dos sonrieran, Jasper le explico que este este tiene el centro hueco, para que los dos colocaran algo dentro, y era más fácil que algo liquido, así que Isabella dijo que él colocara su veneno y ella su sangre, así lo hicieron, Jasper se hizo una pequeña cortada con el anillo de diamante rosa de Isabella y mientras que Isabella recogió su cabellera, exponiendo su cuello ante Jasper, este no era más que un signo de confianza y lealtad, este se mostro más que satisfecho ante esta acción pero en cambio él no tomo su ofrecimiento se acercó más a ella y la beso, comenzó en sus labios bajo por su mandíbula, el cuello hasta quedar en medio de sus senos, los beso y se dirigió arriba de su corazón y con su uña hizo un pequeño corte donde salieron varias gotas de sangres que fueron recogidas por dentro del corazón de cristal junto con el veneno de él, sellándolo al final con su propio veneno, subiendo lentamente Jasper se encuentra con los labios de Isabella.

Pasaron parte de la noche haciendo el amor, recuperando el tiempo perdido, al quedarse dormida Isabella, Jasper velo por ella las primeras horas luego bajo para arreglar algún que otro asunto que tenia pendiente, al acercarse la hora de despertar se acercó a ella nuevamente acostándose a su lado…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amado Jasper, sus ojos anaranjados. Se dieron su beso de la mañana, es relativamente temprano, se bañaron por separado viendo que si lo hacían juntos no terminarían rápido y necesitan regresar a Forks… Isabella se estaba quejando mentalmente que no tendría ropa que ponerse para regresar, pero cual es sus sorpresa que al salir del baño en la cama encuentra un conjunto de pantalón largo de cuero con decoraciones metálicas y una cadena como cinturón, una remera manga larga roja y una chaqueta negra de cuero manga larga, y que decir de las botas de cuero, le llegan hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con cadenas a los lados y un tacón de 13 cm.

Jasper iba vestido muy parecido a ella, solo que sus botas son estilo vaquero, y su remera es de color gris. Al verse casi se comen allí en la cocina, pero ambos son más que consientes que tienen que regresar para arreglar algunos asuntos antes de poder estar juntos sin ninguna objeción por parte de alguien. Desayunaron, Jasper volvió a colocar su manto pero no cubrió sus ojos, esto por petición de Isabella, a ella le gusta como luce su cara con esos ojos anaranjados y su cabello rubio.

Se dieron unos cuantos besos antes de subirse en la moto, esta vez ambos iban con cascos, pues tomarían la misma ruta por la que vinieron pero Jasper tiene que acelerar al máximo para poder llegar con algo de tiempo libre antes de comenzar las clases. A demás que tiene que recibir a una nueva estudiante.


	27. Charlie

Jane, estaba realizando una revisión de rutina en el sur, cuando él la llamo para que se alistara y se presentara al día siguiente lo más temprano posible en la escuela donde se encuentra, necesita de sus servicios, y le prometió que se divertiría en grande. Pero para ella solo con poder ver a su querido hermano, le es suficiente. Así que termino sus tareas de ese día lo más rápido que pudo e informo a Aro de su marcha y próximo encuentro con Alec, algo que lo hizo muy feliz pues él lo considera como su hijo, al igual que a Jane.

Ella al recibir esa llamada de él, sabe perfectamente que algo anda mal y que traería graves consecuencias para alguien, ese alguien definitivamente terminara muerto en poco tiempo; ella está más que preparada para cualquier trabajo que le tocara hacer, así es su vida; pero se halla más que feliz porque por fin podría ver a su queridísimo hermano, pues había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que lo vio, desde que se "unió" a los Cullen, no lo había visto para nada.

Serian pocas horas de vuelo pero demasiadas a la vez, pues el estar encerrada en una caja de metal voladora con nada más y nada menos que con su fuente de alimento principal, será un pequeño precio a pagar, pero que vale. El vuelo llego rápido a Seattle, y tal como las órdenes que le fueron dadas, intento alquilar un auto pero por su estatura y apariencia infantil le resulto un poco complicado no se lo permitieron, se enojó pero como sabía que no puede llamar la atención, y también sabe que no el momento ni el lugar, por lo que tuvo que llamar a un taxi que la llevara hacia su destino, Forks.

Al llegar a la casa de Jasper y después de pagar la tarifa al taxista, tomo su equipaje y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada que fue abierta un instante antes, hizo el pequeño recorrido hasta la puerta de entrada, y como era de esperar a penas que llego allí la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a su querido hermano, a Peter y Charlotte. Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, no le importa que tenga más de quinientos años, pero su hermano es su hermano y es la única familia de verdad que ha tenido desde siempre además sigue siendo solo una chica de 16 años.

Entraron a la casa, colocaron todas sus cosas en el mismo cuarto de Alec y poco después Charlotte y Peter le explicaron algunas cosas para que ella tuviera en cuenta, además que le entregaron unos paquetes de lentes de contactos de colores y le dijeron que debía alimentarse fuera del pueblo, y que Alec por ahora no podía regresar a dicho habito, lo que provoco que le hiciera burlas a su hermano.

Siempre que te diviertes y gozas de buenos momentos el tiempo pasa rápidamente, ese día no fue la excepción de la regla, y la hora de ir a la escuela llego, ella se vistió como cualquier otra chica de 16 años de esta época, se marcharon más temprano de lo normal, ya que tienen que encontrarse con Jasper antes de entrar a clases y poder arreglar algunos asuntos.

Por otra parte, a las afuera de Forks se encontraba parte de la familia Cullen o mejor dicho, la que sería la futura familia Cullen, pues tres de ellos ya habían pensado en abandonar y en sus corazones no forman parte de ellos; pues temían que con todas las cosas que sucediendo es fácil que llamen la atención de los Vulturis y para cuando eso ocurra lo mejor sería que ellos ya no se encontraran allí.

Así que Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Alice, estaban hablando de todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente, uno de los temas que estaban tratando era la relación que mantenía Alec con los Whitlock unos humanos, que al parecer no lo son tanto aunque lo aparenten, además de la unión de Alec con los lobos de la Push, y el otro tema aparte de eso era el cambio radical de Isabella, quien sabe su secreto, así que para evitar cualquier escape de información se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en que momento la transformarían, ellos no se pueden dar el lujo de dejarla con vida, y más que Carlisle sabe todo lo que habían estado haciendo Edward y Alice desde hacía ya un tiempo y no podía permitirse perder a un hijo más, así eso significase traer a alguien más a la vida no vida que ellos llevaban… solo quedaba esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo, rogaban para que fuese lo antes posible para evitar cualquier represaría.

El viaje de Seattle a Forks se realizó más rápido que el del día anterior, Jasper estaba más que feliz por reencontrarse con su amada Isabella, y qué decir de ella, estaba más que eufórica, su Jazzy estaba de vuelta y todo será mejor de ahora en adelante. Su olor en ella es más fuerte que antes sobre todo llevando ese collar con el veneno de él ya que en el proceso de formación todos y cada uno de sus componentes se mezclaron con su veneno.

Llegaron a la escuela antes que a cualquier parte, allí en el parqueadero ya habían otros estudiantes, al igual que Alec, Jane, Peter y Charlotte que los esperaban. Se saludaron levemente, y pasaron a lo que de verdad importaba.

- Jane vas a entrar a la escuela como mi prima, no habrá ningún problema solo será por unos meses o menos, todo dependerá como marchen las cosas, así que te voy a proteger con mi don mientras estés en la escuela, por fuera ya podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- No hay ningún problema señor – fue lo único que contesto, a partir de allí Peter y Charlotte se marcharon dejando a Alec hablando con Jane y a Jasper besando y mimando a Isabella.

Unos pocos minutos antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar al primer bloque de clase llegaron los Cullen, lo raro es que fuera en dos autos diferentes, Alice y Edward llegaron en el volvo, mientras que Emmett, Diego y Rosalie en un descapotable. Algo más que raro en ellos, pues son conocidos por ser una familia unida.

Edward y Alice se pusieron a detallar el parqueadero donde vieron a una nueva chica, hablando con Alec, en la que le hallaron cierto parecido a Jane, _no puede ser ella_ dijo Alice a Edward en su mente, _no Alice no es ella, es una simple humana_ fue su respuesta a velocidad de vampiro, pues ambos sin estar sin sus dones más allá de ellos mismos no podían afirmar ni negar nada pero al verse así de _desprotegidos_ prefieren aparentar que nada ha cambiado.

Ese día la escuela estuvo de lo más tranquila, Newton, Jessica y Lauren no fueron a la escuela, con excusas tontas se libraron de las clases y cómo no hacerlo si los tres tienen más miedo a lo que pueda pasar, tanto Jessica como Lauren saben que Isabella no se quedaría así como así y qué decir de Newton después de esa humillación que le hizo pasar Jasper no quiere ni pisar ese lugar.

Muchos de los chicos estaban encantados con la llegada de la nueva estudiante, una chica de lo más sexi no tanto como Isabella o Rosalie pero muy bonita, pero al enterarse que es la prima de Jasper prefirieron mantenerse lo más alejados de ella, Jane se integró rápidamente con los chicos de la Push aunque al principio renegó del olor, termino aceptándolo por obligación _Cállate Jane, no estás aquí para disfrutar_ solo con eso y todo acabo.

Edward y Alice que intentaron a cercarse a Isabella en alguna de las clases donde ella está sola, se arrepintieron de hacerlo pues en ella hay un olor diferente, no solo su olor normal sino el de la hembra en celo y el de un macho dominante, aunque no son capaces de distinguir el olor, Diego que se sienta al lado de ella no lo soporto, pues el olor que emana de ella le da nausea y le infunde miedo _¿Qué es este olor? ¿Por qué lo tiene ella? ¿Qué significa eso?_ Estando allí a su lado Diego solo lo soporto en silencio pues el delicioso olor de Isabella está más que eclipsado por esta fragancia. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Emmett y Rosalie sintieron el olor que emana de ella y se sorprendieron pues solo los vampiros machos son los que pueden cambiar el olor de la hembra para hacerle saber a los demás vampiros que ella no está libre para nada, ese olor nauseabundo que muy pocas veces han sentido y nunca se les ha olvidado.

Al finalizar las clases, el grupo de Jasper se marchó, cada quien para su casa o mejor dicho Jacob y sus amigos se fueron para la Push, mientras que Alec y Jane para la casa de Jasper…

- Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, Alec, Jane y Peter hay que encargarse de tres asunticos pendientes, primero hay que arreglar las cuentas con esos tres chiquillos que andan molestando. Charlotte, ¿tienes las notas listas?

- Si señor ya están listas.

- Bien, Peter, Jane y Alec los van a buscar a los tres. Alec solo quítenle sus sentidos y dejen las notas, no fuercen nada, tomen algo de sus ropas y no dejen rastro de su paso por sus casas, llévenlos al sur y que los mantengan vivos Peter. Y Jane debes regresar.

Esas fueron las órdenes de Jasper a estos tres, Charlotte mientras tanto se quedara con Isabella y Jasper para mantener las apariencias. Isabella mientras tanto estaba en su casa haciendo algo para la cena de Charlie y ella, pues con su desaparición repentina de ayer, puede que él le fuera a hacer alguna que otra pregunta, le preparo lasagna de pollo y carne, una de sus comidas favoritas aparte de cualquier plato que contenga pescado. Jasper no le había dicho lo que estaba planeando solo que esperara a ver los resultados.

Jasper llego al poco tiempo de haber dado las órdenes que se tienen que cumplir, ayudo a los últimos preparativos para la cena, ya después sorprendería a Charlie, con su llegada y con lo de ser el novio de su adorada hija, pues él siempre le había dicho que será más que feliz si ellos dos terminasen siendo novios.

Terminaron de hacer la cena entre los dos, todavía faltaba una hora para que Charlie llegara, así que ambos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo en demostrarse cuanto se aman, pero es que aunque no lo intentaran siempre terminaban demostrándoselo. Estaban en el sofá frente a la televisión intentando ver un capítulo de alguna serie o eso querían demostrar, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos podía mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo del otro, Isabella con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper, quedando así cara con cara, las manos de Isabella recorrían la espalda de él, mientras que las manos de Jasper exploraban el trasero de ella, intentando no llevar las cosas más lejos que unas simples caricias y besos. Tan concentrados estaban que ni siquiera Jasper se dio cuenta que Charlie ya había llegado.

_Espero que Isabella hoy si este en la casa y no desaparezca otra vez_, esos eran los pensamientos de un Charlie que sin nada más que hacer en la comisaria salió temprano del trabajo, estaba algo preocupado por su hija Isabella que después de haber ido a la escuela el día de ayer no había regresado a la casa, ni ella ni Alec, aunque Alec ya le había dicho que iba a vivir con un amigo pues se estaba formando mucho rumor y habladurías respecto a su estadía en su casa. Por otra parte Isabella es de esas que saben cuidarse sola sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encuentre. Hizo tranquilo el recorrido a la casa y al llegar a esta se sorprendió al ver la moto de Isabella en el camino de la entrada de la casa, algo raro pues ella siempre la deja en el garaje, bajo lo más rápido que pudo de la patrulla e hizo su camino hasta la puerta, sin más abrió, se quitó la chaqueta, el cinturón con la pistola, fue a la sala para encender el televisor y verse la repetición del último partido de beisbol de su equipo favorito, pues su hija ya había regresado y tan distraído iba con sus pensamientos que no había escuchado encendida la televisión, pero que sorpresa se lleva al entrar a la sala, su niña esta encima de un chico al cual no podía distinguir y se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, este sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y como no si ve a su hija, su princesita en esas situaciones.

Se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para llamar su atención pero al parecer no funciono para nada así que se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina donde abrió el congelador y saco todos los cubos de hielo que se encontraban allí, los hecho en una tasa lo suficientemente grande para poder rellenarla con agua, al terminarla de llenarla, la tomo y se marchó de nuevo a la sala y allí seguía Isabella con ese chico intento llamar nuevamente la atención de estos pero fue completamente inútil; _menos mal que no se han quitado nada de ropa_, fue el último pensamientos de Charlie antes de arrojarle el agua helada encima a esos dos.

- Eso es por andar con su calentura en la sala – le dijo a los dos cuando alzaron la vista, y allí Charlie se dio cuenta que el acompañante de Isabella no es nada más y nada menos que Jasper Whitlock. – Vallan a secarse, y Jasper Whitlock necesito hablar contigo – término diciendo Charlie mientras se daba media vuelta e irse para la cocina.

- ¡Jazzy! – exclamo Isabella al verse descubierta por su padre y toda mojada, además de frio, Jasper solo soltó una carcajada que aunque fuerte no se escuchó en la cocina, Isabella se "enojo" con Jasper por no darse cuenta que su padre había llegado _como a ti no te da frio_ le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él la escuchara. En cambio Jasper solo mando a Isabella a cambiarse mientras él iba y venía nuevamente. _Ve rápido amor que no quiero que te enfermes_ le dijo él. Isabella subió las escaleras tranquilamente aunque el agua estaba muy fría le sirvió para disminuir así sea un poco el deseo insaciable que tiene por Jasper en esos momentos, fue a su cuarto y tomo su neceser de aseo personal, fue al baño y ajusto el agua para que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para relajarse. Isabella no demoro mucho en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse pero no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, se enrollo en su enorme toalla y fue a su cuarto, Jasper ya estaba allí acostado en su cama con otra ropa, él le dio una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que a ella se le acelere el corazón como cada vez que lo ve, él le tendió la ropa que quiere que se ponga, ella solo la tomo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios _baja para que Charlie te vea entrar por la puerta _le dijo ella, mientras ella se terminaba de peinar él rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y salto. Entro a la casa como si fuera la suya propia, fue a la cocina abrió la nevera y tomo el cartón de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso.

Charlie después de ver a su hija marcharse al segundo piso y a Jasper salir por la puerta se marchó a la cocina y se preparó un café mientras esperaba que estos dos regresaran e intentaba a su vez no pensar en lo que vio, la verdad es que no quería recordarlo nunca, ella será siempre su nena y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que él muera. Al rato llego Jasper, él sintió como abrió y cerró la puerta de la entrada como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban ellos dos solos, Jasper entro a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de jugo y Charlie nada más lo veía sin decirle nada, necesitaba que los dos estuviesen allí juntos para que le aclarasen las cosas.

- Hola Charlie – le dijo Jasper – sorpresa – termino riéndose fuertemente, Charlie solo se le quedo mirando.

- Ay muchacho casi haces que me dé un infarto – dijo Charlie mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café – ¿Cuándo llegaron?

- El lunes en la mañana, Charlotte y yo, Peter ayer en la tarde junto con una prima que se llama Jane y se inscribió hoy en la escuela aunque tienen que terminar de buscar sus documentos – Charlie vio que Jasper volteo a ver por la puerta de la cocina sin decir nada más, estaba curioso ante esta reacción de Jasper; estaba por preguntarle pero a los pocos segundos Isabella entro por esta vistiendo unos short cortos de color rosa y una remera de manga corta, sin cuello y pegada al cuerpo por encima de las caderas. Charlie respiro profundamente ante lo que está vistiendo su hija.

- Bueno Isabella siéntate – Isabella no lo dudó ni un segundo en sentarse junto a Jasper y tomar su mano le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Charlie lamento que nos hayas encontrado así, pero fue que nos dejamos llevar – le dijo Isabella. – no volverá a pasar es una promesa – termino diciendo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Charlie sé que no debimos dejarnos llevar y sé que no va a volver a ocurrir – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mirando amorosamente a Isabella.

- Bueno – comenzó a decir pero se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para poder seguir, la verdad es que no quería seguir hablando de _ese_ tema con su hija y su novio, aparte que se siente más que incómodo con las pequeñas demostraciones de amor que se dan estos dos – eso es suficiente para mí, por otra parte ¿de dónde se conocieron ustedes? e Isabella ¿por qué no vinisteis ayer a la casa?

- Charlie nos conocemos desde que me fui de aquí a estudiar en otra parte, esa parte fue Phoenix allá nos hicimos novios y nunca hemos terminado – dijo muy serio Jasper, dejando a ver a Charlie lo mucho que quiere a su hija – después de eso me toco salir por fuera del país por las cuestiones del negocio familiar hasta hace poco que regresamos e hicimos todo el papeleo necesario para venir de nuevo como lo habíamos prometido y más porque acá esta mi Isabella – Charlie no dijo nada, y más con la adoración que expresa al hablar de ella.

- Bien – fue lo único que dijo Charlie, aunque se siente incómodo con toda esta situación necesitaba solo saber dónde estaba ella la noche anterior, se fue sin decir nada y ella por lo menos acostumbra a dejar una nota que se va – Isabella ahora sí, sé que nunca te pido explicaciones por que eres más que responsable sin importar que solo tengas 16 años pero siempre avisas si no vas a venir y ayer te desapareciste así que habla ¿Dónde estabas ayer?

- Charlie tu sabes que el lunes no fui a la escuela y ayer fui pero después del almuerzo y allá me encontré con Jazz, de verdad fue una sorpresa no me imaginaba que él estuviera aquí, y la verdad Charlie es que tenía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba con él, que no lo veía, así que nos fuimos de paseo Charlie, cuantas veces no te fuisteis de pinta con Renée, y no vengas a decir que nunca que ella misma me lo conto – le dijo intentando hacer la cosa suave, pues como decirle a su padre que se fue de pinta a hacer algo más que hablar – nos fuimos para Seattle a hablar unas cositas y hacer otras cositas – no, definitivamente no iba a hablar de sexo con su padre. Charlie mientras tanto se puso rojo y desvío la mirada de su hija y Jasper.

- Bien no necesito saber más, la próxima avísame para eso tienes el celular. Y por el amor de Dios no los quiero volver a encontrar así en mi casa, ¿entendido? – ambos asintieron sin decir nada más. Charlie se levantó de la mesa y fue a lavar el pocillo.

- Charlie no te vayas que ya voy a servir la cena que hicimos – dijo Isabella levantándose de su silla al igual que Jasper, entre los dos sirvieron la lasagna, entre los tres se la comieron toda, Charlie le dio una cerveza a cada uno de ellos mientras vieron parte de un partido que están repitiendo después de lavar y limpiar la cocina, celebrando ese noviazgo, Charlie llamo a Renée para decirle del novio de su hija y hablaron de muchas cosas sobre Isabella, de lo bien que esta y de su actitud renovada, más alegría en sus ojos. Jasper se _marchó_ a una hora razonable pues al día siguiente hay clases claro eso según Charlie, pues después de unos minutos entro por la ventana del cuarto de Isabella.

- Jazz ¿Cómo entrasteis si la ventana tiene rejas?

- Cariño sabes que soy un hombre de muchos recursos además Peter arreglo la reja de la ventana para que fuera móvil – le dijo sonriendo acostado en la cama, haciéndole señas para que ella se acercara sin dudarlo lo hizo, ambos se abrazaron Jasper le beso la frente y la invito a dormir entre susurros, ambos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo.

_**Holas lectores, lamento muchísimo la tardanza con este capítulo, está listo desde hace unos días pero no había podido publicarlo por cuestiones de tiempo. Gracias a Arianna y a Monica Cullen Whitlock por corregir este capítulo…**_

_**Lamento no responder a sus comentarios pero miles de gracias por ellos, los leí todos y cada uno de ellos…**_


	28. Fuera del camino

Por otra parte Peter, Alec y Jane estaban saliendo a toda velocidad para cumplir con la misión pendiente. Los tres vestidos de negro se dirigieron a las casas de esos tres molestos estorbos, como se había estipulado todo se realizó en muy poco tiempo, menos del esperado; al tener a estos tres estorbos emprendieron el viaje para encontrarse con los otros que se los llevarían lejos de Forks, así que casi doce horas después de estar corriendo con ellos a cuesta llegaron al punto de encuentro una cueva en lo profundo de una de las montañas, allí los ataron y amordazaron cuidadosamente para que Alec les devuelva sus sentidos poco a poco. Demetri, Félix y Fred fueron a su encuentro. Los seis comenzaron a hablar, pues la verdad es que todos ellos quieren ver la expresión de estos tres al darse cuenta que no están en sus casas; poco a poco esos niños se despertaron más por el frio y la incomodidad que por cualquier cosa. Los tres estaban más que desorientados pero lograron reconocerse los tres y en sus mentes no hacen nada más que preguntándose cómo, porque y que están haciendo allí en medio de lo que parecer la nada poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que estas más que amarrados y amordazados, de pronto se percataron de que están acompañados, intentaron pronunciar una que otra palabra rogando para que los soltaran pero no pudieron, los que estaban frente a ellos se echaron a reír. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron bien a la oscuridad del lugar donde se encuentran y las tres sombras que están delante de ellos se acercaron lo suficiente para ellos darse cuenta que son conocidos.

- Miren chicos quienes despertaron – dijo Peter acercándose a ellos y mirándolos con sus ojos rojo brillante a cada uno de ellos, pues si Jasper les quito el manto a él y a Jane a parte que también habían casado no hace mucho – sí, sí sé que saben quién soy, chicos miren están asustados – termino diciendo mientras se acercaba más a ellos si es eso posible. Alec y Jane se acercaron a Peter mostrando sus caras sin expresión alguna.

- Chicos saben que hicieron algo terrible ¿Verdad? – les dijo Alec, los pobres chicos no sabían que hacer, no pueden hablar ni moverse. – ¿Quieren saber algo interesante? – ellos siguen sin mover ni un musculo lo cual tomaron como afirmación, pues en sus ojos se nota el miedo y la desesperación que sienten en esos momentos.

- Nosotros solo somos sirvientes, damos todo lo que sea necesario por nuestro señor – les dijo Jane mientras señalaba a ellos tres y a tres más que los chicos no habían visto o no querían ver – incluso nuestras vidas si llega a suceder.

- Él, nuestro señor, nuestro dueño, él es Jasper Whitlock y lo han hecho enojar demasiado al igual que a nuestra señora Isabella. – los tres jóvenes más que asustados, _definitivamente nada de esto es normal_ ninguno de los tres encontraba una razón para que esté sucediendo esto a menos que solo sea una terrible pesadilla y la peor de todas ellas.

- Bueno chicos ya es mucha plática, nos tenemos que ir – dijo Demetri intentando apresurar las cosas, pues una de las chicas allí le huele más que apetecible y sin importar que hace poco había _comido_, claro que no es su cantante solo es que su aroma es mucho más dulce que cualquier otra presa que haya tenido.

- Esta bien pero acuérdense que él los quiere mantener vivos por ahora – les dijo Peter mirándolos a los tres humanos y formando en su cara una sonrisa macabra, que hasta a la misma Jane le da miedo. Demetri y los otros de inmediato emprendieron la marchar cada uno lleva a uno de los humanos, claro que los tres huelen deliciosos pero ordenes son órdenes, aunque pueden torturarlos pero que queden vivos.

Peter, Alec y Jane regresaron rápidamente, se demoraron más de lo habitual para hacer ese trabajo, ya tenían varias horas corriendo a toda velocidad e iban llegando a Forks en unas cuantas horas más, cuando Peter lo sintió _peligro, un terrible peligro para Isabella_ de inmediato tomo su celular y llamo a Charlotte.

- Dulzura – le dijo este apenas le contesto - ¿Dónde estás?

- En Seattle Peter – le dijo, aunque ella reconoció el tono preocupado de su voz – ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Qué sucede?

- Dulzura ¿Jasper está con Isabella?

- Si dijo que se quedaría con ella pero como hoy ella y Charlie planearon ir a la Push después que saliera del trabajo él pude que se allá ido a cazar algo por allí cerca por precaución.

- Dulzura vez de regreso a Forks, parece que nuestra pequeña está en problemas, voy a llamar a Jasper. – Peter cortó la llamada de inmediato sin esperar respuesta por parte de Charlotte y llamo a Jasper.

- Señor – le dijo, sabía que todo esto se cagaría apenas salgan esas palabras de su boca pero no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas.

- Habla Capitán – le contesto este con su voz dura y fría.

- Señor, me acaba de llegar un mal presentimiento para con su compañera señor y llamo para saber si ella esta con usted señor – Peter no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de él, solo un terrible sonido de lamento y los indicios de la destrucción de celular. Todos ellos apresuraron la marcha hacia Forks pues este hecho no tiene buen augurio. Peter, Alec y Jane son los que están más lejos, Jasper por su parte llegara en solo diez minuto o quince como mucho, pero de cualquier forma eso es mucho tiempo para estar sin saber que le ocurre a su compañera.

_Holas chicas, acabo de terminar este pedacito de la historia la verdad es que no lo quería publicar todavía pero viendo que si lo coloco en el resto que tengo escrito se envolataría un poquito al momento de leerlo, así que aquí lo tienen, espero les guste._

_El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, falta corregir alguna que otra cosita…_

_Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios poco a poco nos vamos acercando a los 300 :D_


	29. Movimientos

Jasper e Isabella habían dormido de lo más de bien, y en cuanto sonó el despertador de Isabella Jasper lo apago para así despertar la entre besos y caricias; se dieron los buenos días para que después él saliera por la ventana nuevamente y fuera a su casa a alistarse, Isabella por su parte saco la ropa que llevaría a la escuela, tomo su enser y se fue al baño, se lavó el cabello, al terminar tomo su gran toalla y fue de regreso a su cuarto se puso su jean y la remera de manga larga no le apetece para nada que su padre le vea los moretones que están todavía en sus brazos y mucho menos maquillarlos para hacerlos invisibles. Al estar vestida, peinada y ligeramente maquillada bajo para poder desayudar y allí se encontró con Jasper y su padre.

- Jasper procura cuidarla – le dijo Charlie entre risas aunque se notaba la advertencia debajo de estas risas, estos lo estaban hablando mientras ambos tomaban un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Buenos días a los dos – les dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso que Jasper estaba bebiendo y se lo tomo de un solo trago, Jasper solo sonrió y Charlie los miraba divertidos; Charlie se marchó de inmediato para la estación de policía, mientras que Jasper e Isabella se daban los buenos días nuevamente. Se marcharon en la moto de Jasper, pues en la noche anterior Jasper le había dicho que la llevaría todos los días al instituto y ella más que encantada solo dijo que no quiere que su moto sea solo un trofeo en su garaje así que él le dijo que un día llevaran la de él y otro la de ella, contento con eso así acordaron hacerlo.

Al llegar a la escuela, todo estaba más que tranquilo, nuevamente la gran mayoría de los hombres vieron a Isabella pero no le dieron una segunda mirada puede que sea la chica más hermosa, sexi y deseada de todo Forks pero nadie quiere meterse con Jasper ya habían visto el martes lo que había sucedido con Newton y ninguno de ellos quiere estar en ese puesto nunca; en cambio las mujeres si se deleitan viendo a Jasper, pues Isabella aunque muy celosa solo actúa frente a provocaciones eso todas lo saben. Por otra parte no muy lejos donde Jasper dejo su moto Edward y Alice estaban analizando toda la situación, necesitan actuar rápido, ya ninguno de los dos aguanta la situación por la que están pasando, así que no le queda otra que actuar.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya todo Forks sabe que Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory se habían escapado juntos en horas de la madrugada, los tres habían dejado notas donde daban a conocer su motivo para irse, _nos vamos los tres juntos, la verdad es que siempre nos hemos querido más que amigos y aquí no podemos ser nosotros mismo así que no nos busquen_ las tres notas decían algo similar, Isabella solo miro a Jasper que le guiño el ojo, pregunto por Jane y Alec _están en una misión con Peter_ muy sospechoso en estas circunstancias _pero qué más da si ellos estaban estorbando_ pensó ella. Toda la escuela estaba más que conmocionada ante la fuga de estos tres. Al finalizar las clases Jasper llevo a Isabella hasta su casa y a su llegada se encontraron con Charlie.

- Isabella vamos a la Push para el cumpleaños de Billy, tú también puedes venir Jasper – dijo Charlie extendiéndole la invitación como le había dicho Billy. Isabella queriendo distraerse un poco y averiguar más sobre la _verdad_ sobre la marcha de Newton y con esas dos razones decidió ir; Jasper por su parte declino la oferta diciéndole a Charlie que tiene unas cosa que hablar con su hermano y Charlotte para poder excusarse, en cambio a Isabella si se lo explico detalladamente la razón para no ir _tengo que cazar amor, la comida humana no me satisface del todo, voy a cazar cerca así que no te preocupes si algo los "chicos" de la Push te cuidaran_ ella a regañadientes acepto que él se tuviera que marchar a cazar.

Jasper se despido de Isabella con un leve roce de labios, llego a su casa y Charlotte le dijo que si podía ir a cazar, Jasper no vio razón para negárselo y solo le dio una advertencia _vez, pero sabes que nada cerca de Forks, también iré por aquí cerca_ le había terminado diciendo, así que ambos se marcharon en sus autos para no llamar tanto la atención Jasper fue a una de las carreteras que se unen al final con un sendero para introducirse al bosque sin que nadie sospechara nada, por su parte Charlotte se marchó a Seattle en busca de una buena presa.

Lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectados por Alec que según ellos estaría por allí, Alice, Edward y un nuevo vampiro están mirando la dinámica de los Swan, vieron como el novio de Isabella se marchó al igual que su cuñada, ambos en diferentes direcciones. Así que Alice a provecho y entro por la ventana del cuarto de Charlie para ir al cuarto de Isabella.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Alice? – le dijo Isabella en cuanto la vio sentada en su cama después de salir del baño.

- Belly querida tanto tiempo sin verte, mejor alístate que Edward nos está esperando – le dijo más que melosa, Isabella no dijo nada solo hiso una mueca ante estos pensando en decirle que se valla al diablo y la deje en paz – y antes de que digas algo tu padre puede pagar las consecuencias – termino por decir con voz dura y fría _mierda Jazz mala la hora en la que nos separamos _pensó Isabella.

- Está bien solo déjame escribir una nota para que mi novio no me busque cuando regrese de lo que está haciendo – le dijo algo nerviosa Isabella.

- Hazlo rápido – Alice la vio detenidamente mientras escribía, por sus movimientos sabe que no escribió nada de ellos, solo se despidió y otras cosas más. Se cambió rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Alice, Alice salió por donde entro advirtiéndole que bajara enseguida que están afuera esperándola. Así lo hizo ella, que más le queda por hacer, Jasper no estaba, Peter y los demás están en una misión y Jacob con sus amigos los deben estar esperando en la Push, con un fuerte suspiro bajo lentamente por la escalera, al final se encontró con Charlie.

- Isabella lista – le pregunto mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

- Papá – Charlie enseguida se la quedó mirando fijamente – no voy a ir contigo a Push, tengo asuntos que arreglar, así que cuando te encuentres con Jasper entrégale esto – Charlie cada vez más desconcertado empezó a ver lo sospechoso de esta situación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Isabella? – la cuestionó más que preocupado, esa no es la actitud de su hija y cuando actúa así es que algo está realmente mal.

- No te preocupes papá solo voy a dar una vuelta y no sé cuando regrese – le dijo mientras le deja un beso en la mejilla, Charlie la siguió hasta la puerta esperando una mejor excusa por su parte o la verdadera razón de su actuar, y allí en la entrada se encuentra de cara con Edward Cullen, el cual tiene una arrogante sonrisa. Charlie la tomo del brazo y la jalo para que entrara a la casa y cerrarle la puerta al arrogante de Edward, pero no logro ni tocarla cuando Edward la tomo por el otro brazo y la jalo a su pecho duro tras leer los pensamientos de lo que este planeaba y para terminar lanzo a Charlie mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Charlie – grito Isabella pero no se pudo soltar del agarre de Edward, la subieron en el auto que habían traído y lo tenían escondido en una de las calles cercanas, Alice tomo del brazo a Isabella para que esta no cometiera ninguna locura, a los pocos segundos de ir en el auto Isabella se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro vampiro que está allí como copiloto, no pregunto nada pues sabe perfectamente que no le contestaran, en su mente en esos momentos solo estaba Charlie.

Charlie que al salir volando tras haber sido lanzado por Edward, choco contra el barandal de la escalera y una de las grandes astillas en las que se había vuelto el barandal se le enterró en el pulmón izquierdo el cual ha sido perforado junto con una de las arterias principales que sale del corazón y a la vez es esta astilla la que está conteniendo que salga demasiada sangre. _Isabella en que te has metido_ fueron los pensamientos de Charlie antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

El auto en el que estaban no es ninguno que haya visto antes, es más es un auto usado y algo viejo en comparación con los autos que ella sabe que estaban usando en esos momentos, lo que más le sorprendió es que ninguno de los tres vampiros presentes destilaba ningún olor dulzón, quería preguntar por qué no tenían ningún olor pero se abstuvo, en estos momentos lo que más le preocupa es su padre, intento llamar a un ambulancia pero le quitaron el teléfono y lo destruyeron. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Jasper regresara rápido.

En el camino de la entrada a la casa Cullen, Isabella se tranquilizó un poco pues estando Emmett, Diego y Rosalie con ellos estará un poco más segura que con estando con estos solos. Llegaron a la casa y como Rosalie no reconoció el ruido del motor como un auto de ellos, pero con la velocidad que viene no hay duda que se trate de vampiros, llego lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta para ver quiénes son y que sorpresa se lleva.

- ¿Qué han hecho? – fue lo único que dijo al ver a otro vampiro y a Isabella con Edward y Alice.

- No te metas Rosalie, no es asunto tuyo ella es mi compañera. – dijo Edward al bajarse del coche y jalar a Isabella para que se baje, Alice y el nuevo acompañante lo hacen sin decir nada. Todos entraron en la casa, donde se encontraron con Carlisle y Esme, pues Emmett y Diego habían ido de casería Rosalie los llamo para que ellos regresaran lo más rápido posible.

- Carlisle no vas a permitir esto ¿verdad? – Cuestionaba Rosalie – ellos la trajeron en contra de su voluntad y sabes perfectamente que ella está enamorada de otro humano y que decir de su padre.

- Deja que regresen Emmett y Diego que necesitamos hablar todos – fue lo que este dijo más que calmado. Rosalie más que indignada se acercó a Isabella para hablar, aprovechando que Edward fue a su habitación a hacer quien sabe que cosas, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella.

- Aléjate Rosalie, no voy a permitir que interfieras en la relación de Edward y Bella – le dijo Esme muy enojada.

- Tranquila Esme solo le iba a hacer unas preguntas nada más – Rosalie estaba como en shock si es que ellos podían entrar en shock, no pudo acercarse a Isabella a más de tres metros y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra, pero todo absolutamente todo estaba más que extraño. Se alejó de allí dejando a una Isabella callada y con la vista perdida aferrándose a un collar que nunca antes le había visto, a parte que _ese _olor está todavía presente en ella y cada vez es más que fuerte.

A la media hora de Rosalie haber llamado a Emmett y Diego, ellos llegaron; Rosalie no les había explicado nada solo que tenían que regresar de inmediato, estos se mostraron más que sorprendidos por encontrar allí a Isabella como en shock con la vista más que perdida sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala y a otro vampiro desconocido con la vista puesta sobre Isabella analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Pasemos al comedor – les dijo Carlisle a todos con voz neutra, todos ocuparon sus sitios habituales, Carlisle en la cabeza de la mesa a su derecha Esme y a su izquierda Edward, al lado de Esme seguían Diego, Rosalie y Emmett quedando un puesto libre al lado de este, al lado de Edward esta Isabella la cual fue prácticamente arrastrada allí por Edward y Alice quedando dos puestos libres, y frente a Carlisle el invitado.

- Como todos saben Isabella es la compañera de Edward pronto tendrán la misma edad así que él quiere transformarla – Rosalie, Emmett y Diego lo iban a interrumpir pero Carlisle les hizo señas con la mano para que lo dejaran continuar – pero han habido ciertos incidentes que les han impedido reafirmar sus lazos, por otra parte Daniel es un vampiro nómada que conocí en mis días después de salir de los vulturis, él tiene un don muy particular que nos ha sido útil él es capaz de enmascarar su olor y el muchos vampiros más, con eso podemos estar más que seguros que los lobos de Push no van a interferir. Así que Bella tienes algo que decirnos.

- Nada importante solo que se arrepientan de esto por toda la eternidad – les dijo en tono frio. A Daniel le pareció muy curiosa la actitud de la joven y más que nada el no tenerles miedo a ellos que son sus depredadores.

- ¿Por qué dices eso querida si estas con tu compañero? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? – le cuestiono Daniel de lo más de curioso.

- Claro que quiero estar con el hombre que amo, y todos aquí saben perfectamente que no es Edward, además que la persona con la que estoy es muy celoso y posesivo y no le gustara para nada que no esté en mi casa o en la Push, allá ustedes si se quieren enfrentar a las consecuencias – Daniel quedo más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba con esta declaración de _guerra_, que humano le podía hacer daño, ella se levantó de la mesa – no se preocupen sé que la vida de mi padre depende que me quede aquí así que no me marchare, Rosalie puedo tomar prestada tu habitación – Rosalie le asintió, no se atrevía a decir nada, mejor dicho Isabella dejo a todos ellos sin palabras, paso por la parte donde estaba Daniel que la olio detenidamente, _no esto no puede ser ese olor_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Daniel, pero se dio cuenta que Edward no lo estaba viendo ni estaba leyendo su pensamiento, Edward estaba más que distraído intentando saber qué es lo que Isabella quiere decir con todas esas palabras.

- Carlisle no la podemos obligar a transformarse además que es demasiado joven – dijo Rosalie.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además que como empático sé que ella no siente amor por Edward – afirmo Diego.

- Carlisle ten presente que Isabella es gran amiga de los lobos de la Push a parte que su padre es el jefe de policía y que decir de su novio Jasper Whitlock que al parecer es alguien con grandes recursos – Daniel se tensó a penas escucho ese nombre y quien no – aparte que también tiene una amistad muy fuerte con los lobos – Daniel se tranquilizó _simplemente es un humano ningún vampiro en su sano juicio entablaría una amistad con los lobos a menos que… no eso no puede ser, solo él lo aria _pensó – no podemos dejar que esto se convierta en una guerra si los vulturis saben que se ha secuestrado a una humana solo por el capricho que tiene Edward con su sangre aun sabiendo que ella es compañera de otro vampiro o es que no se han dado cuenta del olor que tiene en ella – termino diciendo Emmett sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- No seas estúpido Emmett, el otro vampiro por fuera de nosotros en Forks es Alec, su olor no está para nada cerca de ella y él no se metería con Bella siempre que esta con ella piensa que se va a convertir en cenizas. – se burló Edward. _¿Alec? Será Alec de los vulturis, él esta con la compañera de El mayor así que no creo que este por estas partes, será otro_ pensó Daniel. Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato y llegaron al acuerdo de viajar al día siguiente a Denali para transformar a Isabella.

Rosalie, Emmett y Diego se siguen oponiendo a todo lo que estaban haciendo pero no les quedo de otra, Alice solo piensa que Jasper puede llegar a ella más adelante y les dijo a todos _la he visto muchas veces transformada en un vampiro y esta es la hora _los demás no dijeron nada, Isabella paso esa noche encerrada en la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, no la abrió para nada, le llevaron la comida a lo cual les respondió _de lo que tengo hambre no tienen aquí y lo que quiero es solo irme para mi casa con mi padre y Jasper _todos en la casa la escucharon, Diego estaba más que torturado por los sentimientos de Isabella, quien puede creer que esa chica de 16 años puede trasmitir esas emociones.

Durante toda la noche pasaron recogiendo todas las cosas dejando la casa completamente vacía con todos los autos llenos de las cosas más importantes y el resto guardados en el sótano y el ático de la casa, mientras Isabella se quedó dormida entre llanto, Rosalie y Emmett aprovecharon este momento y entraron a la habitación e hicieron lo que les ordeno Carlisle, pues si no lo hacen por voluntad propia el vínculo del creador los obliga solo un vampiro poderoso lo puede romper, recogieron todo solo dejaron la cama donde arroparon a Isabella. A la mañana ya todo más que listo, dejaron que Isabella se despertara tarde, de todos modos la mayoría de ellos regresarían de nuevo a Forks pues solo van a salir por unas semanas para poder visitar a unos familiares y resolver una que otra cuestión desafortunada con estos o eso es lo que se dirá por todo el pueblo aunque prácticamente habían desocupado toda la casa, Isabella se mostró más que irritable, Daniel solo observaba y no solo a ella, todos y cada uno de los Cullen estaban bajo su ojo crítico y él como un espectador detallando todo lo que está sucediendo, _Carlisle ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Daniel estaba pensando y decidió que solo los acompañara a Denali y averiguaría con Eleazar lo que le hiciera falta para saber si hizo bien o mal en ayudar a tomar a esa chica.

Isabella no probó bocado en el desayuno solo se sentó allí mientras esperaba que sea la hora de marcharse, después del medio día emprendieron el viaje, claro que Edward fue tan amable que le dijo a Isabella a donde se dirigen _si van a Denali como me habían dicho allá esta Eleazar, alguien que me conoce y no permitirá que me hagan nada, no si quiere seguir viviendo con su compañera_ pensó Isabella mientras se le formaba una terrorífica sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Daniel por su parte se quedó consternado ante el cambio de actitud de la joven al haberle mencionado Denali.

Después de esto ella se tranquilizó algo que sorprendió a todos, todos se subieron en los diferentes autos y emprendieron viaje a Denali tomaron la ruta 101 a toda velocidad encabezados con Edward quien lleva a Isabella, seguido por Esme, Carlisle y Daniel en el segundo auto, en el tercero Alice, en el cuarto Diego y en el último Emmett y Rosalie; ya llevaban un tiempo conduciendo y van pasando cerca del lago Crescent cuando un carro a toda velocidad le cerro la vía atravesándose horizontalmente impidiéndole completamente el paso. Edward que es el que va en el carro que marca la ruta se detiene bruscamente, todos los que vienen tras de él lo imitan sin saber lo que está pasando realmente, Emmett y Rosalie que van en la cola ven que son cerrados atrás también de la misma forma.

Por un megáfono del carro que cerro la carretera a delante gritaron _salgan todos de los autos _los Cullen más que sorprendidos no pueden levantar sospechas así que uno por uno se fueron bajando, Carlisle, Esme y Daniel son los primeros seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie en la parte de atrás, Diego, Alice, Edward y de ultimo Isabella la cual se muestra más que feliz pues después de haber escuchado esa voz aunque la modifique siempre la reconocería, Diego se mostró más que extrañado por las emociones de Isabella pero que más puede hacer pues ella con cada minuto que pasa son miles de emociones que cambia, Edward por su parte no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie pero se concentró en que el don de Isabella estaba progresando más rápido de lo esperado, Alice quien no puede ver nada del futuro pensó lo mismo, y más haciendo planes con ese nuevo don. A los pocos segundos todos ellos se concentraban en escuchar a los que bajaron de los autos pero solo se escucharon unos latidos muy suaves y lentos, para nada asustados.

_**Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguir la historia, me hubiera gustado muchísimo poder responderle a cada uno pero por cuestiones de tiempo no ha sido posible, aquí les dejo este pequeño capítulo espero que lo disfruten…**_


	30. Imterferencias

Jasper después de aparcar el coche al final de la carretera transitable, se bajó e inmediatamente se internó en el bosque a toda velocidad, no llevaba ni diez minutos allí cuando su vestía interna comenzó a agitarse y una terrible angustia se apoderaba de él lentamente, no sabía por qué pero realmente necesita regresar donde Isabella, comenzó a hacer el recorrido de regreso a su coche para ir a la Push a encontrarse con ella, su bestia se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando este emprendió el regreso. Le faltaba poco para llegar al auto cuando su celular vibro, al verlo y ver que es Peter pensó que es un simple reporte del encargo.

- Señor – le dijo Peter y solo con eso sabe que algo no está nada bien.

- Habla Capitán – fue la contestación de Jasper, este dejo que su bestia tomara el control parcial de su conciencia, haciendo que su voz se tornara fría y dura.

- Señor, me acaba de llegar un mal presentimiento para con su compañera señor y llamo para saber si ella esta con usted señor – Jasper no pudo decir nada fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo pues sin darse cuenta había aplastado el celular y un quejido de dolor sale de su boca. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas a la casa de Charlie dejando el auto atrás, unos pocos minutos después ya estaba atravesando la puerta de la casa y el olor a sangre le inundo la nariz, y allí vio a Charlie agonizando entre la vida y la muerte.

- Jasper – dijo en un susurro mientras sale por ratos del estado de inconciencia en el que se sumerge – Isabella te dejo esto – término diciendo mientras le entrega una hoja doblada en dos que es arrancada de algún libro, Jasper la tomo mientras Charlie cae nuevamente inconsciente.

_Jasper amor, lamento mucho hacer esto pero sabes que mis padres lo son todo para mí, aunque nunca se los demuestre es así y es por mi padre que estoy haciendo esto, te amo Jasper así que sé que vienes por mí no me hagas esperas. No te demores._

_Tu Isabella por siempre. Te amo._

Y sin dudarlo ni un momento Jasper mordió a Charlie inyectándole la mayor cantidad posible de veneno le saco las astillas que tiene en todo el cuerpo y le sello la boca para que de él no salgan los terribles gritos de dolor y poner sobre aviso a cualquier vecino o persona que pase por allí, busco por toda la casa pero no había ni un olor desconocido a parte del de Isabella, Charlie, Alec y el mismo. Después de esta revisión tomo el teléfono fijo de Charlie para hacer unas llamadas.

- Habla con Aro – respondieron a la primera llamada, aunque Aro no reconoció el numero contesto por si es alguna emergencia y que sorpresa se llevó.

- Aro necesito a toda la guardia a más tardar mañana en la mañana en Forks, que tomen aviones privados o jet para llegar no me importa una mierda lo que tengan que hacer pero los quiero a todos, entendiste – le dijo Jasper, Aro no alcanzo a responder cuando Jasper ya había colgado para hacer una nueva llamada.

- Habla con Jacob Black – le respondieron al otro lado con voz alegre y festiva.

- Suspende la maldita fiestas que alguien ha atacado a Charlie y se han llevado a Isabella vengan de inmediato – nuevamente volvió a colgar, comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la casa por el vecindario y en el bosque y que sorpresa se llevó que en la mayoría de las copas de los árboles está impreso el olor de dos de los Cullen. Al regresar a la casa de los Swan se encontró a los lobos viendo a un Charlie convulsionando en el sofá y una mordaza para evitar los gritos.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le dijo Sam al verlo, ninguno se atrevió a atacar pues saben perfectamente que no le pueden ganar y esa decisión solo puede llevarlos a la muerte y más viendo los ojos negros que tiene.

- Se estaba muriendo e Isabella no me perdonaría si lo permitiera – en ese momento entro Charlotte, que vio a Charlie y supo que algo muy grave ha pasado. – ya era la hora Charlotte, necesito que todos se pongan en movimiento. Vigilen los alrededores, los que hicieron esto – señalo a Charlie – y el llevarse a Isabella fueron los Cullen. Por ahora no aremos ningún movimiento definitivo solo vigilen los alrededores – todos se pudieron en movimientos.

En el otro lado del mundo Aro se quedó más que consternado con la orden de Jasper pero una orden es una orden, así que reunió a toda la guardia que se encuentra en esos momentos en el castillo y llamo al resto a una video conferencia satelital, Aro le explico a sus hermanos la orden de Jasper, los cuales reaccionaron igual que él con desconcierto y preocupación, en la gran reunión les explicaron rápidamente las órdenes dadas unos pocos minutos después todos estaban montados en diversos autos y motos con rumbo al aeropuerto, para tomar el jet privado, las esposas fueron las únicas que se quedaron con uno que otro guardia de bajo rango, por otra parte Aro llamo a Eleazar que es el más cercano al lugar donde está él y le dio orden de marcharse para allá inmediatamente y lo más rápido posible.

Media noche en Forks y allí estaba Jasper sentado en el cuarto de Isabella pensando en cómo actuar y en el momento preciso para hacerlo, en ese momento por la puerta principal entraron Peter, Jane y Alec y a tras de estos se detuvieron dos auto a toda velocidad, todos se quedaron pendiente del auto que no hacia absolutamente nada, de lo único que estaban seguros es que allí venían varios vampiros. Jasper había bajado cuando sintió las emociones desconcertadas de Peter y se quedó viendo el auto que está delante de ellos, de este bajaron los Denali, Eleazar, Carmen, Tania y Kate, mientras que del otro Irina y Laurent, todos se dirigieron a la casa sin decir una palabra, en la puerta a la vista de todos esta Jasper que les hizo señas para que entraran detrás de él, todos ellos llegaron a la pequeña sala.

- Capitán que tenemos – le dijo Jasper dirigiéndose completamente a Peter.

- Señor, se pondrán en movimiento mañana a más tardar a medio día.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – se atrevió a preguntar Eleazar, sin saber a ciencia es cierta que estaban haciendo allí pues Aro no supo decirle mucho de lo que está pasando, y al ver a un hombre con bigote ha costado en el sofá había iniciado el cambio hace poco.

- Eleazar estamos hablando que los malditos de los Cullen han secuestrado a mi compañera y casi matan a su padre, que es ese que está allí cambiando – hubo varios jadeos por parte de las mujeres Denali y Charlotte que todavía no sabía mucho ya que Jasper no había dicho ninguna palabra.

- El resto de la guardia estará aquí a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

- Bien, he revisado el lugar y no hay rastro de otros olores, solo encontré un rastro de ellos en la copa de varios árboles donde pueden ver directamente a la habitación de Isabella. – tomo un mapa que Charlie tenía por allí cerca donde se destaca toda la región, y allí señalo un punto cerca de un lago. – Este es el punto ideal – dijo señalando una intercepción en la 101 cerca del lago Crescent – mañana a primera hora Peter llamaras para cierren la vía de Port Ángel hacia Forks y viceversa. Claro que los Cullen tendrán paso libre – dijo con una sonrisa macabra. Durante el resto de la noche siguieron preparando la estrategia, Peter llamo a Aro el cual le informo del número de vampiros con el que cuenta la guardia y que vienen ante el llamado del Mayor. Jasper simplemente quería tener delante de él a todos los Cullen aunque no cuentan con mucho tiempo para prepararse o decidir la mejor manera de actuar todo lo que se haga debe hacerse bien. A eso de las nueve de la mañana llegaron 15 autos con lunas tintadas, varios de los habitantes de Forks se mostraron intrigados por la llegada de estos lujosos autos a la casa de los Swan. Jasper dio la orden de que nadie se baje de los autos, así que los once vampiros y los diez lobos allí iban a salir cuando algo les llamo demasiado la atención, un corazón acelerado más de lo normal anunciando que un nuevo vampiro llega a la vida, todos los allí presentes se voltearon a ver a Charlie, pues su corazón estaba dando los últimos latido de su vida.

- Sorprendente – susurraron todos los vampiros presentes menos Jasper, por otra parte los lobos estaban en una especie de shock. El corazón de Charlie dio el último latido, pero este no se movió para nada.

- Charlie abre los ojos – le ordeno Jasper, y Charlie aunque muy confundido no dudo en hacerlo, pues esa voz es de Jasper, un chico que conoce hace más de dos años. Charlie noto que su vista ha mejorado de sobre manera, pudiendo detallar hasta la más pequeña de las fisura que hay en el techo, de un momento a otro se quiso poner de pie y antes de terminar de pensarlo ya lo estaba, y mirando a seis personas extrañas, los Whitlock, a Alec y a los chicos de la Push en su pequeña sala, todos ellos observándolo.

- ¿Qué rayos me paso? – fue lo único que pregunto. Jasper rápidamente le explico lo que él es, el poder que tiene en el mundo y lo que ha pasado, solo fue media hora hablando rápidamente – así que ahora soy un vampiro – comento Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa, no dijo nada más, le preguntaron por la sed o algún ardor en la garganta y negó rotundamente, Jasper de inmediato pensó en dejar a alguien para que lo vigilara pero este insistió en ir pues ese maldito se había llevado a su pequeña y casi lo mata. Nadie objeto nada después que Jasper dijera que si, a parte que Eleazar al estudiarlo más detenidamente les dijo que posee un don.

- ¿Cuál es el don Eleazar? – pregunto Jasper antes de salir de la casa.

- Señor él tiene "la voz de Dios" por expresarlo así, pues con una sola orden de él o una simple palabra puede tener a cualquiera haciendo lo que quiera y sin posibilidad de desobedecerlo. – Jasper no dijo nada más solo asintió ante lo dicho, convido a Charlie a ir con él en el auto este gustoso acepto la oferta, así que dieciocho autos llenos de vampiros y dos más llenos de lobos salieron de la casa Swan, a las afuera de Forks, en un claro más que apartados todos escucharon atentamente el plan de Jasper, nadie refuto ni opino nada, ya todo está más que dicho. Así que a eso de las once de la mañana todos ocuparon sus puestos, Peter le entrego pasamontañas, varias pistolas y un megáfono.

- ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con esto Peter? – gruño Jasper.

- Señor es lo mejor, así nos será más fácil llevarlos al claro donde todos nos reuniremos para impartir el juicio – termino diciendo Peter con una sonrisa algo rara. Jasper acepto utilizar estos objetos innecesarios; Peter que es el encargado de cerrarle el paso en la carretera en dirección a Forks van a ir con Charlotte y Jane, mientras que Jasper va a cerrarles el paso a Port Ángeles van a ir Charlie, Alec y Demetri, cada uno de ellos lleva un arma más que cargada y todos van bajo el _manto _de Jasper para parecer humanos, la otra parte de los vampiros y los lobos van a estar escondidos en el claro donde están el resto de los autos.

Cada quien sabe su parte del plan, al Jasper escuchar que se aproximaban los autos encendió el de él al estar casi en la curva a las orillas del lago Crescent les cerro el paso haciendo que el coche quedara atravesado en la vía y al mismo tiempo en la parte de atrás de la caravana de los coches Cullen, Peter le cerraba el paso de la misma manera. Todos ellos llevaban las capuchas, Jasper fue el primero en bajarse del coche.

- Salgan todos de los autos – dijo por el megáfono aparentando como si realmente todo esto fuera un secuestro y no tuviera nada que ver con vampiros y metamorfos, poco a poco los Cullen fueron saliendo, los primero en bajar fueron Esme, Carlisle y un nuevo vampiro que se encontraba con ellos, después le siguieron Emmett y Rosalie, Diego, Alice y por ultimo Edward con Isabella. El resto de acompañantes se bajaron de los autos, dos mujeres y un hombre en el auto que cierra la vía a Forks y del otro tres hombre más aparte del que posee el megáfono, todos ellos con armas automáticas, al ver a todos ellos, Jasper toma su nuevo celular y se comunica con Peter.

- P, que J valla con la pelinegra que va sola y C que valla con el pelinegro que va solo.

- Correcto W – los Cullen estaban más que perdido ante esto.

- S, conduce al punto de encuentro – le dijo Jasper a Charlie, el cual iba a protestar pero mejor se calló – D ves con el grandote y la rubia, A ves con el grupo de tres – termino diciendo mientras se dirige al volvo y toma nuevamente el megáfono – suban a los autos que daremos un paseo y no intenten nada o les volare la cabeza – los Cullen hicieron lo que el tal W les estaba diciendo, no se pondrían en evidencia, no en medio de la carretera. Jasper se subió al volvo en la parte trasera para apuntando el arma directamente a la cabeza de Edward, claro que pensando en los diversos castigos que les colocara a cada uno de ellos por haberse llevado a su compañera.

- Ricura como estas – le dijo Jasper a Isabella, esta nada más se lo quedo viendo, para que sepa que está bien y mucho más ahora que él está allí. Carlisle y Esme reconocieron el olor de Alec de inmediato aunque estaba más suave era el mismo olor pero lo que los desconcertó fue el bombeo de su corazón así que descartaron inmediatamente esa idea, por otra parte Demetri estaba que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rosalie y Emmett agarrando el volante fuerte para poder contenerse mientras va manejando y no arrancarle la cabeza a ese _humano_. Alice estaba más que estresada por la compañía de J, pues tiene el leve presentimiento que si intenta hacer algo, realmente lo lamentara. Diego simplemente no puede sentir absolutamente nada de los humanos que los abordaron y que decir no siente nada de nadie más después de la inmensa alegría de Isabella.

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el camino, máximo como diez minutos cuando entraron a un gran claro alejado de todo rastro de civilización, el primer coche aparco muy cerca de los demás coches que estaban allí, todos se detuvieron y conforme iban llegando se iban bajando de los coches, al estar todos fuera de los coches los alejaron, los _obligaron _a arrodillarse formando una hilera todos mirando a donde estaba él que se vino con Edward e Isabella. La tomo a ella del brazo y la acerco a él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y abrazándola de manera posesiva.

- Gracias a Dios llegasteis a tiempo – dijo Isabella, mientras ella misma le quita el pasamontaña, dejando que los Cullen vean a un eufórico Jasper.

- Vamos Isa, sabes que no permitiría que esta escoria te apartara de mi – mientras ellos hablaban, Charlie se acercó a ellos y se quitó el pasamontaña dejándose ver, cosa que no hicieron los demás allí presentes. – Cariño, cuando llegue a la casa Charlie estaba muy herido y un doctor no lo salvaría – le hizo señas a Charlie para que se acercara más, Isabella por su parte se mostró sorprendida pero beso a Jasper y abrazo a Charlie.

- Lo siento Charlie por haberte metido en todo esto – Charlie le correspondió el abrazo sin decir una palabra, al soltarlo ella se vuelva hacia Edward y Carlisle – Jamás les perdonare que hallan condenado a mi padre – Edward, Carlisle y los demás Cullen estaban más que conmocionado ante esto, pues Edward sabe perfectamente que Charlie quedo casi muerto después que se marchó ayer de su casa y es imposible que se curara tan rápido.

- Malditos humanos – comenzó a decir Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que Isabella no lo escuchara y según él nadie más lo escucharía. Ninguno de los vampiros allí dijo nada, Jasper pudo notar un pequeño desconcierto por parte de Charlie, pero este se controló rápidamente.

- Cullen, no puedo decir que es una alegría saber de ustedes nuevamente – dijo Jasper con un tono de voz más que frio y mortal. – Es la hora de que aprendan una lección – termino diciendo. Poco a poco en el claro fueron entrando el resto de la guardia, todos ellos bajo el manto de Jasper, así que los Cullen solo pueden ver a un montón de humano vistiendo capaz de diferentes tonos de gris y tres de ellos más oscuro que los demás los cuales traen consigo una capa completamente negra, esta acción les recordó a la guardia pero algo imposible de hacer para ellos _simples humanos y tienen un corazón latiendo que lo comprueba._

- De que hablas muchacho, ella vino por voluntad propia a nuestra familia y no veo la razón para que nos tengas así – está diciendo un Carlisle muy calmado mientras cada vez más se acercan a ellos a paso humano el resto – además no hay ninguna razón para hacer todo esto a parte de poner la libertad de todos ustedes en juego, incluso la tuya Charlie – miro directamente a los ojos a Charlie.

- De verdad Carlisle que los años no te han pasado en vano pero en vez de progresar has retrocedido – estaba diciendo Jasper – realmente ustedes necesitaban estar en la reunión que se llevó a cabo hace más de un año y medio. Peter ¿algo que decir?

- Señor lamento haber sugerido que los Cullen no se les invitara para conocer el nuevo gobierno, mi señor – respondió Peter sabiendo por donde iba la idea de Jasper. Por su parte los Cullen cada vez están más que perdidos de la conversación de estos y una pregunta se formuló en la mente de todos ellos _¿Por qué lo llama señor si es su hermano menor?_ En ese momento se acercan a ellos tres hombres que se esconden dentro de unas capas gris oscuras. Daniel que estaba más que atento a todo lo que está sucediendo recorrió a Jasper como evaluándolo, pues algo de lo que está sucediendo no le cuadraba del todo, cuando noto su cadena más que visible ante los ojos de cualquiera inclusive de un humano, _una cadena de oro forjada hace más de siete mil años y según rumores solo hay dos hoy en día, el de El Mayor y el de su compañera, Oh maldición estoy muerto_ estos son los pensamientos de Daniel ante la revelación que tuvo. De un momento a otro se para y a toda velocidad llega d donde esta Jasper e Isabella. Los Cullen más desconcertados todavía pues este mostro parte de su naturaleza ante unos humanos y más al mostrarle tal respeto.

- Mi señor – dice Daniel arrodillándose ante Jasper.

- Me has reconocido, ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Por qué mierda has ayudado a secuestrar a mi compañera? – termina diciendo lleno de ira Jasper. Los Cullen sueltan pequeños jadeos de sorpresa, como puede un humano tratar así a un vampiro.

- Soy Daniel mi señor, tengo el don de ocultar nuestro olores, y no sabía nada de que ella fuera mi reina mi señor, cuando accedí a ayudar a mi viejo amigo Carlisle para recupera a la _compañera_ de su hijo que estaba siendo vigilada por lobos. – iba explicando Daniel ante la atenta mirada de Jasper.

- Te refieres a esos lobos – le dice Jasper señalando a los metamorfos en su forma humana, mientras Daniel asiente – son los guardianes de tu reina mientras yo no este.

- Si mi señor comprendo, pido me excuses por cometer tal crimen y estaré dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que se me imponga – termina diciendo Daniel todavía arrodillado delante de Jasper e Isabella, temiendo por su vida.

- Aro – dice Jasper dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres de capa gris oscuro y que en sus manos lleva la capa negra.

- Si mi señor – responde el aludido quitándose la capucha de la capa que esconde su rostro, los Cullen al verlo no pueden creerlo, un Aro más que humano se encuentra en frente de ellos. Aro le toma la mano a Daniel y puede ver que él está diciendo la verdad a parte que aporta quienes son los que están con la idea de que Isabella es la _compañera_ de Edward. Jasper todavía no les había quitado el _manto _a ninguno de ellos, haciendo que los Cullen sin excepción duden de lo que están viendo delante de ellos.

- Mi señor puedo hacerle un pedido – dice Demetri, Jasper no le contesta verbalmente sino con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza – podemos quitarnos los pasamontañas y usted puede retirar su don para mostrarle a estos su verdadera imagen – Jasper solo lo pensó una milésima de segundo para comenzar a retirar el _manto_ de todos los presentes, así que poco a poco Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Diego, Emmett, Rosalie y Daniel dejaron de escuchar el bombeo de muchos corazones y solo quedaron once, el de Isabella y los diez lobos de la Push que se encontraban allí.

- Maldición – dijo Emmett entre emocionado y en shock, por el poder que este está mostrando. Jasper fue el último en mostrar su verdadera forma, dejando ahora así a los Cullen más que asombrados o anonadados, Alice lo reconoció de inmediato _Jackson_ se puso de pie a velocidad de vampiro y se fue acercando a él pero antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca Jasper ya la tenía "inconsciente" en el suelo.

- Ya dejemos tantas cosas en el pasado, Jackson murió – les comenzó a decir Peter.

- Aro, que encontrasteis en la mente de Daniel – pregunto Jasper, interrumpiendo lo que Peter iba diciendo.

- Todo lo que dijo es verdad mi señor, Carlisle lo convenció que mi reina es la _compañera_ de Edward, además solo son Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward los que están con estas ideas, pues por lo que pude ver en la mente de Daniel, al parecer Emmett, Rosalie y Diego están en contra de todo esto y están siendo obligados por el vínculo del creador. – Jasper sabe perfectamente como es ese cuento del vínculo del creador y cuanto lo odio cuando estaba con María.

- Daniel levántate, aunque no sabías que estabas haciendo y contra quien, puedes vivir pero debes recibir tú castigo, nadie va a atentar contra mi Isabella y salir simplemente ileso, participasteis voluntariamente en todo sin averiguar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Heidi llévatelo mantenlo alejado de mi hasta que esto acabe.

Heidi tomo a Daniel del brazo y lo alejo de Jasper inmediatamente a velocidad vampírica y se quedaron en la parte posterior donde estaban relativamente lejos de Jasper, por otro lado Jasper miro por unos segundo a los Cullen rodeados por todos los vampiros y unos lobos más que enojados por todo lo que está sucediendo. Isabella por su parte solo miraba a su padre con toda la calma del mundo pensando en por que su cambio fue tan rápido, quería preguntar pero sabe perfectamente que ese no es el momento todo tienen su tiempo y más ahora que no quiere para nada alejarse de Jasper.

- Cullen, es hora de la verdad – dijo Jasper con un tomo frio y calculador que hizo que hasta Charlie se estremeciera sin la necesidad de saber de su pasado. – Simplemente soy su rey, quería probar su dieta por eso me uní a ustedes un tiempo, pero nada resulto como tenía que pasar, bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, por otro lado ustedes han estado rompiendo las únicas reglas importantes que tenemos en nuestro mundo – le comento Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa, claro que formándosele una sonrisa más que siniestra en su hermoso rostro – Eleazar danos tu informe sobre los actos de los Cullen. – Eleazar salió de entre todos los presentes, los Cullen solo estaban allí en shock si es que los vampiros pueden entrar en este.

- Si mi señor… – y así comenzó Eleazar a enumerar a la gran cantidad de chicas a las que Edward había engañado con la ayuda de Alice y encubrimiento por parte de Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Diego estaban más que asqueados con todo eso, y que decir de los demás allí presentes. Con cada nombre que Eleazar mencionaba daba varios detalles de lo que le hacían a la joven, lo que más les llamo la atención "_tomaban y extraían sangre, la cantidad suficiente para que esta no tuviera ninguna complicaciones y la usaban para celebrar y así fueron formando una gran bodega de sangre embotellada como si fuera vino_" al terminar de mencionar el ultimo nombre Jasper hablo solo para formar una simple pregunta que decidiría el castigo definitivo de los Cullen.

- Isabella ¿alguna vez te extrajeron sangre? – ella no lo dudó ni una milésima de segundo.

- Si y más de una vez – miro detenidamente a Edward y Alice, ya llego el momento de pagarles con la misma moneda y para ellos todo será peor de lo que le hicieron a ella y a las demás, pues esto ya no sería solo por ella. Jasper por su parte, a penas que salió la primera letra de la boca de Isabella Edward, Alice, Esme y Carlisle estaban gritando de dolor, nadie se atreve a decir nada de nada. No solo Jasper le estaba mandando ola tras ola de dolor más horrible que el mismo había sentido, más

Jane los torturaba con su don, así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que…

- Jazz, ya déjalos después nos encargaremos de ellos – le dijo Isabella acariciándole la mejilla, este no dudo ni un segundo en detenerse, mientras que Jane seguía torturándolos, nadie le dijo nada, nadie le quería decir nada, los únicos con poder para detenerla y ellos no le darían esa orden.

- Llévenselos y manténgalos vivos, por ahora – fue todo lo que dijo Jasper con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara, Jasper tomo a Isabella en brazos y Charlie comenzó a correr a tras de él, llegaron a Forks en muy poco tiempo, Jasper volvió a colocar el manto sobre él y al parecer Peter, Charlotte, Jane y Alec los siguieron también.

- Jane, Alec y Peter lleven a Charlie a cazar algo – los tres asintieron.

- Vamos muchacho, no entiendo, no tengo la sed de la que tú hablas – en ese momento se escuchó las llegada de varios autos, esta vez fueron solo tres, todos esperaron a que tocaran el timbre lo cual no demoraron en hacerlo. Y que "sorpresa" se llevaron, solamente eran Aro, los Denali, Emmett, Rosalie y Diego, entraron bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper e Isabella.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto.

- Mi señor, ellos han pedido verlos, pues el juicio solo fue contra Esme, Alice, Edward y Carlisle Cullen, más no contra ellos, así que pidieron verlo y no encontramos ningún problema en eso.

- Estamos aquí, para jurar lealtad a nuestro rey y reina, al igual que a pedir permiso para permanecer en estas tierras hasta que se cumpla el periodo necesario para estar aquí – le dijo Rosalie, pues al ser ella la de mayor edad en ese momento ella sería la más capacitada para ser líder, pero su compañero es el que tomara ese lugar. Jasper se los quedo mirando, pero fue Isabella la que respondió.

- No le veo ningún problema con que se queden una temporada más – allí ella miro a Jasper a los ojos, él cual se encuentra totalmente extasiado con ella.

- Pero Eleazar, debe estar con ustedes un tiempo, así que Eleazar, tú y tu familia se mudaran por un tiempo, un cambio de aire no le aran mal a nadie – termino por decir Jasper, dándole la razón a Isabella. Eleazar que solo había venido a pedir permiso para retirarse, se vio implicado en esto, aun que estar allí sería un cambio, este miro al resto de su familia, la cual simplemente asintió ante todo esto.


	31. Cosechas lo que siembras

A partir de ese momento todo cambio, al parecer Charlie trajo más que su voz de mando, también trajo con el su humanidad, lo cual le permite permanecer muchísimo tiempo sin tomar sangre o mejor dicho no tomarla en mucho tiempo pues con la comida humana le es suficiente. Eleazar y su familia se mudaron a Forks, todo el pueblo quedo sorprendido por esto, pues según lo que contaron Carlisle, _primo lejano_ de Eleazar acepto una inesperada oferta de trabajo en el otro lado del país, su esposa Esme, Edward y Alice se marcharon con él, dejando a tras a Emmett Rathbone, familia lejana de Carlisle, a Alec y Rosalie Hale sobrinos de Esme, y a su hijo adoptivo Diego Cullen; todos los sorprendió mucho que esto ocurriera, pero no se preocuparon, Eleazar y su esposa Carmen fueron muy bien recibidos por los habitantes de Forks ellos que aparentan sus cuarenta y algo de edad, junto con sus tres hijas, Tania, Kate e Irina Denali, las dos últimas mellizas de 25 años las mayores, Irina casada desde hace poco tiempo con Laurent y solo se quedarían poco tiempo, Tania la más joven de las tres con la apariencia de apenas unos 18, así que le toco inscribirse en el instituto, lo cual hizo que se acercara más a Isabella, claro cuando esta no estaba cerca de Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett y Diego se integraron magníficamente con los demás estudiantes, ya no tenían la restricción del creador para interferir con sus vidas, Jasper las había reemplazado, y que decir de los demás estudiantes que se sorprendieron muchísimo por estos cambios, Jane la prima de Jasper se marchó poco después junto con Alec y para conveniencia de cada uno se dijo que Jane se regresó con su familia y Alec supuestamente regreso con los Cullen a ver a su querida tía Esme, pero realmente fueron a torturarlos, Jasper comenzó a dar las primeras ordenes respecto a ese tema.

Charlie retomo su trabajo, actuaba perfectamente bien, gracias al manto de Jasper que le permitió recuperar el color normal de sus ojos y su piel nadie noto nada fuera de lo normal. En cambio Jasper e Isabella tuvieron las cosas un poquito más complicadas con el nuevo oído agudo de Charlie y su falta de sueño. Unos dos o tres días después de todo, Jasper entraba como de costumbre por la ventana del cuarto de Isabella, pero se encontró con la cara de Charlie enojadísimo y una cara sonriente de Isabella saludándolo. Charlie simplemente lo tomo y lo lanzo por la ventana siguiéndolo el después, Isabella bajo corriendo la escalera y salió por la puerta de atrás, para ir corriendo a la lindera del bosque donde se encontró a los dos hombres que más ama en el mundo tirados en el suelo y sonriendo. _Isabella, no quiero que Jasper vuelva a entrar por la ventana para eso está la puerta_ le dijo Charlie, pues desde que se transformó se había dado cuenta que Jasper todos los días entraba a _escondidas_ por la ventana de Isabella que misteriosamente no le servían los barrotes que había colocado antes, así que presto más atención y se dio cuenta que los barrotes tienen unas bisagras, no se enojó ni nada solo dijo que les daría una lección, y así terminaron los dos en el suelo en las linderas del bosque.

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, llego el fin de año, Charlie pidió vacaciones, Charlotte y Peter se irían de viaje, necesitaban un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para ellos, Jasper les dio el permiso, a parte de sus guardias son sus amigos también. Jasper, Isabella y Charlie se marcharon de viaje, a Texas donde se encuentra la base principal de EEUU, nadie se sorprendió ante la llegada de una humana, una humana con gran poder, pues con sus 16 años, ella tiene a todo una raza, la raza más poderosa sobre la tierra a sus pies.

Al llegar a Texas, alquilaron un auto sencillo, nada ostentoso, viajaron a las afuera de la ciudad, a una hora a velocidad máxima, pues con Charlie allí a Jasper no le queda de otra que obedecer las reglas, llegaron a un rancho con una entrada más que ancha y rodeada de altas paredes de concreto, entraron después de que reconocieron a Jasper. Entraron y se acomodaron magníficamente, allí habían encontraron a varios humanos con en la que se encuentra en Seattle. Dos semanas pasaron divirtiéndose, conociendo todo el lugar, hasta que llegó el momento de verlos a todos ellos…

Comenzaron por visitar a los humanos que habían interferido, molestado y más que nada maltratado a Isabella, si, fueron a ver a Jessica, Lauren y Michael, los tres se encontraban en un cuarto, con tres camas y un baño propio, alimentados tres veces en el día, realmente parecía como si estuvieran de vacaciones, solo con el simple hecho que no habían tenido un cambio de ropa y no salían de allí, siempre rodeados por gente con ojos rojos rubí, cada paso que daban allí dentro simplemente era un aumento del miedo por eso día con día pasaban sentados en un rincón los tres, lo más cerca que podían estar uno del otro. Creían que todo acabaría, lo vieron aparece, allí con ellos donde quien sabe dónde, los había encontrado, así que allí estaba Charlie Swan, con su impotente figura, aunque algo no les cuadraba, estaban felices de verlo.

- ¿¡Feje Swan!? – gritaron los tres, que a la vez se levantaron del rincón donde estaban y se acercaron a él, prácticamente se abalanzaron a abrazarlo y como no, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, deseaban ver sus padres, a sus amigos, y todo el condenado pueblo de Forks, Charlie Swan estaba vagando por la gran mansión cuando encontró lo que parecería un tipo de cárcel vigilada por todas partes, algunos cuartos estaban cerrados otros no, de pronto sintió un olor familiar, un olor que hace tiempo no sentía, pero debía averiguar que era y a quien le pertenece ese olor. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a buscarlo y más con ese instinto de policía que tiene. Al llegar no vio nadie cerca, pero escucho a tres corazones latiendo a un ritmo mayor de lo que es normalmente y se preguntó por qué, la puerta no estaba cerrada ni por fuera ni por dentro, lo abrió lentamente, estaba analizando toda la habitación, es grande, con tres camas algo desordenadas, un televisor de más o menos 40 pulgadas, un armario grande y la puerta de lo que sería el baño, pero lo que sintió fue a tres cuerpo lanzarse sobre él y tres gritos con su cargo y apellido, tan entretenido estaba reconociendo el cuarto que se distrajo de lo que realmente había estado buscando. Bajo su mirada, y se encontró con tres personas o mejor dicho tres jovencitos que no pensaba verlos en mucho tiempo.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les cuestiono Charlie, entonces los tres comenzaron a hablar a la vez – un momento chicos, que hable uno a la vez – para ese momento los tres tenían las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas y después ninguno logro articular palabra, Charlie los guío por la casa y cada vez que se encontraban con algún otro vampiro los chicos se estremecían, más que nada por miedo, Charlie los llevo con Jasper e Isabella…

- Jasper, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – le pregunto, Lauren, Jessica y Michael, se quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver a Jasper allí también, pero al verlo a los ojos se dieron cuenta que es como los demás, él también tiene los ojos rojos, más bien anaranjados, los tres se escondieron a tras de Charlie.

- Ellos, están castigados hasta nuevo aviso, ya hasta me había olvidado de ellos – reconoció Jasper.

- Pero ¿Por qué están aquí? – volvió a decir Charlie.

- Mira Charlie, ellos son unos malditos, ese que se esconde atrás de ti, ese chico rubio que esta cagado de miedo intento abusar de mí, me dejo marcas en mis brazos de lo fuerte que apretó y todo eso fue después de emborracharme, y esas tontas entre las dos me hicieron la vida imposible desde que llegue a Forks con sus idioteces, me tiraban la comida, me insultaban y muchas cosas más y lo último que me hicieron fue el colmo, el día que llego Jasper me bañaron en jugo solo por estar con él – Charlie escucho atentamente lo que su hija le dijo, ella no tenía razón para mentir pero no podía permitir que esos chicos siguieran allí.

- Hija, pero por que están aquí – siguió preguntando.

- Este es su castigo – respondió esta vez Jasper, comenzando a enojarse, pues sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse más oscuros de lo normal.

- Esta bien – dijo Charlie presintiendo que si seguían así todo en esa sala terminaría más que destruido, y su hija no se quedaría atrás. Mientras tanto los chicos atrás de Charlie, se asustaron más de lo que ya estaban.

- No, no nos pueden dejar aquí – dijo una histérica Jessica, seguida de un llanto frenético de Lauren y de decir del torrente de lágrimas de Michael.

- Jasper, debes dejarlos ir, mira aré que no digan nada, pero dejarlos ir, le puedes hacer la vida imposible en Forks, aquí están de vacaciones, viendo televisión, comiendo y todo el día en la habitación sin hacer nada – comenzó a razonar Charlie, por una parte es cierto, están simplemente castigándolos pero la verdad es que les están dando una vida de lujo.

Jasper, se quedó pensativo y concluyo que eso es verdad, los dejaría ir pero primero les mostrara lo que les pues pasar si dicen algo, aunque Charlie les diera la orden un poco de miedo no les aria mal. Los volvieron a llevar a su cuarto donde los dejaron igual que antes, claro que en el enorme closet tenían su ropa pero el miedo les impedía hacer muchas cosas, una de ella es revisar el closet, ver televisión; Jasper le explico a Isabella que al regresar se los llevarían de regreso a Forks, solo con una pequeña advertencia, la cual fue llevarlo a ver como algunos de los vampiros se alimentaban de una chica de unos veinte y algo de edad, los tres se hicieron en sus pantalones, se podría decir que quedarían traumados pero no fue así, allí cambiaron una poco las cosas, los tres comprendieron el peligro en el que se encontraban hablaron y decidieron que mantendrían eso en secreto y como no hacerlo ¿Quién les creería esa locura?, todavía les queda algo de tiempo para irse y poner en orden sus pensamiento y sus cuartadas.

El tiempo paso rápidamente ya solo le faltaba cinco días, cuando los visitaron, allí en el gran sótano de la mansión, la verdadera prisión o mejor dicho el cuarto de tortura, en este se encuentras cuatro vampiros, guindados por los brazos y sin pies… todos estos meses ellos han estado allí, primero les quitaron los pies para deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de veneno posible, los amarraron con cadenas de una aleación especial no conocida por el hombre solo por ellos, no les dieron sangre hasta que tuvieron los ojos negros como el carbón y solo le dieron una pequeña cantidad, para Carlisle el peor castigo fue ver a su compañera ser azotada y violada miles de veces delante de él y él sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla solamente sollozar y rogar para que ellos se detuviera, Edward y Alice no tenían a sus compañeros con ellos pero los encontraron, o mejor dicho Marcus los encontró, hizo que los trajeran ante ellos sin decirle nada, la sed de sangre los domino y no pudieron hacer nada, ellos mismos los secaron, los mataron; esto les causo un terrible dolor, ambos entraron en una terrible depresión, rogaban para que los mataran, pero no, no lo hicieron y no los aran en mucho tiempo; Esme simplemente perdió la voluntad, sin importarle nada pedía que la mataran, no le importo su compañero, ella no podía seguir viviendo todo eso, no de nuevo, en su vida como humana lo vivió pero ahora era mucho peor, mil veces peor que aquello. Alice, no paraba de ver como moriría una y otra vez y cada una de ellas es peor, Edward escuchaba cada cosa que le harían, con imágenes detalladas y para colmo con ellos allí estaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros, allí pudriéndose con los ojos abiertos torturándolo y lo peor de todo es que antes de entregárselos les pidieron que grabaran algo para ellos _"Edward amor, soy tu compañera te amo y me matasteis, tú me matasteis" "Alice, mi caramelos, soy tu compañero, he estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo, te amo Alice, pero ¿por qué me matasteis?"_ esa es la dulce tonada que les colocan día tras día. Carlisle, está completamente destrozado, su compañera, está siendo torturada todo por su culpa _"Es tu culpa Carlisle, siempre ha sido tu culpa"_ son las reconfortantes palabras de Esme, cada momento que puede hablar y no está gritando que se detengan.

Jasper, le mostro a su Isabella y a Charlie lo que había hecho con los Cullen, _"eso es horrible"_ comento Charlie, pues todos ellos sin excepción estaban pidiendo que los mataran una y otra vez, _"eso que ellos están viviendo no es nada, Charlie nada, comparado con lo que les pude haber hecho, se salvaron que mi Isabella estaba sana y salva cuando la encontramos o de no de verdad vivirían un infierno, un infierno como el que yo viví"_ le dijo Jasper, Charlie quedo pensativo pero no dijo nada más, Isabella en cambio dijo que los dejara vivos hasta que ella se convirtiera en uno de ellos para mostrarles algunas cosas, Jasper solo sonrió ante este pedido, claro que todavía faltan algunos años por delante para su transformación y muchas torturas más para los Cullen.

Las vacaciones terminaron, Jasper, Isabella y Charlie regresarían a Forks, de inmediato y con ellos llevaron a tres personas más, que parecían como si hubieran estado de paseo por el parque, iban bien vestidos, con ropa de marca, nuevos peinados y una nueva mentalidad, gracias al don de Charlie se pudieron asegurar que ellos no dirán nada, pero la verdad es que cada noche sueñan con eso, vienen con tratamiento para dormir uno con pastillas más que fuerte que pueden hacerlos morir de una sobre dosis, tienen también un tratamiento con un psiquiatra (Eleazar Denali) con el que pueden hablar de todo sin miedo alguno. Cuando Charlie les dio aviso de que había encontrado a Newton, Stanley y Lauren, sus padres estaban más que eufóricos al igual que muchos de sus compañeros y vecinos, fue un gran acontecimiento, dieron una fiesta y cada vez que le preguntaban a donde habían ido, ellos esquivaban el tema magníficamente.

Los años comenzaron a pasar, Isabella termino el instituto y quería viajar por el mundo antes de ser convertida y estar todo un año encerrada, así que después de su graduación, saco mapas y marco muchos lugares los cuales quería conocer y cosas que quería probar, Charlie se unió a ellos en ese viaje, y como no querían preocupar a nadie, tanto Charlie como Isabella decidieron que era la hora de cortar todo contacto con las personas que conocían, su muerte fue reportada por todo el mundo, el padre, la hija y el novio de la hija muertos en un terrible accidente en una avioneta que se estrelló en las profundidades de las montañas, no hallaron rastro visible, y se supuso que todo se había calcinado hasta no quedar nada, Renée lloró la muerte de su hija y de su primer amor, Peter y Charlotte que _perdieron_ a un hermano, también estaban tristes, todos en el pequeños pueblo de Forks asistieron al _funeral_…

Diego, Rosalie y Emmett, son parte de los Whitlock, ambos aceptaron que Jasper les reemplazar las mordidas de su creador; Diego se unió a la guardia, después de mucho resistir y negar por fin acepto que Jane es su compañera, ambos se llevan de maravilla, para no decir otra cosa, entre Alec, Emmett y Félix le pasan jugando bromas, haciéndolos enojar, pues ambos siempre se habían negado a encontrar sus parejas.

Charlie conoció a su alma gemela, una chica rubia y prominentes caderas, había sido convertida en vampiro hace más de trecientos, ella simpatizo muy bien con Isabella, pero tenía cierto temor a Jasper, a partir de ese momento Charlie se separó de su hija prometiéndole que la vería de nuevo en tiempo. El último lugar donde llegaron es Volterra, donde Isabella es transformada por el mismísimo Jasper, que vuelve a todos locos de la preocupación, cuando su chica no se despierta al tercer día sino al quinto. Isabella despertó en su nueva vida, con un control excepcional, como él de su padre, claro que opto por la dieta tradicional, algo que sorprendió a muchos de los vulturis, pues creían que ella seguirá la dieta vegetariana. Una parte de los vampiros creían que la chica simplemente iba a contradecir todo lo que dijera Jasper, pero en la realidad ella solo lo apoya a veces hasta hace más temible y terrible los castigos. Lo que realmente sorprendió a todos e incluso a Eleazar, fue su don, no era un escudo como ya había dicho hace algún tiempo, ella posee el don más peligroso y temible que puede tener un vampiro, ella es una copiadora, sin la necesidad de tocar, o saber cuál es el don que posee el otro vampiro ella lo copia, o mejor dicho crea un reflejo de ese don, a veces hasta haciéndolo más poderoso de lo que en verdad puede ser, a parte que comenzó a manifestarse en su vida humana copiando un don que le fue útil, el escudo de Jasper…

En cuanto a los Cullen, Isabella solo dijo que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo por un tiempo más, cuanto tiempo, no se sabe…

**Holas a todos los lectores, gracias a todos por su apoyo con este fic, no creí que el capítulo anterior tuvieran tan pocos comentarios, pero de igual maneras gracias.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario, un me gusta o un seguir a esta historia, a través de esta puedo ver como cambio mi forma de escribir, todo gracias a las recomendaciones que varios me dieron cuando la inicie, Miles de gracias por esos 303 comentarios que tiene hasta el día de hoy…**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, ya que se finalizó "El Mayor", pues pueden encontrar la otra historia My Life: the Military, a partir de hoy, también publique otra historia que no me la podía sacar de la cabeza "Ballet: Swan Lake" espero que se den una pasadita por allí para ver les parece…**

**Fin, a mi segunda historia. :D / Sábado 8 de Junio del 2013**

**Gracias**


End file.
